ABCs of Moving On
by SinclairWhite
Summary: Even after finishing her education at Hogwarts the work didn't stop for Hermione Granger. She worked hard on her career with the Ministry and moved in with Ron Weasley, but something still isn't right. The people she loves have changed in the years since school, and Ron isn't exactly the man she grew to love, but with all her work, she hardly had time to notice until now.
1. A is for Adaptation

Hello, everyone! Welcome to a brand new story a little different than the last one. With Hermione Granger and the Werewolves' Moon I tried to make it read as much like a Harry Potter novel as possible, this one I wrote with less constraints, and more because I wanted to try my hand at, basically, a modern romance. This will not be the same, in fact, very little is the same as my previous long story.

Because of this I wanted to warn you: this is rated higher for a reason. This takes place years after Hogwarts, the characters are in their twenties, and they act it. There is swearing, there is bullying, there are some not-safe-for-work moments. Please don't read this is you're too young and/or it will offend you. Another thing is, I am not nearly as kind to Ron in this one. In fact, I should say I am very unkind, partly because last time I felt I was too nice to everyone.

This is rather an experiment, to see how I do with the type of story, so if the more mature subject matter doesn't bother you, I would love to know how you think I did. I wasn't aiming for literary brilliance, just a little entertainment. Now that I've gotten this off to a wonderfully negative start, I did have fun writing it, and I will be updating with a new chapter every Friday. Enjoy and ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A is for Adaptation

Hermione Granger looked at her watch and groaned. It was almost 5pm and she still had so much work to do. Well, overtime wasn't an option tonight. Her boyfriend of four years, Ron Weasley, didn't mind if she stayed late at work if she left him something for dinner in the fridge, but she hadn't been expecting this much work so there wasn't anything in there for him.

She sighed. Her desk was a mess. Stacks of papers covered it, arranged in a haphazard fashion according to her own particular system. It wasn't long ago she had left the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she was still a junior member of the group, but she hoped that with a lot of hard work she might be able to secure a promotion by the end of the year. Well, part of that working hard was getting more work done than she had time to do.

She piled up all the paperwork that still needed to be done and waved her wand, shrinking the pile to make it easier to carry, and after that it was a few seconds to pack up and leave her office. She smiled and waved to her coworkers on the way out of the Department and hummed as she walked down the corridors, the beat of the song in time with the clack of her heels. She entered one of the main lifts as a few lilac coloured paper airplanes zoomed in and the golden doors closed. She rocked on her heels and hummed happily as the lift rose and when she reached the atrium she waved to a few more people and apparated home.

Hermione reappeared in the flat where she lived with Ron. It was small but comfortable and filled with old but good second hand furniture that had been given to them by her parents or their Ministry coworkers. Hermione thought that with her salary and the money Ron made they probably could have afforded a bigger place or new furniture but she was comfortable here. Besides, the little purchases seemed to add up and they never had as much money left at the end of the month as she thought they would, but she was only able to estimate the amount Ron spent on and after his Quidditch. He had begun to play with a local group a few years ago and he went two or even three nights a week so he must be enjoying it. He had also had a change in jobs recently, but unlike her he had left the Ministry completely, joining George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She felt the move had been a good one; even with Harry at the Auror Office, it was obvious he hated working there when he left.

Their flat only had a few rooms, but they made use of them as best they could. She had appeared in a large space with a half high wall dividing the kitchen and living room. They had room for a good sized table in the kitchen and some muggle appliances and the living room had a fireplace on the outside wall, a worn but comfortable sofa, and a new and large television. Hermione had done some research and discovered how wizard radios worked by magic and applied the same type of spells to their muggle things to make them work. But she headed for what was technically their guest bedroom, but was more often her study. Since they had so few overnight visitors Hermione had talked Ron into letting her put a desk and bookshelves in and she used it for work. She left her stack of paperwork on the desk and hurried back out.

The floors were a mess so she pulled the broom and vacuum out and set them working a simple charm on each. She pulled food out of the fridge, setting a knife chopping vegetables with another charm while she finished preparing some chicken and put it in the oven. Ron usually got home between 5:30 and 6pm and he liked to have dinner right away, so she didn't have any time to waste. She knew this kind of hurried atmosphere wasn't the best to learn to cook in, but she was doing her best to improve. Ron usually ate what she cooked, at least, wolfing it all down like he had at Hogwarts or the Burrow. And he couldn't be starving during the day either, she thought as she began to make tomorrow's sandwiches. When she packed his lunch as always gave him twice as much as she gave herself and sandwiches were hard to get wrong. She always remembered not to give him the corned beef he hated and when he was having a particularly bad day she gave him his favourite bacon sandwiches the next day to cheer him up.

Hermione stood in the kitchen like a conductor in front of an orchestra, managing multiple charms at once. The floors looked much better once she used a vanishing spell on the piles of dirt left by the broom and put the vacuum away. She yawned and tried to blink her fatigue away. She could feel her own tiredness as if it was a weight pressing on her brain just behind her eyes, but she shook it off and prepared some rice to go with the chicken and vegetables.

She was assembling tomorrow's sandwiches when flames burst into life in the fireplace and Ron stepped out, brushing ash off his brightly coloured suit. He was frowning and Hermione fixed her eyes on the bread in front of her, wordlessly summing the bacon from the fridge with a flick of her wand. She tried to finished as quickly as she could.

"How was work?" She asked with a fake smile, trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

"Rubbish. I swear George gives me all the difficult customers."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to," She said in soothing tones.

"Yeah, right. Is dinner ready yet?" He growled, throwing himself on to their couch and turning on the television. All she could see was his head and shoulders above the half wall between the rooms.

"Soon. Ten minutes."

Grunt.

Hermione only just managed to stop herself sighing. She put the finished sandwiches in the fridge and set the table, not even considering asking Ron to help. She had tried years ago but found it was just easier to do it herself.

When dinner was ready Ron sat down and started to mound his plate without a word. She tried to ask him about his day a few more times, but after two or three more short, sharp answers she stopped trying and fell into an uncomfortable silence. She occupied herself with thinking about the work she had brought home and mentally organizing all of it. When they were finished eating Ron left his plate in the sink and returned to the television. Hermione piled everything else in with it and enchanted the dishes to wash themselves while she picked up a dishtowel to dry. Ron came back in with hardly a glance at her to open the fridge.

"Are we out of butterbeer?" He said, disappointed.

"There aren't any in there? Then yes. I can pick some up tomorrow on my way back from work."

"Fine," He grunted, and pulled something else out instead.

Dishes dried and put away, Hermione headed back to the guestroom where she settled herself with a contented sigh and resumed her work. Her mental organization earlier had helped and she got through the work faster than she normally did. She thought her superior would be particularly pleased with a few of these reports.

She was nearing the bottom of the pile when she was getting almost too tired to go on, but she forced herself to finish up. A quick check of her watch told her it was hours later than when she had started and just about time for bed. Well, sandwiches were made for tomorrow and she always left before Ron and packed up their lunches then. Was there anything else she needed to do? She had to remember to get butterbeer tomorrow after work and there was enough food in the fridge that she could probably stay late if she needed to and she would be a little late if she was going to do some shopping. She packed away the paperwork safely in her bag, noticing that the television was off and then made her way to the bedroom.

Ron was in the bathroom and she pulled off her more formal work shirt with relief. She should have changed into something more comfortable a while ago but she had been so busy she had forgotten. She ran her fingers through her hair with a tired sigh and pulled out one of the oversized t-shirts and pajama pants she liked to sleep in. She turned and found herself face to face with a grinning Ron. Something about the grin made her want to take a step back. She sniffed. She could just smell a hint of firewhiskey under the toothpaste. He must have taken it instead of his normal butterbeer.

"Ron?" She said, keeping her voice almost completely steady.

"You don't have any sexy underwear. Why haven't you gotten any of those see-through things for me?"

"Ron, I'm not comfortable in that stuff, you know that. Besides, I don't have time to change and I need to be decent and comfortable at work."

"Screw work, I'm your boyfriend!" He growled and she carefully put her clothes on the dresser and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know. Here, I'll have a look for something next time I'm in muggle London, alright?" She said in placating tones.

"Good. And when are you going to let me have you?"

"Ron! I-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I want ALL of you."

"Ron, you already have me."

"Everyone says it feels better. They say it's tighter." He had that grin that made her uncomfortable again and his hands squeezed her behind.

"Ron, no! I told you no, and I mean no! I don't understand why you want to in the first place. The idea is disgusting, and besides, you could hurt me."

"Stop being so prudish, Hermione!"

"Prudish! I am not being prudish and the answer is still no!" She practically screamed at him. She was sure some people would consider her prudish but others like her own grandmother would call her something much, much worse for having premarital sex at all. But it wasn't enough for Ron when he drank; he wanted her to act more like a porn star. That was one thing she was glad she had never explained to Ron.

The alcohol was talking, not him, she knew. He didn't care what kind of underwear she was wearing and he didn't do anymore than he usually did. He hadn't lit any candles and the lights were off and all she could see was his silhouette in the moonlight. He pulled off the plain black bra he objected to so much only a few seconds later and practically ripped off her black slacks. She laid back and closed her eyes.

Hermione had enchanted her alarm clock so that only she could hear it and it went off at 6am, playing some of her favourite music very loudly. She pulled herself out of bed, still tired, and got herself into the bathroom. She would feel better after a shower. And she did, after she peeled her clothes off and let the wonderfully hot water burn the night's feelings away. She plaited her hair quickly and twisted it up into a bun that she secured with pins.

Dressing was simple; black slacks, gold undershirt, red blouse, and a simple Ministry cloak over top. She scraped some butter over a few slices of bread for breakfast and assembled her and Ron's lunch, leaving his in a paper bag with his name on it on their kitchen table. After another check to make sure the paperwork was in her bag she apparated away. At the Ministry she smiled happily to her coworkers as she walked to her office, cradling the completed paperwork in her arms.

"Did you take more work home last night, Mione?" A friendly voice said from the office next to hers.

Hermione glanced over. Her coworker Megan had her head stuck out of her door and was smiling at her, and Hermione smiled back. Megan pushed the door open and came out to help Hermione with the teetering stack of papers, taking half the pile and setting them in front of Hermione's chair. Megan put her hands on her hips with a laugh. She was a plump and beautiful dark skinned witch and Hermione envied her easy grace. Megan's eyes shone above round cheeks and her hair always looked amazing in cornrows. She was currently looking stunning in a rich yellow dress that stopped just past her knees and matching yellow heels. She was Hermione's closest friend at work and she had supported and helped Hermione from the moment she had switched departments. Her days would have been a lot more difficult without Megan to pull her through.

"Yes, I had a bit more work I needed to get done," Hermione said with a smile.

"How late were you up with all of this last night? You are getting enough sleep, aren't you?" Megan said, peering into Hermione's face with concern.

"I wasn't up too late. I didn't quite get eight hours, but it was close," Hermione said. She was tired, but she tried not to show it. She didn't want to worry her friend.

"Well, if you would let that lump of a boyfriend make his own dinner for once, maybe you could get some rest," Megan said, hands firmly on her hips again as she scowled at Hermione.

"I'm managing okay so far," Hermione said meekly. "And I do love him."

"I know, honey," Megan said, patting her shoulder. "What does he do while you're cooking, anyway?"

"Usually he sits in front of the television," Hermione said, starting to shift paperwork and sorting it all into its respective piles. She had to deliver these today and send a memo to the Auror Office, plus there was filing to do-

"Honey, how do you let him sit there?" Megan said sadly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Hermione looked up guiltily, she hadn't been listening.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Come and get me when you go for lunch, right?"

"Of course. Sorry, I have to go deliver some of these," Hermione said, standing with a smile. Megan held out a hand and Hermione took it and gave it a squeeze before she left.

Hermione gathered a large pile of paperwork and wandered out of the office, leaving Megan shaking her head behind her. She went from office to office, rifling through the papers she held for the right ones. Finally, all she had left was a stack for her boss and a few sheets of paper for Harry. She went to the Auror Office first, hurrying in her eagerness to see one of her best friends. It was the beginning of September now and she always missed Harry and her other school friends most keenly around this time of year, besides, she hadn't seen him in a few weeks.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily when she reached his office.

"Hermione! Long time, no see! What brings you to my office today, sis?" Harry stood and gave her a quick hug. They were still working, after all. The last four years had been good to Harry; he still had his round, black rimmed glasses and his lightning bolt scar, and his years as an Auror hadn't left him with anymore. His face had matured and there were more lines across it, but he was still looking at her with a boyish grin under that untidy black hair.

"Well, I have some paperwork for you, frankly. How are you and Ginny doing?" She said, handing him the papers.

"Good, good. How are you and Ron?"

"Oh, um, good."

"Actually, Gin said she might come and see you today at lunch if she has the time."

"Really? That would be nice. Any special reason?" Hermione said with a smile.

"She wouldn't tell me, so I bet its bridesmaid stuff." Harry grinned.

"Alright." Hermione laughed. "I know I've said it a hundred times but I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, sis."

"You're welcome, Harry, dear," Hermione said, kissing his cheek and leaving the office.

Hermione was smiling broadly now as she made her way to her boss' office. Her immediate superior wasn't the department head but the head of her section of legal researchers. He had a considerate young wizards as his secretary who had just completed his NEWTs at Hogwarts. The secretary gave her a friendly smile and waved her through when she approached, so she went straight up and knocked on Mr. Keelan's door, and after he called for her to come in she pushed it open and entered.

Mr. Keelan was a middle aged man with thin streaks of grey beginning to fleck his slick black hair. His face was handsome, his eyes were soft, and Hermione considered him thoughtful and adorably enthusiastic about his job and his interests. To the dismay of some of the women in the office, he wore a wedding ring. He looked up from the work on his desk and smiled at her when she entered.

"Ms. Granger, how can I help you?"

"Actually, I finished all this last night and you did say you wanted it as soon as possible," She said, handing him the rest of the papers she held.

"I wasn't expecting these for a least a few days, if not a week. This only took you three days?"

"Well, I sort of took it home last night, but otherwise, yes," Hermione said, wringing her hands and blushing in embarrassment.

"Ms. Granger, you didn't need to take the work home! I wasn't expecting you to have it finished until the end of the week or later even." Mr. Keelan shifted some papers in what she thought was an embarrassed way. "How much work do you still have and how long do you think it will take you?"

"Um, enough for the morning, maybe the rest of the day."

"Look, Ms. Granger, you've never taken a vacation, I'd like you to take your time on what you still have this morning and then take the afternoon off, okay? I'll make sure you get a bonus for the overtime last night, but this way you'll work about the same hours and I'll have time to figure out what else I can give you that might keep you busy for more than a day." He said with a silly smile.

"Do you think that would be alright, Mr. Keelan?"

"If anyone complains you can send them to me. Frankly, I need some time to line up some more work for you."

"If you're sure, Mr. Keelan," Hermione said, still not really liking the idea.

"I am."

Hermione returned to her office, but poked her head in Megan's door first. "Megan, hun, you know that work I finished? Mr. Keelan said he didn't expect me to finish so soon, so he doesn't have anything new for me yet. He told me to take the afternoon off."

"That's great, sweetie," Megan said, swinging around in her chair to smile at Hermione.

"You think I should?" Hermione said, looking anxious about the idea of skipping work, even if her boss had told her to.

"Mr. Keelan told you to, so do it. I think you could do with the break, dear."

"Thanks, Megan," Hermione said with a smile and went to her own office.

She followed Mr. Keelan's instructions and tried to take her time with her work that morning, but she was quickly engrossed in the case. She had pages of notes scribble on her note pad and had pulled over her typewriter to type up a report clean of her ink when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at her watch as she stood to open it and nearly stumbled in shock at the time. It was past noon. She opened the door and did stumble as the person waiting outside practically fell in and hugged her. Hermione laughed as her vision was filled with long, shiny, fiery red hair.

"Hi Ginny, how are you?"

"Fantastic! How're you, Mione?" Ginny said excitedly with a huge grin.

"Not bad," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Are you free for lunch?" Ginny said eagerly.

"You know what, Gin? Mr. Keelan told me to take the whole afternoon off."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Ginny was practically jumping up and down now. "Would you mind looking at bridesmaid dresses? Luna's free too."

"Gin, I would love that." Hermione hugged her friend again. "Oh, do you mind if Megan joins us for lunch first?"

"Of course not!"

Hermione grabbed her purse and closed up her office, suddenly not feeling nearly as bad about taking the afternoon off. She didn't think she had enough work to last the rest of the afternoon and Ginny's weekend was a good cause. No one at the Ministry would object to her taking time off to help with Harry Potter's wedding. They grabbed Megan, joined Luna, and had a fantastic lunch. Megan left them with reluctance to return to work but gave them colour suggestions, and they set out, determined to pick their dresses today.


	2. B is for Bridesmaids

Honestly, I don't hate Ron, really, I don't. I actually tried to tone down his swearing in this chapter, so please, always let me know if you think something is inappropriate for the story rating and I'll change it. Also let me know by PM or review if you would like recaps of the previous chapter at the beginning, since they're going to be a week apart. I do hope you enjoy, though. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2 - B is for Bridesmaid

Ginny had some ideas already for colours and styles for her two bridesmaids. The wedding was about four weeks away now and the bridesmaid dresses were one of the last things they had yet to deal with. Ginny and Harry were going to be married at the Burrow, the ministry official was arranged, the dress ordered, Mrs. Weasley was taking care of the cake, and the two groomsmen, Ron and George, were sorted out. The only thing stopping them so far had been finding a time when the three of them were available. It had been three weeks since they last looked and they had gotten stuck on a dress that would look good with three very different hair colours.

Hermione had been so excited when Ginny had asked her to be the maid of honour at their wedding, and Ron was Harry's best man. All four of them had been such close friends for ten years now that she didn't think there could be a better arrangement. And when Ginny told Hermione she was intending on asking Luna as well, Hermione thought it was a fantastic decision. As much as Hermione might be occasionally frustrated by Luna's strange ideas, Luna was undoubtedly a wonderful friend. Hermione smiled at the slightly built young woman with a dreamy expression and long blonde hair as they both stepped from the changing room.

They both had on a short, tight, wine red dress at the saleswitch's insistence. Hermione thought it looked good on Luna, even if the darkness of the colour washed out her pale skin. It did little for Hermione, tight in all the wrong places, even if the colour was better for her than Luna. The burgundy shade of red complimented her chocolate hair well, but she couldn't stop fidgeting with it, tugging the hem down or the neckline up.

"No, definitely not," Ginny said with a frown. "Why don't you try the blue?"

"Right," Hermione said gratefully.

She and Luna returned to their changing rooms and Hermione took a little longer than she intended to struggle out of the overly tight red dress. The second one they had picked was navy blue, floor length, v-neck, and backless. It took Hermione a little time to get herself into it, but she thought it complimented her well as she turned back and forth in front of the mirror. But she wasn't sure how suitable it was; the back was open all the way down to the small of her back and it was too revealing for a wedding. Ron probably would have said who cares. She had worn a lacy bra today and the bright red swirls were clearly visible. She ran a hand along the elaborate silver beaded pattern in the shape of an X under the bust and piled her hair on top of her head experimentally. She looked good. She took a deep breath before she opened the change room door.

"Oh, wow, Mione! You look fantastic in that!" Ginny said, rushing over and taking Hermione's hands.

"Thanks, Gin."

"You look more yourself in it. I think the courage it brings to you," Luna said.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Hermione said, confused.

"It brings out the you-er you. The fire's back in you, when you're wearing it." Luna shrugged. "I wish it looked that good on me."

"Oh," Hermione said lamely. "Thanks, I think, and it doesn't look bad on you."

"But not as good." Luna pointed out. "It's alright, I know."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Luna was right, it didn't look as good on her. Besides, there was still the matter of the open back not being very suitable for bridesmaids.

"Let's keep looking," Hermione said, releasing Ginny's hands.

Ginny and Luna nodded and they split up, going over the racks again. The saleswitch helping them assured them she would watch their things, so Hermione stalked the store still in the dress and her bare feet. Luna did have a point; she felt different, freer without her shoes and like she was standing straighter, or something. She flipped through the dresses, pulling the occasional one out and holding it up critically.

"Granger? Please don't hex me," A voice said behind her and Hermione spun, reaching for the pocket her wand was normally in before she realized she was in this beautiful dress.

The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy and its owner stood on the other side of a rack of shirts, hands held up in a conciliatory gesture. Hermione noticed his perfectly windswept blonde hair, pressed suit and tie, and the carefully blank expression on his handsome but cold face. She settled for glaring.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Here in this store or here in this particular section?"

"Both!"

"Well, you might have heard I'm a managing consultant now, and I happen to be an advisor for this store."

"Not 'working for'? _'Advising?'_" Hermione snapped, noticing his careful choice of words, and he smirked at her.

"Of course, disgraced or not I am still a Malfoy. And curiosity drove me here, after hearing some familiar voices," Malfoy said, shrugging, his face blank again.

"Come to play some nasty joke on Ginny? If you're trying to ruin her wedding, I promise you-"

"Granger! Actually, I had a suggestion," Malfoy said calmly.

"I will not-wait, what?" Hermione stopped mid-rant.

"I have a suggestion. I happened to overhear some of your dress troubles."

"Oh. Um. Why?"

"Because I happen to have a fantastic sense of style," Malfoy said, walking around the rack and she noticed for the first time he had a couple of dresses draped over one arm and two pairs of heels hooked on his fingers. "Am I right in assuming you're a small and Lovegood's an extra small?"

"How do you know that, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, her cheeks turning bright red.

"I have eyes. Nice bra, by the way. I like lace," He said with a sly grin. She debated whether or not to slap him, but decided not to in case they dragged her from the store.

"Thanks, ferret," She snapped.

"You're very welcome. I'm serious, Granger, try this one. I checked your sizes with the woman helping you, if that makes you feel better, and it looks like you could use some ideas," Malfoy said, offering the dresses to her. She scrutinized him for some time.

"They're not jinxed or something, are they?"

"I promise they're not, Granger," He said and then saw her expression. "Alright, how's this? If they are let my hair turn red and gold." Hermione laughed before she could stop herself at the mental image and surprise flitted across Malfoy's face for a second before he grinned.

"Alright, it's been four years and even the Prophet hasn't found anything bad about you lately, Malfoy, so I'll trust you this time, but if these are cursed or something I'm not giving you another change," She said firmly, accepting the dresses and shoes.

"Thanks, Granger. Perhaps consider it a peace offering. By the way, that dress looks fantastic on you."

He grinned despite her glare and to her complete shock he bowed low to her before he turned and walked away. Hermione watched him, too surprised to move for a second, before she turned slowly and went to find Ginny and Luna, now feeling self conscious about her bare back and wondering how she was going to explain this to her friends. But she did the best she could to relay the conversation and they listened in silence. Ginny clearly looked as reluctant as Hermione was to try them but Luna took the smaller of the two dresses without hesitation and flounced off.

"Well, even if he's still a git, I saw him leave and he did have a really nice suit," Ginny said with a shrug. "Maybe he does have good fashion sense. There's no harm in trying them."

"I just hope he didn't put some spell on them or something," Hermione said, looking at the dress with apprehension.

"I don't think the employees here would let that happen." Ginny frowned. "Just try it. It's a nice colour, at least."

It was a nice colour. Hermione examined it as she re-entered the changing room, even if she was feeling a little reluctant to take the blue one off, and considered for a moment buying the one she was wearing anyway. The new dress was a deep purple which she thought would go well with her and Luna's hair colours but also with the flaming red hair of the Weasleys. It was made of layers of thin and soft material that swished pleasingly as she pulled it over her head. The bust was ruched and figure hugging but her eyes were drawn to the neckline. It was sleeveless but her neck and upper back was covered by a sheer purple fabric laced with beads. It was really quite beautiful and because of the illusion neckline it was more appropriate for a wedding than navy blue one. She was the first one out of the changing rooms this time and as she stepped in front of the large mirrors she saw Ginny's jaw drop. Hermione let the matching shoes fall from her hand and she slid her feet into them.

"Mione, you look fantastic! That dress is great and the shoes really bring it together."

"Yes, this one looks the best on both of us and it would be better for the wedding," Luna said, sweeping out in her dress and looking stunningly dreamy in it.

"Well, I think this is the one. That'll be a good colour for the boy's ties, too," Ginny said with a bright grin.

Luna and Hermione walked around for a little longer in the gorgeous dresses partially to make absolutely sure they were the right ones but also because they were enjoying wearing something so lovely. Finally they were sure and laughed through the change room doors that they were buying the ones Malfoy had suggested. As they walked to the counter, Ginny tried to get them to let her pay, but the saleswitch waved them into silence.

"Actually, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy told us to charge whatever you bought to him. Oh, and he hopes Ms. Granger will accept this as a gift from him."

The woman said, waved her wand, and a box appeared in her hands. She gave it to Hermione, who opened it in shock, and saw the beaded front of the navy blue backless dress she had liked so much inside. She nearly dropped it in surprise. Luna looked in and nodded to herself, and she and Hermione allowed Ginny to argue with the employee about who was going to pay.

"Why would he do this?" Hermione managed. "If it was any other of our old classmates I would think they were just being nice, but Malfoy?"

"Maybe he is, then."

"Do you think he's capable of being nice, Luna?"

"He was considerate to us as he could have been, considering the circumstances," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"You mean at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione said hesitantly and Luna nodded.

"I haven't heard anything bad about him, either. Do you think I should accept this from him, then?" Hermione said, looking at the dress again. "Ron might get angry."

"Then don't tell him Malfoy bought it for you. If Malfoy's trying to make up for his past, not accepting it will really hurt him."

"That is a good point. I'd have to write him a thank you."

"We could post that for you, Ms. Granger." Volunteered a sales wizard, placing a quill, parchment, and ink in front of her.

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice, then," Hermione sighed, knowing when she was outnumbered.

_Malfoy,_

_ I wanted to thank you for buying that lovely dress for me today, even if I'm going to check it for jinxes. If we happen to meet again, especially if I am wearing a dress, do try not to stare so much._

_ Hermione Granger_

She showed it to Luna who laughed softly, so she sealed it, writing Malfoy's name on the front before handing it to the employee. He disappeared into the back and returned a second later with an owl, giving it the letter, and tossing it out a window unceremoniously. Luna and Hermione turned their attention back to Ginny, who was looking defeated and waved them ahead of her out of the store. Luna skipped and twirled as they made their way to her house to drop her off and they each gave her a tight hug before she disappeared into her flat with a last wave.

Hermione and Ginny apparated to the ouside of another store; Ginny had agreed to do some grocery shopping with her while she picked up more butterbeer. They passed through the aisles and examined the merchandise, occasionally picking something and adding it to their baskets. Hermione thought she caught Ginny looking at her a few times with a concerned expression and the third time she rounded on her friend.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Are you okay?" Ginny said, surprising Hermione in silence.

"Um, yes, last time I checked."

"You haven't exactly been yourself lately, Mione. Harry's noticed too."

"I haven't?" Hermione said in utter confusion.

"No. Well, you're okay when you're out, and hanging out with Luna and Megan, but we've still noticed."

"Well, I guess I've been tired lately. I've been trying to really excel at this new job."

"Yeah, that might be it. And Ron's okay?"

"I think so. He was grumpy yesterday but I made him bacon sandwiches for lunch today and I've got his butterbeer, so hopefully he'll be in a better mood today."

"Wait, Mione, you make Ron's lunch?" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm and stopping her.

"Um, yes," Hermione said with embarrassment.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"A few years now, I think. I'm not sure," Hermione said, looking down at the floor and not entirely sure why she was so embarrassed, but feeling like she should be. There was a pause and then Ginny spoke a little more quietly to make sure she wasn't overheard.

"Hey, Mione, did you know Ron's been telling Harry stuff? Stuff about your relationship? That Harry both doesn't believe and also really doesn't want to hear?" Ginny had taken her hand and Hermione's ears started to ring with dread.

"What kind of stuff?"

"One minute," Ginny said, pulling her to grab the butterbeer and forcing her to the counter, to pay, and then out of the store. "Will Ron be home yet?"

"No, it's only 4:30. He's usually not home for an hour."

"Mind if I come over for a bit?"

"Of course not."

They returned to Hermione and Ron's flat with their purchases and Ginny hovered awkwardly at her while she put everything down. Then Hermione rounded on her.

"Alright, Ginny Weasley, you tell me what's worrying you."

"Harry says Ron's been telling him stuff about what you guys do...um, in bed."

"What kind of stuff?" Hermione said, sinking into a chair in horror.

"Promise not to hex the messenger?"

"I promise."

"Well, he says that you're sort of wild and that you're game for anything. The other day he told Harry about tying you down um-"

"That's alright, Gin, you don't need to go into any more detail," Hermione said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as Ginny crouched in front of her and took her hand.

"Well, I'm sure you can imagine it's pretty awkward for Harry. Whether it's true or not, we really don't want the mental image."

"It's not!" Hermione sobbed. "And even if it was he has no right!"

"I know, hun. We thought you might want to talk to Ron about it."

"Yes. Yes, I would. I can't believe he would do that."

"Neither could we, that's why we decided to tell you. So Harry has your permission to tell Ron to put a sock in it if he does it again?"

"Yes!"

"You'll be okay? Do you want to have a girls' night?"

"No, thanks Gin, but I'll just get more upset the longer I leave it. But I am going to make him heat up his own leftovers."

"Sounds like he could do with that happening more often," Ginny said slyly.

"Maybe. Thanks for telling me, Gin. I think I'll order some Chinese or something tonight and give Ron a talking to."

"Okay, hun. Remember, you need anything at all and we're here for you."

"I do, Ginny, thanks."

Hermione hugged her best friend tightly, feeling a tinge of sadness when Ginny left and Hermione closed the door after her. She found her handkerchief and wiped her eyes and decided to make herself useful while she waited. She hung up her new bridesmaid gown first and was turning back when she noticed something shoved between a couple of Ron's shirts. She pulled it out and discovered it was a long thin box and she recognized a jeweller's logo on the top. Hermione opened it with shaking fingers and looked down at a silver bracelet and covered in amethysts.

Was this her birthday present? She was going to be 24 in a couple of weeks, after all. Frankly, she wasn't sure she much liked the bracelet, but if it wasn't for her, who else would Ron buy something like this for? A wedding present for Ginny, perhaps? Well, she would find out in time. She closed the box again and replaced it very carefully in exactly the same position. She had other things to worry about right now. Her dress safely at the back of the closet, she returned to the kitchen, unpacking the food, and she was sliding the bottles of butterbeer into the fridge door when Ron appeared in the fireplace.

"Did you get my butterbeer?"

Really? That was the first thing he was going to say to her? Suddenly, for the first time in years, anger rose up in her chest. Especially after that talk with Ginny she was not in the mood for this.

"Ronald Weasley, a little birdie told me that you've been telling lies," She snarled, stomping up to him.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. He actually looked terrified.

"Your sister told me about what you tell Harry! About our sex life!"

"Oh," He said, and he had the nerve to look relieved! She fumed as he continued. "But, babe, you're being silly, I never tell him anything that's actually happened."

"Silly? Silly! So firstly you're lying to your best friend, secondly you're bragging, thirdly, you're making me out to be completely different than I am!" Tears were forming in her eyes again, but she ignored them.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Ron said, almost dismissively.

"And you won't do it again? Promise me you won't ever talk about our private matters?"

"Alright, baby, I promise."

"Thank you, Ron," She said, sinking into the chair again, even though she didn't feel entirely satisfied, and he leaned over to give her a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"What's that? Your bridesmaid dress?"

"Hm? Oh, no. We did get dresses, but I hung mine up already. No, this is another one I tried on and I really liked it."

"Baby, can we afford for you to buy two dresses? That was an expensive store."

"Actually, I didn't pay for it," She said because she couldn't think of something else quickly enough. Please don't ask who did, please don't ask who did.

"Who bought it then?" Ron said. Oh no, she thought.

"Honestly, it was Malfoy. He was actually really polite-"

"What?! You have something Malfoy bought you? What the hell, Hermione? Are you confunded or something?" Ron shouted over her.

"He said it was a peace offering-"

"And you actually spoke to the slimy git? He's full of crap!"

"Ron, would you just listen to me?" She shouted back.

"No! You probably didn't even think that he might have jinxed it or poisoned it or something! Do you think he's sexy or something, you want to play dress up for him?" Ron practically bellowed. Hermione could hardly believe what he was saying.

"Of course not, Ron! I-"

"One smirk from him and you forget all about the disgusting ferret's past, do you?" Ron stormed over and ripped the top off the box, revealing the beautiful navy blue dress.

He picked up the remaining half of the box and hurled it away with rage fuelled strength. It landed right in the hottest part of the fireplace. Hermione took a few steps forward, her hand outstretched, her eyes fixed on the box as the outer paper peeled up in the flames. Searching tongues caught the dress and the beautiful navy fabric twisted, blacked, and crumbled. Ron seemed to be trying to decide between horror at destroying something of hers and triumph at burning something Malfoy had brought her. She turned to face him.

"How dare you, Ronald Weasley! Ginny and Luna thought I looked really good in that dress and I couldn't have afforded it on my own!" She shouted, tears running down her face.

"Eager to wear it for him, were you? He clearly just wants to use you."

"Like you do, you mean-" She started.

His palm connected with her cheek and the resulting smack seemed to echo around the room. He really did look horrified this time and he reached out to her, but she shrunk back, arms up protectively around her face where the skin was already turning pink. She turned and fled, slamming the bedroom door behind her and magically sealing it with spells she knew he couldn't break. She sat against it and cried, trying to decide whether she wanted him to come after her or not, but there was no noise on the other side.

She could hardly see for the tears, but she found her bag and dug out her cell phone. She always put everything in the same pockets so that she could find them easily, and today she was very glad she did. She did have to clear her eyes long enough to dial a number she knew by heart and tried to take calming breaths as it rang. There was a click on the other end of the line and a voice spoke in her ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Harry?"

"_Mione?_"

"Yes, it's me."

"_Sis, you don't sound so good. Are you okay?_"

"Can I talk to Ginny? Um, actually, put me on speaker for a bit. You might as well hear it now and not have to wait."

She told them everything that had just happened. Ginny had already told Harry about their encounter with Malfoy, and while he was reluctant to believe the change, he was hopeful that he might have one less enemy. But both of them were horrified when Hermione told them about Ron burning the dress and hitting her. Ginny told Harry how wonderful Hermione had looked in it. Either Harry or Ginny stayed on the phone with Hermione for most of the night. By the time her phone beeped a warning that the battery was dying she felt much better, even if she didn't unlock the door for Ron until the next morning.


	3. C is for Celebration

I feel a little guilty for uploading this so slowly (ie. weekly), but, honestly, I haven't quite finished the end yet. But, if you have any questions, comments, or snide remarks let me know and they might just make it into the last few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3 - C is for Celebration

Ron bought all of his meals the next day, he told her later, and she didn't see him until late that night. Hermione had taken solace in Megan's company and thrown herself into her work. Megan had been curious about her exchange with Malfoy and properly horrified by Ron's behaviour; she was so shocked about Ron destroying the dress she hadn't been able to speak for a full minute. Hermione didn't want to go home when work was done so she and Megan went out for dinner together, joined by Ginny and Luna. By the end of the night Hermione was really enjoying herself and she was glad she decided to go out. Besides, Ron could fend for himself for one day.

When she finally came home Ron was watching television, but he jumped up when he heard her enter. He had actually bought her flowers and found a vase to put them in for her. He apologized profusely and, it seemed to her, sincerely, and she accepted the apology. Still, she hadn't completely forgiven him and she went to bed without making anything for their lunches the next day.

Eventually they went back to their normal routine and between chores, work, and helping Ginny with wedding preparations the days sped by. She was surprised when Harry appeared at her office door with Megan beside him with her purse over her shoulder, ready to go.

"Um, hi?" Hermione said, wondering why they were both looking at her so expectantly.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry said with a grin.

"Sweetheart, today's your birthday," Megan supplied, also grinning at Hermione's expression.

"Oh. I forgot," Hermione said weakly. She had been so busy with work and the wedding that she had completely forgotten about her own birthday. She had been 24 for most of the day and hadn't known it.

"We thought you might have." Megan smiled. "Come on, dear. We're meeting everyone at the restaurant."

"Right," Hermione said and began to pack up quickly.

It didn't take her long to get ready to go, and besides, the surprise had been pleasant. She could use the break after two weeks without a stop and it would be nice not to cook for one night. Now that she remembered what they had planned, she was looking forward to getting together with many of her friends. Along with Ron, Ginny, Harry, and herself, Megan, Luna, George, and Angelina were going and she would be glad to see her friends again. George and Angelina were married about a year ago and Hermione hadn't seen them much since then.

She, Harry, and Megan took the Floo Network from the Ministry directly to the restaurant where they were immediately seated at a large table and bottles of wine brought. This kind of thing had taken some getting used to after the war. Harry was famous before, of course, and as a student Harry had caused murmurs of "Harry Potter!" to erupt when he entered a place. Now it was worse for Harry and happened to Hermione and Ron, too. When Harry entered a place, especially if he was with either Hermione or Ron, people didn't say anything but rushed to do anything for him they could. They had reserved a table here and the employees recognized them and seated them at once, doing anything to make them happy, including bringing bottles of wine they hadn't requested. Harry shifted uncomfortably and spoke to the waiter, asking them to stop and trying to pay for the ones they already had.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Megan said, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Thanks, I can't believe I forgot," Hermione said, laughing.

"Yes, at least the rest of us remembered," Megan said with a grin. They glanced over and saw Ginny and Luna enter.

"Happy birthday, Mione!" Ginny said, hurrying forward and hugging her best friend.

"Yes, you're older than everyone else again," Luna added. Hermione didn't know how Luna found out she was born the year before the others, but somehow she had.

"Harry and I had to remind her what day it was," Megan said, sauntering over to join them.

"Oh dear, you weren't going to work all night again, were you?" Luna said, shaking her head, and Hermione coughed with embarrassment.

"We're here to rescue you from yourself, Hermione. You got to stop being such a workaholic, it's not good for you. You need to laugh more," Someone said behind her and a wand was forced into her hands which promptly changed into a rubber chicken.

"George!" She said, rounding on him.

"Oh don't listen to him; he's still trying to tell me he's allergic to work," Angelina said, detaching herself from her husband and giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hermione laughed and hugged her back and then hugged George too, trying to give him his fake wand back, but he stuffed it in her purse.

"Surprise someone at the Ministry for me," He said with a grin.

"Where's Ron? Wasn't he coming with you, George?" Harry said suddenly. Everyone except Ron was there now, pouring themselves glasses of wine.

"No. He scarpered the second his shift was over last I saw. I thought he was on his way over but we haven't talked about this all day. It was busy and we didn't exactly have much time for breaks."

Hermione sagged. She had forgotten her own birthday and even if her friends remembered, she wouldn't be surprised if Ron forgot too, especially if it was a busy day at the shop. He had been complaining a lot about that lately and when he was annoyed he ignored everyone else and did what he wanted. She distantly remembered telling him to let his Quidditch team know he wouldn't be there tonight and she wondered if he was at their game.

"Let's start without him. If that stupid brother of mine decides to be late to his own girlfriend's birthday party then he's going to miss the main course," Ginny said firmly, pushing Hermione into the chair at the head of the table.

Hermione tried to force Ron out of her mind and simply enjoy herself and she mostly succeeded. She smiled and laughed with her friends on either side f her, all there to wish her health. She received a journal from Megan, a couple of books from Harry and Ginny, some Weasley products from George and Angelina, and lilac ink and quills from Luna. She thanked them as much as they would allow her. She felt much better through the meal and especially through the fancy chocolate covered desserts they ordered.

During the desserts she noticed Harry go quiet and everyone looked up to see what it was that was more important than ice cream. Hermione nearly choked on her mouthful of wine when she saw Malfoy on the other side of the restaurant, talking with the staff and also holding a wine glass. A waiter approached him cautiously and said something, quickly stepping out of the way again as if Malfoy was going to explode. Malfoy had his black expression on when he glanced over at their table and his grey eyes swept over all of them and lingered on her and the slice of cake with a candle in front of her. He waved at the waiters and said something.

Hermione thought Harry was handling this very well considering his former hatred of the man, but her friend was simply looking back with a similar calm expression to Malfoy's. She nearly jumped when their waiter appeared behind her, flanked by two other employees.

"For Ms. Granger, compliments of Mr. Malfoy. And, for the rest of the party, Mr. Malfoy hopes you will enjoy these."

Three bottles of champagne were opened and poured into the tall champagne flutes that Hermione was sure had been summoned magically because they certainly hadn't been there before. She picked up her glass and glanced over at Malfoy. He raised his wine glass to her and she copied the gesture before she took a sip. It was excellent champagne, but she expected no less from Malfoy. Malfoy drained his glass after raising it to her, handed it to a waiter, bowed slightly to them, and left the restaurant.

"Is everyone sure that Malfoy hasn't been possessed or something, because that was weirdly nice." George said in the silence that followed.

"He was like that when Hermione met him in the dress shop too." Ginny mused. "He said the dresses were a peace offering, maybe this is too."

"Well, I know after everything that's happened I gained a little perspective, maybe he did too." Harry said looking thoughtfully at the champagne.

"It changed everyone." Luna agreed.

"As a bit of an outsider here, what harm is there in giving him a second chance? If he's matured you won't have to worry about an old enemy, if he hasn't you'll be on your guard and you'll know a bit more about him." Megan said, quieting the table for a few long seconds. Hermione grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it under the table.

"It couldn't hurt," Ginny said, nudging Harry with her elbow.

"Alright, alright. I know, everyone deserves a second chance, and it would be nice not to worry about what he's doing," Harry said with a grin.

"Worry?" Ginny snapped.

"Okay, Gin, I don't worry about him, I didn't think he was up to anything, although you must admit he's acting shifty." Harry grinned as Ginny glared at him.

"Well, I'd call Malfoy giving people things shifty." George grinned, "You sure this champagne isn't poisoned or something?"

They laughed and the conversation turned to the coming wedding. Harry let Ginny answer questions and Hermione noticed he mostly just sat and grinned awkwardly. Hermione knew her head was getting a little fuzzy from all the wine and now champagne, but she ignored it and refilled her glass.

"What about you and Ron, Hermione? After Harry and Ginny get married everyone's going to be looking to you two," Angelina said. Hermione kept smiling but she felt like the bottom had just dropped out of her stomach. Her hand shook slightly as she took another sip of champagne and she saw Ginny and Megan exchange worried glances and Harry watching her with concern.

"I don't know," Hermione said with a shrug. Angelina was right through, the wizarding world would be watching her and Ron after Harry got married and she didn't know why the thought of marriage filled her with so much fear.

"We'll have to see about the future, won't we?" Ginny said brightly and promptly changed the topic.

Hermione drank more than she spoke for the rest of the night, enjoying the warm, fuzzy contentment the alcohol brought. It was Friday so she didn't have to work tomorrow, and after completely missing her entire birthday party Ron could fend for his bloody self for one day. Yeah. Served him right. She had to concentrate a little to act sober when they stood to go. She hugged George and Angelina and thanked them for coming and for their gift, and hugged and kissed Luna on the cheek for coming as well. Suddenly she found herself in her flat, Ginny and Megan helping her into a chair and Harry hurrying away to get a glass of water.

"You might be able to fool the others, but you're not fooling us, Mione. We noticed how much you've had to drink," Ginny said.

"How much have I had?" Hermione said, brow furrowing as she thought.

"About a bottle, dear," Megan said with a sad smile.

"Is Ron here?" Hermione asked, trying to look around but her head spun.

"No, hun, which is good, because we're going to have some girl talk," Ginny said. Harry appeared and handed her a glass of water which she took slowly, thinking hard about the movements required, and had a long drink.

"Is that my cue to leave?" Harry said.

"No, you stay, Harry." Ginny pulled her fiancé into another chair.

"Good, how do you feel, Hermione?"

"Better, thanks, Harry," She said, blinking away some of the dizziness.

"Good, because I want to make sure you're okay, Mione. I'm pretty sure you know I love you like a sister, right?" Harry took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

"Of course, big bro." Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, we're worried about you, dear," Megan said.

"Luna is too, I mentioned it when we went to lunch."

"I know I've been busy lately but-" Hermione began, but they waved her into silence.

"Mione," Ginny began. "We're worried about you. We've all noticed how when you first come out with us you slowly light up and when it's time for you to go you sort of shut down."

"Sweetie, you light up when you leave home and you go back to being really you," Megan said, patting her hand kindly.

"Do you know what we mean, sis?" Harry said.

She thought she did. She felt miserable at their flat or where Ron was, beaten down, defeated, and she had been ignoring those feelings. There always seemed to be so much to do, so she just moved on and did what needed to be done. But she never had fun here, she had fun with her friends and even at work.

"Yes," She said quietly. Her head was horribly clear now. There was nothing like an uncomfortable realization to sober you up.

"Well, we're worried about you; we want you to be happy, dear," said Megan.

"Mione, I want to know, how much does my idiot brother do around here? You've been making his lunches for years, you said." Ginny was staring at her and she knew there was no way of getting around this question.

"He gets his own breakfast," Hermione suggested, but their looks told her they weren't going to say anything until he continued. "Well, um, I do lunches, and I make dinner. Ron gets angry if dinner's late or he doesn't like it..." She realized what she was saying. How had she not noticed this before? Because it was all things that needed to be done and she had done them because no one else was. And the stupidest thing was she had known, she had known how little Ron did, but she hadn't allowed herself to notice. "I do the floors, the dishes, the laundry, and all the other cleaning in this flat. I do all the cooking, all the maintenance, and all the shopping, all the work." She was practically shouting.

"We know, Mione, hun," Ginny said in calming tones, "We sort of figured it out with what the two of you have been saying."

"What does he do?" Megan said in mild horror.

"Watch television and complain about work," Hermione said bitterly.

"He complains about work?" Harry looked horrified. "He works with his brother in the best store in Diagon Alley!"

"I know! But he doesn't. He never asks me about my day, he never tries to help, everything is always about him, and he has the gall to blame everything on everyone else!"

Ginny put an arm around her shoulders and Hermione surprised to feel the splash of a tear on her knees. Her shoulders were shaking and she was feeling everything she had held back for three years. She had known it was happening, but she had never been able to face it so she had forced it out of her mind again and again and again until she had succeeded so completely she didn't notice anymore. She had essentially been Ron's maid for three years, and in return for all this work? Nothing. Not even the most basic of pleasantries: a simple 'how are you?'

"Excuse me a minute?" Hermione said, rising from the chair. She looked at their expressions. "I just want to get a tissue and a comfy sweater, okay?"

They let her go and she was being honest with them; that was what she wanted from the other room, but there was one more thing she needed to check. Once she was in her bedroom she dried her eyes and blew her nose with shaking hands. She was technically going to closet to get her sweater. It was overlarge and lumpy in all the wrong places so Ron hated it, but she liked to wear it around the flat because it was both comfortable and comforting. She pulled it on but didn't zip it up and turned. Either the box with the amethyst bracelet had been hidden elsewhere or it was gone. She gently slid her hand between the shirts just to make sure but nothing met her questing fingertips. She hugged the sweater to her and carried the box of tissues back into the kitchen.

Harry stood when he saw her. "You okay, sis?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "There's something I want to ask you guys about. Maybe you'll know more than me, Harry, Gin. A little while ago I found a jewellery box hidden between a couple of Ron's shirts. It had a silver bracelet with amethysts in it, and it's not there anymore. Please tell me you know what it's for," She said wearily, falling into her vacated chair. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks which said it all.

"No, Mione, we have no idea what it was for. Maybe it's your birthday present and he's waiting until he gets home to give it to you," Ginny suggested.

Hermione nodded mutely. She couldn't voice her fears, she couldn't acknowledge them openly, or that might make them real. It was silly, she knew, but she felt like her heart would shatter completely if it had anymore shocks tonight. Megan was speaking to Harry and Ginny but Hermione wasn't listening. Ron had been gone on a lot more extra Quidditch practices lately. No. She wouldn't think it. She was doing exactly the same thing she had for years, blocking bad thoughts about Ron from her head, but she wasn't going to make accusations without proof, and if the proof materialized she would be prepared.

"Sis, want to stay with us tonight? Megan thought you might want to get out of this flat for a bit," Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and grasped it, feeling better or the contact.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

Hermione quickly gathered her things, stuffing them in her old beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm. She hugged Megan and thanked her and promised to take care of herself. Megan apparated away and Harry and Ginny took Hermione by side apparation since she was still tipsy and she would have splinched herself on her own. Teddy Lupin lived with his godfather now and the young witch babysitting for them looked both shocked and excited to have not two but three famous people appear in front of her. Teddy ran into Harry's arms as Ginny took the girl aside and paid her well, since they all knew Teddy could be a handful.

"Auntie Mione!" Teddy cried happily and jumped on her next, making her grunt with his weight.

"You're getting big, pup. Any bigger and Auntie Mione won't be able to pick you up." Harry laughed. "Come on, squirt, bed time."

It was not Hermione's first time staying with Harry and Ginny and she made her way to their guest room without direction. She got ready for bed quickly and lay there for some time, thinking about the point she had reached in her life and listening to Harry put Teddy to bed. She smiled as she heard the little boy climb out for the fourth time. Well, she knew one thing for sure. She was incredibly lucky to have a non-biological brother like Harry and a best friend like Ginny, not to mention friends like Megan, Luna, George, and Angelina. She loved them all dearly and she would have to do her best to return the kindness they had all shown her tonight. Hermione drifted off to sleep to the faint sounds of Harry reading a story out of Beadle the Bard to Teddy.


	4. D is for Delight

(Very sorry for the lateness; I'm an idiot.) Harry and Ginny get married! Enjoy, ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - D is for Delight

Hermione was up at almost her usual time the morning after her birthday, even if her head ached painfully. Harry and Ginny were still asleep so she made Teddy's breakfast and kept him entertained until they were up. After that the four of them played a board game together and it was late in the afternoon when Hermione returned to her and Ron's flat, smiling happily after an enjoyable day with some of her best friends and her sweet little nephew. But as soon as she appeared her face fell. Ron was storming up to her, his face nearly as red as his hair.

"Where the hell were you? And why in Merlin's pants are you just getting in at 4pm?! Have you been out screwing some bloke night and day? It's the damn ferret, isn't it?" He shouted inches from her face. She stood in shock. Her first thought was why did his mind immediately jump to infidelity? She knew he was the jealous type but did this mean cheating was on his mind lately?

"...what? Really, you jumped to cheating and then to Malfoy?" She managed.

She was having trouble forming coherent thoughts, especially when it came to cheating with Malfoy. Yes, Malfoy was handsome, lately he seemed to be less of a git, he probably had better manners than Ron, particularly lately, but he was still...well..._Malfoy_. It would take a lot more than a couple of weeks, a dress, and a bottle of champagne for her to be able to even stand being near him, let alone even contemplate sleeping with him.

"So I'm right, then!" Ron roared triumphantly.

"For your information, Ronald Bilius Weasley, your sister and your best friend were kind enough to put me up for the night after I drank a little too much during _my birthday party_! And I stayed with them this late to play with Teddy! Is that alright, Ronald? If you really need to make sure Malfoy or anyone else wasn't in Harry's guest bedroom with me last night, go ahead and Floo them to check!"

She stormed to the fireplace and tossed some Floo powder in before she whipped around and marched past him. His face had gone from bright red to a chalky white mask of horror. So he had very clearly completely forgotten her birthday. That bastard! She had made his stupid lunches for three years only to be falsely accused of cheating and her birthday forgotten. That also meant that the bracelet hadn't been for her. She went to the little office in the spare bedroom, slamming the door behind her. There was always something in there she could lose herself in for a while.

But this time things did not return to normal after their argument. Ron bought her more flowers in an attempt to make up for missing her birthday, but frankly after this second confrontation it was going to take a lot more than that. She hadn't just been wearing rose tinted glasses, she had built herself a rose tinted bubble and she had been living in it for three years. Now it had popped and she knew she would never look at their relationship the same way again. She left him to make his own lunches more often and listened to him complain about that as well as work. But this time she actually _listened _to his complaints and the more she listened, the more she couldn't help but think it was all really very petty and childish.

Thankfully both of them increasingly busy with the approaching wedding and saw each other very little. Hermione felt guilty about how much she was enjoying the time away from him, especially as she was beginning to realize that she didn't enjoy her time with Ron anymore. Now that her rose-tinted bubble was gone, she noticed everything Ron did that annoyed her or every way she felt disrespected by him.

Hermione spent most of her time with Ginny helping where ever she could. Ginny was getting increasingly nervous with the wedding day approaching and Hermione seemed to spend a lot of time calming her down. Hermione checked up on the catering and the staff, the flowers and the decorations, and that the rented tent and chairs would be delivered on time. She wasn't much help for Mrs. Weasley with the cake, but she did perform some of the trickier charms on it. She was honoured that Mrs. Weasley thought Hermione would be able to do them better; she had a great respect for Mrs. Weasley's skill in household management. It seemed like no time before everything was organized and Hermione was waiting in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room in the Burrow, holding Ginny's hand and patting it reassuringly as they waited.

She and Luna were in their purple dresses and Mrs. Weasley was looking lovely in a dusty rose dress and fussing over her only daughter. The hair stylist had pinned Ginny's hair up beautifully with their Aunt Muriel's goblin made tiara in the centre of it all. Luna was humming happily and skipping around the room and Ginny was looking a little pale but happy. Hermione didn't think she had ever been so happy in her life, except, perhaps, for the moment during the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry appeared, alive and well.

Hermione felt a little like she was in a beautiful dream as Mr. Weasley appeared and Mrs. Weasley left, dabbing tears of joy from her eyes. Ginny looked wonderful as she stood and followed her father, Hermione, and Luna. Little Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter, barely two years old, tottered forward beside Luna with her basket of flower petals and Teddy followed with his ring bearer's pillow beside Hermione.

The Burrow's garden looked heavenly with red and gold decorations draped all over the tent. They were the Gryffindor colours but they also matched the changing leaves of the trees beautifully. The tent itself was filled with people: almost all of the Weasley clan was there, as well as Harry and Ginny's school friends, members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, there were Hogwarts professors including Hagrid and the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and there were Ministry employees, Aurors, and the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was rare that this many prominent members of wizarding society were gathered in one place, and they were certainly impressive.

But as she walked out behind Luna and Victorie, a bouquet of white lilies in one hand and the other on Teddy's back, her eyes were drawn up the aisle to the men standing beside the Ministry official at the head of the tent. Harry was practically glowing with happiness. She was so glad that, as an orphan and an only child who grew up in the muggle world, they found their place in a world very different than the first, and that they had found each other, they had found a sibling. She loved him like a sister to a brother and today her brother was getting married to her best friend.

Hermione took her place as the maid of honour at the front of the tent and beamed as Mr. Weasley kissed Ginny's cheek and left her in front of the official with Harry. Hermione was still frustrated with Ron, but today she was going to pretend she wasn't because today needed to be perfect for two of the most important people in her life. She hardly listened to the man from the Ministry as he spoke, tears of joy running down her cheeks, which she dabbed at with a handkerchief. Harry and Ginny repeated their vows and the Ministry wizard waved his wand over their heads, showering them with glimmering stars.

George began to clap first, but it only took a second for everyone else to join in and Hermione felt mildly annoyed that the flowers in her hands stopped her from clapped as loud as she wanted to. And then one of Hermione's enchantments went off perfectly as there was a chime and the balloons beside them popped, releasing brightly coloured birds and magical replicas of golden snitches which buzzed and sang through the crisp autumn air. Harry and Ginny laughed at the snitches; only Luna, Megan, and Mrs. Weasley had known she was going to add them.

Just like at Bill and Fleur's wedding the chairs moved aside to make room for the dance floor and tables appeared around the edges, waiters also materializing to offer drinks to the guests. Harry and Ginny had the floor alone for a little, until George and Ron had pity on him and led Hermione and Luna on to join him. Hermione wondered if Ron had been through a similar talk with Harry as she had with Ginny, because he was smiling and acting like he had years ago at Hogwarts rather than the grumpy, disrespectful Ron she had come to know. If he could be like this all the time, maybe this relationship would be working better. Yes, if she was being honest with herself it wasn't working. But this was no time for these kinds of thoughts. She was determined to enjoy herself and be perfectly amiable to everyone.

After dancing with Ron she excused herself, found Megan, and talked for a time until Teddy tugged on her dress and demanded a dance. Hermione laughed and scooped him up, returning to the dance floor with him in her arms. When she danced her dance with him he ran off to ask Megan for a dance as well, making Hermione laugh again. She took the chance to speak to some of the guests she didn't get to see very often. Professor McGonagall was delighted to see her and reminded her to send her old professor and mentor a letter once in a while, as did Hagrid who was still crying huge tears of happiness as he watched Harry and Ginny spin around on the dance floor. Kingsley had actually heard about the work she was doing for her department and was pleased, although he told her he expected nothing less.

Hermione had one more magical surprise for the happy couple. Mrs. Weasley had baked a magnificent cake covered in phoenixes with the two traditional phoenix figures perched on the top. As Harry and Ginny cut into the cake they didn't just take flight but they sang as well in a passable imitation of a phoenix song. She was very pleased with the layers of spells she put on the figures. She had even added types of cheering charms so that the song created the same kind of feelings in the listeners as the real song did. Once the imitation phoenix song died away, little brooms and Quidditch balls flew out of the cake and zoomed around their heads, making the happy couple and the watchers laugh. A Gryffindor lion head erupted from the cake and roared, answered by a little cry from the two phoenix figures from above Harry and Ginny. The lion slowly faded but the little phoenixes settled on the couples' heads.

"They'll stay that way for quite a while," Hermione said with a smile, holding her finger out and one of the phoenixes fluttered down to land on it. "I put the strongest enchantment on it I could manage."

"Then it'll be strong," Ginny said, walking up to hug her. "Thanks, Mione, they're beautiful."

"You're so welcome," Hermione whispered into her friend's hair.

They tiny firebirds fluttered around the tent for the rest of the night over the heads of the guests on the dance floor. Hermione tried to talk to everyone who came, danced with everyone who asked her, and had an exceptional night. She danced with Harry and multiple times with the ladies, passing Victoire between them.

She never wanted the night to end and she thought she had never had so much fun in her life. As darkness deepened some of the guests began to leave and Ginny and Harry went to see them off, making sure they shook hands of everyone who came, and Hermione placed herself nearby so that she could say goodbye to the guests she knew as well. Besides, some of these people might be attending her wedding in the future. Her stomach gave a lurch and she turned her thoughts back to the present.

She refused to let the happiness die and she held onto it, smiling, hugging, and shaking hands as people left. Finally, it was only the Weasleys and their close friends that were left. The new Potters were heading straight for a honeymoon in France and Harry grinned and gave Teddy a little push.

"You all packed, pup?"

"Yes, dad!" Teddy said, mirroring Harry's grin.

"And you're going to be good for Megan, right? She's going me and your mum a big favour by taking care of you for two weeks."

"Yes, dad!" Teddy said, bouncing up and down in excitement. Hermione and Megan exchanged a glance and laughed.

"Thanks, Megan, we really appreciate it," Ginny said to her, giving her a tight hug. The solemnity of the action was reduced by the little phoenix hopping around on her head.

"Auntie Mione will help!" Teddy pouted.

"Of course I will, munchkin. I'll come and see you lots and give Auntie Megan a break," Hermione said with a smile, giving the little boy a kiss on the head.

It was time for the second set of goodbyes now, and Ginny and Harry went around the people still there, giving them as sincere a thanks as they could. Hermione noticed Ron was half passed out in a corner but he made an effort to stand up when his sister and Harry came by. Ginny was crying by the time she reached Hermione and Hermione thought her ribs might crack from the hug her best friend gave her.

"I love you, Gin. I'm so happy for you."

"I love you, too, Mione. I guess if you're Harry's sister you're mine now, too."

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile through her tears. "Have a fantastic honeymoon, sis." They hugged again and Hermione gave her friend a kiss on the cheek which Ginny returned. Harry was grinning and blinking quite a bit when his wife hugged her mother and he came up to Hermione.

"Good day, eh?"

"It has been a fantastic day, brother dear, and you know it," Hermione said, jabbing him in the chest with a finger and then throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you two, Harry. I love you, big brother, and you have a wonderful time on your honeymoon."

"I'm sure we will, Mione. You take care of yourself too, okay? You have a key to Grimmauld Place, you go there if you need to. I love you, sis," Harry said quickly and quietly as he hugged her tightly.

"Harry?" It was all she could manage in her surprise.

"You know what I mean. Keep an eye on Teddy for me, I have a feeling he won't be as good as he says. Love you."

Harry kissed her cheek and she kissed his and he moved on to hug his mother-in-law. Mrs. Weasley had always been his mother, right from the moment he met her outside Platform 9 and 3/4 and now she really was. But Hermione didn't think that bond was any stronger now than it had been. Like her, she would still be a sister to Harry and Ginny even if she didn't marry Ron. Ah, Ron. She was willing to bet that was what Harry had been talking about. She knew Ron didn't have a key to Grimmauld Place; Hermione only had it because she checked on Teddy for them occasionally.

Hermione smiled more as the happy couple gathered up their luggage and disapparated with a pop. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing with joyful tears, her husband's arm around her shoulders. Hermione went to Megan and Teddy and leant down to look into Teddy's face.

"Please be good for Auntie Megan, okay munchkin? I'll be in to check on you in a couple days."

"I will!"

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," She said with a smile, kissed his head and stood. "Thanks, Megan."

"Anymore thanks tonight and I'll hit my quota for the year." Megan grinned.

"Well, you deserve it."

"So do you, sweetie. Those charms were something. Remind me to call you whenever I find a man I can stand long enough to marry," Megan said with a laugh and Hermione laughed with her.

"When the time comes I'd be happy to. But I think right now I have to get my boyfriend home." She sighed.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, would it be easier to let him stay here? His bed is still on the top floor," Mrs. Weasley volunteered. Hermione considered briefly.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I think that would be easier for all of us, thank you. If you don't mind I'll get him up there and in bed and then apparate home. I haven't had anything to drink for a few hours and I feel quite clear headed."

"Alright, dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Hermione managed to get Ron's arm over her shoulders and dragged him to his feet. She was extremely glad Mrs. Weasley suggested it. She could spent the night away from Ron, something she needed right now, and he would be taken care of which would make him less grumpy, and Mrs. Weasley would be happy to have someone to fuss over. It suited everyone. She felt someone lift Ron's other side and looked over to see Luna adjusting Ron's arm on her shoulders. Hermione smiled gratefully and together the two of them got Ron up the Burrow's stairs to his old room. It hadn't changed at all and they let Ron fall into his bed which was still covered in his Chudley Cannons bedspread. Hermione tugged off his jacket while Luna got his shoes off and together they got him under the sheets where he promptly started to snore.

Hermione went back down the stairs with Luna, hugged and thanking her. Luna surveyed her face critically for a few seconds and then nodded to herself, as if she was checking that Hermione would manage okay. With a wave to the Weasleys and a squeeze of Hermione's hand, Luna walked out into the garden, took a deep breath of the scents of the autumn night, and disapparated. Megan had already left with Teddy, eager to get him to bed. Hermione smiled and waved to the Weasleys as well. Yes, Ron would be fine, and it was time for her to get to bed as well.

When she reappeared in their flat, she kicked off the shoes, and left the dress on its hanger. It was all Hermione could do to get through her normal routine before she practically collapsed into bed and drifted to sleep, thinking about the wonderful, amazing day.


	5. E is for Evidence

Giving this a last go over I realized this is a very introspective chapter, so I hope you don't mind the lack of breaks/dialogue. Also, I would like to give you a strong language warning; there are some angry people in this chapter. Enjoy! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - E is for Evidence

The next few days Hermione was grateful for the short reprieve from Ron that the wedding provided because he was grating on her nerves more than ever. He snapped at her and complained about having to make his own lunches. She ventured a suggestion that he was just as capable as her and he managed to stop a comment that she was sure was going to be about gender roles in the household.

This was getting unbearable. She had no intentions of spending her entire life playing live-in maid and cook for a man who happened to sleep with her as well. She wanted a partnership, a working relationship that would make both of them happy. She wanted someone who would support her career and her choices, not try and make her feel worse. She wasn't getting that from Ron.

She tried to drop hints, she tried to do things that Ron had liked in school, even making an effort to talk about Quidditch. But he just grunted at her and after beating her once at chess he went back to watching television. She was taking refuge in her work. She had been given a large, complicated, and important knot of wizarding laws to untangle about a week ago, which was the main reason it wasn't her looking after Teddy. Every other day she took work home with her and, if she was being completely honest with herself, this was partly so that she didn't have to spend time with Ron.

A few days after the wedding, Ron kissed her goodbye and entered the fireplace, off on four days of Quidditch games in Scotland. Hermione got all of the housework done in one productive afternoon and then sat and read, immensely enjoying having a quiet flat to herself for once. There was always grumbling, shouting, or the noise of the television when Ron was home now, and she missed being able to relax and read. She missed the Hogwarts library; it had been a refuge to her, and now work was her only refuge. At least Ron had the Quidditch pitch. Well, that was assuming he actually went to the Quidditch pitch every time he told her he was.

On her second quiet day she was finally able to indulge in another of her favourite pastimes. She grabbed a pile of her work and apparated to Diagon Alley. She got a window seat at her favourite little cafe and ordered a pot of tea, settling herself in her chair with a happy sigh. She hadn't been here for some time but she loved it. She could watch the shoppers pass by outside the window but on chilly October days like today she was out of the wind. She loved the smell of the tea and the swirls of steam she could see rising up from the cup. She spread out her work and smiled, picking up her quill.

She was surprised when the waitress stopped by and asked her if she wanted another pot of tea. She had been refilling her cup and hardly realizing what she was doing, she was so engrossed in her work. She smiled and agreed and, after a quick trip to the loo, resumed her work. A quarter of an hour passed and she became aware of someone standing nearby, looked up, and almost fell out of her chair.

"Malfoy! Merlin, don't do that!" She panted, clutching at her heart and steadying herself. She had nearly tipped herself over as she tried to shove the chair back, stand, and reach for her wand at the same time. But she managed to steady herself and stop her hand going to her pocket. Instead, she took her teacup with both hands to show him she wasn't worried about him hexing her. Malfoy was looking at her with mild amusement on his pointed face as he leaned against the chair.

"Sorry for startling you, Granger. I saw you through the window there and a little someone named Blaise Zabini told me you're working on that mess of blood status laws."

"Yes..." Hermione said cautiously. Zabini worked in a related Ministry department, so it wasn't surprising he knew. Where was Malfoy going with this?

"May I offer you my help? I know a decent amount about those laws and I can think of a few off the top of my head that are either redundant or horribly out of date," Malfoy said, waving a hand airily.

"You want to help me identify the laws that privilege you over people like me?" Hermione said bluntly in disbelief.

"Yes, I do, because there shouldn't be a status difference."

"Sorry, Draco Malfoy thinks there shouldn't be a status difference between people like you and people like me? Pull the other one, it's got bells on," She said with a snort and went back to her work.

"Granger, I'm serious. Aren't you living proof that you're not lesser?" He said and then glanced another and lowered his voice. "You beat me in every class, on almost every test, you survived Voldemort, you're the brightest witch of your age, and you even punched me in the face, all those years ago." He grimaced and Hermione thought about how much that must have taken to admit. And he said 'Voldemort' not 'the Dark Lord' like Death Eaters always did.

"Afraid to admit it for everyone to hear?" She said, although she kept her voice down too.

"Well, I might have...matured a little, but I still have my pride." He screwed up his nose and Hermione couldn't help herself; she laughed. Surprise flashed over Malfoy's face before he got control of it again.

"Alright, Malfoy, if you think you can make this go any faster take a seat."

Malfoy sat and the waitress brought them another cup for the tea. He only stayed for maybe half an hour but it did help Hermione. He seemed to know a lot about wizarding laws and he surprised her more by listing a few that were clearly prejudiced against muggleborns, a few of which were completely new to her. He insisted on paying for the tea and left, leaving her surprised but content with his new attitude. This was the third time he had been mildly pleasant to her and she was starting to think this actually might not be some kind of ruse.

She finished her work and returned to the flat with some Chinese food she had picked up from a muggle shop as a treat for dinner. It was sad how much more she felt like herself without Ron around and how little she was looking forward to speaking to him by Floo tonight. At least he never asked her about her day because she wouldn't have to pretend nothing interesting happened. She didn't think he would react well to her having a pleasant chat with Malfoy, even if it was only for half an hour.

"Hermione?"

She stood quickly and walked over to the fireplace, kneeling so Ron didn't have to crane his neck. "Hi Ron, how is your Quidditch going?"

"Alright. We had a couple good games yesterday..." He went on and Hermione did her best to listen to his play by play of the four games they already played, knowing how much he cared about his Quidditch. But something seemed to be bothering him, there was an undertone of barely controlled frustration in his voice.

"That's great, Ron, I'm really glad."

"Good, 'cause I got you tickets to the next games so you can watch me." He grinned.

"What? Ron, it's Sunday, I have to go to work tomorrow."

"You can ditch that! I'm your boyfriend." His grin didn't falter.

"I cannot ditch work, Ron, I'm working on a very important set of laws right now. If they get changed muggleborns will have a lot less to worry about in the future."

"Come on, baby, this is important to me!" Ron whined.

"This is important to every muggleborn in Britain!" She was trying not to shout. The Ron they went to school with would have understood. He would have grumbled before, maybe, but he would have understood.

"Come on, Hermione!"

"No, Ron, that's it, I'm not coming. This is too important."

"And I'm not?!"

That was it, this was ridiculous and Ron knew it. "Ron, is there a good reason why I should come? A reason better than helping all British muggleborns?"

"I need you, Hermione!" He was still whining. If he just wanted to get laid she would hex him when he got back.

"No, Ron. I thought you would understand."

Hermione stood slowly and turned away, tears forming in her eyes as she listened to Ron shouting behind her. She picked up her wand from the table where it sat and rolled it between her fingers. Everything Ron said, every angry shout and furious word squatted heavily in her mind. He called her a cold, uncaring bitch, refusing to spend time with her boyfriend or do the things he cared about because she didn't like them. She whirled, her hand only shaking slightly as she pointed her wand at the fire. Her unspoken spell was so strong, it not only extinguished the flames in the grate but every other light in the flat, leaving her in the red half light of the setting sun through the windows.

She cried herself to sleep that night, curled up in a ball in the blankets of their bed, an old teddy bear hugged tightly to her chest. The next morning it took a lot longer for her to cheer up at work than it usually did and Megan noticed. During their lunch break she told her friend all about her day, her little chat with Malfoy, and her shouting match with Ron. Megan had plenty to say about Ron and very little of it good.

Hermione had a lot on her mind when she went home that night and she thought over what Megan had ranted about carefully. Some of it was fuelled by anger on her friends' behalf and Hermione had no doubt that Megan thought Ron was a grade A scumbag now, but there might be a grain of truth in some of it. She did feel guilty about what she was about to do but after his treatment of her, she was having a hard time caring.

She went into their bedroom, gliding forward dreamily as if she was on rails. The bracelet had been hidden between his shirts, so she would start there. Although, frankly, that was a stupid place. She did his laundry, she could have found it anytime. But she was predictable, she usually did laundry on Friday nights, maybe he thought he could put it there and remove it before she noticed. Hermione ran her hands gently between his clothes, item by item. Nothing. But this was a temporary place, what about something more permanent? He had a drawer or two of clothes but she put his laundry away there, too. There was his nightstand, she never went in there.

She walked around the bed, her heart pounding, noticing the cold brush of the metal handle under her fingers, and, slowly, she slid the top drawer open. There were a few potions, she recognized one as dreamless sleep, and some odds and ends like quills and bits of parchment. She picked up a few but they looked like they were Quidditch scores. One was interesting, however. It had a series of dates, times, and letters in an untidy column. The only date they had been on in about a year was there, date, time, and an 'H' after it. It was the only date with the 'H', but she recognized all the rest as Quidditch practices and games. They were all on the calendar on the fridge. There were letters after all these too, though, that he hadn't put on the fridge, most a 'P', the rest 'L'. P could be for pitch, possibly. L for London, or league?

Hermione placed the parchment carefully on top of the nightstand, closed the drawer, and opened the bottom one. The same sorts of things were in there, but what caught her eye was a book on Quidditch right at the top, as if he used it frequently. Yes, Ron liked Quidditch enough that he might want to keep a book on the subject close by, but she had never seen him read it. She was pulling it from the drawer when something slid out from between the pages and her heart seemed to stop. Her fingers shook wildly as she picked it up. The ink was purple.

_Ronnie,_

_ I talked to work and I can only come for the first two days, but they'll be two great days, don't worry. I got a few new naughty things you'll want to see. They're even better than last time and you know how you liked them-_

Hermione stopped reading. She didn't want to know anymore. She had been right. Megan had been right. Harry and Ginny suspected too, Hermione knew. There was only one person who would write to Ron in purple ink and call him 'Ronnie.' She was careful to keep her eyes from the body of the message but, yes, the signature read 'Lav' and it was dated a week ago. So Ron had spent the last two days screwing Lavender Brown, and now that his mistress left he was begging his girlfriend to come so he could screw her instead. Well, if Brown had sexier underwear than her, he could keep her and her damn underwear. So that's what the L was, and all those times he had told her he was at practice but had a little L by the appointment, he was with her.

She left the papers on the bed, the ink running with her tears, seized her bag which already had her beaded bag inside it, and ran from the room. Her wand went into her jacket pocket and she seized a handful of Floo powder and whipped it in the fire.

"The Potters'!"

At least she managed to get that out clearly. When she appeared in Grimmauld Place she dropped her things and ran to the bathroom where she promptly threw up. She hated travelling by Floo, and she already felt sick, but she would have splinched herself if she had tried to apparate. She cried for an hour before her tears dried up but she still felt like crying. Instead she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on Harry and Ginny's guest bed.

She felt as though there was a Dementor in her heart; an empty darkness that was pulling her apart from the inside, eating all her feelings and her strength. Her limbs ached and her head pounded from the crying and for once she didn't bother with her usual nightly routine. She thought her dentist parents would forgive her not brushing her teeth tonight. She had to take a swig of dreamless sleep potion from her beaded bag to have any chance of sleeping that night. Even if she had been tired, she would have taken some anyway; she was grateful for the dreamless oblivion where she didn't have to feel.

Hermione looked a wreck at work the next day and she had to confide in Megan, though she swore her friend to secrecy until the rest of the wizarding world found out. She had forced herself to return home just before work and grabbed the letter without looking, thrusting it into Megan's hands as soon as she arrived. She also gave Mr. Keelan a simple explanation and also swore him to secrecy. But other than that she kept to her office the whole working day, throwing herself at the work with a ferocity driven by her attempts to forget her pain. Mr. Keelan didn't regret his promise to keep her personal matters private because she was twice as productive as she usually was. Six years at Hogwarts with all sorts of worries had made her incredibly good at concentrating on her work despite whatever was going on in their personal lives and/or with Voldemort.

But determination was building. Megan had to take care of Teddy so Hermione went to Luna, who agreed easily, even before she saw the letter, and the two of them returned to her and Ron's flat to gather her things. There was no way she was staying there after this and Ron was due back that night. Luna looked like she had been expecting to hear something like this and bluntly congratulated Hermione on standing up for herself. Even Hermione had to acknowledge she feared even a few weeks ago it might come to this. They magicked all her things into boxes, shrinking the large furniture items to fit. Hermione almost laughed watching Luna skip around the flat, twirling her wand, the objects dancing and bouncing in the air.

Hermione froze when the fireplace roared to life and Luna looked up. The flames turned green and Luna nodded to her, disapparating with the last of Hermione's things. The flat looked empty without anything of hers, missing most of the furniture and all of the personality. She held her wand tightly in one hand, her feet planted firmly on the floor, and her face set as Ron emerged, dusting the ash off his shoulders.

"Hello, Ronald."

He looked up. Ah, there was fear in his eyes. Good.

"You know, you were really on thin ice for a while there, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and I tried, I really did. I tried to talk to you, I tried to listen, and I tried to do things you liked. But you know what? I'm tired of your shit, Ronald Weasley. I'm tired of making your lunches and dinners while you sit there and watch television without any effort to help for three years. I'm tired for never being asked how _my _day went for three years. I'm tired of you not caring a single iota for me despite everything I did for you!"

"Hermione-" Ron said in an infuriating infantile tone.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "For the first time in three years you are going to _listen to me!_ You refuse to go out with me, you've never met my friends, you don't respect my goals or my career, you have repeatedly disrespected me, and you can't even be bothered to talk to me! So you know what, Ronald Weasley?"

She walked forward slowly, her wand coming up until the tip pressed into Ron's throat. He was going cross eyed trying to watch it.

"Since you like Lavender Brown's knickers so much more than mine, why don't you ask her to move in with you? Fuck you."

It was taking all of her control not to hex him into next year but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was furious and she wanted to lash out but the little voice in the back of her mind said her words would hurt him more, and an even littler voice said she had already done enough damage. Instead, her other hand whipped around, slamming the letter from Brown and his list of dates into his chest so hard he stumbled back. As he looked down at the tear streaked pages she turned and, when his head snapped back up, she was gone.


	6. F is for Friends

I'm very busy today so you're getting this one a few hours early, and I hope I didn't miss any typos in my edit, but I apologize if there are any. I'm trying to finish things up, but I haven't had a lot of spare time to do it lately. I'll do my best, though, so that I can upload faster. I hope you enjoy this one. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6 - F is for Friends

Hermione was staying with Megan for a time, her boxes stacked neatly in the corner of the second bedroom in Megan's flat. It was one of the bright sides of this whole mess that Megan's last roommate had moved out a few months ago and she was looking for a new one, so Hermione agreed to stay and pay rent for the foreseeable future.

"Okay, dearie, flat rules," Megan said from the door, grinning broadly. "One: do your dishes, two: no loud sex."

"No problem there," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You never know." Megan winked at her, making her blush. "Uh rule three: help out with cleaning and the rubbish and that. Not that there'll be a problem there, either."

"No, actually only having to do half the cleaning will be a nice change." Hermione laughed; that was one thing she would not miss about her old flat.

It was nice to have a normal, friendly conversation as she and Megan worked out a cleaning and laundry schedule and having little Teddy around was making her feel much better. He could cheer up a skeleton, she thought. He was clearly enjoying his time with Megan, however; he had changed his hair to black cornrows like hers. They spent the rest of the day playing with Teddy and taking him out. Hermione considered writing to Harry and Ginny but the last thing she wanted to do was put any kind of damper on their honeymoon. She hoped Ron would have the sense to keep quiet and not make a public fuss or that if he did the French wizarding press wouldn't make much of it.

But when she returned to the Ministry she knew her coworkers could tell something was up. Even the cheering presence of Teddy hadn't stopped her quietly crying herself to sleep. Even if her hair was managed in a braid, her eyes were red and there were huge, unattractive bags under them from her poor sleep.

Regardless, she was determined to try and make the best of this and she spent the next few days doing all the things she hadn't had time for while she took care of Ron. She took Teddy out and spent time with Megan and Luna and discovered that with lower rent costs in Megan's apartment and without Ron's spending and grocery bills she had a lot more extra money than she was used to. She made the occasional trip to Diagon Alley, even if she did walk quickly to her destination and stayed away from the stores Ron knew she liked, particularly Flourish and Blotts.

She did have to dodge behind displays a few times when she saw red hair in the crowd and she stayed hidden as Ron passed. The first couple times this happened she was sure Ron was alone, but the next times he definitely had Brown with him. Even if she hadn't seen the curly blonde hair she would have known from the whispers that passed through the crowd. They must be holding hands or something, which meant that Skeeter or some other reporter would be on it in a minute. Well, Harry and Ginny only had a day of their honeymoon left, she could write a letter without fear of ruining their time away from worries now. She checked that the coast was clear and hurried in the opposite direction, reaching the sanctuary of the little cafe without incident.

Years ago the three of them thought they had seen Fenrir Greyback attacking Lavender Brown on the steps of Hogwarts during the Battle, and Hermione had blasted him away. It turned out it was her, but like Bill Weasley, she survived, and in time had nothing more than a few scars and a tendency towards rare steaks. Hermione had tried to be happy about that, but in the back of her mind she had always feared that something like this might happen.

As Brown got older and matured some of the more extreme sides of her personality had rounded out and Hermione thought she was a little less silly and irritating. But obviously Ron felt she was more likeable and just as obviously a better screw. Well, she didn't have to deal with that anymore, but she did genuinely hope they were happy together. She still cared deeply for Ron, as hurt and angry as she was, and she felt that this new, changed Ron would be happier with someone like Brown.

She relaxed in the cafe, settling at her favourite table by the window with a relieved sigh. She ordered a pot of tea and dug out a quill, ink, and parchment while the waitress brought her tea, and tried to think about what on earth she was going to say to Harry and Ginny.

_My dearest brother and sister,_

_ You better be having a fantastic time on your honeymoon because you deserve it. Now don't you dare stop having fun, but I thought I should tell you what happened here before you find out from the papers. I think you knew or suspected something was up with Ron and me. Well, I found a letter to him from 'Lav'. He's been sleeping with her for quite a while now. I don't know how he's doing, but they're being fairly public about it now, so I assume they're happy. I'm fine and I'm staying with Megan, which made Teddy happy. He is good and enjoying having his two Aunties fuss over him all day._

_ Hugs and kisses,_

_ Hermione_

That was good enough. That way they got the details, hopefully they wouldn't worry, and if she posted it on the way back to Megan's they would get it the morning before they got back, maybe even before they got the morning paper. She folded it up and put away her writing things, digging in her bag to find the muggle novel she brought and flipping it open. She held it carefully with one hand and sipped her tea with the other. When they packed her things Hermione had made sure there were a few novels in an easily accessible box for exactly this reason. She couldn't go very long without things to read and muggle novels were her oldest favourites and the most diverting. She was turning the page of _Sherlock Holmes_ when there was a polite cough across from her and she looked up.

"Learned your lesson, did you?" She said with one eyebrow raised.

"I thought it might be better not to surprise you into hexing me. From what I hear you could be in a hexing mood, so I decided on caution," Malfoy drawled, sliding into the seat across from her.

"Do sit down, Malfoy, please."

"Why thank you, Granger, I believe I will. Another cup." The last comment was directed at the waitress walking by, who scurried away to obey.

"Malfoy, is there a memo I missed, or something? Sometimes I feel like Harry, our friends, and I are the only people in the wizarding world who aren't afraid of you," She said plainly, pausing to watch the waitress timidly place a second cup in front of Malfoy. To her surprise he laughed and there was a real smile on his face for a brief moment.

"My former reputation precedes me everywhere, not to mention that I am now a highly successful business man." He grinned.

"Do you have trouble fitting that swollen ego through doors at all?"

"No, strangely. Do you?" He drawled and grinned.

"I would if mine was as big as yours'," She countered.

"That would be a terrifying sight to behold," He said, raising his cup to her before taking a sip.

"Was that an attempt to a compliment, Malfoy?"

"What do you think, Granger?"

"You know this is one of the most pleasant conversations we're ever had."

"Other than the last one, I think you might be right, surprise, surprise."

"That's assuming this qualifies as pleasant."

"It is if you think it is, Granger," He said calmly, watching the steam curl from the spout of the teapot. She watched it too. He pulled out his wand and gave it a little flick and the steam curled into spirals and helix patterns. She suddenly realized that she hadn't flinched or watched his wand; she hadn't considered that he might be about to curse her at all.

"I don't think it gets much more pleasant with you, does it?" She said, looking at him over the rim of her cup. He opened his mouth, closed it, and looked thoughtful.

"Sometimes, but it's rare, I think." He admitted.

"Oh, so Draco Malfoy has a heart after all, surprise, surprise," She said, imitating his smirk.

"There's a lot about me that Hermione Granger might find surprising." He grinned and winked. She sat back, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Okay, Malfoy, I'm officially surprised. So, why are you here this time? Trying to help again?"

"Ah, I was useful then? Good. No, I am a concern member of the community today. How are you holding up?"

"Wha-how do you know?" She said, putting down her cup before she dropped it.

"It's hard to miss the Weasel strutting about with rabbit girl."

"Wait, rabbit girl?" Hermione suppressed a laugh at this description of Brown.

"I just remember her from that time in our third year when that crackpot professor told her something she feared was going to happen and her rabbit died. She made such a fuss it was difficult to focus in class." He had screwed up his face and she did laugh this time and the look of disgust on his face. It mirrored her feelings about Brown fairly accurately.

"Her name is Lavender Brown. Yes, she's the rabbit girl."

"You haven't answered my question. Don't think I forgot, Granger."

"Fine," She said, her face falling. "I'm okay. I'm staying with my friend who's looking after Teddy-Edward Lupin, that is, while Harry and Ginny are on their honeymoon."

"My cousin, yes. When did you find out?"

"About Ron and Brown? About a week ago, although I had my suspicions," She said quietly.

"It's hard to hide, sometimes. After we left school, our seventh year, I mean, I found out Pansy was cheating on me with someone from another year, I think. I doubt I cared as much as you do, but I still have an idea how it feels." He was being very open with her, even if he wasn't looking at her.

"Is that true, Malfoy? You're not lying to me for some nefarious purpose?"

"It's true. I don't blame you for being suspicious though."

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you know you haven't always been the most trustworthy. ...but, I must admit, you seem to have been trustworthy lately."

"Thanks, Granger. That's high praise coming from you and I have been trying."

"Well, you've been an interesting distraction," She said with a smile.

"I am happy to help. Are you still working on those laws?"

"Yes, and as much as I hate to admit it, you did help last time. Are you offering again?"

"You know, Granger, I've started to like this cafe," He said airily, leaning back in his chair and waving a lazy hand. She waited to see where he was going with this. "I think I'll come more often. On Tuesdays, perhaps." She stared at him and he smirked back. What-oooh, she thought she understood now.

"I think that's a good idea. Tea is very good for your health after all," She said with a smile. He grinned.

"I know you will understand the sentiment, having dated the Weasel, Granger, when I say that it is a pleasure talking to someone who can keep up with me."

It was a clear insult to Ron but she wasn't feeling particularly charitable towards him since seeing him with Brown earlier. Besides, Malfoy had the ghost of a smile across his face and a glint in his eyes. She laughed. He was sort of right, after all.

"I understand."

"Later, Granger. Try not to go to pieces without me."

"I don't know how I'll bear the separation, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes.

Malfoy chuckled and extended a hand, which she shook. He wound his way out of the store, and 'accidently' ran into the waitress and paid for her tea again. When she finally left the cafe a few hours later with a smile on her face she tried to leave a good tip. It was perplexing to have been cheered up by Malfoy but she wasn't in a position to argue. She remembered to post the letter on the way back to Megan's and when she returned to the flat she scooped up Teddy and told Megan what happened.

"Now, I know I don't really know what he was like at Hogwarts, since I'm older than you and did my last years in France, but if you want my opinion, I'd say he's ready for a second chance. If you can forgive his past, he might make a good friend. It sounds like he keeps you sharp, at least," Megan said with a grin.

"That is certainly true." Hermione laughed. "To be honest it was kind of fun, sparring with him like that, today."

"So you're going to meet him Tuesday?"

"I think so. If only for the help with my work."

"You better. If you don't, I'll go instead and talk to him," Megan said, waggling her eyebrows, suggesting that what she would say would embarrass Hermione. "He's the handsome, blonde one, right?"

"Megan! I'll go, I'll go!" Hermione said, throwing up her hands in defeat.

The next morning when Hermione took the Daily Prophet from the delivery owl and she saw the front page her stomach turned over. There was a picture of Ron and Brown on the front page, snogging like their lives depended on it. The photo versions of them didn't even have the grace to stop or look even a little embarrassed. The huge bold headline read "Ron Weasley back with childhood love Lavender Brown! What happened to Hermione Granger?" Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. Megan peered over her shoulder.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"Uhh...they could have seen you talking to Malfoy?"

"Ugh, good point. They did see me at Diagon Alley though, it seems. I love having my personal life and all my actions watched and questioned by the entire wizarding world."

"What's wrong, Auntie Mione?" Teddy was pulling on her pant leg and she scooped him up.

"You remember when we told you that I lost my temper with Uncle Ron for being very silly?"

"Yes-ew!" Teddy pointed at the paper, screwing his face up in disgust at the picture of someone he knew kissing.

"Exactly, munchkin. Uncle Ron is still being silly," Hermione said, kissing his cornrow-ed head.

"Will he ever stop being silly?" Kids really did have a way of cutting to the heart of the problem.

"I don't know, munchkin. But remember when you asked if you could be our ringbearer when we got married? I don't think we're going to be getting married anymore."

"He has cooties anyway." Teddy said in a matter-of-fact tone, screwing up his nose at the picture again. "What's for breakfast?"

Teddy was finishing his pancakes in the kitchen with Megan while Hermione packed his things when she heard the knock at the door. A second later there was a shout of "Mommy! Daddy!" followed by laughter and muffled talking. Hermione's heart pounded nervously as she picked up Teddy's bags and walked into the kitchen. What would her best friends think about her yelling at and leaving their brother? But she needn't have worried, because as soon as she rounded the corner Ginny gave a cry and ran over to hug her, almost knocking her over with the force of the hit.

"Oh, Mione, hun. How are you really? I am going to give that brother of mine such a talking to!"

"I'm...okay. I was starting to have my suspicions."

"Megan, could you take Teddy to Grimmauld Place ahead of us?" Harry said, nodding towards Hermione.

"Sure, come on, little man," Megan said, taking Teddy to the fireplace.

"Thanks," Harry called as they disappeared in the green flames and then he hugged Hermione tightly. "I'm really sorry, Mione. We knew you weren't happy and we had our suspicions too, and I was afraid something would happen while we were gone."

"That's why you told me to go to Grimmauld Place? I stayed there for one night, by the way, but I made sure to clean up after myself."

"We weren't worried about that. And you're staying here now?" Ginny said, rubbing her back.

"Yes, Megan needed a new roommate anyway. Luna helped me move all my things out of Ron's flat the other day."

"And you're holding up okay?" Harry asked with concern.

"Well, I feel really terrible, honestly. But there are good sides and I'm trying to focus on those. Mainly that I don't have a cheating boyfriend anymore. And he wasn't exactly treating me how I want to be treated, so I was getting ready to talk to him anyway," She said, trying to blink away the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so happy you aren't angry with me."

"Why would we be angry with you, hun?" Ginny hugged her again.

"He's your brother and this is going to cause a lot of problems," Hermione said miserably, thinking of Mrs. Weasley and the tensions this would cause in their group of friends.

"And you're our sister, Mione. And there isn't really much excuse for cheating," Harry said, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I found a list of appointments with 'P', 'L', and 'H' after them. There was one 'H', one date with me, and the rest he told me were Quidditch practices, but probably a third of them had an 'L', and it went back months!" Hermione sobbed. "And there was a letter, Brown was with him for the first half of his trip to Scotland. Luna and Megan read it too."

Ginny held her as she cried, completely failing to hold her emotions back. Harry patted her shoulder awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do. She hadn't been aware of holding anything in, but perhaps she had been for Teddy's sake. Finally, she got herself to stop.

"Sorry, I've kept you from Teddy long enough."

"We're worried about you too, sis," Harry said. "Hey, Gin, you know what I think? I think we should treat Megan and Mione to dinner for taking such good care of Teddy."

"I think that's a great idea. Come on, sis," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione laughed weakly and gathered up Teddy's things. They linked arms and apparated, appearing in Grimmauld Place to find running around excitedly. Ginny and Megan went to the kitchen to put away some of the food they had bought and to decide on dinner, and Harry and Hermione grabbed Teddy and got him to his room to put his things away and change.

Hermione was trying to pull a sweater over Teddy's head while he squirmed and Harry laughed when there was a knock at the door. Hermione tried not to worry about what would happen if it was Ron when she heard his voice from the hall and froze. Her eyes slowly moved up to meet Harry's gaze. He walked out of the room first. Hermione forced herself to finish pulling on Teddy's sweater and walk to the doorway, where she stood just out of sight.

"Hi Ron. So uh, why are you here?" That was Harry.

"Can't I come and see my sister and friend when they're back from their honeymoon?"

"Is that really why you're here?"

"Course. Have you seen the Prophet yet?"

"No, should we have?"

"Well, Hermione's up and left. She just screamed at me and disappeared. I have no idea what I did; she just went nuts. I guess I wasn't giving her enough. And I ran into Lavender and she's a lot nicer now, so I'm kind of seeing her."

Hermione couldn't believe this. He was really going to lie like that straight to his friends. Did he really think he could just feed them this and they would believe him because he was their friend and brother? She wanted to walk confidently around the corner and say something clever, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Who are you?" That was Ron again, and he sounded annoyed, probably that someone else had heard his story.

"Hello, Ron Weasley, I'm Megan Brand, one of your ex's closest friends. You ditched her every time Hermione tried to get a group of us out, so you never met me," Megan said sweetly. Well, you make your own moment. Hermione stepped out.

"Hi Ron." It wasn't the best line, but the look on his face was worth it.

"What the-"

"Children are present!" Hermione snapped.

"-heeeeck are you doing here?"

"Taking Teddy home." Hermione shrugged, feeling the little hand on her leg as Teddy peeked around the door.

"Trying to get to my sister and best friend first, I bet, tell them whatever just to get them on your side," Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron, I wasn't, actually. But I bet that's what you were doing." That was possibly uncalled for, but again, the look on his face gave her a bit of savage triumph. "What did you do with the letter? Burn it to destroy the evidence? Well Luna and Megan saw it, you know, and they read the whole thing," She said and turned away, going back into Teddy's room.

She continued unpacking angrily. She had to get out of the hall; if she had stayed she would have said more things she regretted. At least what she had said would be enough to make Harry and Ginny see that Ron was lying. His expressions couldn't have been guiltier. She felt a small hand on hers and she looked up at Teddy, his hair still in corn rows like's Megan's. She hugged the little boy and began to cry again, rubbing his back as if she was the one comforting him.

"Mione?" Ginny's voice came from the door. "He's gone now. Megan and I sent him off with some good curses, verbal and literal."

Hermione chuckled at that and released Teddy, who looked grateful to be away from this crazy, sobbing woman. They ordered their dinner in to Teddy's delight and Hermione slowly cheered up. She apparated back with Megan when it was time to go, who forced her to play a board game before bed. She appreciated her friends' often successful attempts to keep her mind off Ron and she was so tired when she got to bed she hardly had any energy left to think and hopefully not enough to dream.


	7. G is for Games

Hello everyone! Again, I'm busy today so you get the chapter a few hours early. Also, thank you for your follows, favourites, and reviews. I wanted to mention that a few of you have brought up that the characterization of Hermione isn't exactly on form and I completely understand. My best answer is that a person can get very complacent over years of ignoring things and it is surprising how easy it is to stop seeing things that bother you. But I also completely understand and honestly I think I could have done better. I wrote this for fun (and practice with this style of story), so I hope it doesn't bother you enough to make it unreadable. Also, thank you to the person who mentioned Neville-I honestly forgot to include him, so you'll have to wait a bit, but I promise I'm putting him in the end and I'll try to make it up to him.

Ahem. After all that, I had a bit of a laugh writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Ta ta!

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 7 - G is for Games

Now that Harry and Ginny were back, Hermione was starting to get used to this new normal. Ginny took her out for tea the next day and Hermione was able to tell her about her most recent encounters with Malfoy. Ginny had the same mixed feelings Hermione had.

"That's the fourth time you've run into him in the last two months or so? Well, it seems like he's matured but it's hard to forget seven years of bullying in a month and a half, isn't it?" Ginny mused.

"Yes, it is. But he did help me with my work, though, work that will remove a lot of the laws that give people like him extra rights. He told me he didn't think there should be a status difference and I was an example that all that prejudice was wrong," Hermione said with a blush.

"Yeah. And you're going to meet him Tuesday, you think?"

"Well, Megan says that if I don't she'll go instead and talk to him, and I wouldn't put it past her." Hermione grimaced and Ginny laughed.

"I wouldn't either. Who knows what she would say. I'm glad you're living with her now, Mione."

"Me too. Only having to do half the housework has saved me a lot of time, actually."

"I bet, Mione. I'm really sorry we didn't notice. We know that's not what you wanted in your life and we don't blame you for thinking about leaving before you found out about Lavender."

"Thanks, Gin. That means a lot," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"So be careful meeting Malfoy, okay? He might be different. Harry's matured, after all, and he didn't get angry at Malfoy for talking to you and doing nice things for us. But he also might not be different. I wouldn't put it past him to be acting to take you in for some reason."

"I will be. I'm worried about that too. Is it strange, though, that I don't really _feel _like I need to be?"

"You don't? Well, if he's telling the truth that's good, but if he's not, be careful."

"Yes, I know. He seemed to say he was concerned about me, but I don't want to give him the chance to gloat, so I think I'll keep it to mostly business."

"Good plan, hun."

Hermione had settled in well at Megan's flat and it turned out she and her friend worked well as roommates. She had been worried about that, because sometimes people who got along excellently as friends found each other insufferable to live with. But she and Megan seemed to have the same priorities and the same ideas about respect and so they functioned well in the same flat. She was finding the pain of Ron's betrayal and their break up a little muted by the fact that she was no longer dreading coming home at the end of the day anymore.

She was also much less worried about going to work on Monday than she had been the week before, but once she arrived at the Ministry much of that worry returned in a rush. People whispered loudly as she passed and it got even worse once she reached her office. Megan was shouting at a crowd of people, trying to get them to clear out, and Hermione realized with growing dread that many of them were holding notebooks, with quills poised. Reporters.

"There she is!" Someone shouted. Oh no.

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger! What was your reaction to Weasley and Brown's renewed romance?"

"Ms. Granger, was Mr. Weasley seeing Ms. Brown before your relationship ended?"

Hermione tried to push through the press of people.

"Hello, Granger. Still in the habit of attention grabbing with your romantic escapades and love triangles? Potter was especially quick to defend you this morning, still some tension between the Golden Trio, I think." Oh Merlin, no. It was Skeeter.

"If you don't mind, Skeeter, I need to get to work. Please go vomit your ridiculous theories somewhere else," She said between gritted teeth. She was most of the way there now.

"Not until you answer a few questions, _dear_. Weasley told us you flew off the handle and left, but he got pretty cozy with Brown pretty fast. Is it possible he was dabbling a little before you had your little fit?" She said far too sweetly. Hermione hesitated a second too long, and she knew it.

"I did not have a 'little fit,' Skeeter, and my personal life is none of your business. I tried to do what was best for everyone and that's all. Now get out of my way."

Well, that worked, but Skeeter was smiling evilly and Hermione knew there would be something horrible in the Prophet tomorrow. That disgusting, terrible, revolting woman! Hermione sunk into her chair, Megan coming in after her, and closing the door quietly. Hermione was trying not to cry.

"It's okay, sweetheart, they're leaving now," She said kindly, patting Hermione's shoulder.

"I can't believe him!" Hermione burst out, tears leaking free.

"What? Ron?"

"Yes! First he tries to lie to Harry and Ginny, and since it didn't work with them he's trying it on the rest of the wizarding world. He knows Skeeter hates me and would love an opportunity to drag me through the mud. Did I ever tell you she did this before, in our fourth year in Hogwarts? She wrote that I was seeing both Harry and Viktor Krum at the same time and people actually sent me hate mail! It's going to be like that all over again." Hermione sobbed.

"Oh, sweetheart. He really is trying to make you miserable, isn't he?" Megan said, hugging her from behind her chair.

"I guess he is," Hermione said bitterly.

She wasn't sure how she got through work that day with the fear of what Skeeter would print hanging over her. She didn't sleep well that night and dread felt like a physical weight in the pit of her stomach when she forced herself to get up Tuesday morning. Megan was already up and looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Hermione's hand shook as she tried to make her morning tea as usual in an attempt at nonchalance that was fooling no one, including herself.

"How bad is it?"

"It could be worse. I think she's just as hard on Ron as she is on you. Headline is 'More to messy break up of Granger and Weasley than meets the eye?' She says she speculates that Ron was jealous of how close you and Harry are and wonders if there are still any embers of romance there, she brings up what you told me about in your fourth year, and says Ginny wouldn't comment. At least she isn't saying its fact, although I know most people will still believe it. And she does say that you gave the certain impression that Ron was being unfaithful before you ended it."

"You're right, it could be worse. But it's still not going to be good," Hermione said glumly and, as if on cue, an owl swooped through the window, dropped something on the table, and swept out again. It was an envelope and it was red and smoking. Hermione and Megan ducked.

"Fuck you, Granger!" A voice shouted as the Howler exploded violently. The newspaper flew off the table and landed, singed, on the floor and a few of the cupboards rattled. When they cautiously raised their heads there was a burnt patch on the table.

"Ron?" Megan asked, poking at the ash that had been the Howler.

"That sounded like him. I think it's a little too early for hate mail and they were never that...um ... direct, I suppose. That was more his style. Oh, you might want to be careful handling any mail for me, by the way. Just burn anything that looks suspicious; I got bubotuber pus in fourth year."

"Merlin's beard, that's ridiculous! Alright, if anything suspicious comes for you while you're out I'll get rid of it."

"I'm sorry about all the hassle, Megan, I really am. I'm sure you didn't know when you took me in that having me here would be so hazardous to your health," Hermione said, looking into her cup.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. At the very least life is certainly more interesting with you around. I can't wait to see what happens next," Megan said with a wink and Hermione rolled her eyes.

She tried to take a less direct way to her office that morning and was relieved when she didn't run into any reporters. She was still having difficulty focusing on her work, however. The Prophet article was preying on her mind as well as the Howler. She simply didn't understand why Ron was acting like this. The only explanation she could think of was that he had realized he wasn't happy with their relationship before she had and tried to drive her away, but had gotten in too deep and was now trying to save face in any way he could. It was the least shallow answer she could think of, but it still hurt her to think that she meant so little to him, for him to disrespect her like he had and now to react so angrily and violently to her attempts to stand up for herself.

And now she had agreed to meet Malfoy. She was nervous for that and also afraid she was actively pursuing a friendship with another person who would try to hold her down. The last two months had been illuminating for Hermione and had been a test of the integrity of her friends, and Ron had come out wanting. She was determined to surround herself with people who wanted the best for her and if Malfoy showed any hint of trying to demean her like Ron was, he would have spent his second chance and he would be out of her life again.

Hermione went straight to the cafe after work, bringing as small a stack of work as she could manage. The change of scenery wasn't helping her focus, however, because now she had the customers in the cafe and shoppers outside to distract her. Malfoy didn't surprise her this time because she was staring aimlessly out the window, thinking over the events of the morning again, and she saw him come up the street and enter.

Since she was trying to be honest with herself she had to acknowledge a little relief on seeing him. She had actually been afraid he wouldn't come and wasn't sure why, other than that she was afraid of losing another friend before she was sure he was one. But she had taken the liberty of asking the waitress for a second cup when she ordered her tea about half an hour ago, so he wouldn't have to wait for one this time. He grinned when he saw it.

"Expecting someone, Granger?" He said, sliding into the same seat he had occupied twice before now.

"Just a feeling," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Bookworm Granger is having trouble working?"

"A little," She admitted.

"I believe I can guess why," He said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I bet you can." She sighed.

"I read a very interesting piece in the Prophet this morning, right on the front page. That revolting insect has some curious theories about your love life. The stuff about Potter was frankly ridiculous. I never believed it, even when we were in school. Buggy completely ignored the little fact of Mrs. Potter. I know enough about the man to be sure he's too self righteous to lead a woman on." Malfoy grinned.

"Buggy?" Hermione said with a laugh. The nickname suited Skeeter.

"Good, isn't it You and I both know just how excellent it is, with her _extra skills_, but I think it works even if people don't know."

"It is very good. Yes, I took too long to answer her questions and she gleaned a little of the truth. Ron was partially right about the fit though."

"Granger, I would have paid to see the curses you put on him."

"I didn't put any on him, actually. I wanted to, I really, really wanted to. But I didn't. I-I had my wand at his throat but I didn't cast a thing. And this is what I get. I wish I had cursed him now, at least I would feel better." She didn't know why she was telling Malfoy this, but she couldn't stop it and she had to blink away tears again.

"That is some restraint, Granger. Frankly, I'm impressed," He said, taking a sip of tea.

"Pull the other one, Malfoy."

"No, I'm serious. It's admirable, if typically Gryffindor."

"What, you think I should take a more Slytherin approach?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, how is your Gryffindor approach doing for you?"

"It's doing okay. Revenge has a way of turning itself on the maker. I don't want to make the situation worse."

"Yes, I admit that does tend to be a problem with the Slytherin approach, as I know to my cost."

"Why do you care, anyway, Malfoy? You've always hated us," She said, emboldened by his frankness. He thought for some time before answering, taking a long sip of tea.

"Not always, but I did, I must admit. Why do you care, Granger? Why not curse me into next week, why give me a second chance?"

"Touché. I suppose because it's been four years and we've all changed and everyone deserves a second chance when they ask for one," She said carefully.

"I'm asking for a second chance then, am I?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think you are, just in your own, Malfoy-way. Like how you asked me to meet you here today," She said and a smile spread across Malfoy's face.

"I see we understand each other then."

"Can you promise you're not acting, scheming, or something?"

"Safely, I think."

"Then your apology is accepted, Malfoy," Hermione said with a smile, mirroring the one still on Malfoy's face. She didn't think she had ever seen him truly smile before. He looked much better when he wasn't being nasty.

"Thank you, Granger."

"Is that why you helped me with these laws?"

"Yes and no. I do think they're outdated. Besides, I did a little research and it turns out that before wizards went into hiding my family was not so opposed to muggles and we still have money in muggle companies. We even married into some muggle families," He said airily and she stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Well, alright, they were wealthy and powerful families, but they were still muggles," He said defensively. "Besides, we've been inbreeding too much. It's ridiculous."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione said, laughing. But Malfoy went quiet and was looking unblinkingly at her with that calm mask on again. "Earth to Malfoy?"

"Hm? What are you talking about, Granger?"

"It's a muggle saying. You tuned out, there."

"I was just thinking about the Weasel. I admit the rest of his family isn't bad and if he didn't have the red hair I would assume he was adopted."

"You know what else he did, Malfoy? You won't tell anyone-will you?" She said, suddenly worried.

"If I think you might not want me to, I don't say a thing, Granger. Your thoughts and life aren't mine to spread. I wouldn't like it done to me, so I've tried not to be like Buggy anymore," Malfoy said, screwing up his nose in disgust and making her bite back a laugh at how comical he looked.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I really appreciate that. Well, this morning, after we got the paper, I guess he was annoyed that Ske-Buggy had guessed a little of the truth out of my hesitation. Well, Megan and I were in the kitchen and an owl dropped off a Howler that exploded right away, burnt the table, and screamed 'Eff you, Granger' at us."

"The Weasel?" Malfoy growled.

"It was his voice," Hermione said morosely.

"Sounds like he's a little angry."

"That's an understatement, and it's not like I meant to tell Buggy anything," She complained and then looked up. Malfoy had his blank expression on again as he looked at her. "Malfoy, you're starting to freak me out."

"I'd really like to put the Weasel in his place, you know."

"You would?"

"You must admit that of the three of you I've always liked him the least, with the possible exception of you, but the difference is you gained my respect as did Potter. Granger, I have a plan."

"You do? On a scale of Gryffindor to Slytherin, how Slytherin is it?"

"Fairly Slytherin.," He said, a grin widening on his face.

"And what is this plan, dare I ask?" Hermione said, fearing the answer.

"Let me take you out to dinner."

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she opened and closed it lamely in the search for something to say. Finally, her voice came to her again.

"What was that? I thought you just asked me to dinner, Malfoy. I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"I did. Come on, Granger. The Weasel is trying to beat you down and make you so miserable that you validate his lies and let him get away with being, possibly, a bigger git than I ever was. So show him you won't back down, that he's completely failing to affect you."

"Well, that's sort of what I was going for already," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't think you're making a strong enough statement."

"And you think you're a statement he wouldn't ignore?" She said, knowing he certainly had a point there, even if the rest was pure insanity. Ron hated Malfoy and that had never been clearer than when he had burnt the dress Malfoy bought her and only showed remorse after he hit her, not for the dress.

"Yes. I am and you know it. The press would eat it up if they saw us together and the Weasel would be furious at you moving on. Besides, you could never find a more eligible man to go on a fake date with," He said with a grin.

"Does your ego know no bounds?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No," He said proudly. "Think about it, Granger. You know I'm right and besides, what's the worst that could happen? You get a free dinner. Pretend to have fun and you might have some by accident."

Hermione looked at him, really looked. He wore a boyish grin that spoke of enjoyment and mischief which was almost sweet. His pale and pointed face was actually handsome now that he had matured and stopped being a bully. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right about the eligible bit. He had built up his own management business to be incredibly successful in the last three years and had added to his already considerable fortune. He still played Quidditch as well; she knew because he had boasted about how successful he was. He had always been good, even if he had been overshadowed by Harry at school. And then there was their past; he was right about the attention they would get. Buggy would love something like Hermione Granger dating a former Death Eater. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

"A free dinner, Malfoy?" She said, looking at her teacup but she could practically hear his grin widen.

"Yes, I think I can spare the galleons. You look like a light eater."

"I think I could spare the time and stand your company."

"Friday, 7pm. Let's say the same place as you had your birthday dinner."

"Don't be late, Malfoy."

"Don't be underdressed, Granger." He grinned as he stood, reaching for his wallet and she laughed.

"Oh, let me pay for my own tea for once."

"Business is good, Granger. Besides, it was your tea in the first place, it's only polite, and if I'm going to be your fake date I should at least try to be polite."

"I know it must be difficult for you. I'll see you Friday, Malfoy."

"Friday."

Hermione watched him leave with a smile. She felt better already, although she wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing. Malfoy had assured her that he wasn't lying, but she would have to wait a little before she was absolutely sure. He was right about a lot of what he said, though, and this would certainly pay Ron back for the insults and the lies. Besides, she was starting to enjoy her time with him. He was sharp and kept life interesting. He was the antithesis of Ron, much like Hermione was the antithesis of Brown. Well, it would certainly be a more Slytherin approach and it might cause more harm than good, but he was also right that she needed and wanted to show Ron that she was stronger than he thought.. If she decided that it was a bad idea she could always say no to a second fake date, after all.


	8. H is for Healing

Have I said before that Megan is just too much fun? Also, I am sorry. When you get to the end, you will see why. I think I got the hang of this 'chapters' thing. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 8 - H is for Healing

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually looking forward to her fake date with Malfoy. She was not, however, looking forward to explaining it to Harry and Ginny. It had seemed like a good argument when Malfoy made it, but she had a feeling when she came to face her closest friends' accusing stares she tried to find something convincing to say. She did not have to worry about Megan, however. Her friend sat up eagerly when she came in and asked how it had gone.

"He had an idea, to help me get back at Ron, that is."

"And that is?"

"We're going on a fake date on Friday."

"Really?" Megan jumped up and did what she called her 'happy girl dance' over to give Hermione a hug.

"Yes, but it's only a fake, Megan."

"Yes, I heard. I suppose we can't help that, but it's a start."

"Wait, wait, you think I should be going on a real date with him? Malfoy?" Hermione said, laughing in disbelief.

"Uh yes? He's handsome, from what you said he's rich and successful, you've said so far that he's interesting and he keeps you thinking. But it's been years since you went to school together and you told me that when you both went back to complete your final year he was polite to you."

"Well, yes, but...but..." Hermione stuttered.

"But what?"

"He's Malfoy!"

"And you're going on a fake date with him, so why not a real date?" Megan was giving her a triumphant look.

Hermione gaped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. What could she say? Anyone who had gone to Hogwarts with them would have understood the 'He's Malfoy' argument. How could she explain that Malfoy had been beyond rotten to her for six years, so rotten that she thought it would take a year of fake dates to convince her that he really had matured. But there was no convincing Megan. Her friend returned to where she had been sitting, picked up her book, and sat there without reading, just shaking her head at every protest Hermione made.

She had been right to think that it would not be as easy to tell Harry and Ginny. On Wednesday night she and Megan had the Potters and Teddy over for dinner and Hermione decided to tell them then, when she had Megan on her side. The three of them arrived and dinner went excellently. Hermione was handing out cups of tea and Ginny told Teddy to go play when Megan nudged her with an elbow.

"Go on, tell them," She muttered and Harry and Ginny looked up with curious expressions.

"I will, I will," Hermione said, beginning to blush and she knew it would only get worse as she tried to explain.

"Tell us what?"

"Well, you know I met Malfoy yesterday, right?" Hermione said, feeling her face get hotter and hotter.

"I'm not going to like where this is going, am I?" Harry said with a resigned sigh, picking up his tea.

"She's got a date!" Megan said happily.

"A fake date!" Hermione clarified quickly. "Malfoy offered to take me out to help me get back at Ron, you know for all that stuff they put in the Prophet with him and Brown, and then sending me the Howler."

"How did he convince you to do that?" Ginny's brow was furrowed, as was Harry's.

"Well, he pointed out that my hide and ignore strategy isn't really working. In fact, you could say that's how I ended up a maid for three years in the first place. So the fake date is to show him I've moved on too. And, as Malfoy said, there isn't a person in the world who could take me out on a fake date and annoy Ron more. Ron already thought I was cheating with Malfoy before we broke up."

"Mione, sweetheart, have you moved on, though?" Ginny asked sadly. Hermione opened her mouth but hesitated and Megan spoke instead.

"No. She hasn't." She shrugged her apology to Hermione. "I hear you crying at night, sweetie. But she keeps saying how Malfoy's such a good distraction because they just sit there and try to outwit each other. I still say you should ask him on a real date."

"But, it's Malfoy!" Harry said, looking as if someone had stuck an acid pop in his mouth.

"I keep telling her that, but she won't listen to me," Hermione said, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Okay, you told me he was miserable to you for six years. How many years have you known him?"

"Uh it's been about twelve years since our first year at Hogwarts," Harry supplied.

"So, he was horrible for half the time you've known him, but the most recent half he's been decent. Half of the twelve years you know him. And everyone's an idiot when they're a kid and especially when they're a teenager," Megan said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Teddy exclaimed from the floor.

"All except you, sweetiepie," Megan clarified, reaching over and messing up his hair.

"Well, Megan has a point, and if Hermione wants to do this and she's comfortable, we can't stop her," Ginny said, sounding as if she was making up her mind.

"Puts a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' doesn't it?" Harry said with a grin.

"You watch it, Harry," Hermione said, pointing her spoon at him. "Thanks for understanding, though. I can't really explain it, I think it was the way he said it, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. And he does have a point that what I'm doing isn't helping."

"Just be careful, Mione. I know my brother and this will make him even angrier than he is now."

"I know, I will be."

Despite the fact that it was a fake date and the even bigger fact that it was Malfoy, Hermione was nervous Friday night. She had managed to forget about it during work and immerse herself in her work but when Megan knocked on her door, grinning, she suddenly remembered. She groaned to herself as Megan laughed and ushered her out of the Ministry to their flat. At least she knew where she was going and she could pick out a nice, semi-formal outfit. Unfortunately, she spent almost half an hour pulling clothes out of her wardrobe and trying them on.

Megan wasn't much help. Her friend just told her almost every time that it looked good and if Malfoy knew her so well she didn't need to try to impress him. She protested that she wasn't trying to impress him and Megan told her to wear a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt then.

She ended up decided on an elegant drape neck shirt in a cream colour, black and grey pinstripe slacks, and heels. It was 6:30 when she finally picked a sweater to go with it and hurried into the bathroom. Megan laughed when she came out, hopping as she tried to pull her shoes on as she went. She pulled on her sweater and a scarf, slipping her wand into her purse.

"Have fun, sweetheart, fake date with this guy you hate or not," Megan said with a smile.

"Thanks, fun. I'll try."

Hermione smiled nervously back before she gathered her courage and turned on the spot. After the long seconds in the crushing darkness she appeared in front of the appointed restaurant. It was chilly outside in only a thin sweater so Hermione pushed the door open and went inside. She thought her hands shook slightly with her nerves. Why on earth would she be this nervous? It was only Malfoy. They had known each other for a dozen years, for goodness sake. She scanned the tables to see if he was already there, but she didn't catch any hint of white blonde hair. One of the employees came up to her.

"Are you meeting someone, Ms. Granger?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, sorry. But they're not here yet."

"Good evening, Ms. Granger," A smooth voice said right behind her, making her jump.

"Malfoy! Don't do that!" She said, clutching her heart.

Malfoy laughed. He was wearing a muggle suit and looked as handsome as ever. She noticed that on top of his white shirt he had a green silk tie.

"You look lovely, Granger," He said, waving at the waiter who hurried to seat them, and he bowed Hermione ahead of him.

"You look very Slytherin, Malfoy," She returned with a smile.

"Is that a compliment?"

"You and I both know that Slytherins tend to be the best dressed of the houses," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as Malfoy laughed.

The waiter took them to an isolated table in the more prestigious section and as Hermione sat, Malfoy asked for a specific wine. She noticed he didn't try to pull out her chair for her, or anything like that, and she was grateful. She always felt nervous when Ron did it, never sure whether he was going to get it back under her in time. She had also been frustrated because she knew Ron only did it to try to look gentlemanly, like opening the car door for her every time they took muggle transport, not because he wanted to be nice. Now that she was angry with him, she thought he was definitely confusing the form with the intent.

"Do your friends know you're here?" Malfoy asked as he sat.

"Yes, I told them. I think they took it fairly well."

"So no illicit meeting for you, Granger, or ignoring the wishes of well meaning friends?"

"You saw my 24th birthday, I think my friends know I can make my own decisions. Even in the muggle world I'm almost universally agreed to be an adult."

"It's that old in the muggle world?"

"There are different ages for different things. It's 17 to drive and 18 to drink alcohol, for example."

"Yes, driving, I think I'm going to have to work on that myself. My management company works with a few muggle businesses and they get a bit suspicious when you show up without any visible transportation."

"You? Driving?" Hermione laughed.

"You don't think I could?"

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just the mental image of the Slytherin Prince using muggle technology."

"I have a cell phone."

"Really?" That did surprise her.

"I work with muggle companies, remember?" He said, digging in a pocket and pulling out a phone, putting it on the table in front of her as proof.

"It looks expensive."

"It was. My company paid for it, though," He said, putting it back in his pocket.

"You own the company?"

"Oh yes, and it's doing well, I think."

They discussed his business for some time as their waiter brought them their wine. It was lovely, and she sipped as they talked and he told her the kind of businesses his company worked for. They were certainly diverse and Malfoy Enterprises was doing extremely well for only being four years old. He had started it after a lot of research at the end of their final year at Hogwarts.

During that final year the two of them had come to an agreement fairly early that they wouldn't curse each other and Hermione had become increasingly comfortable around him as the year passed. Only a few of their classmates had returned, so they hadn't really known anyone else to spend time with. They hadn't talked but they worked in silence together and that was all. She had barely seen him over the years since then but when they did cross paths they usually either exchanged nods or ignored each other and got on with their day.

The time dress shopping had been the first time they had spoken in years, as far as she could remember. Of course, she had spent about 95% of her waking time in the last three years working either at the Ministry or at home, and she had been cutting into her sleep time to do it. She was actually able to get a good night sleep living with Megan and the bags under her eyes were starting to go away.

"Why didn't we ever talk like this at school?" Hermione mused as the talk of business waned.

"Probably because I was still a git and you hated my guts." Malfoy grinned.

"You're implying you're not a git now?"

"Well, maybe just not as much of one."

"And who says I don't still hate your guts?"

"Ouch. Fine, then, Granger, if that's how you feel-" He started to get up.

"No! I don't-Malfoy, stay, I just meant-"

"I know." He grinned and she glared at him as the waiter came over to take their orders. He badgered her into getting whatever she wanted, regardless of the price, assuring her he could afford it, and she finally gave in.

"You know, I should probably pay for myself."

"No, you shouldn't, Granger. Firstly, they tend to give me a bit of a discount here and I'm not joking about being able to afford a little extravagance here and there. Secondly, this is part of our clever ruse, yes? I, being a gallant gentlemen, will buy my date's dinner."

"But I really don't need a man to buy my meals."

"Well, on our second 'date' you can pay for yourself, how's that?"

"You're assuming there will be a second," She pointed out with a sly smile, taking another sip of wine.

"Oh, I think I'm charming enough to get a second." He grinned.

"Whether you'll get a third is another question." Hermione laughed.

"We'll see, then, will we? Maybe I won't want another 'date' with you."

"Don't think you'll like dating the muggleborn Gryffindor?"

"Oh, it's not the muggleborn I have a problem with, but it might take a while to get over the Gryffindor Princess thing."

"Malfoy, I'm not a Gryffindor Princess. That's silly."

"If I'm a Slytherin Prince, you're a Gryffindor Princess."

"But-" Hermione began to protest but their waiter had returned with their food.

Malfoy determinedly changed the subject and they talked about the types of food they liked and disliked for some time. Malfoy surprised her when he admitted that while he liked fancy and expensive foods he could only take so much of them and he always went back to simpler things. She admitted her complete lack of cooking skills and Malfoy laughed, but he assured her he was likely much worse than she was. He told her most of his meals were either bought or made by his house elf now.

At the mention of a house elf she got very quiet and he noticed. He assured her he was entirely aware of the laws she had helped reform concerning magical creatures and elves in particular, and that he followed all of them. She relaxed again after that and asked about his elf. He had a young elf named Pelly who had fairly liberal ideas about her position and she even signed a contract defining her position and accepted Sunday afternoons off.

"Besides, believe it or not, but I actually like doing things myself sometimes," Malfoy drawled.

"I'm not sure I do believe that." Hermione laughed. "Malfoy? Taking charge of his own life? Seems a little ridiculous."

"You should know I like to be in control," He said with a sly smile.

"Careful, Malfoy, or I might not agree to that third date."

"But you haven't protested the second, which means I have time to convince you."

"You've got me there. You've given some thought to this second date already, then?"

"I might have a few ideas," He said, leaning back in his chair.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"10 points for Gryffindor."

"Really, Malfoy?"

"I thought you'd be happy, Granger. You used to like getting house points so much."

"And you liked tricking other people into losing them," She said, rolling her eyes.

"You'd have thought I would have learned my lesson, really," He said, shaking his head in exasperation with himself. "After my plan completely backfired on me in our first year."

"It did, didn't it?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes, and I got my first glimpse of Voldemort. That was an incredibly unpleasant night." He grimaced. "I think even then I secretly knew the joke was really on me."

"It doesn't seem to be anymore," Hermione pointed out. "You now own an incredibly successful business."

"And I get to buy the brightest witch of our age dinner." He grinned.

"Would you stop that?"

"Maybe. Would you like some dessert? The cheesecake here is fantastic."

Hermione shook her head at him. And then she had the cheesecake. It was fantastic.

She had drank quite a bit of wine by that point as well and her head was getting that warm and fuzzy, mildly drunk feeling. She tried to sip slower since she still wasn't too sure how far she could actually trust Malfoy and wanted to maintain a mental grasp on the situation. They chatted a while longer, telling the waiter to take his time getting the bill. Malfoy paid but they sat there for a bit longer, talking comfortably until it occurred to them that the restaurant would probably want the table and rose.

Hermione was feeling a little nervous about the end of their fake date. Would Malfoy want to take her home? Would there be that awkward exchange she always heard about at the door? Ugh, she hadn't had enough to drink to face questions like this without worrying. She didn't know what she was more afraid of, him wanting to end the 'date' or for it to continue. He shrugged on his jacket while she pulled on her sweater and they walked to the exit together and out into the chilly night. And into the waiting clutches of a reporter.

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger! Care to tell the Daily Prophet what you're doing at a restaurant with Mr. Malfoy?" He said, running up to them, whipping his notebook out with lightning speed.

"I can go to restaurants with whomever I like." She shrugged but she noticed Malfoy had moved to walk between her and the man.

"But with Mr. Malfoy? Alone?"

"Your point is...?" Malfoy drawled.

"Mr. Malfoy, any fears Ms. Granger is using you to get back at Ms. Weasley and Ms. Brown?" The reporter tried, switching focus and tactics. To his frustration Malfoy laughed loudly.

"No. No fears of that." He chuckled.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, suddenly wondering whether this had been a good idea after all, now that the reporter was in front of her. Besides, she had meant to get back at Ron, but still had some vague ideas of stopping before it got into the papers.

"If you really want to make him angry, this needs to get out," He whispered, leaning close so only she could hear him. She could also feel his hand hovering near, but not touching, her waist, and knew what this would look like to the reporter.

"I didn't know if I wanted this out so soon-" She began but froze mid-sentence, her eyes focused a little down the street.

Ron had picked tonight to take Brown for dinner at the same restaurant where he had forgotten to go for her birthday. Come to think of it, he had probably gone that day to shag Brown instead. Ron looked up from Brown's stupid, giggling face, and saw Hermione with Malfoy leaned towards her, whispering. And he went very, very red.


	9. I is for Intoxication

Swearing alert in this chapter, although I'm not sure that will surprise anyone, and it's not too bad. Hope you enjoy the end of the fake date. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 9 - I is for Intoxication

Hermione stared in horror and so did Ron. Brown's giggles died away and Malfoy went silent and straightened up, although she thought his hand still hovered behind her. She took a breath to speak but Ron beat her to it.

"What the fuck are you doing with him?!" Ron roared.

"Well, you know that time I found out about you cheating on me and I yelled at you? I was breaking up with you, Ronald, I can go where ever I want with whomever I want," Hermione said, her voice dangerously calm as anger filled her.

"Me? That's rich. When you were screwing Malfoy the whole time?" Ron laughed but Malfoy raised an eyebrow in clear surprise.

"Everyone here knows I wasn't, Ron. Even if I had wanted to, I spent so long picking up after you I wouldn't have had time to cheat, and if you had paid more attention to me you would have noticed that. Who did you guilt into making your lunches now, by the way? Brown or your already overworked mother?"

"How dare you talk about my mum like that!"

"Like what? I'm saying she deserves a break. You should send her and Mr. Weasley on a holiday with all your Quidditch winnings instead of treating your mistress to silver bracelets. Oh, and I see she's wearing it."

Five pairs of eyes were drawn to Brown's wrist and sure enough a silver and amethyst bracelet hung there. Hermione wanted to cry, feeling like a spike had gone through her heart. She had been right about that then. The truth really hurt, sometimes.

"You'd have stayed if I gave it to you, then?" Ron snarled.

"No, I think it's tacky." Hermione shrugged and Malfoy snorted a laugh beside her. "Remember, Ron Weasley, I was thinking of leaving before I was sure of you and Brown. I had finally realized how badly you treated me and I am not going to stand for it any longer."

"_I_ treated you?!" Ron roared.

"Yes, Ron. You. You don't think coming home in a terrible mood and getting drunk while I made your lunches and you dinners, did all the errands and all the cleaning, on top of all my own work was okay, did you? You know, I actually have a ton more free time without you. Have fun with your newest plaything, Ron, because it's not going to work on me anymore."

Hermione squared her shoulders, nodded to him, and walked slowly around them, Malfoy following silently behind her. She paused, thinking, and turned, looking not at Ron but Brown. Merlin, she hated that woman, but she should try. Ron opened his mouth to yell again but her hand flew up without her glancing at him and he was stunned into silence.

"Brown-Lavender, I know you won't want to listen to me, but if he was sleeping with you while he was with me, what's to stop him finding someone else while he's with you?" Hermione said, smiling sadly.

"You're right, I don't. Unlike you, I trust my Ronnie. Besides, what about you and Malfoy, maybe you should give him the same warning?"

"I don't need it," Malfoy drawled, brushing some invisible speck of dust off his impeccable suit. "Unlike Weasley, I'm not clueless. I know she's about the least likely person in the wizarding world to cheat, and if you two were thinking straight you'd realize that too."

"You're disgusting, ferret! Why don't you leave her alone and maybe she'd be more herself?!" Ron snapped.

"She's a big girl, unlike you, Weasel, she can make her own decisions. Also, I've never cheated on anyone in my life, so who's the disgusting one? Come on, if the rabble's here we better leave."

"How dare you touch her, you bastard?! You made her like miserable for years!"

"Actually, I haven't laid a finger on her in my life," Malfoy said, holding up his hands innocently. "And you did a wonderful job taking over for me, making her life miserable, Weasel. I stopped being a git and you started. Now that you mention it, though..."

Hermione jumped a little as Malfoy's hand touched her waist but she turned without speaking and the two of them walked away. Once they were out of sight and earshot Malfoy withdrew his hand and she sagged against the nearest wall, beginning to cry. Malfoy didn't seem to know what to do and hovered for a while, eventually putting a hand on her shoulder. She appreciated the thought.

"Hey, Granger, I think we confirmed tonight that the Weasel is an immense git and isn't worth the tears."

"I know. It just hurts so much. Thanks for backing me up though, Malfoy," She said, whipping away her tears and trying to get a hold on herself.

"It was the least I could do. Really, I would have loved to say more, but I didn't think it was my place."

"You're right, it was possibly better that I did that. Possibly worse, as well, because I wasn't nice. Oh no! That reporter was there the whole time!" She began to cry again.

"If it helps I was watching him and I'm pretty sure he believed you."

"So this won't be quite as bad in the morning, you're saying?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh good," She said, trying to wipe her eyes again. He handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks. I think I'm not drunk enough for this," She joked with a laugh.

"Ah, well now, I can fix that," He said, a grin spreading on his face. Malfoy held out a hand to her and she hesitated for a second before taking it and he pulled her upright.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A muggle club? Lots of drinks, I'll stop any unwanted men from dancing with you, and the best part is you don't have to talk to me."

"Alright, I think I can bear that." She laughed.

They apparated away and reappeared in an alley. It turned out Malfoy's company had been hired by a club and the only times he had actually been in one were for business. But that did mean that when the bouncer didn't know who he was, he demanded for the manager. The manager ushered them in without having to pay cover, his jacket and her sweater were taken by coat check without charge, and they were given complimentary shots. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Malfoy but he just grinned back and picked up the shot glass. The look he gave her was clear: well, you want to forget that git or not?

Hermione drained the glass with only a little cough when the burning liquid ran over her tongue. Malfoy bought a few more, although she noticed he switched to soft drinks. When she raised an eyebrow he leaned close to her ear.

"Someone has to get you home in one piece."

"Really?" She said in surprise. She was having a hard time imagining he could be that nice.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you can trust me to get you home alright. Just think of what Potter would do to me if I didn't," He added after a moment's thought, a brief moment of horror passing over his face.

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then nodded, downing the next drink he handed her. He was right, her friends knew she was out with him and if something happened to her he would have the full force of the Chosen One after him. But she did find her phone and send Megan a quick text to warn her. After a second's concentration on thought, she then handed her phone to Malfoy for safe keeping. She didn't want to be tempted to do any drunk calling.

She left him once to go to the bathroom before she pulled him out onto the dance floor with a smile. She certainly never would have thought this was a good idea sober, but she was feeling incredibly drunk. Thoughts didn't so much move through her mind but appear in a flash and then fade and she understood distantly she wasn't exactly walking in a straight line. She swayed with the beat of the muggle electronic music, Malfoy's body close to hers. Was he wearing cologne? He certainly smelled good. That was also very certainly a drunk Hermione thought. He looked so sexy in his suit and the way he moved. Ugh. She was really, really drunk.

At least he was keeping any unwanted suitors away. Once when she was returning from the bathroom again, someone tried to press a drink into her hand and Malfoy appeared at her side in an instant. They had a conversation Hermione couldn't hear and then Malfoy was leading her out onto the floor again. She moved closer this time so that their bodies almost touched, the alcohol blurring her mind and vision. She was tempted to grab his tie to pull him closer but she still wasn't drunk enough to think that was a good idea. She liked to still think she had some measure of control over herself even after...how many drinks was it? Oh dear, she didn't even know. Malfoy must have run up a long bill.

He leaned over and told her he would be back and she nodded. She stayed on the floor and it was a full two minutes before someone tried to dance with her. She pushed his hands away and ignored him until she had to push his hands away again. Had she not been Hermione Granger she would have been very tempted to pull out her wand and curse the muggle, but no, she wouldn't even do that to a wizard. She just walked away, trying to outpace the man while very drunk and in heels, heading for the bar where she found Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow at her but she looked over her shoulder. The man had followed her and Malfoy put an arm around her and glared at him. She started to laugh.

"Okay, time to get you home," He said in her ear.

"But we're having so much fun!" She protested. She did grab his tie this time.

"Yeeeees. But you are very drunk and I'm going to get you back before you do something you're going to regret. Like strangle me."

She let go of his tie. He was right. This was Malfoy, even if he smelled nice. Ron hated her, lied to her, and cheated on her, and Malfoy was being much nicer than he had. Malfoy was right. She clung to his arm as he led her from the club. She was finding it very difficult to walk now. Her feet didn't seem to want to work. That was strange. At least she had Malfoy. He was being amazingly nice, holding her up like this. He help her get her sweater on and she swayed while he quickly pulled on his jacket. Someone said something to him and he nodded and took her arm again. She almost fell on him. It was cold outside and she started to shiver as Malfoy led her away down the street until they were out of sight of the muggles, and then into a convenient dark corner.

"Hold on," Malfoy said quietly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him obediently and felt him stiffen but she didn't let go. Besides, he was warmer than she was. He turned and they entered the crushing darkness, reappearing outside Hermione and Megan's flat. He knocked on the door as she tried to find her keys.

"How did you know where I live?" She said, concentrating on not slurring her words and only partly succeeding.

"I told him, sweetie," Megan said as she opened the door.

"I had your phone," He said, handing it back to her.

"Mm, thanks Malfoy. Good ol' Malfoy," She said, giving him a squeeze before she let him go.

"How much has she had?"

"I donno!" Hermione said happily, sitting on the floor.

"She was pretty upset after we ran into the Weasel and Giggles the rabbit girl as we were leaving the restaurant."

Hermione laughed until she cried at 'Giggles the rabbit girl.'

"And you had a very good time, did you, dearie?"

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling at Malfoy who smiled back. "I had an excellent night. I think I might consider a third fake date, now."

"I'm honoured," Malfoy said with a grin, then looked at Megan. "You want me to help you? It is my fault she's like this, after all."

"No, it's Weee-Weasel's fault!" Hermione said angrily.

"We know, sweetie."

"He tried to blame me again! The bastard! The cheating, useless, shagging, bastard!" Hermione cried, pounding her fists on her knees.

"Hey, hey, he's not worth beating yourself up over," Malfoy said, sitting quickly beside her and grabbing her hands to stop her.

"See, Megan, isn't he nice? Malfoy's being loads nicer than Ron."

"That doesn't take much, lately."

"True, Malfoy, true. I think I might throw up."

Megan got her to the bathroom in time for her to vomit up the contents of her stomach. Hermione sat heavily on the bathmat once her stomach stopped heavily. Megan pulled up her hair for her and looked carefully into her face until Hermione gave her a weak smile. Megan patted her kindly and said she would be back. Hermione leaned against the bathtub as she listened to Megan's steps in the corridor.

"Thanks for responding to my texts, Malfoy."

"Thanks for trusting me with your address. Megan Brand, right?"

"Yes. Just how much did you give her?"

"Too much, apparently. She's a bit of a lightweight?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I figured when she grabbed my tie it was long past time to get her home."

"Why? You could have taken her anywhere, like back to your place."

There was a pause. "I didn't want her doing anything she would regret in the morning. Well, beyond the ridiculous hangover she's going to have."

"Is that right, Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure you've heard about what a massive git I used to be, but that's the truth. If that doesn't convince you, just think of what Potter would have done to me if I hadn't."

"Just checking. I really do think you're alright. Who know what would have happened to her with someone else, especially _him_."

Hermione sniffed.

"Merlin, that Weasel really is a right git. I don't think I had quite comprehended how much before tonight. I think he might actually believe she was cheating on him and therefore everything he did was completely alright."

"And no one hexed him?"

"No, there was a Prophet reporter there. She was upset about that, too. But I'm fairly sure he was paying a lot more attention to what she said than the Weasel and I think he believed her. Maybe the story in the Prophet won't be so bad, tomorrow."

"Assuming Skeeter doesn't get her hands on it."

"We'll deal with Skeeter if we have to. Granger and I still have a little bit of leverage over that insect."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Ask Granger. She'll fill you in."

"You ask her for a second not-so-fake date yet, Malfoy?"

"They're fake. She'd never actually go out with me, I've caused too much pain in her life."

"So you watching out for her all night and getting her back here safe was acting?"

"No. Of course not. I might be good at a blank face but I'm not that good an actor. I was brought up to be a gentleman, I just apply it to everyone now."

"A good policy. Well, I'm not too grateful for you bringing her back so drunk, but I am grateful for you helping her have a little fun and for bringing her back safely, which is what really matters."

"I just thought it would be good for her to unwind a little."

"Well, you just make sure you ask her on that second 'fake' date soon. If you need my help, let me know."

"That's kind of you, Brand."

"Megan. No one calls me Brand."

"Megan. Will I be getting terms of endearment soon, too?"

"Hm.. We'll see, dear."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"You'll get used to it."

"Do you want any help with her?"

"You kept her safe where ever it was you were?"

"Yes. People tend to leave drunk women alone when there's a glaring man hovering around her."

"Good. Then the date's done his job, now it's time for the roommate's job."

"Alright, fine. If you're sure, I'll leave it to you. Tell her I'll talk to her later."

Hermione stood, rinsed her mouth out, and splashed a little water on her face. She was starting to sober up a little and if Malfoy was leaving she wanted to thank him. She was a little unsteady walking down the corridor but she made it. Both of them took a few steps closer to her and she held out a hand to Malfoy. He hesitated for a second but then came forward and took it.

"Thanks for tonight, Malfoy. Even if I'll regret it tomorrow, I had a lot of fun. And thank you for looking out for me when I wasn't." She shook his hand.

"Is that the alcohol talking, or you?" He said with a grin.

"Me. I'm feeling a little better. Thank you."

"Does that mean you'll agree to a third fake date?"

"We'll have to see how the second one goes," She said, trying to hit him lightly on the shoulder but missing completely. He laughed and kissed her hand.

"Good night, Ms. Granger. Sleep well."

"You too, Malfoy," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks, Megan."

"No problem, dearie."

"You're not going to stop now, are you?"

"No. But that ego of yours is so big I don't think I could do any damage to it."

"Ouch." Malfoy grinned.

Malfoy left with a last, brief smile at Hermione and Megan closed the door behind him. When he was gone Megan turned to Hermione with a sly smile, biting her lip in excitement.

"Hermione Granger, you little sweetheart! He is so handsome!"

"Oh, Megan, don't start!" Hermione groaned.

"Come on, he is so into you!"

"No, he's not, he's just being a good friend. I'm glad I gave him a second chance to be one."

"Mm and did you notice that cologne he was wearing?"

"No," Hermione lied. Of course she had noticed, they had been so close in the club she couldn't help noticing.

"Oh, you sly one. If you don't take him up on a second and a third 'fake' date I will smack you so hard!" Megan laughed. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you in bed. Gonna be sick again?"

"I don't think so. I should have some water though."

"Right."

Megan sat up with her and forced a few glasses of water on her, asking her question after question about what happened that night. She tried to down as much water as she could. She was still feeling a little sick but thankfully she didn't feel like she was going to throw up again. When Megan finally let her go to bed, Hermione curled up gratefully under the covers. She was exhausted, her head was already starting to ache, and she was so cold she put on a sweater and an extra blanket, but she was smiling.

That went much, much better than she had expected. She hadn't really imagined he would be so thoughtful. A lot of people wouldn't have done for her what Malfoy just had. Her friends would have, of course, but they were her best friends. That had been really sweet of him. And sure, Megan was right about a few things. His cologne had been wonderful and yes, he was handsome, especially in that suit. And dinner had been great as well. Just like their meetings for tea they got along well. Sure, they teased each other, but that was part of the fun. She was going to have one huge headache the next morning, but it was so worth it, if only to see just how sexy he had been dancing with her at the club. Apparently she wasn't as sober as she thought.


	10. J is for Jealousy

I feel like a terrible person. I have discovered cliffhangers, and appear to have taken every opportunity to practice them. Enjoy regardless. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 10 - J is for Jealousy

Hermione woke up the next morning to a pounding head and groaned. Merlin's beard, what had she done yesterday? Ooooooh. Yes. She had gone out with Malfoy, they had eaten a very nice dinner, then that reporter, _Ronald_, and his mistress had shown up, and then she had gotten incredibly drunk at a club and danced with Malfoy. Right. Well, last night she had thought it was worth it. She tried to think through the throbbing pain. Yes, yes, she just thought it was still worth it.

She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom. It took a lot of concentration to remember to remove her clothes before she got in the shower but she felt much better once she did. She stood for longer than she knew she should, letting the water wash over her and rinse away the fear, frustration, and sadness that Ron had caused the night before. She got out of the shower and took some time to get dressed but she finally made her way to the kitchen where Megan sat, reading the morning paper.

"Do I want to know what it says?"

"It could be worse, but you might want your Twinings first. How's your head?"

"I feel like I've been trampled by an elephant." Hermione grimaced and Megan laughed.

Hermione made her tea and sat on the couch with a contented sigh. She didn't know what she would do without tea. Her head still pounded by the hot liquid was soothing. While it cooled she made some toast for breakfast and curled up on the couch again, fully intending on moving from it as little as possible that day. She decided to keep reading _Sherlock Holmes_, partly to keep her mind off whatever might be in the Prophet. But she had only read a few pages when multiple owls swooped through the open window.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned. "My head hurts too much for this."

"We'll do it together. Come on." Megan scooped up the mail and dumped it on the coffee table, sitting beside Hermione on the couch.

"Alright, well, there's a note from Ginny saying she'll be along later. Probably wants to make sure Malfoy was good last night."

"Yes, probably," Megan said.

"Careful with that!" Hermione said suddenly as Megan reached for a suspicious envelope, her head pounding with the effort. "Sorry, but the address is sloppily written, so who knows where it came from." Hermione used a flick of her want to open the envelope and another to slide out the parchment inside.

_How dare you do that to Ronnie you little-_

Hermione simply skimmed the rest. It wasn't signed but both of them recognized the use of 'Ronnie' and the writing from that horrible letter. Brown wasn't smart enough to put anything dangerous on it, so Hermione picked it up and handed it to Megan, who snorted in disgust.

"You want me to burn it?"

"No, not yet. I suppose I should be grateful. See that bit there? She tried to gloat at me and she actually wrote down when he started cheating on me. Turns out I was just a screw-able maid for months. But, the important thing is that if anyone tries to lie and say that he wasn't cheating, I have proof."

"Yes, yes, you do," Megan said sadly.

"If he gets too much trouble, do you think you, Ginny, Luna, and Harry would officially back me up that you've never seen me with Malfoy until we were looking for bridesmaid dresses?"

"Of course, and I don't think anyone who knows you would mind. We all know that you would never do anything like what the Weasel-I mean Ron, is accusing you of, sweetie."

"He's really grasping at straws. Brown hints here that she knows I wouldn't do that, too. Anyway, what else is here?"

"A package."

"What?" Hermione looked at the box Megan handed her and then groaned.

"What is it?"

"It's Malfoy's handwriting."

"You know what his writing looks like?" Megan said, craning over the package.

"Only from him helping me on those laws I was working on. Well, I'm still working on them. What in Merlin's name would he be sending me?"

She slowly pulled the paper off and found a set of _Sherlock Holmes_ DVDs. Really? Why on earth would he be sending her this? And he went out to a muggle electronics store and bought this? She had been reading _Holmes_ when he met her in the cafe earlier this week and he must have remembered it. This was incredibly nice, even for him. That also meant he must have noticed she and Megan had a DVD player while he was here the other day.

"Sweetie, you have found a keeper," Megan said, looking at the back of the box.

"Did he even know we had a player?"

"Oh yes, he was looking at it yesterday while you were sick."

"Still, this is ridiculous," Hermione said staring.

She and Megan looked up at a buzzing sound and Hermione stuck Brown's letter back in its enveloped and pulled away the wrapping from the DVDs to reveal her phone, lit up and ringing. She picked it up, and looked at the number before she answered, but she didn't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"_Morning, Granger. How badly does your head hurt?_"

"Really, Malfoy? Really? Did you call to gloat? And how did you get my number?" Hermione glared at Megan who had started to dance excitedly when Hermione said Malfoy's name. She heard Malfoy laugh on the other end.

"_I had your phone all night, remember? I noticed your number when I was texting Brand-Megan back. So, how's your head?_"

"Mending, thanks. I've had a bit of tea."

"_Good to hear. I'd hate to think I completely ruined your day._"

"Oh no, don't worry, I had a lot of fun."

"_Did you get my hangover care package?_"

"Oh, is that what this is supposed to be?" Hermione said, turning the DVD box over in her free hand.

"_I thought you might want something to do that didn't involve using your head much, if that's possible for Bookworm Granger, that is._"

"You're so kind, Malfoy. But thank you, anyway."

"Invite him over to watch them!" Megan whispered loudly.

"Yes, yes, Megan. Um, would you be interested in watching them, Malfoy?" Hermione said, stuttering a little and turning very red.

"_Are you inviting me over, Granger?_" Malfoy sounded incredibly amused.

"Um, yes."

"_Is that you or Megan asking?_" He was more serious there.

"Me, Malfoy. I'm asking. I haven't seen these," She said, looking at the actor's face on the cover. "But I've read most of them and I think you'd like it."

"_Really. They're mysteries, aren't they?_"

"You bought it and you have no idea what it even is?" Hermione said with laugh.

"Get him over!" Megan danced excitedly.

"_I just remembered the name off your book. You sure?_"

"What happened to your confidence, Malfoy?"

"_I don't want to make your head worse._"

"I'll survive. I'm a big girl."

"_Fine, Granger, you win. Is this going to end with me reading the books, too?_"

"Only if you want." Hermione laughed. "You can borrow them from me if you do."

"_We'll see. How does an hour from now sound?_"

"Fine, Malfoy."

"_I suppose I can stand it. I'll see you then, Granger,_" He said, amusement in his voice and Hermione laughed. There was a click as he hung up and Hermione lowered the phone.

"Is he coming?" Megan said, almost skipping with excitement.

"Yes, he is." Hermione laughed as Megan grabbed her hands and shook them excitedly. "You don't need to be this happy."

"Oh shush, sweetie. Do you want me to go out?"

"Oh, no. He's a friend, he's only my fake date when we're out."

"You keep telling yourself that, my dear."

"Well, he said he'd be over in an hour. I'm going to fix my hair."

"Don't want your fake date to see you with wet hair?" Megan grinned.

"I don't want anyone to see me with wet hair."

"I don't count then?"

"Best friends don't count." Hermione smiled.

Hermione headed to the bathroom where she dried her hair as best she could and plaited it so that it would be out of the way. She didn't want to have to deal with it today. Her clothes were fine; she was wearing jeans and a loose, scoop neck shirt and she looked entirely acceptable to see friends. She didn't know if she would have left the apartment in it, since occasionally one side of the side would slip down and reveal her bra strap, but it was fine for staying in. She also found and drank a little of the potion she normally took for headaches and within ten minutes the pounding in her head eased a little.

She continued to read and finished her tea while ignoring Megan who was skipping around and exclaiming how much she should date Malfoy for real. When Megan could be ignored no longer Hermione just laughed and shook her head, putting her bookmark in _Sherlock Holmes_ and getting up to make another cup of tea. She was pouring it out when there was a knock at the door and she was thankful Megan had calmed down.

"Do try to act like a normal person while he's here," Hermione said with a smile. Megan stuck her tongue out. Hermione laughed and went to the door and sure enough, there was Malfoy, looking elegant as always in a perfectly fitting black peacoat.

"Morning, Granger. Has your head improved any?" He said with a grin.

"A little, actually. No thanks to you, sir." Hermione poked him in the chest. "I hope I didn't cost you too much, by the way. If you let me know how much your bill was I'll pay you back."

"It wasn't much. Besides, I think it was worth it to see Goodgirl Granger drunk."

"I'm not that bad."

"You know they say drunk words are sober thoughts?" Malfoy said with sly grin. Megan began to laugh uncontrollably.

"And I wasn't that bad. Would you like something to drink? We have a lot of different types of tea."

"Please."

Hermione took his jacket and hung it up for him and he picked a blend of tea while the water boiled. He leaned easily on the counter and talked while they waited and Megan slowly calmed down, though Hermione noticed he wasn't wearing his cologne today, or much of it at least. Hermione was a little surprised how comfortable he was or at least how comfortable he looked. Megan had taken the chair in the living room so after Hermione crouched to put the first disk in she and Malfoy sat on the couch. She suspected Megan had chosen the chair for this specific reason: to make them sit together.

Hermione watched with interest as the actors walked around a good reproduction of Victorian London, the man playing Holmes snapped out his lines well. When the first episode was over Malfoy asked a few questions about Sherlock Holmes the character and how the stories were written. Hermione flipped her book open and found the first short story, handing it to him to read. Hermione stood to put her mug in the sink when she saw the Daily Prophet. Well, no time like the present.

"So, this isn't too bad, you said?" She said, flipping to the front page.

_WEASLEY CHEATED ON GRANGER!_

_GRANGER NOW SEEING SUCCESSFUL BUSINESS-WIZARD DRACO MALFOY_

_ARGUMENT BETWEEN GRANGER AND WEASLEY WHILE NEW COUPLES MEET UNEXPECTEDLY_

_ A Daily Prophet reporter was visiting one of the most popular restaurants in wizarding London last night, when who should exit but Hermione Granger accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy. The pair were clearly on a date, talking and laughing easily, and Mr. Malfoy whispering in Ms. Granger's ear. But this felicity was not to last as Granger's last boyfriend, Ron Weasley, appeared with his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown, and the two began a shouting match._

_ Many Prophet readers have been writing to us, wondering about the nature of Weasley and Brown's relationship, since he and Brown were seen kissing in public before the public even knew he and Granger split. Well, the Prophet can now exclusively reveal that Weasley WAS cheating on Granger long before their relationship ended._

_ According to Granger, she confronted him and ended their relationship when she discovered the truth, but she had been thinking of leaving even before she learned of Brown. The Prophet can also exclusively reveal that Weasley was mistreating Granger. She responded to his accusation that she was cheating on him with Malfoy by saying that "Everyone here knows I wasn't [Weasley]. Even if I had wanted to, I spent so long picking up after you I wouldn't have had time to cheat, and if you paid more attention to me you would have noticed that." She then asked Weasley scathingly who he got to make his lunches without her and Weasley did not deny she had been doing it for him. They also made it clear that while they were still together, Weasley bought Brown at least one expensive gift, possibly with Granger's money._

_ The argument did not end well. Weasley denied treating Granger badly and even says he was the one mistreated. Granger attempted to offer an olive branch to Brown, but Brown threw it back in her face, and even turned Granger's words back at her and Malfoy. Malfoy, however, was largely unconcerned and expressed complete confidence in Granger, eventually leading her away._

_ Granger and Malfoy left together, appearing very comfortable with each other. After they left, your faithful reporter spoke to Weasley and Brown, but their responses were too incoherent to report on, although he can say with confidence that they were furious after the encounter and set on blackening Granger's character. The Prophet attempted to contact the Potters for comment but they would only express their confidence in Granger._

"Well, they were a lot kinder to me than they usually are," Hermione said with a groan. There was a photo of Malfoy leading her away, his hand on her waist, as Ron and Brown's stared on, their faces twisted in fury. "I didn't even know he had a camera."

"I vaguely remember," Malfoy said behind her, making her jump again.

"Do you like scaring me, Malfoy?" She scowled.

Megan looked at the picture and grinned. "I think you two look cute."

They looked up at her. They looked down at the picture.

"No."

"I don't think so."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"You're so kind, Malfoy."

"Well, you look passable, I suppose, Granger," He drawled and she gave him a smack on the arm.

"You know, if you two are supposed to be fake dating, shouldn't you call each other by your first names?"

"But he's just Malfoy. He's always been Malfoy."

"Oh, come on, Granger, do you even remember my first name?" Malfoy grinned, leaning back with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I do."

"And?"

"It's Draco."

"Was that so difficult?"

"Very much so...Draco." Hermione could see Megan beaming out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, good job for overcoming it, Granger."

"Oh no, she managed it, now you, dear," Megan said, shaking a finger at Malfo-Draco.

"Do _you _remember my first name?" Hermione said with her hands on her hips and a triumphant smile.

"Of course, and even if I didn't, its right here," He said, tapping the paper where their names were printed. "Would you like another cup of tea, Hermione?"

"No thanks, I've had two already today."

They returned to the couch and put on the next episode. Hermione didn't sit in the far corner this time, but put her feet up and sat comfortably. Malf-Draco lounged with his legs crossed and his mug in one hand looking completely at ease and handsome. He must work at it, she thought, to impress people and especially the people he worked with. She could certainly imagine this complete calm of his no matter what being useful when facing men who could make or break fortunes. But he had also proved now that he didn't care about blood status he was thoughtful. He had been kind enough to look out for her last night and to find this show to keep her mind off her hangover today, and she had to admit it was a good show, and it was working. He looked over at her, saw her eyes on him, and smiled. Smiled, not grinned, and she blushed and smiled back, quickly looking at the television again.

After the third episode they took a break. Megan told them there was such a thing as too much Sherlock Holmes in one day and excused herself while Hermione and Draco made more tea. They watched two more episodes before they decided Megan was right and Hermione suggested Draco pick something else out of their small collection. When she got him to admit that, other than on the screens in muggle stores, this was the first time he had ever seen television or a film, she explained the plots of each one he asked about.

Finally, he pulled out Alfred Hitchcock's _Rear Window_, one Hermione enjoyed. She showed him how to put the disc in the tray and explained how there was a beam of light in the machine that read the information on the disc. Megan looked in to see what they had chosen and resumed her chair. Hermione tried to give Mal-Draco an idea of Hitchcock's reputation for genius and briefly explain why the cinematography in _Rear Window _in particular was so amazing, but she did her best to be brief and not interrupt the film once it started. She hadn't seen it herself in quite some time and couldn't remember most of what happened.

But she still watched Draco's face with interest to see his reaction. At first he simply looked curious but as the film progressed he uncrossed his legs and leant forward, his eyes not leaving the screen. It wasn't until the very end of the film that he leaned back on the couch again and relaxed.

"Well, what do you think?" Megan asked with a grin.

"I think that I've never seen anything like that," Draco admitted.

"Well, it was Hitchcock," Hermione pointed out.

"I'd like to see more, sometime, I think."

"Really? Draco Malfoy wants to watch more muggle films?" Hermione laughed.

"It was interesting!" Draco protested.

"I know, that's why I was glad you picked it."

He grumbled a little, apparently annoyed that she managed to fluster him, and glanced at his watch. "I should be heading out, soon."

"You have been here for hours. I'm surprised you're not tired of our company," Hermione said.

"Or at least of my company," Megan added with a grin and Hermione shot her a warning look.

"I assure you, I'm not. I have work I need to do, unfortunately, otherwise I would be glad to stay and be lectured in the ways of Alfred Hitchcock for the rest of the afternoon and evening."

"Work? On a Saturday?"

"Now you know how I've become as successful as I have and also why, despite my obvious charms, I have been single for two years." Draco grinned.

"I take work home sometimes too," Hermione said. "Maybe you're just not as charming as you think you are." He raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm closest," Megan said with a smile, waving Hermione away as she opened the door. "Ginny, dear! How are you?"


	11. K is for Kindness

Draco's ulterior motive and a visit to the theatre. I hope you enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 11 - K is for Kindness

Draco had gone pale and looked like he was considering hiding behind the couch. Hermione almost laughed. Ginny walked in and froze, staring at Draco standing there, an empty mug with a snowflake on it in his hand.

"Hi, Ginny. Mal-Draco, sorry, was nice enough to send me some DVDs to keep my occupied while I had a hangover, so I invited him to watch them with us."

"Draco sent you DVDs. Wait, why are you hungover?" Ginny said in confusion.

"I pointed out that if they're going to be 'fake' dates they should use each other's first names," Megan said happily. Draco quietly walked over and left his mug on the counter by the sink, putting the kitchen table between him and Ginny.

"Well, yes," Hermione began. "You must have read the article in the Prophet. We had just left the restaurant when this Prophet reporter started asking us questions and Ron and Brown showed up. Well, there were some angry words, and actually the reporter got it mostly right. I was pretty upset and I started crying, so Draco suggested we stay out and he knew this place."

"Turns out she's not a bad dancer when she's really drunk," Draco supplied and Hermione spun around to point a threatening finger at him.

"No one asked you, Malfoy." She coughed and turned back to Ginny. "Well, I had a lot to drink, but he kept me safe from my fellow dancers and brought me home safe."

"He did?" Ginny said weakly.

"I can vouch for that," Megan volunteered. "He had Hermione's phone and he responded to my texts all night and he got her home safe and sound, if a little drunk, and he even offered to help take care of her."

Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"You did?" Ginny said.

"Uh, yes, I did. Please don't hex me."

Megan and Hermione laughed and after a second Ginny joined in.

"I'm not going to. Mione's a big girl, she can make her own decisions about who she spends her time with. But I do want to thank you for getting her home safe and also I don't think I ever got to properly thank you for buying my bridesmaids their dresses," Ginny said and extended a hand, which he shook.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Potter. I owed all of you anyway."

"Yes, too bad about Mione's-" Ginny began, but Hermione realized she was about to mention the navy blue dress and made frantic gestures behind Draco's back and Ginny closed her mouth.

"What?" Draco said, looking at them with confusion and suspicion.

"Nothing, it's fine," Hermione said too brightly, but no one seemed to notice.

"Yes, well, thank you for the tea. I need to get to work, now. Lovely to see you, Mrs. Potter, Hermione, I'll be in touch, yes?"

"Okay, Draco. Don't work too hard. And thank you for the _Sherlock_. Oh, would you like to borrow the book?" She said, picking up her copy and he paused in the act of shrugging on his peacoat.

"Am I invited to watch more?"

"I think so."

"Then no, I don't want to spoil the endings," He said with a grin.

"Fair enough. I'll see you later, Draco."

"Thank you, Hermione, Mrs. Potter, Megan."

"You're welcome anytime, dear, Mione will love to see you," Megan said and Hermione glared at her.

Draco nodded to them and let himself out. The three women stood in silence for a while and Hermione looked at the door. That had actually been kind of fun, and yes, she wouldn't mind him coming over again to watch more. She jumped when Ginny sighed.

"Okay, sis, I think I can see why you agreed to have a fake date with him now."

"What?" Hermione said, blushing.

"He's almost likeable. Anyway, tell me about yesterday, what did that idiot brother of mine say?"

Hermione made another cup of tea and one for Ginny as well. Hermione was going to need the comfort. The three of them sat together on the couch as Hermione retold what had happened the night before and as much as she could remember of their argument. Megan listened as well because Hermione hadn't had a chance to tell her the full one yet. When Hermione told her about Ron's continued accusations that she had cheated on him with Draco, Ginny shook her head in frustration. Hermione also told her that she had definitely seen the silver and amethyst bracelet she had told them about on Brown's wrist.

"I hope you gave him what for, sweetheart," Megan said sadly.

"Um, actually, he asked if I would have been happier if he had given it to me and I told him I thought it was tacky," Hermione said, looking sheepishly at Ginny, but her friend laughed.

"He deserves it, hon," Ginny said, patting her knee.

"You might want to read this, too," Hermione said, picking up the letter from Brown on the table and handing it to Ginny.

"Ugh, it's awful. That woman is disgusting," Megan said, making a face. Ginny pulled out the letter and her expression went from distaste to disgust to anger, and finally to fury as she read.

"How dare _you?_ How dare _she_ write something like this to you?! Ugh! This is terrible, sis. Why didn't you get rid of it right away?"

"Evidence in case things get too bad." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, sis, I'm so sorry my brother is putting you through this. I really don't understand why he's so determined to lie. I wonder if he's told himself so many times that you were cheating that he actually believes it."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Hermione said sadly.

"Draco treats her much better, anyway," Megan supplied happily.

"Megan!"

"Apparently." Ginny laughed.

"Really?! Are you two gong to gang up on me, now?"

"I keep telling her she should stop pretending these are fake dates." Megan grinned.

"Mm." Ginny looked at Hermione who felt her face getting hot. "Maybe."

"Not you too!" Hermione said angrily.

"Well, from the sounds of it I'm glad we didn't tell him what Ron did to the other dress he bought you. He's going to be angry."

"Yes, I think he is."

"I still can't believe he did that." Megan shook her head.

"I wonder if he was trying to get me to leave him. Like he didn't want to do it himself so he decided to just ignore me until I left and now he's trying to exonerate himself," Hermione said sadly.

"Alright, well, Malfoy took care of the drinking tons of alcohol and the hangover stages, now I'm here for the emotional support part. I'll be back in a second," Ginny said, standing up and disapparating.

She appeared again a second later with a large tub of ice cream and Hermione and Megan laughed. They curled up with heaping bowls on the couch and watched more movies together, chatting over them. Despite the Prophet article and how terrible Ron and Brown were being, Hermione actually thought she was enjoying herself. Draco was fun to be around and she always had a great time when she was with Ginny and Megan. Luna joined them a little later on and was promptly given ice cream as well. Hermione was sad when the day was over and it was time for them to leave and she hugged her friends tightly, so thankful that she knew such supportive people. She was so lucky that she had a surrogate family who believed her over their own real family, and although Ginny and Harry still spoke to Ron, they were careful about what they believed.

November passed quickly for Hermione. For their second 'date' Draco took Hermione to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks which was a lot of fun. They got a lot of looks which made Hermione a little uncomfortable, but that was what they were technically going for and besides, people stopped watching them after a while. Another reporter found them and yet another article appeared in the Prophet the next day, but they hadn't done anything particularly newsworthy, so they had been shunted to the second page this time. Ron was trying to get back at her in little ways, most of which seemed to be sending her hate mail and complaining bitterly to all their mutual friends.

She spent a lot of time with her friends, now that she had all this free time. She organized Ladies' Nights with Ginny, Megan, and Luna, she hung out with Harry, George, and Angelina, and Draco occasionally visited to watch more _Sherlock _with her. He took her out for tea at her favourite cafe and to Flourish and Blotts and listened patiently to her continuous talk of books. When they left she saw Ron down the street and he flushed as red as his hair, but Draco grinned, waved, and led Hermione away. She tried not to laugh.

Draco surprised her one night by picking her up for their arranged date, but instead of heading towards wizarding London, he grabbed her coat and tossed it to her, and hailed a muggle cab. She was impressed he knew how. When she got in and he told the driver the name of a West End theatre she actually fell sideways and hugged him tightly. He laughed and commented that he hadn't told her what they were seeing yet, but brushed that off as largely unimportant. Besides, she trusted his judgment for that.

It turned out to be _Phantom of the Opera_ and she spent the whole show leaning forward in her seat and watching with amazement on her face. Draco was sitting lazily in his chair but Hermione suspected he was enjoying it as well, he just wasn't so obvious about it. He had also gotten them box seats which were a wonderful experience even if it was so...so..._Malfoy_. She did wonder a little why he had bothered with all this, coming out with her, dressing up, getting box seats, when it was highly unlikely any other witches or wizards would see them. She could understand a little more when he pointed out the other boxes and told her which companies the men and women in them owned.

"So you're showing off, is what you're saying," Hermione said during intermission.

"Of course."

"You didn't have another motive? Let me guess, they all look older, I bet a few of them are being mentor-ly and trying to set you up with their secretaries."

"...you're too clever for your own good, Granger. They've only tried it twice, but after the second time I thought I needed to do something."

"Why?"

"...second row from the top, third box over."

"Yes, there's a middle aged lady, a couple of men behind her, and -oh! He is cute," Hermione said with a laugh. Draco turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Well, his name is Alex, and I'm not sure if he would be interested in you, because the middle aged lady, his boss, tried to set me up with him. He's her secretary," Draco said glumly and Hermione laughed so hard people turned to look at them.

"And you aren't interested? Shame," She said, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"He's not my type."

"Why not?"

"He's blonde, for one. We'd look like brothers. And I'm not gay."

"Says the man worried about his hair colour matching his dates'." Hermione laughed.

"Just because I have impeccable fashion sense does not mean I'm gay." Draco grinned and Hermione paused, taking in his tailored suit.

"Okay, I actually have to concede to you on that one."

"And score one for Malfoy."

"You could have picked a fake date who didn't argue with you quite so much, though," Hermione pointed out.

"And take the fun out of it? No. I'm surrounded by people who think their jobs depend on saying yes to me-not that they aren't sometimes right-but I don't need that when I leave work too."

"You need reminding that you're not the second Merlin, you mean?"

"I suppose, although I don't see any problem with me, naturally. Me now, at least. Besides, you needed the fun too."

"And this has certainly been fun." Hermione laughed, but her laughter died away quickly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she hadn't said them.

"Yes, it has," He said quietly as the curtain rose for the second act.

Now why had she gone and said that? And more importantly, why was she upset about it? "This has certainly been fun" implied that it had been nice, but it was going to end soon, and she would be okay with it when it did. Well, she certainly didn't want their new friendship to end. He had been there for her when she needed someone, even if he had also needed a fake date, as she now knew. If they stopped seeing each other, would his clients start trying to set him up again? In that case, it would be better for him to keep it up until he found a real date. That was probably unlikely for both of them; it was hard to meet new romantic interests when most of the time they went out it was together and people thought they were a couple. Well, she could worry about it later; the Phantom had come on disguised as Don Juan.

Draco took her arm when it was time to leave and she thought he nodded to a few people as they walked out. She assumed these were some of his clients. That would be good for him; word would go around that he had a lady with him. There was a huge crowd of people outside and the two of them looked at each other. It would take a while to get a cab here.

"Would you like to walk for a while?" He suggested.

"Sure. I can't move very quickly in these heels though."

"Leisurely stroll it is." He grinned and took her arm again as they began to walk, but they were interrupted as someone called to them. It was the middle aged woman, her secretary Alex behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco stopped and closed his eyes as if he was gathering his patience, but when he turned and walked over, Hermione in tow, he had his calm mask on.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hill. I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, wasn't it good? Alex liked it too, didn't you Alex?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hill, the acting was excellent."

"So clever, Alex, isn't he, Mr. Malfoy-oh! Who is this, Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Hill beamed at her secretary before she noticed Hermione, who was trying not to laugh.

"Mrs. Hill, this is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hill," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, oh," Mrs. Hill looked mildly disappointed and glanced back to Alex, but then she brightened. "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Granger. That is a lovely dress, and you look lovely in it, dear. Has Mr. Malfoy been treating you well?" She gave Hermione a conspiratorial wink.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Hill. I certainly can't complain."

"I should hope not." Draco chuckled.

"Good, good. It's good for a young man to have someone," She said with a sigh.

"Yes, Mrs. Hill," Draco said blankly and Hermione looked at him, but his face was back in his calm mask.

"Did you know I was going to be here, Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Hill said, back in her jovial mood.

"No, I assure you, I didn't. No, I simply thought Ms. Granger would enjoy this show."

"And did you, Ms. Granger?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Hill. I've read the book and it was very interesting to see how they adapted it."

"Good, good. Do you two need a ride?"

"No, thank you," Draco said a little too quickly.

"Too bad, Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you Tuesday, yes?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hill. Good night," Draco said, nodding, and pulling Hermione away.

"Alex says good night too!" Mrs. Hill called after them.

They walked calmly down the street for some time until Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. At first Draco glared at her but her laughter was infectious.

"Did you really not know they were there?"

"I really didn't. I just thought it would be a nice change and I know someone who got me a discount on the tickets, so why not?"

"That was really nice of you, Draco," Hermione said sincerely, but when he looked over at her she coughed and continued. "I can see why you'd want to say you're seeing someone though; Mrs. Hill sure is persistent."

"That's why I wasn't worried about letting them see you. They won't leave me alone just because you're here. I'd probably have to be seeing one person for a while before they would leave me alone."

"Oh." Hermione stored that comment away for further thought. Maybe, if he wanted to stop sometime, she could use this as an excuse to keep going. If she wanted to, that was. Not that she did. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes."

There was something about the early night she liked. It was the orange glow of the streetlamps and their pools of light, the glitter of shop windows, and the crisp, chilly air. Even if the air was a little too chilly, she thought with a shiver. Malfoy looked down at her.

"Too bad you don't have a car," She teased with a smile.

"One of those muggle contraptions? No. I don't know how they use them. There are all those buttons and levers on the inside. Brooms are so much easier."

"Most of the buttons are for extra things, like heat or the radio; you don't need them to drive." She laughed. "I was too young to drive when I first went to Hogwarts, but I've been in them enough and asked my parents. A few pedals on the floor for speeding up and stopping, the wheel for steering, and a few other things are all you need to worry about."

"So like brooms except you push a pedal instead of leaning forward to speed up, that sort of thing?"

"Yes. More like brooms than people think. You know how people get about their brooms, the make, the speed it can go, that sort of thing? Well, muggles do the same thing with cars."

"Interesting."

"Is the Slytherin Prince actually thinking of getting a car?"

"Maybe I will, just to shock you."

"I would certainly be shocked."

"Oh, there's a cab." He hailed it, they got in, and he directed the man to her and Megan's flat. "So, are we still watching _Sherlock Holmes_ on Wednesday?"

"If you're not too busy buying a car."

"I won't be."

"I'll stock up on tea, then."

"Hey, I happen to like that blend."

"Then I know what to get you for Christmas." She laughed.

"Yes, you do," He said thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Draco, I really did enjoy myself tonight. I've always loved the theatre. I'll see you in a couple days."

Hermione smiled and gave him a quick one armed hug when they reached her flat and left him in the cab. She spent the rest of the night talking about the play with Megan and thinking to herself about Draco and the conversations they just had.

He did join them for _Sherlock_ on Wednesday and he took her out for tea on Friday. In the final week of November she received the promotion at work she had been hoping for which meant a pay raise, although she would be keeping her office next to Megan's. She and Megan had thrown a small party to celebrate, inviting all of their friends, and Draco came too. It had been a little awkward at first, but between her and Megan, and then Ginny, he ended up talking to the others. There was a tense moment when he and Harry looked at each other, but then they shook hands, Harry thanked him for the bridesmaid dresses and Draco thanked Harry for getting past him being a git.

Hermione entered December feeling much, much better than she had in years. She hadn't realized how beaten down she had felt and how miserable she had been until now, when it was all over and Ron was no longer in her life. He still continued to be hostile towards her even after the matter began to fade in the Prophet and it was clear that even his sister and best friend knew he was lying. In fact, Harry and Ginny started to spend more time with Hermione, Megan, and Luna. The two of the even joined Megan, Hermione, and Draco for a couple episodes of _Sherlock Holmes_ at one point and Hermione had beamed at them all being so amiable to each other. When an invitation flew into her office in early December on lilac paper, asking her to the law department's annual Christmas party, she knew exactly who she wanted to come as her date.


	12. L is for Levity

Good news! I've actually finished writing the entire thing, so I'll be putting a chapter up on Tuesdays and Fridays now! Which means I feel better about all the cliffhangers (and the slightly embarrassing chapters coming up). I also want to say a big thank you to everyone who has written a nice/constructive review. It's all of you, and the people following, who make me write more. But now, Christmas parties number 1 and 2. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 12 - L is for Levity

Hermione was a little nervous when it came to actually asking Malfoy if he wanted to join her at the department Christmas party, however, but at least Ron wasn't going to be there to harass her. She screwed up her courage and decided she would do it the next time he came over to watch _Sherlock Holmes_. They were actually running out of episodes to watch, he had been over so often and watched so many with her. She was starting to think of finding something else she could get him watching, just for an excuse to have him over. It was only a week or so until the party but a day until he next visited, and Hermione arranged with Megan for her roommate to be out. It hadn't taken much persuading; Megan still thought they should be dating for real and was happy to leave them alone.

"Draco? Um, actually I have a bit of favour to ask you," Hermione began while she made the tea.

"Yes?"

"Well, my department is having a Christmas party, and I wondered if you would go with me."

"Of course. Anything to harass the Potters more." He grinned.

"Do you ever stop?"

"You love it. Actually, I was going to ask the same favour of you. The only difference is that I have two to attend, so you might not want to go to both."

"Two?"

"A muggle one and a wizarding one."

"Draco Malfoy is going to a muggle Christmas party?" She laughed.

"I have to." He grimaced. "A lot of my clients are going, as well as other important muggles."

"I don't mind going to both. It sounds fun." Hermione smiled.

"The Weasel might be at the wizarding one. It's for wizarding business owners, but there will be a lot of other people."

"Well, then I probably won't have to talk to him, so I think that will still be alright."

"You know what you should do?" He grinned. "You should wear the dress I bought you. That would really piss him off."

"Um, Draco, I've been meaning to tell you. I can't wear it," She said, twisting the empty wrapper from her tea bag nervously.

"Why not? It's only the Weasel, he'll survive."

"Um, no. That's not it. I kind of don't have it anymore."

"You got rid of it." He looked hurt.

"No! No, it's wasn't my choice!" She said quickly, grabbing his sleeve. "It um, it was Ron. When he found out where it came from he was angry..."

"Are you serious?" Draco was so shocked it got through his control as she stood there, released his sleeve, and started to tear up the tea wrapper into tiny pieces.

"He, um, he kind of burnt it. And then he slapped me. He looked really guilty about that though," She admitted, her eyes fixed on the paper in her hands so that she wouldn't meet his eyes, but she glanced up in surprise when he gripped her arm.

"That complete bastard. How could he hit you? How could anyone hit you? I'm sorry, Mione."

He sounded so sincere, looking past her out the window with disgust and anger in his face. He had heard Harry and the others calling her 'Mione' a week ago, decided he liked it, and had been calling her that since. Her friends had started a year or two ago when a new acquaintance misheard her name. It had begun as a running joke but continued as a nickname. She didn't mind that Draco used it. In fact, she liked it, especially since the only one of her friends who hadn't called her that was Ron. He had missed the outing completely and dismissed the joke.

"It wasn't your fault. For a little there I was blaming myself, but I can't. He's the one who decided to do it. That was when he first started accusing me of cheating with you. He had some interesting ideas, if I remember correctly."

"Such as?"

"Oh no, you. I am not giving you more ammunition."

"What? Me?" Draco said innocently.

"Well, if you must know, he decided I must think you were sexy and since it involved clothes he jumped to playing dress up." She blushed, her eyes fixed on the kettle as she poured hot water into their mugs so she didn't have to look at him.

"That could be arranged, you know," He murmured into her ear and she jumped, almost splashing boiling water on them.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't like role playing, Mione, dear?"

She hit him lightly for grinning like that. They watched more _Sherlock Holmes_, and she had to bite back a smile for the whole episode.

The next morning she had been reading sleepily when Megan excitedly dropped a package in front of her, with Draco's writing on the paper. She had a feeling she knew what was inside. She really had to get him to stop buying her things, or at least let her pay for herself. She had tried to pay for her seat at the theatre but he hadn't let her. Besides, now that she had stopped supporting Ron while he spent all his money on Brown, she was saving a lot. But she peeled back the paper and opened the lid of the box.

"Oh, sweetheart! Is this what I think it is?" Megan gasped as Hermione lifted the dress out.

"Yes, it's the same one Ron burnt."

"It's beautiful! Are you going to wear it to those parties Draco invited you to?"

"Well, I sort of have to, now."

"You'll dazzle them out of their socks, sweetie."

"Thanks." Hermione laughed. "But Ron might be at the one, I'm worried about that."

"You'll deal with that if there's a problem. And other people you know will be there, people who will back you up."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"There's no getting out of going."

"I'm not trying to!"

"So you've realized you should date him for real?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Too bad. You'll figure it out someday."

Hermione shook her head, saw the time on the clock, and hurried to get ready for work. The days before the parties flew by and Hermione soon found herself getting ready with Megan for their office party. Megan helped her pick a dress since she was saving the one Draco had just given her for his two parties. She thought she looked passably pretty when they were ready to go and there was a knock at the door. It was Draco and as he turned a smile spread on his face.

"You look lovely, Mione."

"I told her, but she didn't believe me," Megan shouted from another room, making Draco laugh and Hermione grimace.

"Well, you do. Are you two ladies ready?"

They apparated away so they didn't get ash from the Floo Network on their good clothes. Draco looked as handsome as ever in his suit, although Hermione didn't think it was possible for him to look bad in anything. She would have been willing to bet he had done some research on muggle fashion though. He was the type that would buy only from the best designers just because they were the best. When they arrived at the Ministry they were joined right away by Ginny and Harry.

"Hey, sis, Megan, Malfoy," Harry said, hugging the girls and shaking Draco's hand.

"You found someone to take Teddy?" Megan asked.

"Yes, Aunt Andy's got him. We were thinking, would you like to meet him sometime, Malfoy? He is your cousin, after all," Harry said and Draco didn't need to think.

"Yes, I would like that."

"The little squirt will be excited. Word to the wise, he'll love you forever if you bring him a present." Ginny laughed.

"I'll have to find something then. He should be about five years old?"

After a little more talk about Teddy they wandered the party. Hermione introduced Draco to some of her coworkers as the man she was seeing and none of them looked surprised. They had all read the papers. Draco had a good conversation with Mr. Keelan about law, which Hermione was pleased with. Mr. Keelan was still her boss, regardless of her recent promotion, but he admitted to them in a quiet voice that he fully expected to be reporting to Hermione in a few years.

It was a fun evening, Hermione thought, as she pulled off her dress and climbed into bed that night. Everyone had been so nice and she really enjoyed herself. None of the Aurors or any of the people they knew from school had been bothered by Draco at all, even when he had acted his usual, ridiculous self. She had enjoyed the time the five of them spent together most, though, her, Megan, Draco, Ginny, and Harry. Her four closest friends. If George, Angelina, and Luna had been there it would have been perfect. It was too bad Ron was still being a git. Hermione wondered how long it would take before their friends could stop tiptoeing around the issue and inviting either one or the other to parties or family functions.

She was much more nervous for the muggle Christmas party, since she would only know Draco, Mrs. Hill, and Alex. Megan helped her with her hair and oooed when she left her room in the dress. She had gotten creative with the help of a store employee with the solution to her bra problem since the back was so open. She was also nervous about Draco getting there and what he would think of the dress, even though this was obviously ridiculous and he had already seen her in it. When he arrived and Megan opened the door for him, Hermione was standing down the hall, twisting her fingers nervously. His eyes fixed on her. He moved his head toward Megan when she greeted him but that silver gaze never left her.

"Um, hi," She said with a nervous smile.

"You look amazing, Hermione," He said and Hermione rallied herself as Megan laughed.

"You're not looking so bad, yourself. That's a nice tuxedo. Ready to go?" She said primly, pulling on her coat and picking up her clutch purse.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Guess what? I hired a driver for the evening." He grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders as they left.

"Have fun you two! Do try to fall in love!" Megan called after them.

"Really, Megan?!" Hermione called back in exasperation as Draco laughed.

"I've been keeping a bit of a secret from you," Draco said as they neared the outside door.

"Oh? Have you?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, I've been taking driving lessons."

"What?" She laughed. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not. I'm really taking lessons. It's taking a bit to get used to, though. Cars are much different to work than brooms. So I've hired a man to drive us there."

"You've hired a man. Draco Malfoy, did you buy a car already?"

"Maybe."

He grinned as he pushed open the door to the building and led her forward. There was a jovial looking man with white streaked hair standing in front of one of the most elegant cars she had ever seen. It was silver, sleek, and perfectly polished. She didn't recognize the make, she had never been good at that, but she was willing to bet it had been expensive. Draco's hired driver opened the door for them.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"Not a problem, Mr. Malfoy. It is lovely to meet you, Ms. Granger," He said, bowing and smiling as she stepped in.

"Um thank you, you too, Alfred. Draco, did you really buy this before you could even drive it?"

"Well, I've driven it around the parking lot," He said with a grin, sliding into the seat next to her. "It's just this London traffic, really, but I couldn't stand the thought of not being the first one to drive my new Aston Martin."

"You did not buy an Aston Martin," She said, looking around her in disbelief.

"You're sitting in one."

"You are ridiculous."

"You love it."

"Shall we be off, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, of course, thank you."

Hermione just looked around in astonishment as Alfred drove them through London. She couldn't believe she was sitting in an Aston Martin. James Bond drove those, not normal, ordinary people like her! Well, she wasn't driving, but still. She couldn't believe Draco had bought a car either. She really couldn't believe it.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco said, looking over at her.

"Why buy a car? You don't need one."

"The look of the thing, mostly. You just watch my client's faces' when we get out. And when they see you."

He winked at her, making her insides go a little gooey. He was wearing his cologne again, too. This was ridiculous, Hermione told herself. She looked back out the window to hide her blush. The city really was beautiful at night, with all the elegant facades of buildings lit by the orange glow of street lamps. They pulled up outside of an old hall that she presumed had been rented for the purpose and the steps up to it were covered in people, almost all of them in evening dress. They were smiling and greeting each other and the flashes of cameras were going off. Hermione felt suddenly very nervous and was glad Draco would be getting out first. One of the waiting valets came forward, but Alfred beat him to the door, opening it for them to get out.

"We'll be a few hours at least, Alfred. You have your phone? Good. Just stick around the area and I'll give you a call when we'd like picked up. And remember-"

"Not a scratch, Mr. Malfoy."

"Exactly." Draco grinned and Hermione shook her head. Alfred got back in Draco's car and drove it away as Draco linked his arm with Hermione's. "Hey, relax, you look beautiful and you're on the arm of the handsomest man here."

"Oh, so you're definite on that, are you?" She said as they began up the steps, trying to ignore the flashes of cameras around them.

"Well, I got you to come with me, didn't I?"

"Draco Malfoy, I do believe you're attempting to be charming."

"Possibly. Is it working?"

"Possibly," She said defiantly despite her blush. Draco smiled at her and was going to speak but Mrs. Hill had seen them, Alex at her side.

"Oh, oh, Mr. Malfoy!" She called and Draco bit back a sigh of frustration.

"Yes, Mrs. Hill? Good to see you again."

"Out for more frivolity, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, I would hardly be working today," He drawled and she laughed.

"Good point, Mr. Malfoy. Isn't Mr. Malfoy clever Alex-oh! You've brought your lady friend again, Mr. Malfoy." She looked disappointed.

"I hope you're doing well, Mrs. Hill," Hermione said with a smile. "And Alex, of course."

"Thank you, Ms. Granger," Alex said, his voice sweet as honey.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, do come with me. There are some MPs I want you to meet. I'm sure they'll be delighted. Alex can keep Ms. Granger occupied."

"You'll be alright, Mione?" Draco said quietly, leaning closer to her. He was eyeing Alex with distrust.

"Yes, don't worry. Go make contacts." She smiled warmly at him.

"Alright," He said, if a little doubtfully, and released her arm. Mrs. Hill offered him her arm but he pretended not to have noticed and they walked off together, Mrs. Hill's chattering audible for some time.

"Can I get you a drink, Ms. Granger?"

"Please," She said with a smile. "And if I'm calling you Alex, you should call me Hermione."

"That's not a name you hear every day," He said, guiding her toward a glittering bar through all these important muggles.

"Yes, I know. A blessing and a curse. I've had a few friends, one from Bulgaria, who had such a hard time pronouncing it I gave up trying to correct him."

"Is that so? At least I never had that problem."

"Mrs. Hill will manage without you, alright?" She said as the man behind the bar handed her a drink and she took a sip. It was fruity and very good, but also alcoholic; she would have to make sure to just sip.

"Oh yes. She's not as helpless as she looks, even if ideas can take a while to take root there. I'm sure you've noticed she keeps trying to set me up with Mr. Malfoy," He said and Hermione almost choked with shock. She tried to hide it, but knew she had only partly succeeded. There were a lot of people at the bar and Alex was standing close to her in the press.

"Um, yes. I have."

"Yes, when she discovered I'm bi she got the idea fixed in her head and she can't let it go."

"That must make working for her difficult sometimes," Hermione said, feeling awkward.

"Yes, it is. It makes it especially difficult to meet other beautiful people, like you, Hermione."

"Um, thank you."

"If you don't mind me saying, you and Mr. Malfoy don't exactly act like the typical business couple."

"We are younger than most of the people here, and I'm not in business."

"About the age of the secretaries, yes. But we only arrived a little before you and I noticed he didn't help you out of the car, or touch your hand, or anything."

"He doesn't need to. I can get out of a car myself. Besides, I find that it's harder to step out of a vehicle when someone's holding a hand you need for balance. You try it in heels sometime."

"You're a strong minded woman, Hermione."

"Not all the time. So, what is it like, working for Mrs. Hill? Are you her business assistant or personal? I ask because you were out with her at the play a few weeks ago."

"Both, but she pays me well for it. I help remember business and personal contacts, appointments, and even make some decisions and do the accounts. I'm basically Anne Hathaway in _The Devil Wears Prada_."

"I'm sorry, I missed that one."

"What? Oh, you have to watch it. It has Meryl Streep and Stanley Tucci as well. You should join me at my flat sometime and we'll open a bottle of wine."

Hermione had already been scanning the crowd for Draco when he spoke and his fingers curled around her waist. She went rigid with horror. This was what having a fake boyfriend was supposed to protect you from! Alex seem to think they were dating but they didn't care much for each other. She would have laughed about just how wrong he was if he wasn't trying to hit on her. She drew away from him.

"You know, regardless of not helping me out of the car, I am seeing Draco Malfoy."

"You really haven't seen _The Devil Wears Prada_. It's clear he doesn't feel much for you, Hermione. Come on, you deserve better."

"No, I deserved better than my ex who cheated on me. Excuse me," She said, blinking away tears in her eyes.

If he was going to be like that she was going to get away as fast as possible and not wait until she spotted Draco. She had very few doubts that Alex was just as much of an opportunist as his employer and he would have used her until he discovered she had no useful contacts in the muggle world and then dropped her. She got herself tolerably under control and looked desperately for Draco in the crowd. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and almost walked straight into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir!" She said, steadying herself so she didn't spill any of her drink. She thought she had seen this man before, although she couldn't place where.

"Not a problem! Are you alright? No spills?" He had a Scottish accent and nice hair. Hm. That didn't narrow things down much.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry, I feel like I've seen you before, but I can't place it."

"I'm an actor, you've probably seen something I was in." He smiled.

"Probably, although, frankly, I haven't seen much. I watch older things, mainly, like _Sherlock Holmes_."

"Which version was that?"

"Um, I think the actor's name is Jeremy Brett."

"The TV show? That one's great."

"He really captures the character," She said with a smile. She was trying to scan the crowds as much as was polite, even though she was much more comfortable talking to this man than Alex. "If you don't mind me asking, if you're an actor, why are you here?"

"You know these business types. They like to invite anyone and everyone. Politicians like to take happy photos. But, tonight I'm here for the United Way."

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. Meeting the children is very inspiring," He said with a smile. "Whose hands are you here to shake?"

"Oh, no one, really. I'm just the plus one. I'm here with my date, that's all," She said and, right on cue, Draco appeared at her side and to her relief. She smiled at the man. "Excuse me."

"Of course. Enjoy the party," He said, lifting his drink slightly towards her.

Draco pulled her away with an arm around her waist, which, in the circumstances, was incredibly comforting. He was frowning slightly.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, I don't know his name but he said he was an actor. I wouldn't have noticed him if I hadn't almost knocked him over. Draco, I'm so glad you found me. Alex is bi, not gay, and he was getting very friendly," She said in mild horror, stepping a little closer to him.

"Ugh. I had a feeling he might be like that."

"I reminded him about you and he just said you obviously didn't care about me."

"Well, we can do something about that," Draco said, beginning to grin.

"We can?" Hermione said, confused.

Draco just smiled and took her mostly empty glass from her hand, placing it on a waiter's tray. He took her hand and pulled her after him until she realized with a sinking feeling he was heading for the dancers. He was still smiling when he tugged her onto the floor and she hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. She hadn't had enough to drink for this.

"Draco, I don't dance very well."

"Well, that's fine, because I lead. Just relax and follow me. Besides, I seem to remember you doing fine at the Yule Ball all those years ago."

He took one of her hands in his and his other hand was a curious pressure on her waist that directed her movement. She wasn't sure why, but it kept drawing her attention. It wasn't too bad, once she got used to it. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

"Were you watching me in our fourth year, Draco?"

"It always pays to keep tabs on your competition."

"So I was competition, then?"

"Father never liked how you beat me in every subject."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was my own fault. I never really tried. I did much better in our final year."

"Of course you did, we ended up studying for exams together."

"Yes, and I found out you weren't as insufferable as I always thought you were."

"And I found out you weren't as huge a git as I always thought you were."

"Touché, Mione." Draco laughed.

"Why did it take us three more years after that to become friends?" Hermione said as Draco spun her across the floor.

"I was building up a business and you were building a career. And then there was the Weasel."

"Yes. He would have yelled at me even more if I was trying to be friends with you. I still feel like we've missed out somehow."

"No, I don't think so. I wasn't quite as dashing four years ago as I am now, anyway."

"Because you're so dashing now." Hermione rolled her eyes and he laughed.

They seemed to have moved a little closer together during the dance and she couldn't tear her eyes away from that handsome, laughing face. In that moment she wished that this had been a real date. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. No! Get a grip on yourself, Hermione. She must have had too much to drink. Draco was looking at her strangely, but they heard something and both looked up. There were Mrs. Hill and Alex, advancing toward them. In a second Hermione was whisked away and they were out of the building again. He had her hand and she felt like Cinderella escaping the ball before the clock struck twelve.

"Feel like doing something else?" He grinned.

They ended up calling Alfred and wandered around as the best dressed patrons in a muggle bookstore and when that closed they went to a coffee shop and bought Alfred tea. They chatted and laughed for a while and talked to Alfred about his job. Finally, they brought Hermione back to her and Megan's flat and Draco gave her hand a little squeeze before letting it go, promising he would be back in a few days to pick her up for their final party. She closed the door with a warm smile.


	13. M is for Merriment

Language warning in this chapter. Also, I'm glad I finished so I can update faster, because I feel bad making you wait so long. The suspense even drives me crazy while I edit, and I know what happens. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 13 - M is for Merriment

At least she never had to worry about Draco being late. He was as punctual as ever, knocking on the door just as she finished pinning up her hair and hanging little blue drops from her ears. Once again he told her she looked fantastic and Megan laughed as they left. They apparated this time since they were going to a wizarding party and didn't need to arrive by muggle means. It was in a hall off Diagon Alley that was big enough for a gathering of this size and Hermione felt more and more nervous as they walked up to the entrance. Someone took their coats and Hermione looked out at all these witches and wizards, many of whom she recognized. She did see a patch of red hair among the heads, but as the person drew closer she saw it was George and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad you two could come." George grinned as Angelina hugged Hermione.

"I could hardly avoid coming, could I?" Draco drawled.

"We're not so bad, are we, Malfoy?"

"The jury is still out on that one, Weasley."

"He's just grumpy because one of his muggle clients is still trying to set him up with her terrible secretary." Hermione laughed.

"Is she really that bad?" Angelina asked with a grin.

"The secretary is a man," Hermione said conspiratorially and they laughed as Draco looked gloomy.

"Yes, and as soon as his boss and I were gone he took the opportunity to try to pick up Mione."

"Yes, that was a downside. He was more than a little creepy, but then Draco saved me."

"Good to hear you're doing your job, mate."

"Speaking of my job is the Weas-uh, your brother here?"

"No, he's going to be late."

"Well, that's good. I hope he's going to be sensible today," Hermione said sadly.

"I wouldn't bet on it, sis," George said.

"And your bets are usually good."

"Come on, talk until he gets here, then you can hide somewhere."

Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance. Draco had been invited to this party because of his business and quite a few of the people here got help from him and because of Ron he might have to hide. Even if she wasn't here Ron would probably still make a scene. He had cheated on her and was acting like a spoiled brat who had been refused a sweetie, and he had the nerve to treat them like they were the ones who had done something wrong. She was being resentful, she knew, but if anyone had to hide, if he was really determined to be petty about this, it should be him. 'Oh! No- it is not for _me_ to be driven away' she thought, 'If _he _wishes to avoid seeing _me_, he must go.' That was probably what Ron was thinking too, and Hermione rather thought that Jane Austen's character Mr. Wickham fit Ron very well right now.

So it was up to them to be the bigger people, she supposed. But until the time came she was determined to enjoy herself. Draco was being very charming to everyone and despite how she might tease him, she felt he was being charming to her as well. They wandered the party, talking to everyone they could. She spoke to many of the witches and wizards who owned the shops in Diagon Alley, some of which she knew and some she didn't. Draco seemed to know all of them and when she couldn't think of something to say he took over.

She was having a lovely time. They had talked with Madame Malkin and Draco had bowed low to Ollivander before speaking with him. Hermione learned that Draco had apologized to Ollivander and needed to convince the unfortunate man of his sincerity before Ollivander allowed him to purchase a new wand. But Ollivander smiled at Draco now. She learned that Draco also worked for the wand maker and refused any payment. They spoke to the owner of the Daily Prophet, who was a jovial and excited man, and who jokingly thanked Draco and Hermione, and particularly Hermione, for increasing the circulation of his newspaper.

They had been there for a couple hours and were talking with Harry, Ginny, George, and Angelina when Draco decided it was a good time to dance and pulled her away, the rest of her friends laughing as she blushed. But she held her head high despite her red cheeks, placing her hand on his shoulder as the next song began.

"Well, I had to have you to myself at some point tonight." Draco grinned.

"Did you?"

"Oh yes, how else are we going to maintain this illusion we're spinning so artfully?" Was there something strange in his voice there, or was it just her imagination? She thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't think there's much art about it. I am actually having fun."

"Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to think I was holding you here against your will."

"I'm not sure you could, even if you wanted to."

"That sure of yourself, are you?"

"Not really, but I know a secret," She said with a sly smile.

"What's that?" He said quietly.

"You're secretly a nice guy, Draco Malfoy, and I don't think you would hold me against my will." She leaned closer and spoke quietly so that no one would overhear her.

"Curses, foiled again," He murmured in her ear. His lips were so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and a shiver went down her spine.

"What the f-"

"Oh no,." Hermione groaned as the shout was cut off. From the sound of it someone had elbowed Ron before he swore.

"Shit," Draco said under his breath.

Ron was red faced and shoving his way through the crowd toward them, Brown following him. Hermione was glad to see that Harry, Ginny, George, and Angelina were also making their way over, the crowd was parting for Harry. Ginny was not to be stopped, marching with fierce determination in her eyes straight for her brother.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare start in here!" She said angrily, one accusatory finger jabbing in his chest.

"The fu-damn ferret has his hands all over her!" Ron shouted, waving a hand at Hermione and Draco. Hermione noticed Brown wasn't looking too happy.

"Outside! Now!"

Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away, the rest of the group following, as well as some of the other guests who couldn't resist the story, including the owner of the Daily Prophet. They found a corridor just outside the huge hall and the door was shut resolutely behind them before the curious onlookers could enter. Hermione was willing to bet the owner of the Prophet would have his ear pressed to the door. He wouldn't need to. Ron would shout loud enough.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her, ferret?!" Yes, yes, he would.

"I can spend my time and dance with whoever I want." Hermione shrugged.

"It's the ferret!"

"That was a stunning observation, Weasel," Draco drawled. Hermione shot him an angry look.

"Now might not be the time, Draco."

"You're calling him by his first name now?!"

"Yes, why not?"

"Because he's the fucking ferret! That's why! Have you lost your mind, Hermione?!" Ron bellowed, waving his hands wildly. Brown stepped away to avoid them and she was looking more and more annoyed. Hermione didn't blame her, for once. She was starting to lose her patience as well.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Ron. But it's been five years since he was last nasty to me and he has been nothing but pleasant to me since you and I broke up."

"And before too, I bet!" Ron snarled.

"Really, Ron? We're going to start this again?" Hermione sighed.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny shouted, sounding remarkably like her mother. "You know full well she was not cheating on you! Between Megan, me, Harry, and the rest of her friends she can account for most of her time-if you really need to check."

"Well, where did she get that dress?! I burnt it, I know I did!" Ron was looking her up and down. Hermione took a step back before she could stop herself. She thought she could see anger but also regret and longing there, and it was a little frightening.

"Thank you for admitting to that so openly, Wease-Weasley. I bought her another because I think it looks absolutely stunning on her and because I also think it's disgusting to hit a woman because someone else noticed her beauty," Draco said calmly, his face a mask of bored elegance. Quite a few people turned to look at him, Hermione included, and she felt a blush rising in her face.

"How dare you talk about Hermione like that, ferret?!" Ron shouted, storming towards Draco.

"Why not? Weasley, if I can venture to mention, maybe you should stop worrying about your ex and pay a little more attention to your current girlfriend?" Draco said, putting one arm around Hermione's shoulders and his other hand in his pocket. Brown was looking more than a little angry.

"I just want to know how long she was cheating on me with you, ferret," Ron said, but he retreated, wrapping his arm around Brown's waist and pulling her tightly against him. "You satisfied with the bossy damn teacher's pet, ferret, or are you going to try to steal Lavender, too?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she felt Draco twitch, his fingers tightening on her shoulder at the insult. She saw a few more stunned looks from her friends.

"You damn well know the answer to that, brother, dear! Mal-Draco did not _steal_ anyone! You messed up, now would you take responsibility?!" Ginny roared with all the strength of a voice used to shouting over the rushing wind on Quidditch pitches. "She did not cheat on you!"

"You're going to take her side, are you?! She hurt me, and you don't give a shit?!"

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" Ginny shook her head. Hermione had tears forming in her eyes.

"Harry, you believe me, right?" Ron said earnestly, almost desperately, and Harry sighed.

"Look, mate, everyone here knows Hermione wasn't cheating on you, and you know, she didn't ask us to choose."

"You too?! You-you're just jealous that for once I'm getting more press than you!"

"You should know that you can have it, mate."

"Is this some kind of sick joke? You're all going to gang up on me?! Well, have fun with the bloody ferret, then!" Ron turned and stormed out, Brown walking primly beside him. The six of them stood in shock for a second before George sighed.

"I'll see if I can talk some sense into him."

"Be careful. You have to work with him, after all," Harry said as Hermione started to cry. Draco hugged her and patted her back.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, sis," Ginny said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The Weasel's not worth it, Mione," Draco murmured.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" She managed between great, heaving sobs.

"He's just trying to make himself look better," Angelina said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, how about this?" Draco said, leaning back to look at her. "You channel some of that stubborn Gryffindor bravery for a bit, we all go out there, you dance a few songs with me, then one or two with Potter, and then I'll take you back to your flat and we can have tea and watch _Sherlock Holmes_ until you fall asleep on the couch."

Hermione laughed wetly and the others chuckled. With the help of Ginny and Angelina Hermione pulled herself together until she looked mostly normal again and all five of them left the back room together. Sure enough the owner of the Prophet was standing there with notebook and pencil in hand, scribbling madly. Draco drawled at him as they passed, asking if he had gotten all the details he needed. Hermione tried to put on a genuine smile and thought again about how wonderful it was to have such amazing, caring friends.

She did her best to completely ignore Ron who was talking in a hushed voice to George in a corner of the room. Brown was standing nearby sipping constantly from her drink, looking like she needed it to deal with the situation. But Hermione tried to watch Draco instead; he was smiling at her and he looked very handsome. But she wondered, not for the first time, why he was being so nice to her when they had hardly been friends for two months. Maybe he was trying to make things up to her. But whatever it was, she really appreciated it and it wasn't long before she didn't have to fake a smile anymore. After three dances Harry took over and Hermione laughed as Draco bowed to Ginny with a grin, offering her his hand. Harry wasn't quite as good a dancer as Draco, but Hermione didn't mind. She was almost enjoying herself again and they talked and laughed about the Yule Ball years ago.

Still, she wasn't sad when Harry released her so she could leave. She hugged her friends tightly and asked Angelina to say goodnight to George for her as Draco shook hands. People turned to watch as they walked out, arm in arm, but Hermione tried to focus on Draco and ignore the murmuring. Once they got outside, however, Hermione's mood started to dip again now that she didn't have to put on a showy smile. But she also felt relieved as they apparated away and appeared in front of the door to her and Megan's flat. She found her key and called to Megan as they entered.

"Megan, dear! I'm home and Draco's with me."

"Am I that terrifying you have to warn her?" Draco said quietly in her ear, making her laugh.

"The other way around. I want her to be fully dressed when she comes out."

"Oh. Yes." Draco coughed and after kicking his shoes off he went to go make the tea.

"How was it, my dears?" Megan said, appearing from her room in a dressing gown and smiling.

"Mostly good," Hermione said, removing her shoes and going to the coffee table, flipping through the _Sherlock Holmes_ discs.

"Only mostly?" Megan said shrewdly, looking between her and Draco.

"The Weasel made a scene again." Draco frowned, leaning against the counter in his suit.

"Oh no, not again!"

"Ginny got him out of the main room, but we're very sure the owner of the Prophet heard everything. Ron was yelling loud enough," Hermione said glumly, sitting heavily on the couch.

"He wasn't. Ugh, I swear, next time I see that man I might just hit him," Megan said angrily.

"I don't blame you. I had a hard time not saying something clever," Draco drawled, removing his suit jacket and tossing it over the back of a kitchen chair.

"If he doesn't stop soon _I _might lose my temper," Hermione said, her voice muffled and she disappeared briefly as the flopped over, burying her face in a cushion.

"We decided to drink tea and watch _Sherlock Holmes _until she can't stay awake anymore."

"Sounds fun."

Draco walked over with two steaming mugs of tea in his hands and Hermione gave him a tired smile. She was very much done with Ron and his antics. She had been tired of him for months and after she left he had just gotten worse. Draco had figured out how to work the remote a few weeks ago and he picked it up now and started the next episode while she took a refreshing sip of tea. Megan wished them good night with a significant wink at Hermione and went back to her own room. Hermione knew she would be teased about this tomorrow but she couldn't bring herself to care. Yes, she was practically sitting shoulder to shoulder with Draco, but he was her friend and she needed the support anyway.

"Draco?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks, for everything."

"You're not planning something ridiculously Gryffindor, are you?"

"Hm? What? no, I just wanted you to know I appreciate it," She said sadly, her hand smoothing the fabric of the lovely dress she was still wearing. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.

"You know, as unbelievable as it sounds, I have been enjoying myself lately. You're not as much of a pain to be around as I thought."

"Thanks. Same for you."

Draco chuckled and she could just feel the rumble in his chest. It was strange to sit there with his arm over her shoulders like that but she didn't move it. It was very comforting and she needed the comfort right now. Now that they were away from the party Ron's words were coming back to her and echoing over and over again in her head and she was very glad she had company. She only half watched the episode, thinking over Ron's words and the events of the nights. She wanted to do it while Draco was still with her and while she still had the company of a friend. If Draco hadn't been there she would have been curled up on the floor of her room, trying to cry silently so Megan didn't notice.

This hadn't been such a bad plan of his, after all. Ron would have done this to her even if she hadn't been pretend seeing Draco, in fact, he probably would have been nastier. The last times they had seen each other he had been so furious seeing her with Draco that he hadn't tried to gloat, which she was feeling sure he would do. She tried to imagine what he would have done if he had found her alone; probably made some kind of attempt at a cutting remark, especially if Brown was with him. They would have done their best to drag her down and make her feel terrible about herself. But he kept getting so angry about Draco's presence that he just shouted at them.

That had certainly helped at least. Draco got to try and throw his muggle employers off and both of them got the comfort of friendship. He was having just as much fun out of this as she was. Times like this certainly proved that. If they didn't enjoy each other's company she wouldn't have invited him so often to watch things with her and he wouldn't have come. And they were certainly getting very comfortable with each other. She was certainly glad he was here for her now. She sighed, curling her hands around her mug of tea and settling herself, her legs tucked under her and her side against Draco's.

"Feeling better?" Draco murmured.

"How did you know that I was thinking?" She countered.

"I was clearly channelling Sherlock Holmes," He said slyly. She poked him in the side. "Fine, fine. I just thought it would be on your mind."

"Well, yes, I do, actually."

"Good. I've said it a thousand times, the Weasel isn't worth it."

"I'm starting to worry you're right, Draco."

He gave her shoulder another squeeze and took a sip of tea. They watched another two episodes of _Sherlock Holmes_ before Hermione began to doze off. She woke up again to the strange and unfamiliar sensation of being carried. She managed to get her eyes open and recognized her room as Draco placed her on her bed. She laughed a little, hugged him, and wished him goodnight. He chuckled and assured her he would lock the door behind him. She listened to his steps as he left the flat, there was a pause, and then the door closed and the click of the lock. She managed to remove her dress but then she sank into the bed again and was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.


	14. N is for Noel

I was tempted to have something happen here, but I couldn't do the same thing as I did in the Werewolves' Moon, now could I? Sorry for the lateness. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 14 - N is for Noel

December passed easily and Hermione persuaded Draco to come to more gatherings with all her friends. At least Luna and Megan were almost always there, which meant Draco wasn't the only one not from Gryffindor house or somehow related to the Weasleys. But the best visit by far is when Hermione, Megan, and Draco all joined Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place where they had taken care of Teddy for as long as they had been able to support him. The little boy was now five and a half years old and Draco had never met his cousin. It was only Draco's shifting of weight that betrayed his nervousness as they entered and Hermione brought him down into the kitchen, a supportive hand on his shoulder. Teddy was sitting between Ginny and Harry as they entered and looking very much like his godfather, untidy black hair and all.

"Hi, Mione, Megan, Malfoy!" Ginny rose and hugged them all.

"Good morning, how are you all?" Hermione said, hugging Ginny back.

"Auntie Mione! Auntie Megan!" Teddy cried, jumping off his chair and cannoning into Hermione, making her stumble as she laughed.

"Hello, munchkin," Hermione said, ruffling his hair, and crouched to look him in his face. "There's someone I want to introduce you to, Teddy. This is Draco Malfoy."

She gestured towards Draco, who seemed a little unsure what to do, he gave a little bow but then he crouched and offered his hand. Teddy seemed equally unsure but he shook Draco's hand. Harry came up behind him, leaning on a chair with a grin.

"Malf-Draco's your family, squirt. Your mum-your first mum was his cousin. Your grandma and his mother are sisters," Harry said and Teddy seemed to take a little time to understand this.

"He's my...cousin?"

"That's right, squirt."

"Oh. Um. Hi."

"I've been meaning to meet you for a while, Teddy, but it's taken me a while to get around to it."

"You didn't want to?"

"You see, pup, Draco and I didn't always exactly get along, but we finally do now. You know, Auntie Mione actually punched him in the face once," Harry said with a grin and Draco grimaced at the memory, making Hermione laugh.

"You did?" Teddy said, looking up at her with wide eyes that were turning from green to silver.

"Um, yes, munchkin, I did, but that was a long time ago and I like him much more now."

"I should hope so," Draco growled, making them laugh. "I am sorry I didn't get here earlier, Teddy. Years earlier, in fact."

"I'll forgive you if you get me five years of birthday presents next April," Teddy said and Ginny and Harry looked horrified.

"That's a deal, munchkin." Draco grinned back at his cousin whose face split into an almost identical look. But Draco's expression turned to shock as Teddy threw himself forward and hugged him tightly. There was a moment of confusion and then Draco gave him a squeeze. "Good, now. Has Pott-Harry been taking proper care of you?"

"Malfoy!" Harry said in indignation. "I mean, Draco. 'Course."

Hermione laughed. Even if it was only for Teddy's sake they were still calling each other by their first names. Both of them had realized when they arranged this meeting that it would be odd for Teddy if his cousin and his godfather called each other but their last names, especially since the people in this room were almost all the family he had.

Draco did still have his parents and though he didn't talk about them much, Hermione gathered that their relationship was becoming more distant. Narcissa had been cleared but Lucius had spent a more time in Azkaban after the battle and it seemed that Draco now had little in common with his parents. He didn't live at the Manor or visit them much and he had shown her that his Mark had faded away in the time since Voldemort had died, much to his relief. He did tell her his parents didn't much like his overtures of friendship to her and Harry and hadn't spoken to him since news of his and Hermione's fake relationship had come out in the papers.

"Harry, I was wondering," Hermione began as they watched Draco tease his cousin with a conjured butterfly. "His family hasn't spoken to him in his months..."

"I know. We're having two Christmas dinners this year, and I've told Ron that he can come to the one here, but Lavender is not welcome and that you and M-Draco would be invited."

"Really?" Hermione said, lighting up.

"'Course. Ron hasn't given me an answer yet, but from the way he snorted when I told him I don't think he will be here."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him.

"Hey, he's my brother-in-law, but you're my sister, right?"

"Right." Hermione laughed.

"Dad? What are you and Auntie Mione talking about?" Teddy called and Draco's conjured butterfly vanished.

"We were talking about Christmas, pup."

"Christmas!" Teddy cried happily, standing and jumping on his chair but when he got a stern look from all the adults he sat carefully again.

"Yes. Draco, would you like to come here for Christmas dinner? I've invited Ron but not Lavender and I don't think he'll take me up on it."

"Please come, Draco!" Teddy said, pulling at Draco's sleeve.

"Of course, how could I refuse my cousin?" Draco drawled easily, rustling his cousin's hair, and then looked more carefully. "Munchkin, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't your hair black when I came in?"

"I'm a meta-meta-metamoragus," Teddy said proudly.

"Metamorphmagus, pup," Harry corrected. "His mother, your cousin, Tonks was one. They can change their appearance at will."

"Interesting."

"Too bad you can't learn the skill." Harry sighed.

"You would have had a much easier time over the years."

"I would have had a much easier time getting into the Slytherin common room in our second year." Harry grinned.

"What?" Draco looked at them suspiciously. "When were you in our common room?"

"Remember that time in second year around the holidays when Crabbe and Goyle were out late eating in the Great Hall? And when they came back they were acting strange, asked you all those questions about the Chamber of Secrets and that?" Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"How do you know about that? I'm not going to like the answer, am I?" Draco drawled.

"It wasn't Crabbe and Goyle. They were knocked out in a cupboard thanks to Hermione's sleeping draught."

"Yes, I managed to get that much from them."

"It was actually me and Ron."

There was a long pause as Draco stared, stony faced, at Harry and everyone except for Teddy tried desperately not to laugh. Hermione walked over and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, hiding a smile with the other hand.

"You're joking, right?"

"We brewed polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Hermione admitted with a guilty smile. They did start to laugh then as Draco stared up at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Really? And no one ever told me?" Draco grumbled and Hermione patted his shoulder.

"Dad tricked you?" Said Teddy, grinning.

"Apparently so, munchkin." Draco shook his head but flashed Hermione a grin.

Draco took over looking after his cousin for the rest of the night and Hermione thought the two were getting along splendidly. Almost too splendidly, in fact. She had to tell them firmly that bewitching her tea cup to follow her around really wasn't funny. They nearly got into mischief together multiple times and Hermione found herself thinking what a big child Draco seemed to be at heart and wondered how he had turned out to be such a git at school. It probably had something to do with his parents, unfortunately, but now that he was his own man he could be more himself. People also tended to let people be who they wanted when they made thousands of galleons a year.

When they left Grimmauld Place Draco was grinning and he seemed to be very much looking forward to Christmas now. Hermione was spending the morning with her parents and understood that most of her friends would be at the Weasley's anyway. Like Draco she didn't have the best relationship with her parents even if it was slowly mending; they were still a little jumpy around her from the time she had modified their memories five years ago. They didn't wholly trust her anymore and she couldn't really blame them. Magic was a frightening thing for a muggle, especially when it was used on them and then to alter their memories. For an entire year they had firmly believed things that were placed there by Hermione and even if it was for their own protection that scared them.

But she was immensely glad that her breakup with Ron hadn't affected Christmas, at least. Her friends had agreed not to buy gifts for each other, since there were so many of them now, but instead they drew names and agreed on a price limit. This year they were to spend no more than five galleons and she had gotten Luna, while Draco had received her, and Teddy drew Draco. Hermione suspected Harry had fixed those last two. Everyone usually got Teddy something small, but Harry and Ginny had decided to include him for the first time this year since most of the people he knew were a part of it and it gave him a designated responsibility. She was curious to see what the little boy would get her fake boyfriend.

With only a few people to buy for Christmas shopping didn't take Hermione long that year. Normally, she had done all of Ron's shopping as well, so she had been buying for most of the Weasley family, but this year she only had her parents, Teddy, Megan, Luna, and Draco. She felt that with everything Megan and Draco had done for her in the last months they deserved a good gift. It had been a little difficult to figure something out, but once she planned it all out it only took a single trip into muggle London to get everything on her list.

She had some muggle children's books and school workbooks for Teddy, paints for Luna, a few books by Megan's favourite muggle author as well as some delicate chocolates. She found a couple of ornaments and baked sugar free treats for her parents that they liked. For Draco she found an unabridged set of _Sherlock Holmes_ books, his favourite tea like she had teased him about a month before, and one of Dickens' novels, as well as a collection of James Bond DVDs. She had a feeling he would enjoy those and she was even willing to promise to watch every one with him, even if the sex scenes would be awkward.

As Christmas approached she admitted to herself that she was looking forward to it more and more. She had spoken to her parents a few times on the phone in the last few months but she hadn't seen them in a long time. She woke up excited on Christmas morning and was gathering her gifts for her parents when Megan caught her. She had a letter from her parents pushing their family Christmas back a day and she wondered if it was too late to join them at Grimmauld Place. Hermione sent Harry a patronus and quickly received a reply that Megan was certainly welcome.

She apparated outside her parents' house and hugged them tightly when they let her in. She had a lot of details to fill in for them about how her relationship with Ron ended and her new, fake boyfriend. They commented about how much happier she sounded now than the last few times they had spoken on the phone, however. She tried to find the words to describe how much more content she was with her life now that Ron wasn't really in it anymore. She hadn't realized how much of a drain he had been on her mood. Her parents told her about how things were going with them and they caught up over gifts and tea.

After lunch she stopped by her and Megan's flat to pick up her gifts and her roommate, and the two of them apparating together to Grimmauld Place. Aunt Andy was Luna were already there and Hermione and Megan went up to the drawing room. Megan scooped up Teddy and hugged him when he ran at them and passed him to Hermione.

"You're getting heavy, munchkin. Soon I'm not going to be able to pick you up," She said with a smile.

"Clearly, you just need to practice more, Mione," Draco drawled in her ear, making her jump.

"Draco!" Teddy squealed, holding his arms out to his cousin and Draco took him, tossing him up in the air and catching him as he laughed.

"Never mind, she's right. You're too heavy for this," He said with a grin at Hermione.

"Hey!" Teddy protested.

"I'm just joking, munchkin," He said, resettling Teddy to carry him more easily and bowing slightly to his aunt. "Mrs. Tonks, it's good to meet you. Again."

"I'm glad to see you, Draco. It's been, what? 15 years?"

"I think so. I want to apologize. I should have gotten in contact with you and the munchkin here years ago."

"I understand. You've had a lot to deal with, nephew. But you're here now and that's what matters. You will call me Aunt Andy, none of this Mrs. Tonks," She said sternly, pointing a finger at Draco and he recoiled from it.

"Yes, Aunt Andy," He said promptly. Hermione had to press a hand to her lips to stop from laughing. He shot her a grin.

"Do we get to open presents yet?" Teddy said, kicking his legs.

"Not until everyone's here."

Thankfully it wasn't long until everyone had arrived and they gathered in the drawing room by the tree to open gifts. Luna was delighted by her paints and Megan laughed about the chocolate and was happy about the books. Teddy wasn't as happy as she was to get books, but he brightened up when Hermione promised to go through them with him. Draco was pleased with his gifts as well, laughed at the tea, and seemed to like the look of the Dickens novel and James Bond. Since they had almost watched all the episodes of _Sherlock Holmes_ he also agreed that he could safely read it without spoiling the mysteries now.

Teddy had given Draco a drawing which included very poor representations of everyone there, including Draco and Aunt Andy. Teddy had even labelled all of them and Hermione noticed the boy had put her and Draco side by side. Draco's face went blank but he hugged Teddy so tightly that Teddy complained about his ribs cracking. Hermione thought that Draco was really very touched but he was either too proud to show it or didn't know how, or a mix of both. Draco had found her a beautiful pair of pearl earrings and a matching necklace on top of some very beautiful copies of muggle classics.

Hermione had strange urges to clutch the books to her chest or to sit beside Draco and lean on him again as everyone continued to open their gifts. She did put on the earrings and the necklace though and caught Draco looking curiously at her a few times, although she assumed that was because Teddy was sitting in her lap and was spinning the pearls on the necklace. Draco really was an excellent fake boyfriend though. You could almost believe they liked each other for real. But that idea was ridiculous. _Was it, really?_ Said the little voice of complete honesty in the back of her head.

Dinner was absolutely excellent but, of course, Kreacher was an excellent cook. Everyone talked happily and they placed Draco next to Aunt Andy so that they could talk and catch up after their years apart. Hermione enjoyed herself immensely with great conversation, good food, and a glass of wine. It would have been nice if the rest of the Weasleys had been there, but with Ron acting the way he was she supposed that was impossible. She hoped that someday they would be able to get along again. They used to be great friends when they were in school, even if they had rocky patches in their six and seventh years, and didn't have much of an idea what had happened. Maybe some of it was her fault? Maybe she had taken over so much of the work just because it needed done and she didn't want to bother him that everything had become her responsibility.

Well, that didn't matter right now. It was Christmas and she should be focusing on enjoying her time with her friends and adopted family, because that was what Harry and Ginny were now. All their letters to her were addressed to their sister and she signed all her letters to them as their loving sister. Besides, she had been by Harry's side and Ginny's best friend for years and years now. Well, she had been Ron's friend for years and years too, but all that had vanished in an instant.

Dinner went well and dessert was even better. Once it was finished Hermione curled her fingers around her cup of tea with Draco and Megan on either side of her and at a table surrounded by all of her closest friends. She took a sip of tea and gave a contented sigh. Draco glanced over at her and smiled and she smiled back before he continued to speak with his aunt. Teddy was changing his hair colour across the table to amuse himself and Ginny, and Harry and George were laughing. She almost wished she could take a snapshot of this moment...she pulled Kreacher aside and he agreed with her plan, trotting out of the room. He returned with a camera.

"Group picture, everyone," Hermione called with a smile.

They laughed but all moved together anyway. Hermione had to elbow Draco, and when all else failed, lever his arm over her shoulders to make him laugh. After that he managed a genuine smile and not the forced one he had been wearing. Kreacher took a couple of pictures and promised to make copies for everyone in the room and Hermione beamed. Now they would all have the memory preserved of this happy time and inclusiveness despite the divisions that were trying to tear them apart. When it was time for everyone to leave Aunt Andy pulled Draco to the hall door and held a whispered conversation with him. Hermione gathered tea cups and brought them to the sink but when she turned back to the table she found her way blocked by the Potters and Teddy. She was temporarily stuck and she edged back, but that meant she could just hear what Aunt Andy and Draco were saying.

"I used to think that the more you cared the more you had to lose. I walled it all off in my mind for years, and I got really good at it."

"I know. I used to do it as well. In a way it's true, but if you don't care about anything, what meaning will your life have?"

"Yes, I think I see that now. Honestly, I used to think that caring about certain things was beneath me as a Malfoy, but that's ridiculous."

"Yes, Draco, it is. I'm glad you finally see that. You know, even if she's only your fake girlfriend, I think seeing Hermione is good for you."

"Really, Aunt Andy?" Draco sounded exasperated. "Megan constantly emphasizes the _fake_ like she's putting quotation marks around it and now you're starting too?"

"Maybe she has a point. Oh, Hermione, dear!" Aunt Andy called and Hermione turned her head so quickly she almost hurt herself.

"Yes, Aunt Andy?"

"Are you doing better now? I hear Ron's still giving you a hard time."

"A little, but it could be worse. He just yells at me and Draco every time we meet."

"It helps that you're not alone."

"Yes, he keeps forgetting to be snide, I expect, when he sees Draco."

"Well, I'm glad to hear my nephew is being of some use."

"Really?" Draco drawled. "I'm right here."

"Yes, I think he is," Hermione said with a smile, ignoring Draco, who crossed his arms in annoyance. "He's good company when I would have been very upset otherwise."

"I was worried this ridiculous plan of his would hurt more than help."

"It's not helping Ron, I'm sure, but I'm also not sure what would at this point. But it's helping me and that's my priority."

"Good to know you have them sorted out," Draco drawled.

"Finally, yes, I do," She said, turning to him.

"Well, you must admit they were questionable for a few years there." He shrugged.

"And yours were better?"

"I never said that."

"You've improved though, I suppose," Hermione said with a sly smile and a mock sniff.

"I might concede that you have, as well," Draco drawled. Aunt Andy looked between the two.

"Megan, dear?" She called.

"Yes, Aunt Andy?" Megan called back, craning over the heads to look at them. Draco and Hermione exchanged confused glances.

"You're right, dear. About these two," Aunt Andy said, waving her hand over Draco and Hermione's heads. They looked at each other again and then at Aunt Andy, and over at Megan, who had disappeared doubled up with laughter.

"Definitely not."

"Not a chance." They spoke at the same time, their arms crossed. Then they turned their heads back, looking at each other, and Draco grinned and Hermione smiled.

People began to leave shortly after the Megan was clearly trying not to giggle as Draco followed and apparated away with them. They reappeared in Hermione and Megan's flat and Draco sauntered in and began to make tea without the other two asking. He knew by now which blends were their favourite. Hermione and Megan stood at the door and watched him move around their kitchen. Hermione thought it was strange to see Draco Malfoy do something so menial without being asked or even mentioned. He turned and realized they were both looking at him.

"What?"

"Do come back with us, Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you, Mione," He said, turning back to the tea.

"You want to watch more _Sherlock Holmes?_"

"Well, I'm going to bed," Megan said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Alright, night, sweetheart," Hermione said, hugging her. "Thanks for the gifts."

"Same to you, sweetie. Night night. Have fun with your boyfriend."

"Megan!"

"Just the truth, my dear."

Hermione looked at Draco who shrugged and put Megan's mug away. Hermione went over and curled up on the couch, joined a little later by Draco. He sat fairly close to her and she debated briefly with herself as to whether she wanted to lean on him or not. He had really looked so handsome all day, and he still did, even-no, _especially_ when he was doing something so normal as carrying a couple mugs of steaming tea.

Not for the first time, she had the sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't mind dating him for real. She refused to let her eyes be dragged up to those pale lips or imagine what it would be like to kiss them. He got up to put in the last disc of _Sherlock Holmes_ and she tried to not think about how good his hair looked. He caught her staring, however, and she blushed as he sat beside her again, but a few centimetres closer than he had been before. She gave up on her internal debate and leaned on his side. She didn't see his grin as the show started as he put an arm around her shoulders.


	15. O is for Osculum

Hint: the title is Latin. I had a hard time finding a word for 'O'... Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 15 - O is for Osculum

Hermione had a difficult time not letting her spirits drop after Christmas. She never liked the few months of winter between the joy of the Christmas holidays and the spring melt. It was hard to stay cheerful in the cold and the dark, especially when it felt like she was running into Ron more frequently. She had been right and without Draco around he sneered at her or occasionally made a cutting remark. But he had missed his real chance; a couple of months ago this would have sent her back to her and Megan's flat in tears or crying herself to sleep that night. Now it pained her, but it didn't cut to the quick quite as much as she thought he wanted it to.

She wasn't entirely sure what his goal was, either. He seemed to be trying to make her feel terrible, but from the two times he had met her with Draco, it also seemed like he still thought of her as his. Her fake relationship with Draco was making him jealous, apparently, and therefore angry and hurt, and made him lash out at her. But he must not want her back because if he did he was certainly going about it the wrong way. She felt guilty about causing him pain, but even if she was just friends with Draco, Ron would have told her that she didn't need to be dating Draco to sleep with him. That kind of thought made her feel much less guilty about this plan of Draco's, even if she felt she was sinking to Ron's level a little: she was responding to his many attempts to hurt her by fake dating the one person who was sure to hurt him.

If Ron had wanted to keep her, though, he should have treated her better. Now that she had come to her senses, she realized she should have brought all her issues up so much earlier. As in, years earlier. Regardless of whatever Ron wanted, whether to make her feel terrible about herself or to get her back, he had a smaller and smaller chance of either. She was more sure with every passing day that she would never date him again. Even if Draco was her fake boyfriend, he was showing her, or reminding her, how she should be treated. The same with her friends; they had been there where she needed them, and when they needed her, she would be there. It was give and take and Ron had forgotten the give part. Or at least when he wasn't giving Brown gifts and giving everyone else lies. Even as a fake boyfriend Draco was immensely preferable to Ron.

In fact, she found that unless she ran into Ron that day she hardly thought about him at all. She did think about Draco, however, beyond the time she was still spending with him. Twice they went out for dinner, she convinced him to let her pay for herself, and they were mobbed by reporters on the way out. They sat together at the little cafe multiple times, sometimes talking, sometimes just reading and enjoying a cup of tea together. By the time February was halfway over they had watched three of the Bond films and he took her to another muggle play, driving her there himself this time very proudly with his new driver's license and his Aston Martin.

They were watching the fourth Bond film, _Thunderball_ at Megan and Hermione's flat on a freezing cold day. Hermione was glad of Draco beside her and the hot tea in her hands for keeping her warm. She had her feet tucked under her to keep her feet warm.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Since we're fake dating, we should do something public for Valentine's Day."

"I suppose we should." Hermione sighed. "I hate that holiday. It's never any fun."

"I'm not very fond of it either. But I took the liberty of booking us a table at that restaurant."

"You would."

"Well, I like to be on top of things."

"And you knew I would accept, did you?"

"No, but I hoped." That was surprisingly frank of him. She didn't know whether she wanted to look up at his face or not, afraid of what she would see there.

"You know, Draco, I'm going to miss this when this fake relationship ends." Stupid! She shouldn't have said that, she shouldn't have said that! Stupid, Hermione! She shouldn't have said 'when', but she couldn't have said if, ugh! She was nervous and she had implied she wanted it to end again!

He didn't respond and that scared her even more, fear flooding like ice into her stomach. Oh no. She didn't want it to end. She actually didn't want it to end; she wanted to really date him. She didn't miss it when he shifted positions and ended up a little further from her than he had been before. Suddenly, for the first time in weeks, she felt like crying again. Did she really having feelings for Draco Malfoy? She was more hurt by this little increase in distance than she was by the last month of remarks from Ron.

When he left she tried to hug him a little tighter than she normally did, but he didn't respond in kind. To stop herself worrying she put all her effort into her work for days between her slip up and Valentine's Day. When he came to pick her up he seemed to be in a little better mood and he relaxed as they talked over wine. He was even verbally sparring with her again, until he looked up and fell silent. She turned around to see Ron entering with Brown, and Ron had seen Draco as well, because he flushed bright red. Brown looked at them too and said something sharply to Ron, making him meekly follow her and the waiter to their table. Draco was a lot stiffer after that. Was he actually annoyed by Ron's presence?

"Are you okay, Draco?" She asked after half an hour of this and catching him looking over her shoulder occasionally.

"He's watching you," Draco growled, jerking his thumb toward Ron and Brown's table.

"Oh, is he?" Hermione said in surprise. She genuinely hadn't noticed.

"You weren't checking?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't actually think about him much anymore." She shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're much nicer to me than he ever was. In time we might become friends again, but I'll never make the mistake of dating him again."

"I am, am I?"

"Oh yes. You made me realize that I should have left him years ago."

"Well, I'm glad I've done some good. I would like very much to hex that man."

"I don't blame you." Hermione laughed despite the anger burning in Draco's eyes. But he looked up at her when she said that.

"You don't?"

"No, I really wanted to a couple of times as well. But it wouldn't help any."

"No, you're right, that's the only reason I've been able to stop myself. And out of deference to you, of course."

"Me?" She said in confusion.

"Well, yes. I should hardly go around hexing people for eyeing my girlfriend, should I?"

"No, I suppose not." Hermione laughed.

Draco relaxed after that and soon they were both ignoring Ron and Brown, talking and laughing like normal. When he helped her into her coat before they left Hermione did see Ron and Brown, and Ron had turned in his chair to watch them go. She let her gaze sweep over him and back to Draco.

"Feel like watching the next James Bond?" Hermione said quietly.

"Definitely, yes. One thing, first, however..." Draco took her hand and gently kissed it, making her blush, and then pulled her away.

"Why did you do that?" She said, her voice a little too high. Her heart was pounding.

"The Weasel was watching," He growled angrily.

"Good, then," She said, and linked her arm in his. He grinned at her and they apparated away just as the reporters started to rush forward.

They watched the next James Bond film and then another. It was Saturday and Draco didn't have anywhere to be the next day, so he could afford to be up late. Hermione gave up on her battle with herself once again and leaned on Draco's side, and he moved his arm to accommodate her. She wondered if he thought that she did this with all her friends, because she certainly did to her female friends, but not her male friends. Ugh, she definitely had a bit of a crush on him. What would she do if he wanted to stop fake dating her? And now her mind was racing with images of him kissing her, which was definitely a boyfriend thing. They seemed to have ruled out physical contact of any kind, other than shoulders and walking arm in arm, and when they watched films like this. But she found herself wanting more, especially now that he seemed fine with her leaning against his side.

He met her one day the next week for tea at the cafe during their lunch hour and they made plans to go to another muggle play that weekend, this one during the afternoon. She jokingly asked if his muggle employers would be there and he rolled his eyes in response.

A few of his employers were there, including Mrs. Hill and Alex, and when Hermione saw the grasping young man she couldn't help but draw closer to Draco. Draco had glanced down at her and over at Alex, and he shifted her to his other side which was further from the man and held on to her tighter. She thanked him quietly when they reached their seats. But the play was delightful and soon she was lost in the show. After it was over Alex was still lurking around and Draco suggested they go for a walk and she quickly agreed. Not only did she not want to run into Alex anytime soon, she also didn't really want her time with Draco to end just yet. They found a nearby park and wandered the snow covered paths.

"So you enjoyed that?"

"Draco, I'm pretty sure you could take me to just about any play or theatrical production and I would enjoy it." Hermione laughed.

"Good to know."

"Also good that so many of your muggle clients go to these shows. Maybe a few of them will stop bothering you," She teased but he just shrugged gloomily. Hm. She scooped up a small handful of snow and weighed it experimentally.

"You wouldn't," He said in apprehension, his eyes fixed on the snow in her hand.

"You should know that I definitely would," She said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione let her snowball fly and Draco ducked, but a little too late, the ball hitting his shoulder and breaking apart with a wet smack. She ran for it as Draco dipped with a grin and came up holding a handful of snow. But he had a Quidditch player's aim and he hit her multiple times before she reached the relative sanctuary of a little white gazebo built in the centre of the park. Draco ran up behind her, laughing.

It was snowing. She would always remember the way the flakes drifted gently down. They were stuck in Draco's hair and as they melted they looked like little shining dewdrop jewels. She knew he wouldn't like that description, but maybe he would tell her that was what she looked like too. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and the running, his eyes bright, and his lips...his lips looking very, very kissable. He stepped closer to her and brushed the remains of his snowballs off her coat and she could smell his cologne in the air. She couldn't help her rising blush.

"Am I not keeping the regulation amount of space between us, Mione?" He said softly, but he didn't move. He was standing close. Almost close enough to kiss.

"You're a very proper fake boyfriend." Ugh! Why had she said that?! And more importantly, was that a flicker of pain that had just crossed Draco's face?

"You know, I've never been a good actor." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Wha-what?"

She couldn't think properly. All she was aware of was Draco's stormy eyes turning to meet her hazel ones and of him stepping up to her and brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He was getting closer.

He kissed her. It was just as amazing as she had imagined. His soft lips caressed hers and she kissed him back, desperate for him to understand that she had wanted this for months. One of his hands clasped hers tightly and the other cupped her cheek, and she had a hold on his upper arm. She slowly moved this hand up to rest on the skin of his neck exposed over his scarf. He took a step closer and was right up against her now, kissing her just as desperately as she was kissing him.

But then just as suddenly as it all happened, it stopped. Draco didn't just release her but also spun around and walked away from her, stopping at the entrance to the gazebo and running his hand through his hair again. Hermione stood in shock, running her tongue and then her fingers over her lips. The only thought that seemed able to get through her mind was how amazing that had been and how much she wanted to do it again. Even upset, as he clearly was, Draco looked so handsome in his peacoat, slacks, and scarf, the snow falling outside, and he had been so thoughtful towards her for months. But he was upset. Did he regret kissing her? She took a step towards him and at the sound he half turned and glanced at her but quickly looked away again.

"Look, Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-it was a lapse of concentration, alright?"

"You didn't want to?" She said, voice shaking. There were horrible things happening in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not- I know you didn't want me to and I was trying to respect your wishes. I know you want this to end at some point." He waved a hand in annoyance. But he did want to, that was what stuck in her mind.

"Me? I thought you wanted it to end!" She said much louder than she had intended. She had been convinced that he would never want this state of affairs to continue, let alone want to stop pretending and want to continue it for real. Even when she hoped and considered his actions, they could all be considered friendly. He spun around to look at her.

"You don't?! Everything you've said..."

"No! Well, yes, but not in the way I implied. It was stupid, I was stupid to have said those things! I don't want to stop seeing you...just...just stop the fake part," She said, the words rushing from her mouth before she could stop them.

"You do?" He said, stepping forward.

"Yes," Hermione said, drawing on her courage to speak it aloud. He seized one of her hands and a broad smile spread on his face. He laughed in relief and joy and she echoed him.

"We've both been thinking that the other wanted this to end."

"Apparently so." She laughed.

"But we both wanted to make it real." He laughed again and he looked so happy her heart soared.

"Yes. Definitely." She squeezed his hand.

"Permission to kiss my 'fake' girlfriend again, Ms. Granger?" He said, giving her a little bow, although he couldn't get control of his grin.

"Permission granted, Mr. Malfoy."

He kissed her again and again while the snow fell around the little gazebo in the park.

Hermione was amazingly happy as he led her from the park, her arm linked with his just as they had walked together for months now. But despite this, there was something different now. Draco was grinning broadly and Hermione was smiling and blushing faintly. And there was something in the air around them that was different; they were more relaxed now that they understood each other. Instead of two people sure they were suffering from unrequited feelings, they knew those feelings were most definitely returned.

Mrs. Hill and Alex were still there when they reached the theatre and Draco left her with Mrs. Hill for a minute or two to speak with Alex. Hermione listened and replied to Mrs. Hill, but she watched Draco and Alex. Draco did most of the talking and when he leaned in to say something Alex blanched with horror. Draco strolled back leisurely to her and Mrs. Hill, took Hermione's hand and kissed it before he led her away.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I have a feeling he'll be leaving you alone in the future."

"You do?"

"Yes. I told him that if he ever so much as makes you uncomfortable again, I'll tell Mrs. Hill that he's sleeping with her son."

"Is he?" Hermione laughed. It was wonderful Draco was being so thoughtful, regardless.

"Yes, he is."

"Do I want to know how you found out?"

"Hey! I'm more intimidating than him, alright? That's all! Mrs. Hill has servants and I spoke to one, once."

"Whatever you say."

"I thought girlfriends were supposed to be nicer to their boyfriends."

"Have I ever been nicer to you?" She said, smiling sweetly. He thought about this.

"Good point. You could have punched me in the nose again."

"You survived. I am glad you told him off though, by the way. But if you knew that about him, why didn't you tell him off before and got him and Mrs. Hill to stop bothering you?"

"Something of mine wasn't threatened before. I could ignore the hints and insinuations fine.

"Something of-oh, you mean me. I think I was yours before, you just didn't know it yet."

"How unobservant of me. Would my lovely girlfriend like a ride back to her flat? And then maybe I could make her a cup of tea and put on a film while she kicks off her shoes and relaxes?"

"You spoil me."

"Malfoys only like the best," He said, kissing her hand.

Draco took her back to her flat and let her choose the film this time. She picked out a version of _Robin Hood_ and put it on while he brought her a mug of tea. But it was still too hot to drink and when she sat beside Draco he lifted one arm with a smirk. She shook her head but pressed herself up against him anyway and he wrapped his arm snugly around her. It was really wonderful, to know for sure that he cared.


	16. P is for Passion

...ahem. Adult content warning. Yeaaah. This is the kind of thing I normally skip over, so, um, enjoy? Now excuse me while I go hide somewhere and pretend I didn't write/post this... Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 16 - P is for Passion

When Megan came home a few hours later they were still curled up on the couch together. They had moved into a more comfortable position, but this meant that Hermione was lying on top of Draco, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. Hermione had been really enjoying the closeness and the warmth of his body, especially after what felt now like a forced separation. Megan took one look at their entwined bodies and began to laugh. Hermione groaned and Draco rolled his eyes but chuckled. Hermione liked the feel of the rumble in his chest when he laughed.

"It's about time you two dropped the 'fake'," Megan said when she finally stopped laughing.

"It turned out we were both just trying to respect the other's wishes," Hermione said, sitting up.

"Were you, dears? Well, it's been fairly obvious to me for months, so I'm glad you finally realized it as well. So, what are you watching now?"

And that was it. That was all Megan had to say about their transition from fake to real dating. She made herself a cup of tea and sat in the chair as they tried to rearrange themselves a little more suitably. She laughed at their attempts to appear more proper and they all watched the end of the film together. When it finished Megan left but Hermione and Draco stayed, watching another until it was well past dinner and time for Draco to leave. But it seemed he didn't have any ideas of leaving that instant. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, making her blush and splutter in protest, even though her body tingled where his touched her. But her protests died away as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

When he finally did leave Hermione was sad to see him go, but closed the door with a faint smile on her face and her fingers pressed to her lips. Today had gone amazingly well and she felt happier than she had since Harry and Ginny's wedding, and, omitting that, years. And he had promised to see her again tomorrow. Both of them were eager to spend time with each other now that everything was so clear. It was so nice to be able to touch him, to be held, and to feel the simple pleasure of contact.

But what she hoped most of all was that Harry and Ginny took the news as well as Megan had. When Draco visited the next day they decided to tell the Potters during a visit to Grimmauld Place planned for a week from then at the end of February. She was glad for the end of the winter. The days were getting longer and warmer and the land was coming back to life. It was much warmer when they waited outside Harry's house for a second or two while Hermione got her wand out. She let them in and they went straight down to the kitchen where they found the Potters waiting for them.

"Draco!" A little blonde rocket dashed over and collided with Draco's legs, almost knocking him over.

"Hello, pup. Have you been good for your parents while I was gone?"Draco said with a grin, picking his cousin up, tossing him in the air, and catching him again.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"Well, could be worse." Draco grinned and shifted his cousin to one hip, ruffling his hair, then he held his hand out and shook Harry and Ginny's. "Harry, Ginny."

"Gin, Harry! How are you?" Hermione ran over to hug them.

"Good, Mione, you."

"Good, very good," She said, glancing back at Draco who was talking quietly to Teddy, but he met her eyes and nodded. "I-we, do have something to tell you."

"Tell them while I have Teddy so they don't hex me," Draco said with a grin and Ginny and Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Draco! Mum and Dad wouldn't hex you! Would they?" Teddy said, tugging on Draco's shirt and looking at his godparents.

"Probably not, squirt. Unless he did something that really deserves it," Harry said with a frown.

"Please tell me whether I'm going to need to hire security." Draco coughed awkwardly.

"It's not that bad," Hermione said. "Remember how we were fake dating, to throw people off?"

"Yeees," Ginny said slowly.

"Well, we dropped the 'fake'," Hermione said and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Oh. Is that it, Mione?" Ginny said with a shrug.

"Gin's been figuring you'd do that for a while and Megan's been saying that for months." Harry laughed and then turned serious. "Although, Draco, I do have to warn you, as Mione's brother, if you hurt her, or treat her like you did at school, I know some more creative hexes now that I could try on you."

"Fair enough." Draco grinned.

"Did you try any on Ron?" Hermione said quietly and Harry sighed. Draco put a comforting hand around her waist.

"No, honestly, I didn't. But he knows I don't believe him and I think that's more painful for him."

"Uncle Ron's being a stupid head," Teddy announced sourly.

"Yes, squirt, yes, he is," Harry agreed sadly.

"Isn't he a stupid head, Draco?" Teddy tugged on Draco's shirt.

"Yes, munchkin," Draco said through gritted teeth. Hermione had the feeling he was trying not to say anything else so that Teddy wouldn't learn some very creative swearing.

"But I haven't seen him in weeks now, and I'm happier than I've been in years." Hermione managed a smile, but when she looked at Draco and found his silver eyes fixed on her, the pained smile quickly turned into a real one.

"Well, we're not upset with you two. We've been expecting this." Ginny laughed.

"Draco, are you going to kiss Auntie Mione?" Teddy screwed up his nose.

"If I want to munchkin." Draco grinned and Hermione scowled at him. "And she lets me," He added quickly.

Harry and Ginny laughed as Hermione put her hands on her hips and Draco grinned sheepishly. The rest of the visit was pleasant and Hermione talked with her dear friends while Draco played with Teddy. Hermione occasionally glanced over at them and smiled; Draco was sitting on the floor moving little toy Quidditch players around while Teddy moved the other team. It was really quite endearing. After a while Harry got up and joined them, sitting on the floor by Teddy, taking up his godson's players.

"Boys," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

She and Hermione talked happily for the rest of the visit as Draco and Harry taught Teddy quite a bit of Quidditch strategy. Hermione was please to notice that despite the clear rivalry going on between her adopted brother and her boyfriend, they were competing over who could give Teddy the best hints. When it was time to go Hermione and Draco left arm in arm and paused in the park across the street to apparate away.

"Mione, come back with me," Draco said, pulling her against him. He didn't phrase it as a question but his eyes were asking.

"What?" Her legs had gone to jelly.

"Come back with me to my flat for the afternoon. My elf, Pelly, has the evening off, but I can ask her to make us up a little something before she goes. We haven't had dinner in, yet."

"That's because we only started dating for real a week ago." Hermione pointed out.

"Details. Besides, that didn't stop you inviting to watch films and shows, or me coming over. I've been to your flat dozens of times and you've never been to mine," He said, looking earnestly into her eyes.

He had a point, and she wanted to, but she couldn't help worry about why he wanted her there. Her only experience of this kind of thing was Ron, and now she knew Ron had only wanted a maid he could sleep with. If this was Ron asking she would have expected a lot of things uncomfortable for her to happen. But this wasn't Ron. Draco had kept her safe at the muggle club months ago, despite how drunk she had been. In fact, he had been completely trustworthy for months and the worse he had done was almost split tea on her once. She smoothed his hair back with one hand.

"Draco, I want to, but..." She began, not knowing how to approach the subject. He looked away, but she just caught the pain in his face.

"I see. You don't trust me."

"No, Draco, I trust you, I really do. I just want to know upfront what you're intensions are. We've been seeing each other for months but we've only been really dating for a week and I don't want to move too fast," She said quickly, gripping his arm tightly, and he looked back down at her.

"Hermione, I promise I will never hurt you. If you ever want me to stop, you tell me and I will stop," He said very seriously and when he finished she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his collar.

"Thank you, Draco," She murmured and felt him wrap his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair. "I do trust you. But why me?"

"Because you're beautiful, intelligent, kind, and you gave me a second chance when I asked for one, even when I couldn't actually ask for it, Hermione Granger. Out of all the men in the world, you let _me _into your life."

"You're handsome, intelligent, more thoughtful than you pretend, and you were good to me right when I needed someone, Draco Malfoy," She said into his shirt collar. She wasn't sure if either of them could have said this if they were completely face to face, but half hiding like this they found the courage, or maybe they took the courage from each other.

"High praise from you, Mione." He kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go. I'd like to see your flat."

"You sure?"

"On a scale of 0 to 10, how Slytherin is it?"

"Hmm." He thought dramatically for a second. "8?"

"I suppose I can bear it."

Draco turned on the spot with her still in his arms. They reappeared in an elegant room which was indeed very green, although there was a lot of brown and gold as well. They were earthy colours and gave the place a classic look. But the first thing she noticed was all the books. It seemed that about half the wall space not taken up by huge windows was covered by bookshelves, most of which were completely filled. But it was gorgeous, just as she expected it would be.

"Welcome to my humble home," He said, kissing her gently before releasing her and she took a few steps in.

"Humble?" She said, looking around. She couldn't even contemplate how much all of this must have cost.

"Well, alright, I've never been good at humble."

"Is this on the top floor of a block of flats?" She said, wandering over to the window which had a magnificent view of London.

"Yes, it is," He said, strolling over to her, hands in the pockets of his slacks, and the very picture of aristocratic elegance. In that moment she thought he was actually painfully handsome.

"Sir?" The voice was high and reminded her of Winky, and sure enough when Hermione found the source it was a small female elf. She looked well cared for and was wearing a sweet black dress with a full skirt and a silver 'M' embroidered on it.

"Hello, Pelly, sorry to surprise you like this. Pelly, this is Hermione Granger. I would like you to treat her with even more consideration that you do me, alright?"

"Draco, I don't need-" Hermione protested.

"It's alright, Mione."

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Granger. Pelly thinks Master means that Master told Pelly to call him a right git if he was acting one, Miss, but that Pelly is not to do that with you, Miss."

"And she has, twice." Draco grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too, Pelly." Hermione smiled. "So you keep Draco in line?"

"Yes, Miss." Pelly grinned back.

"Good, he needs it."

"Hey!"

"Yes, Miss."

"Are you two done ganging up on me, yet?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"You'll survive," Hermione said, smiling wrapping her arms around his waist. Draco grinned down at her.

"Yes, I think I will." Then he coughed and looked back to Pelly. "Would you mind putting something together for dinner for us, Pelly?"

"Of course, sir."

"Nothing fancy."

"It'll be about half an hour, sir. Where would sir and Miss like dinner?"

"The kitchen table will be fine. We'll be in the living room, Pelly."

"Very good, sir."

"Now." Draco led Hermione away into another room, where, it turned out, he had set up a large muggle television. "I've been waiting for you to watch the next Bond film."

"You, Mr. Malfoy, are ridiculous."

"And you love it."

They curled up on the couch together, comfortable and both with a good view of the screen, her back against his chest and his arms crossed under her breasts. A few minutes later Pelly brought them some tea and Hermione stirred to sit up but Draco held her in place. He kissed the top of her head and carefully handed her a delicate china cup. When she had drunk a little she passed it back to him and asked him quietly, he took it from her and replaced it on the table.

His thumbs drew circles on her sides as they watched and she was hardly paying attention to the film. Her shirt had ridden up and his fingers were resting on her skin. It was a light touch but to her mind it was as heavy as lead weights. In fact, the lightness of his fingertips on her side was burning into her mind like a wildfire. Ron's touch had never done this to her, not in the least. Draco's touch made her want to press his hand fully against her skin, to have more of this feeling, more touch, and more fire. Maybe that they had talked about in the park would turn out to be a little pointless; if this continued she would have to hold herself back as well as him.

Pelly came back a little while later to tell them dinner was ready and Draco thanked her, telling her to spend the night as she pleased. She smiled and skipped away and a couple minutes later they heard the crack of a house elf disapparating. It was a lovely dinner and Hermione told Draco to thank Pelly for the excellent meal. They talked amiably and Hermione was suddenly very thankful that she had agreed to come. It was nice to eat with only Draco and not to have other diners keeping an eye on them or reporters waiting outside for them to leave. Even if they were at one of the more private wizarding restaurants, their fellow diners were still curious about this now famous couple.

After dinner Draco led her back to the living room and the couch and when they arranged themselves she couldn't resist pressing his hand a little more firmly down than it had been. Draco paused and she felt him tense. She half turned her head and saw him looking at her before one of his hands tilted her head back and he kissed her. He tasted like the peppermints they had eaten after the meal and she turned herself to face him so that she wouldn't hurt her neck. His fingers ran through her wild hair and she felt his other hand on her hip.

When she drew back Hermione knew her hair must be a right mess, but she didn't care. She was having a hard time stopping herself licking her lips. Draco was grinning. The hand on the back of her head pulled her back down and he kissed her more passionately, pressing her lips roughly against his. Fire seemed to rise in her again and she responded, kissing him more desperately as his fingers found the skin of her side again. This time they explored across her lower back and up her side, leaving goosebumps where they passed and she shivered but she didn't stop him. She couldn't. The fire was rising inside her, even as Draco's hand reached the clasp of her bra. But when it slid under the lacy fabric of her bra band, she pulled back again and laid against him, her face against his neck.

"Do you want me to stop, Mione?" He said quietly.

She had to speak. She had to give him an answer, yes or no, but both were equally as frightening. No, she didn't want him to stop. She felt amazing and she wanted to kiss him until he carried her off to the bedroom, but she didn't think that was a remotely good idea right now. But a little more couldn't hurt. She was spread out on top of him and she was fairly sure he...uh, well, he wasn't getting tight in the pants, but if they continued he might.

"Not yet, but not much more," She managed to say without moving her head. She didn't have the courage to look at him and say something like that.

"Are you sure?" He said into her ear, his breath making her shiver again. He withdraw his hand from her bra and from her hair, placing both of them on the hem of her shirt. If she said yes now, he was going to remove it.

"Yes."

He grabbed her hips and rolled them over so that he was on top of her and his hands slowly slid up. He moved down the couch and kissed her bare stomach. She gasped as his lips touched her skin and he trailed kisses across and up her stomach, raising her shirt as he did until she pushed herself up so that he could pull it over her head completely. It was tossed on the floor and forgotten. She let her hands find his hips as he kissed her neck. She felt a slight pinch and gasped, her hands tightening around his sides where his shirt was coming untucked, and he growled into her neck as her fingers touched his skin. She tugged at his shirt and tried to unbutton it, but only managed one or two, especially with Draco still attacking her neck.

"Need help?" He breathed in her ear, making her close her eyes with a sigh.

"Yes."

He sat up with a grin and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, his eyes fixed on her face. She was tempted to cover herself up and was very conscious of his knees on either side of her thighs. When he slid his shirt off and tossed it aside she took the bottom of the simple undershirt he wore and pulled it up. It joined the other things on the floor. He was gorgeous. He was lean and defined from all the Quidditch he played and she had an urge to run a finger along the curves of his muscles. But he was looking at her curves too and she couldn't help but put an arm across her cleavage and the top of the black lace bra she was wearing, blocking his view.

"Hermione, you don't need to do that. You look simply divine," Draco said, drawing her hand away and she blushed deeply.

He leaned down again but this time he bit gently on her lower lip and his fingers followed the lines of her cleavage as she ran her hands over his back and sides. His skin felt wonderful and smooth and he responded by pressing himself tighter against her, trailing kisses along her jaw and to her lips again. But then he moved down and she gasped as he ran kisses over her cleavage but her shock didn't stop her pushing herself up on her shoulders when he slid a hand underneath her. In a few seconds he had undone the clasp and pulled the straps off her shoulders.

"Believe me, it looked so delicious on you, I couldn't leave it on," Draco murmured as she hugged him tightly to her.

She was nervous about this, despite how much she was enjoying herself. She had pulled herself against him partly so that she could enjoy the feeling of his skin against hers, but also because she was so nervous about him seeing her bare chest. He seemed to understand, lowered them both down, and kissed her neck and nibbled gently on her earlobe until she relaxed. He captured her lips again and one of his hands massaged one of her breasts, making her moan against his lips.

She didn't think she had ever felt like this about anyone. Draco was certainly making her wonder what he would be like in bed. The fire was filling her now as he trailed kisses down again. She considered stopping him as a note of panic entered her brain, but the fire burnt it away as he kissed one of her nipples and she moaned, arching her back to press against him. No one had ever really done this to her before and she loved every second of it. So did he from the feel of it, since she could feel him now, pressed against her thigh. He sighed and rested his head against her chest.

"I'm sorry, Mione, but I have to stop," He said, his voice a little muffled.

"It's okay, I think I understand."

"Would you like to finish the film?"

"Only if you hold me."

Draco laughed at this and hugged her tightly. They rearranged themselves and Draco pulled a throw blanket over them. She tugged it up to cover her breasts, although Draco got a hand around to rest on one, making her laugh. As he started the film again, all she was thinking about was his bare chest against her back. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. When the film was over they had another good snog but it was getting late, and even if Hermione was disappointed by it, she had to go. He just watched as she found her bra and shirt and pulled them both on again. She did feel a pang of affection as her amazing, shirtless boyfriend hugged her and kissed her goodbye.

"Come back soon," He said, kissing her forehead and hugging her, burying his face in her hair.

"Of course I will."

"I hope you know you are stunning, lovely, and I have no intension of letting you go anytime soon," He said into her hair.

"Good, because I don't have any intension of letting you go either." She laughed. This had been an amazing night and she only wanted a little more time to pass before they went even further. He chuckled as well, even if he didn't move. Neither of them wanted her to go.

"Thank you, Mione."

She thought she knew what he meant. Not thank you for letting him take her bra off. Thank you for trusting him, for caring about him, and for forgiving him. She felt her heart rise and swell with her feelings as he gave her a squeeze before he finally let her go. She assured him she would see him soon and kissed him on the cheek before she gathered herself to apparate away.

"Oh, Mione? You might want to wear a scarf for a few days," Draco added with a grin.

"What? Why?"

"I might have left a love bite on your neck."

"Oh, um, yes. Thank you," She said, her hand flying up to her neck. She gave a cough and apparated away.

Hermione wore a scarf around for the next three days, but not before Megan noticed, and once she had stopped laughing, asked if Hermione had fun.


	17. Q is for Queen

I had trouble thinking up a word for 'Q', too. Also, I think it would be pretty safe to assume there will be an adult content warning on most of the remaining chapters, although this one isn't bad. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Q is for Queen

As the winter passed into spring Hermione saw a lot more of Draco. They spent all the time they could together, whether that was with friends or alone. When they were alone at either flat they read together or watched films, and out they visited cafes and bookstores as well as muggle London. Occasionally these visits to Draco's flat resulted in a small pile of clothes on the floor although they still always stopped at the waist.

Hermione was pleased that despite how slow they were taking it she didn't find that the fiery desire in her chest for him hadn't died away. In fact, just as she worried it would, it rose faster and grew stronger each time and she was starting to feel disappointed when he respected her wishes and didn't push the boundaries they had set. She should be glad he was so respectful, but she was starting very much to want to move forward. She had a feeling that sex with Draco would be a completely different and infinitely better experience than sex with Ron had been.

Hermione was also starting to find her heart moved to another emotion: affection. Now that she wasn't trying to suppress these feelings she found that she loved that stupid grin, the drawled jokes, their verbal battles, and his lazy elegance. Her heart rose when she saw him or when he smiled at her, or just most of the time he was around. She was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. She was making an effort not to hide her feelings from herself anymore and that was the undeniable truth.

So when she received a letter by muggle post one morning in late April she found her cell phone and dialed a now familiar number. She flipped over the invitation she had received as she listened to the phone on the other end ring. A cousin of hers, her aunt's son on her mother's side was getting married in the beginning of June and they had invited her. It was purely courtesy, she knew, because of her slow transition to the magical world she had spent less and less time with her extended family, but she would still like to go, if only to make an appearance and remind them she existed. She thought she had a couple muggle pens lying around she could use to write her RSVP, but first she needed to speak to her plus one.

"_Mione?_" Draco's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Draco. Did you sleep well?"

"_Very well, you?_"

"Can't complain."

"_Why are you calling? You're not cancelling on me for tonight, are you?_"

"Oh no, I'll meet you in Diagon Alley just like we agreed. No, I got something in the post today. What do you think of attending a muggle wedding?"

"_Um, it would be an interesting experience. Whose wedding is it?_"

"My cousin. I think he's about 30; my mum's sister's son. So you would meet my parents as well."

"_Oh. Um, Mione, is that a good idea? I mean, they know of me, yes?_"

"You mean I've told them about you? Well, they knew a little about you while we went to school, but I also told them about fake dating you, and they know we're dating for real now, and from what they said at Christmas I think they'll be fine with you. They thought even when we were fake dating I looked much happier than I had been in years. So just be your usual charming self."

"_So you admit I'm charming?_" He said with a laugh. "_Alright, I think I can manage. I've watched and read enough muggle things that I should have something to talk about. Besides, I suspect we'll be spending a lot of time together._"

"Yes. I just want to make an appearance, really. I don't know many people in my family well, anymore."

"_It can be difficult to have a foot in both worlds. I know a little about it from business. So, when is this wedding?_"

"Uh, let me check...June 5th. It's a Saturday."

"_Yes, I know. Alright, I'll remember it. How do you dress for muggle weddings?_"

"Just a suit will do; only the wedding party wears tuxedos. Why is it such an easy date to remember, may I ask?"

"_Well, uh, you see, June the 5th just happens to be my birthday,_" He said awkwardly and she could easily imagine him running his fingers through his hair.

"What? Your birthday?"

"_Look, I don't need a big deal made of it, alright? Mother always had these ridiculous parties and I wanted this to be a quiet year. So I'd love to spent it at someone else's party, and maybe we can have a little private party of our own before or after._"

"Alright, if that's what you want," Hermione said. If that was his birthday, she would do what he wanted.

"_I couldn't wish it any better, my dear._"

"So shall I let them know we're coming?"

"_Please do. And I'll see you tonight?_"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"_Time with me or a trip to a bookstore?_"

"Hmm...both," She teased.

"_I suppose I should be happy with that. Have a good day at work, my dear._"

"You too, Draco."

Hermione met Draco in Diagon Alley after work as promised. Work had been long and difficult that day but the smile on Draco's face when he saw her immediately restored her. He was smiling like he loved her. He had done that the last few times they had met and she was starting to wonder whether both of them were falling in love or whether she was wistfully imagining it. She still had some vague fears of him returning to how he used to be but every time she saw him they diminished a little. He wasn't always the same; she was discovering different sides to him all the time, but he never once showed any inclination of being rude to her.

Hermione realized now that if something changed she would be very upset about it, possibly even heartbroken. It wasn't that she relied on Draco for her happiness, more like he brought out her happiness. He had been trustworthy and he had been there for her just when she had needed him. She never would have thought it, but it seemed like Draco Malfoy had been exactly what she needed. She took his arm with a warm smile, wishing instead that she could just grab his shoulders and kiss that silly grin off his face-but, no, she gave herself a mental shake.

They still refrained from anything more in public than they had done while fake dating. Before that day in February both of them thought the other would never want anymore, but now they decided they should act the same. This would keep up the illusion that they had been dating for six months now, not just two or three. That and Draco pointed out that withholding this would be excellent ammunition should Ron act up again. Despite the amount of time since their breakup the press still hadn't lost interest in them and they could use this to their advantage if they needed to.

A few times now, however, Hermione had been surprised by Draco's increasing viciousness toward Ron, although she supposed her and Draco's growing closeness provided the motivation. As she and Draco became more invested in their relationship it was only natural that his dislike of her ex grew, especially when that ex had wounded her so deeply. He was starting to pronounce 'The Weasel' with extra venom.

Despite all this they smiled and ignored the occasionally curious look they got as they walked through Diagon Alley. Draco convinced her to join him in Quality Quidditch Supplies after he promised to spend as long as she wanted in Flourish and Blotts. He was thoughtful though, and didn't overwhelm her with descriptions of brooms, just pointed out the models and occasionally the pros and cons. In return she tried to be considerate while they were in Flourish and Blotts, but she had the added benefit that he enjoyed spending time in the bookstore as well. Even during their repeated seventh year at Hogwarts when they barely spoke they had discovered their mutual love of books and the library.

Their final stop was the little cafe for tea, sitting at Hermione's usual table and talking just like they had in October when he first suggested the idea of a fake date. Hermione packed away their purchases in the beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm as they talked and she convinced him to let her pay for the tea for once. He left the shop ahead of her as she paid and from outside he smiled at pointed up the street and she nodded. He wandered off as she watched with a faint smile on her face and then realized she hadn't been listening to the waitress.

It was a minute or two later when Hermione finally left and headed up the street, looking around for that distinctive white blonde hair, and trying not to bump into people as she went. Finally she spotted him and pushed her way forward before she froze in horror. His arms were crossed but even from this distance he looked angry and one leg was a little behind the other, like he was bracing for a hit, and in front of him was a red faced Ron Weasley. Oh no, oh no, oh no! She ran forward as fast as she could through the forming crowd of watchers.

"Why don't you keep your filthy hands off her, ferret?"

"Really, Weasel, is that the best you can do? If she wants to see me, that's her choice."

"You could have cursed her, for all we know!"

"I don't know whether to be flattered you think so highly of my curses or angry you think so little of Mione. Ah, hello, Mione. Look who it is," Draco drawled lazily as Hermione finally got through the press of people. He offered her his arm and she looked up into his carefully emotionless face for a second before she took it. Ron looked livid.

"Hi Ron. I hope things are going well with you," She said, rallying her courage.

"You do?! Even when you walk around with him when you hate him?! You're doing this just to get back at me!"

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"That's right, Hermione, I overheard Harry telling mum about how you faked dating him because I preferred Lavender!"

"Hey, Weasel," Draco said and before she knew it he was kissing her gently and her eyes fluttered shut. The crowd gasped and she felt the light pressure of his hand on her back. When Draco moved away she hardly dared to look at Ron, but when she did he was speechless with rage. "Did that look fake to you?"

"Fuck you, ferret!" Ron snarled, pulling out his wand. In an instant Draco had released Hermione and drawn his as well and the two men faced each other down.

"Protego!" Hermione said firmly, her shield blooming between them. "Stop this, both of you. I don't want any trouble."

Draco looked ready to murder and more than a little angry at her interference, but he put his wand back in his jacket pocket even if he didn't relax. Ron gave a laughing snort but he also thrust his wand away. Hermione removed her shield and stowed hers away as well, though she watched Ron warily.

"She's got you whipped, ferret."

"You'll regret that, Weasel-" Draco snarled, stepping forward, but Hermione beat him to it. The smack of her hand on Ron's cheek echoed through Diaon Alley.

"How could you, Ron Weasley?! You used to be better than this! If you ever want to be my friend again, _and nothing more_, send me an owl. Until then, stay away from me and Draco," Hermione all but yelled.

She thrust a hand towards Draco and he took it, entwining his fingers through hers. She smiled at him, it was the first time they had ever held hands like this, and she liked it. It was a nice feeling and the she liked the way his long fingers fit with hers. Both of them turned away together and the crowd parted for them to pass.

"You do something like this again, Weasel, and I'll curse you into next month," Draco growled quietly as they stepped around Ron.

Ron had stood in a stunned silence since Hermione slapped him and he barely turned as they left. They didn't need to push through the crowd, people parted for them, possibly because the cold glint in Draco's eyes. Hermione was shaking with anger but did her best to look calm. They walked until they were completely out of Diagon Alley and then went straight into the corner of the first muggle store they passed. It happened to be filled with sweaters and the nearest muggle metres away.

"I hate him!" Hermione said, trying and failing to stop herself crying. Draco wrapped his arms around her and didn't speak, but kissed the top of her head. "If he does that again I might just let you curse him."

"Please don't. I know some really creative ones and the Weasel isn't worth going to Azkaban for."

"They're that bad?"

"Yes. I'd really love to try some of them out on the _Weasel_ but that would be an exceedingly bad idea."

"Well, I think kissing me might have made him pause for a while, at least. His newest angle of attack won't work."

"It certainly made me feel better," Draco growled.

"Draco? I don't want to go home yet," Hermione said, burying her face in his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. She though he understood what she really meant; I need you right now and I don't want to leave you. She thought he felt the same way, from how tightly he was holding her.

"Any ideas?"

"I'd kind of like a drink. What about that muggle club again? I don't think he'd follow us, but he'd never think to look there. If I see him again today I'm going to curse him and I really shouldn't."

"Good girl Granger actually wants to go to a club?" Draco grinned.

"So? I can let loose once in a while," Hermione said defiantly. "Besides, I'll be fine with you."

"Yes, you will," He said in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine, but she laughed and gave him a little push anyway. "Well, let's take a cab and you call Megan on the way so she doesn't skin me alive when you finally do get home."

Hermione laughed as Draco led her back outside and hailed a cab. She dug out her phone and Draco did the same, telling her he needed to look up the address of the club. He had only been there on business and the one time with her and had a vague idea where it was. A cab pulled up as they got in as Hermione found Megan in her contacts and called.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi dear," Hermione said.

"_Oh, hello, dearie, how's the date going?_"

"Okay. We, uh, had a bit of a run in with Ron again and we're staying out."

"_Oh, not again! I wish you would just curse that man sometimes._"

"Me too, dear. Well, I don't know when I'll be back."

"_Okay sweetie. At least I know you'll be safe with Draco. Oh, and sweetie? Don't do anything you wouldn't do sober, okay?_"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, confused and trying very hard not to glance at Draco beside her. He had his hand on her knee.

"_I'm just saying you don't want your first time with him to be when you're drunk._"

"Megan!" Hermione gasped in horror. She was turning bright red now and Draco was sure to notice.

"_I'm just saying, my dear. If it makes you feel any better I think you picked well this time._"

"Me too, Megan."

"_Alright, well, let me know when you decide if you're coming home tonight or not._"

"If?"

"_Well, you never know._"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not planning on getting that drunk."

"_Alright, sweetie, I won't wait up. Tell your lover boy I said hi._"

"I will," Hermione said in exasperation. "Goodnight, dear."

"_Goodnight, sweetie._"

"Megan says hi," Hermione said when she hung up.

"Sounds like she had a lot more to say than that." Draco grinned.

"Nothing important," Hermione said, colouring again.

"Really?" Draco leaned closer.

"She was just telling me she wouldn't wait up, alright?" She snapped, staring resolutely out the side window as Draco laughed.

This time when they pulled up at the club and exited the cab the man at the door recognized Draco and they were ushered in and again were given free coat check. There were no free drinks for them at the bar but Hermione didn't mind. Last time they had been there Hermione had been bent on drinking herself into a blissful stupor, but this time all she wanted was enjoyment, and perhaps the warm fuzziness of alcohol and a little help forgetting unfortunate events for a time. It wasn't quite as packed as it had been so late the last time, but there were still a good number of people there.

They bought a few drinks and Hermione was definitely feeling warm and fuzzy when she pulled Draco onto the dance floor. She almost always had to be a little drunk to think dancing was a good idea. But dance she did, her hips swaying almost right up against Draco's with the beat of the music. It had been sexy even before she had started dating him for real, but now she knew just how sexy he was out of that shirt and tie as he was in it. The fire didn't just rise; it blazed inside her now between the present, her memories of him on top of her, the touch of his skin, and his kisses, and the alcohol. She very much wanted to sleep with him now, but Megan had been right.

Draco's hands were on her waist, his hips touched hers, her chest occasionally brushed his, and his face was inches away. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and that brilliant cologne he wore. How she wanted to taste those lips again. But the rational side of her brain that still functioned despite the drinks volunteered that he would very likely taste of alcohol. She didn't know how long they had been on the dance floor, but she never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Draco in that moment. If they had been alone she would have been tugging at his clothes already, but here she just pulled him tighter against her.

But he only stayed there for a few songs before he told her he would be back and kissed her cheek. She watched him leave and stayed on the floor alone for a few minutes. She thought she knew why he had left. The fire inside her was fading now that he wasn't pressed against her and that would be happening to him as well.

But she tried to get her mind off Draco's sexual capabilities. She wondered instead how long it would take after Draco left before someone else tried to dance with her. Would her dancing with Draco keep other men away, or would they disregard it and try anyway? It took twice as long as it had the last time they were there. But this time they seemed to assume that because she had been dancing so closely with Draco she would with others as well and she had to push him away after he didn't take the first hint. He didn't take that hint either and she headed for the bar, thinking that might stop him.

She saw Draco and made straight for him and he turned at her touch. He took one look at her expression before slowly and deliberately put an arm around her waist and drew her against him. She could just see the dangerously calm look he gave her pursuer. He really was sexy when he was fending off rivals. The man who had been bothering her fled and Draco leaned down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think I'm ready to go, though," Hermione admitted.

"Me too."

They had to leave by the muggle entrance, collecting their jackets on the way. Draco got them a cab and as they got in Hermione suddenly realized that she really didn't want to leave him yet. When the cabbie asked for their destination she felt Draco look down. She squeezed his arm a little tighter. Draco gave the man his address and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. They had always apparated before so Hermione looked around the atrium with interest as they entered the lift and he pressed the button for the top floor. The flat was now very familiar to her and she went to get herself a glass of water as Draco tossed his jacket over the back of a chair.

"How are you feeling?" He said, walking over and hugging her from behind.

"Alright. Still a little drunk."

"You're not doing to throw up on me, are you?"

"No, I don't do that often," She said wryly, rolling her eyes.

"Just checking. So what's the plan? Are you staying for the night or are you going to stay for an hour or so and then callously leave me alone?"

"That depends on your intentions, my dear." She turned in his grip to look at him and laughed at his expression of mock hurt, kissing his cheek.

"As much as I would really love to get you out of those clothes tonight, I must agree with Megan that it wouldn't be a good idea, and so I will refrain."

"Megan?" Hermione said in horror.

"Here." Draco dug in his pocket, produced his phone, and handed it to her. She recognized Megan's number and groaned when she read the message.

_Draco, this is Megan. Just warning you that if you take advantage of her tonight I will hex you, I promise. Hugs, dearie._

The reply read: _I was not/am not planning to, but the warning is duly noted._

"I can't believe she did that," Hermione said in exasperation, handing his phone back.

"She's just looking out for you. You're lucky to have friends like that."

"Yes, I know. You do too, you know. Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, and my friends are your friends too now. They pretend to protest, but they like you."

"They should know you can handle me."

"Was that a joke or a euphemism?"

"Which would you like it to be?" Draco grinned.

Hermione ended up staying the night. They magically shrunk a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt of Draco's to fit her better. She actually had a pair of her own tucked in her beaded bag but she thought it would be cute to wear his instead, so she didn't tell him. The t-shirt was still large and fit strangely, but it was comfortable and she thought it looked sweet. She held her arms up for his inspection when Draco reentered in another pair of his pants without a shirt and he grinned at her in a way that made her blush, the fire rising in her belly again.

"It'd be a lot sexier without the pants."

"Well, maybe someday you'll see that," She said defiantly as he walked over to her.

"Can I get that in writing?"

Draco scooped her up while she was stunned and dumped her on his bed, crawling on top of her. She had wondered when she put it on just how long she would be wearing his shirt. But soon it was back on again as she curled up under his sheets. Both of were only a little tipsy now and they knew that Megan was right. She definitely wanted him but she was also still nervous and she didn't want to be drunk when they did take their relationship further. But for now Draco's arm snaked around her and pulled her tight against him.


	18. R is for Revenge

A Study in Emerald, which is my explanation of (my version of) Draco's character, fits into this chapter. I know I don't write particularly canon Draco, as the occasional irate review points out. Thank you, but you don't need to tell me. Also, sorry for the lateness. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 18 - R is for Revenge

May passed in a flurry of activity. They didn't have much to do for the coming wedding, but Hermione sent back her RSVP and she carefully wrote down the directions to the place. She couldn't imagine the kind of stir Draco's Aston Martin would cause amongst her family members. Her family had always done fairly well but she was fairly sure there was still no one in it who could afford a car like that. Draco really was ridiculous, but she loved him all the same.

Yes, she was fairly sure she loved him now. Megan told her how she lit up every time Draco entered the room and she knew she smiled and still felt that fluttering in her stomach. Megan also told her the smile she gave Draco wasn't her normal smile, but a particularly warm one she seemed to reserve unconsciously for him. Megan also hinted that she thought Draco did something similar, not that Hermione noticed. Megan might be right, but Hermione had never given much thought to comparing his smiles. It would be possible to say that just by smiling at her he was singling her out, since he rarely smiled, although he grinned more now.

Draco already had a suit he could wear to the wedding; in fact, he had a whole closet full of them. He did remind her he wore them to work though, in his defense, as she shook her head. But they went dress shopping together and Hermione bought a suitable one, even if Draco convinced her to take it to a tailor. She had to admit it did look better on her afterward and the sight of Draco leaning against his ridiculous car in late May waiting for her outside the shop made it all worth it. (Author's Note: For more of this scene see _A Study in Emerald_.)

Most of their time was taken up by work and their friends. They were busy with their work but they were trying to spend as much time as they could with all their friends. They spent more time with Harry, Teddy, Aunt Andy, Ginny, Megan, and Luna. Draco was especially eager to spend more time with his cousin and his aunt, determined that he wouldn't continue the stupid breaks in their family, even if his own parents largely ignored him. Hermione noticed him writing to his mother and while he admitted he had to be careful and he didn't write often, he tried to do it. He was bitter towards his mother but he had matured enough to try to keep in contact with his parents regardless and Hermione was pained to think that she was a cause of the split between them.

Hermione re-met Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Draco's closest friends and found them to have matured as well. Theo was almost as fond of reading and learning as she was and, if it was possible, Blaise had a bigger ego than Draco did, but he also had a good sense of humour and found just about anything funny. The first time she met them Draco had picked her up after work and he had come from a muggle meeting, so he was driving himself. His friends had raised their eyebrows as he emerged from the muggle car and Hermione watched in amusement as he first defended his purchase and then explained the technical specifics to the now interested men. Boys and their toys. Muggles had cars and wizards had brooms, and it turned out the two were more interchangeable than many wizards would think.

Hermione did manage to convince all parties to agree to meet each other to try to bring all their mutual friends together. At first things were a little frosty between the Slytherins and the Gyffindors, but with Megan, Luna, and Teddy there, they soon thawed. Megan and Luna were easy with the Slytherins and the Gryffindors and were able to draw them into conversation and Teddy was excited as ever to meet new people and talk about himself. It was convenient because Teddy also happened to be a safe topic of discussion and soon Theo and Ginny were chatting about his care and education and Blaise, Harry, and Draco talked Quidditch. Hermione wasn't sure she had ever been so grateful for Quidditch before and when George and Angelina joined the group they both leapt eagerly into the conversation.

Hermione found herself getting nervous as May passed away and June arrived. She had bought him some classic muggle novels for his birthday, since she knew he had finished _Sherlock Holmes_ already and found him a few new films she thought he would like. She had them wrapped and managed to discretely ask Pelly to fetch them and hide them at his flat since they had already decided that Hermione would spend the night and the next day at Draco's after the wedding. Megan had a good laugh at her nerves and how she couldn't find any reason for them. The truth was she was anxious for this important date with Draco and what her parents would think of her Slytherin boyfriend. They knew of him but had never met him and that was probably to Draco's advantage, since he was a very different person now than he had been.

When she pulled on her dress and slipped on her shoes on the morning of Draco's birthday and her cousin's wedding Hermione's fingers shook slightly. Megan helped her with her hair and chatted to her about unrelated topics to get her mind off her nerves. Other than Draco meeting her parents she still didn't know why she was so nervous about the day, but it just seemed more important, somehow.

"You look wonderful, as usual, sweetie," Megan said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, I don't know why I'm so nervous about this. It's no different than the Christmas parties and that we've been to."

"It's only natural."

"Is it, though?" Hermione said, twisting a strategically loose lock of hair.

"I think so. You're going to a wedding with your boyfriend, those things make people think." Megan winked at Hermione who gaped at her.

"Really, Megan?! Really? No, we're not thinking about that." Hermione looked a little horrified.

"You never know. He wouldn't be a bad choice."

"That's a question for a year from now, if we're still together," Hermione said firmly, blushing bright red and trying to ignore Megan's grin by packing her clutch.

"If you say so, my dear. Do try to have fun though." Megan smiled.

"Of course." Hermione smiled back and jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Go let lover boy in." Megan winked.

Hermione grumbled as she made her way to the door and pulled it open. Draco was leaning lazily against the wall outside the door, his suit jacket over his shoulder. Merlin, he was attractive. He smiled at her and her heart melted as he walked in and kissed her gently.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said quietly in her ear.

"Hi," She managed. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, for reminding me. Did I happen to hear Megan through the door?" Draco grinned.

"No. No, she didn't say anything," Hermione said a little too loudly as she grabbed a thin sweater for later and checked that she had everything.

"You keep telling yourself that! Have fun, my dears," Megan called through the open door of her room and Draco laughed.

Draco followed Hermione's directions without comment as she carefully watched the street signs to make sure they were on the right track. It wasn't a long drive and they reached the little church without incident. Just as Hermione had suspected Draco's Aston Martin was easily the nicest car there and she rolled her eyes as he grinned and shrugged. Hermione took Draco's arm and they entered the church together.

Hermione was feeling a little uncomfortable and out of place. She wondered what these normal, churchgoing people, many of whom were her family members, would think of a decently powerful witch and wizard in their midst and in their place of worship. But she spotted her parents in a pew fairly close to the door and her mother was looking at them. Hermione smiled and her parents rose, hurried over, and hugged her.

"Come outside for a little, so we don't disturb anyone," Her mother said quietly after they released her and they made their way out.

"Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, waving a hand toward Draco and she was only mildly surprised when he bowed to her parents. They did seem surprised, though they recovered quickly and her father held out a hand which Draco shook.

"It's good to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"You too, Draco. We hear you've been taking good care of our daughter."

"Dad!"

"I try, sir," Draco said, mirroring her father's grin.

"Did you get here alright?" Her mother said.

"Yes, I found a map and we got the directions fine."

"You drove?" Her father said in surprise.

"Three guesses which car is his," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I could afford it. Besides, it's not much more than some of my clients drive." Draco grinned, his hands in his suit pockets. Her parents' eyes swept the parking lot and she saw them fix on the gleaming Aston Martin.

"Not...is that?" Her father breathed. She thought her father might recognize the make.

"Yes, yes, it is," Hermione said in exasperation.

"May I?"

They went over to Draco's ridiculous car and her father looked over it, asking Draco all sorts of technical questions. Draco agreed easily with her father's request to sit in it and even let him turn it on. Hermione and her mother talked about how their family and friends were as the men circled the vehicle. Her father looked loathe to leave it when his wife commented that they should get back and he glanced behind him a couple of times on the way to the church.

They took their seats again near the back of the church, Hermione and Draco with her parents. Draco had never been to a muggle wedding before and watched with interest for some time. They sat in silence, standing when they needed to until the service was complete. Hermione had been wondering whether or not to introduce Draco to other members of her family but decided, as they waited to file out of the church, that she would only do it if the occasion arose. She didn't even speak to most of her family anymore and they didn't need another name to remember, even one as memorable as Malfoy. Hermione, Draco, and her parents gathered in the parking lot a little away from Draco's car, which was getting a lot of appreciative looks from the leaving guests.

"So there's a break now?" Draco asked, trying to keep up with the differences between wizarding and muggle weddings.

"Now they'll sign the marriage license and take some photos, but we're not needed until the reception about three hours from now," Her mother said, glancing at her watch.

"How about lunch? There are a couple of good places between here and the hall," Her father said with a grin.

Hermione and Draco got a lot of curious looks as they got into his car and Hermione assumed this was because you didn't often see a 24 year old driving something as expensive as this. They took their time leaving so that her father could pull out first and Draco would follow him to their destination.

"So muggle receptions don't follow the ceremony like wizarding ones do?" Draco asked as he backed neatly out of the parking spot.

"They can, but not always. Depends on a lot of things, from the couple being married to the religion they follow. Like this was a fairly short service, I've been to a Roman Catholic one before and they're much longer."

"I suspect wizarding ones are the same. I've only been to the weddings of people like my parents and everything at those tended to be long, exact, and irritatingly egotistical."

"I thought you would have liked that," She teased.

"I've learned the difference between pride and condescension," Draco pointed out. "When people like my parents get married, everyone spends the whole evening trying to make useful connections and out snob everyone else."

"Ah. So not much fun, really."

"No, especially when you're about Teddy's age. I would have been beaten for less than he did during Christmas," Draco said calmly, and that was what made her look over. His face was impassive.

"Beaten?" She repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, thank you, 10 points for Gryffindor."

"At five?"

"It's not a big deal, Mione. You're read up on wizarding laws and you know that my family could usually pay their way out of breaking them anyway. Besides, mother would heal me up and I learned fast. I don't think I turned out that badly." He shot her a quick grin before he watched the road again. Her parents were still in the car ahead.

"I suppose not," She said in an imitation of his drawl that made him laugh.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out as Draco parked. It was a text and it was from a number she didn't recognize and that wasn't in her contacts. She read it and almost dropped the phone.

_Hermione, its Ron. You weren't picking up. Please, I need to talk to you._

Sure enough there were two missed calls. It must have been during the service when she had respectfully turned it off in case something like this happened. But Draco had parked and was grinning at her, so she decided to ignore the text and stuffed her phone hurriedly back in her purse with a smile.

Lunch went well with her parents and Draco talking easily. Draco had been watching enough muggle films and television and read enough muggle classics to be interesting to them. They had always been fond of muggle classics and were impressed by how many Draco had read in only a few years. He also endeared himself to her father by being able to name a handful of English football teams. Her father immediately launched into a discussion of the various teams and how the leagues worked. She thought that between his car and his willingness to learn about football, Draco had her father's goodwill. Her mother seemed to be pleased with his politeness, his knowledge of literature, and Hermione's previous accounts of how happy he made her.

Her phone buzzed twice more in her small purse during the lunch but she determinedly ignored it. It wasn't until both Draco and her father went to the toilets that she pulled it out quickly and checked her messages while her mother raised an eyebrow at her. Sure enough both messages were from the number which now belonged to Ron.

_Please, Hermione, I bought this phone thing just to talk to you. I've kicked out Lavender._

_ I need to talk to you, Hermione, I'm sorry and I want to apologize. I've been a right bastard._

She almost groaned but her mother noticed regardless and she passed her phone over. Her mother read the messages, frowned angrily, and passed it back. Hermione put it away again without replying in any way.

"He wants you back, I'd bet, and he's going to bother you until you speak to him," Her mother said with pursed lips.

"I think you're right. I just don't know what to do about it," Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.

"You could go back to him," Her mother suggested and she looked up in horror, her face white. Her heart ached just to think about leaving Draco.

"No, no, definitely not. I might forgive him in time, but I think that leaving Draco or returning to Ron right now would be the biggest mistake of my life," She said firmly, gathering enough courage to raise her face.

"Good, I agree with you, sweetie. He seems like a nice young man, besides his money. You said he keeps you on your toes."

"Yes, he does. I...I really like him, mum." She couldn't bring herself to tell her mother that she loved Draco, not yet, even if she thought from the look on her face that Mrs. Granger understood regardless. But the men were coming back now, still talking football.

"You might have to talk to him, then, to stop him," Her mother said quietly. Hermione nodded but smiled again as Draco and her father resumed their seats.

Neither she or her mother said anything more about it and Hermione knew she needed to tell Draco but didn't know how to broach the subject, since he was already so annoyed with Ron now. They followed Hermione's parents to the place where the reception would be held and found the large hall easily. It was off the road they were to take back into the part of London where Draco lived, so they would be able to find their way back easily. She received another text during the drive and Draco glanced over at the buzzing of her phone, but she refused to tell him on the road. Once they arrived she waved her parents on ahead.

"Draco, I don't want to upset you, but..." Hermione said awkwardly, holding one of his hands tightly. She just thrust her phone at him and he read the now four messages from Ron before passing it back. The most recent one sat under the other unanswered three.

_Come on! I'm trying, here! Why won't you answer me?_

"This is pathetic," Draco sneered, but she was glad he didn't let go of her hand, even if he wasn't looking at her.

"Yes, it is. I think I'm going to have to tell him off again soon, I just don't like it."

"You're not at all tempted?" His grey eyes seemed to pierce straight through her and she wondered vaguely if he was using occumancy. He didn't need to; the disgust was clear on her face.

"Not even a little. I'm a hundred times happier now than I've been in years," She said and he slowly smiled. She put a hand on his cheek and suddenly kissed him with feeling, and he responded in kind.

"Good," He growled when they parted, his forehead pressed against hers. "Because I don't exactly feel like giving you up."

"I might have to give him a talking to, though, if ignoring him doesn't make him quit."

"I suppose I can live with that," He drawled, and then grinned and kissed her. "I trust you, Mione. Oh, dear, it looks like the limo's arriving, we better get inside."

When they entered her parents waved them over and they just reached their seats when the happy couple came in. Draco seemed to be amused by the assigned seating and the little hand written card with his name on it, murmuring to Hermione that he was impressed the muggles had spelt his name correctly. She told him it helped that she had written it down in her RSVP for them. He was mildly interested in what was happening again and the traditions of muggle wedding receptions.

When the dancing began he held out a hand and she accepted it, knowing that was a close to asking as he was going to get. She swirled across the floor, her skirt swishing pleasantly around her legs as Draco led them and smiled at her. They left the floor for the bride and groom's first dance and for the bride's dance with her father, and Draco bowed as he gave up her hand to Mr. Granger. After the song they returned to Draco and her mother who were discussing Draco's business and Hermione and her father took their seats and joined the conversation.

But she hadn't been there long before a buzzing noise came from her purse and she froze in horror. Draco looked over at her and she found her courage as he touched her leg gently under the table. Her hands shook as she drew the phone out and looked at the number of the person calling on the screen and stood, her chair scraping back horribly. It was Ron and she was going to have to talk to him.


	19. S is for Soul

I just posted another short story, A Study in Scarlet, that focuses on Hermione from three perspectives. It's just a short, cute scene, and it fits somewhere around this or the previous chapter. Also...ahem. Um, yes, adult content warning again. Excuse me while I go hide in embarrassment. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 19 - S is for Soul

"Please, Draco," Hermione said, the phone still buzzing in her hand. "Just talk to my parents for a little. It'll be fine."

But she knew her smile was a little too bright as she squeezed his hand and walked away, answering the call as she did.

"Hello?" She said, still hoping against hope it might not be him, despite the number displayed plainly on the screen.

"_Hermione! Thank Merlin you finally answered!_" That was definitely Ron's voice.

"What do you want, Ron? I'm with my family right now; I'm busy," She said in what she hoped were neutral tones, not angry but not encouraging either.

"_I heard but I had to talk to you. Look, Hermione, I'm so sorry, for everything. Really. I'm really, really sorry, I've been the biggest prat and I've finally realized it. I'm fixing things, Hermione. I've apologized to Harry and George, and now you. I've kicked Lavender out, I'm moving on with my life._"

"Okay. Good for you." So Brown had been living with him.

"_I want you with me, Hermione._"

"That's why you've been bothering me all day and almost interrupted my cousin's wedding? Firstly, I'm with Draco now Ron, I'm really, honestly with Draco and I really like him, and I'm not leaving him. Secondly, you really think one apology is going to make up for three years of verbal abuse and neglect?" Hermione had completely lost her temper now and she was just trying not to shout for her whole family to hear. She was in the atrium of the hall but she wasn't that far from the reception.

"_I'll prove it to you, Hermione! I love you! You're going to throw away everything we had for ten years for the ferret? He isn't a nice person!_"

"Because you've been so nice to me, Ron. But he's a better person now; he's matured and you clearly haven't. I like him, Ron, and I'm staying with him, and that's it."

"_Hermione, don't hang up! You can't really like him, Hermione! Please! You love me!_"

"No, Ron, I don't. I used to, but I think I fell out of love with you a long time ago. I'm not saying I will never forgive you, but I think you screwed up your chance with me." She was thinking about Draco now. She had avoided that point of Ron's argument because she had felt something horrible in her stomach when Ron had expressed disbelief about her feelings. But she did like Draco, she loved him, she want to be with him with all her heart now, and she did not want Ron in the way.

"_But Hermione, we had something special. Do you remember what the ferret did to you at school? He might be different now, but he'll go back to the way he was, I promise you._"

"If you're so sure he'll turn back, how can I be sure you won't Ronald! No, you treated me like I wasn't worth your time, so I'm going to be cautious around you now. That's it, end of discussion. I'm hanging up now."

"_No, wait, Hermione, I love you! I'm so sorry and I want you back!_"

"And I'm with Draco now, and guess what? I really do like him. A lot. I might even love him. Good night."

Hermione hung up and sunk onto a bench near her, her head in her hands. She had been afraid of this, of Ron wanting her back. But she realized she was mostly afraid of what this would do to her relationship with Draco. He said he trusted her but would he trust her less because her idiot ex wouldn't leave her alone? She desperately hoped not. She would be heartbroken if this ended now and she would never forgive Ron if he was the cause.

"You love me?"

She jumped from the bench, almost hitting her shins at Draco's voice. He was leaning lazily against the wall nearby and she had no idea how he had made so little noise. But when she sunk back onto the bench he walked over, sitting beside her, and taking her hand.

"You followed me?"

"I was worried about you and what that prat Weasel might say. You're not getting out of this by changing the subject though, I distinctly heard that last bit, my darling, and you said you might just love me," He drawled and she laughed a little. She had felt like crying a moment before, but now she felt like they would be tears of job.

"Yes, Draco, I do. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be sorry," He said, smoothing her hair back gently and kissing her forehead. "You really love me?"

"What, you don't believe me? I love you, Draco."

"I believe you, I just wanted to hear it again. No one's ever told me they loved me before." He kissed her forehead again.

"What? But surely your family..."

"My family isn't good with sentimentality. I know mother loves me, but she doesn't say it."

Hermione felt a sudden pang of pity for Draco. No wonder he had acted out so much at Hogwarts. He seemed to get attention from his parents but not the type of attention she thought really mattered. He had grown up starved of love and become a man through war, forced to mature just as she had been. Yet somehow he had turned into the man he was today and heard the words 'I love you' for the first time. She hugged him tightly and he protested in vain.

"Draco, I love you," She whispered and his protests immediately stopped. "I love you."

She kissed him, gently at first and then more passionately as her words seemed to sink into his mind. He had a grip on one of her hands and was holding it so tightly he was cutting off her circulation. When they finally broke apart Draco nuzzled her neck, still holding her close, and she thought she could feel him open his mouth and close it again several times, as if he was debating on speaking.

"I know, Draco," She murmured.

"You do?"

"Yes. And you're cutting off the circulation in my hand."

"Sorry," He said, easing his grip on her hand but he didn't let it go or move his face from against her neck, so that when his next words came, she both felt and heard them. "I...I love you too, Hermione."

Her heart felt like it was going to burst and happy tears were welling up in her eyes. Draco pulled away as a tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away with a thumb and an expression of concern.

"Are you alright, Mione? I'll kill the Weasel if he said something to make you cry again."

"No, no, I'm just so happy," She managed, beaming at him, and he gave her a more genuine smile than she had ever seen, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Merlin, I love you, Hermione Granger." He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, one hand clutching at him and holding a fistful of his shirt.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

"You know I was a little afraid I would never hear those words? Not just from you, but ever."

"Well, now you can be sure about me, and I think that might you might hear something similar from Teddy and Aunt Andy soon, too."

"Possibly," He said, even if he didn't sound convinced. "Come on, your parents will be worried and I would very much regret it if your father murdered me for finding us like this."

Hermione laughed and allowed him to pull her off the bench. She wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes and deliberately turned off her phone, ignoring the notifications of three new messages from Ron. She could deal with him later. Perhaps days later. Tonight was for Draco, the man she loved. Before they left the atrium she hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss.

They returned to the wedding party still in progress in the other room. They went hand in hand and Hermione was still beaming from their mutual declarations of love, so her parents breathed a visible sigh of relief. They had clearly been just as worried as Draco about her and everyone seemed to know that the call had been from Ron, regardless of her silence about it. She gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze before she let it go and her father continued their discussion on Britain's regional football teams as her mother pulled her a little away.

"You had to talk to Ron, then?" Her mother said quietly.

"Yes, you were right. He apologized and he's asking for me back."

"And what did you say, sweetheart?"

"I told him that I'm with Draco now and I'm happy, so leave me alone, basically," Hermione said, glancing over at Draco and blushing slightly, thinking of his overhearing and his love.

"You love him, don't you, my dear?" Her mother said suddenly, surprising her.

"Um, yes, mum." Hermione blushed deeper and deeper.

"It's alright, Mione. We like him. You know Ron only came to one family function with you and after you introduced him to us he never said another word? So just by being so polite and listening to your father's football talk he's doing significantly better than Ron."

"Thanks, mum. That means a lot."

"We just want what's best for you, sweetie."

"I know, mum." Hermione knew she must be very, very red now.

"I think you might have found it," Her mother said, elbowing her with a smile.

"Mum! First Megan, now you?" Hermione protested.

"Are you teasing her again, dear?" Hermione's father said, laughing as her exclamation interrupted their conversation. Both Draco and her father were grinning at her red face.

"Of course, that's my job." Her mother laughed.

Hermione huffed and grabbed Draco 's hand, pulling him off towards the dance floor. He was still laughing as she pushed his hand to her waist and placed hers on his shoulder. But he got his laughter under control as they began to dance slowly. Draco went quiet with thought, his eyes on a point over her head. (Author's Note: My short story A Study in Scarlet fits somewhere around here.)

Hermione was thinking as well, about the day and how it had gone. She was incredibly glad that her parents liked Draco; it would have been awkward if they hadn't, just how they hadn't liked Ron. She remembered what her mother had spoken about because she had been horrified when Ron had said a curt 'hello' to her parents and then completely ignored them for the rest of the night. She understood that he wasn't very comfortable around muggles and hoped he would be better next time, but there had been no next time. But Draco had quite a few muggle clients and was very used to speaking to all sorts of people now. She thought it was ironic that it was Draco, the Slytherin who had been so high and mighty at Hogwarts, who was now finding it easier to talk with muggles than Ron.

But Draco spoke to her parents and he didn't shun her friends. He cared about her, he respected her and her wishes, he compromised with her, and he loved her. This was what a relationship should be. The facts that he was incredibly handsome and he had ridiculous amounts of money were just the icing on the proverbial cake. She would be lying to herself if she said these didn't matter to her or that they didn't help, but she also knew it was true that they were not her main concerns. It was how they got along, that mixture of respect, battles of wit, and the enjoyment his company brought that attracted her to him. Hermione was recalled from her thoughts when Draco led her off the dance floor and she noticed the song had ended. Another song soon began but they returned to their seats.

"We have to go, sweetie, and we thought you might like to leave too," Her mother said kindly and quietly. Hermione glanced at Draco and he nodded assent.

"Yes, I think so."

She left Draco for a moment and went with her parents to say goodbye to the bride and groom first and then to a few other members of her family. The goodbyes weren't long, most of her family didn't know much about her anymore and there really wasn't much she could tell them. Her parents were her bridge to her muggle life and they kept in contact with her more distant relatives for her. She returned to Draco to find one of her great aunts talking to him and she drew him away with a polite excuse, knowing she had probably just saved him from a prolonged and probably dull conversation. He just laughed, however, and her parents laughed too when they explained it in the parking lot. Hermione hugged them goodbye and Draco shook their hands and thanked them, and the two parties got into their separate cars.

Hermione quickly checked her phone but all the unread messages were from Ron, and since she hadn't missed anything from any friends she turned it off again, intending to ignore it for the rest of the night. Draco grinned a little broader after this and they talked for the rest of the drive back into London. She was impressed by his driving and how well he handled his small car after only a few months and he had a proud grin when he parked in his designated space with ease. He took her arm as they went up to his flat, which was empty, although the house elf had clearly just left. Pelly had lit a candle for them, the light revealing a tray with two mugs of freshly brewed tea and two plates with beautiful little cupcakes with a lit candle stuck in one.

"That was very thoughtful of her," Hermione said. "I only asked her to arrange the cupcakes."

"You did?"

"I couldn't let you get off completely on your birthday." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I suppose not. Thank you, my dear. I gave her the evening off, by the way," Draco said, shedding his suit jacket and taking the tray. "How does some reading sound? You left your book here, the last time you visited."

"I'd like that."

They curled up curled together on the living room couch, ate the cupcakes, their tea within easy reach, and their books open. Hermione was still in her dress and he was still in his suit but neither of them cared. Her dress was made of a material not likely to wrinkle and he simply didn't give it a thought. She had a feeling that even without a house elf to iron his clothes he probably knew a spell to do it. He had always been impeccably dressed at Hogwarts.

They read together for an hour or so and drank their tea before they rose. After they brought the empty mugs to the kitchen Draco ducked and scooped her up, grinning as he carried her to his bedroom where he dumped her on the bed. She laughed as he lit a fire in the fireplace with an easy flick of his wand, ignoring the rest of the lights. When he turned she was watching him thoughtfully from the edge of the bed, sitting on the silky green sheets. He leant down and kissed her gently, but when he tried to move away she grabbed his tie and pulled him back down.

When she finally let him go and laid back he was grinning. Something pricked the back of her head and she felt for the pins holding her hair up, removing them and placing them on the nightstand while she watched Draco loosen his tie and toss it aside, and unbutton his shirt. He was watching her too as he shrugged off the shirt and pulled his undershirt over his head, and just the sight of him like that made her mouth go dry. She felt the fire kindle in her chest and from there is seemed to race through her body and along her nerves from her head to her feet, and her breath came a little heavier. As Draco joined her on the bed her hands shook slightly with nerves and excitement.

He kissed her slowly and gently, on hand cupping her cheek and when he drew back he had one of those rare, genuine and loving smiles on his lips and in his eyes. She looked at him in the fire light; the shadows danced on one side of his face but on the other his skin gleamed in the orange glow. Tongues of light slid along the curves of the muscles in his back and arms in a way that made her want to run her fingers along them too. Understanding seemed to pass between them in that instant as they looked into each other's eyes. The flames were reflected in those cloudy grey depths, as she assumed they must be on hers as well, and it mirrored the fiery desire that filled every vein.

When Hermione kissed him again, hard and fast, he responded in kind. His body pressed down on hers and she wrapped her arms around his bare back, feeling as if electricity was shooting through every part of her that he touched. One of his hands was on the sheets beside her head but the other was moving slowly up her leg, leaving her nerves on fire behind it. His hand pushed a little of her dress up but then he paused and she knew he was giving her the chance to stop him, to maintain their boundaries, not to give Draco Malfoy her complete trust. She ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

"I love you, Draco."

He attacked her lips again and she revelled in his ferocity, pushing herself up and tighter against him for a moment. His kisses paused and he gently bit her lower lip and ran his tongue along it. At her gasp his tongue slipped inside her mouth to brush against hers. She kissed him back and was mildly annoyed when he pulled her up to stand beside the bed.

"I love you, Mione."

He trailed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, circling around behind her. Ah, now she understood, and she pulled her hair out of the way as he undid the clasp on the back of her dress. His fingers ran down her bare back as he pulled the zipper down, then a little push and it was a pool of fabric on the floor. A few more seconds and his suit pants joined the dress and they had fallen back on the bed, a tangle of laughter and limbs. The laughter was cut off as Draco kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe, and she wrapped her legs around him, one of his hands running up and down them.

He slipped off her bra and her hands explored his skin, pausing only to help him pull it over her arms. The fire and electricity was building all over her and she could feel the pressure of him between her legs. She slid a hand down his stomach and under the band of his underwear and he groaned in her ear, sending a thrill up her spine. His fingers hooked around the sides of her underwear and began to pull it down. Despite her nerves she raised her hips and they slid off, but he returned his hand to the same place and she gasped in surprise and pleasure.

Lightning seemed to arc through Hermione's body at his touch and electricity tingle at every kiss of his lips, lips that brushed her jaw and down her neck. Her back arched, pressing against him, wanting more of that touch. Some of the lightning went away when he removed his hand, but it still raced through every nerve. Draco glowed in the light from the fire as he looked down at her and smoothed her hair back lovingly. She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss, then tugged at the band of his underwear. He removed them. He kissed her passionately and she responded with all her love and desire, and there, in the glow of the firelight, she gave herself to Draco Malfoy without a single regret.


	20. T is for Time

And Ron continues. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 20 - T is for Time

Hermione woke up the next morning to a moment of confusion before the memory of the night before came back to her and she smiled, snuggling closer to Draco's naked form. She was still in his room, the fire had died in the night but it was bright with the morning sunlight, illuminating the space and shining off the green sheets.

That, she rather thought, had been the best night of her life. She hadn't even known she could feel as amazing as that, let alone ever felt it. When he had...and then he had...and he kept going until she felt as though her body couldn't contain the fire and lightning of their pleasure and passion any longer and it had all spilled over. And then they laid back on the pillows, smiling and satisfied, and Draco had pulled the sheet over them and held her in his arms just like he was now. They had talked for a little and eventually fallen asleep, but in those moments and now, lying naked in his arms, she didn't think she could be more in love.

"Good morning, my beautiful darling," Draco whispered in her ear and she could practically hear his grin.

"Good morning." She laughed. His arms tightened around her as she tried to turn her head to hold her against him.

"Mm, no, no, my dear. You're still naked, aren't you?"

"No, Draco, I got out of bed in the middle of the night and put on pajamas that you can't feel." Hermione rolled her eyes as his hands started to wander.

"Are you sore?" He said, kissing her earlobe.

She paused to think. She didn't feel sore now, at least, and even if she was, how much did she really care? "I don't think so."

"Mm, good." He pulled her hair out of the way so that he could kiss her neck, then he paused. "But tell me if you hurt, yes?"

"I will. Now are you going to let me turn around?"

"No, I don't think so. Just stay right there..."

It was an hour later when they finally left Draco's room. He had pulled on a pair of his pajama pants and tossed her his silk dressing gown, although she did find her underwear and bra and pulled those on first. When she looked up he was grinning at her and she threw a shirt at him in protest. He caught it easily and walked up to her, ducking and coming up with her over his shoulder. It took a little work for him to open the bedroom door while she was squirming but he managed it and halfway to the kitchen before she wriggled herself free and chased him the rest of the way.

Pelly shook her head at them, her ears flapping. But she had made them pancakes and Hermione's birthday gifts for Draco were sitting in a neat pile in front of his place setting. There were two packages, however, that she didn't recognize. Draco looked at them with a resigned sigh, but when Hermione hugged him from beside he put an arm around her almost automatically and looked into her smiling face. She pushed a gift into his hands with a smile and he finally smiled back.

He was interested in the books she had found for him and asked her to watch one of the films she gave him that afternoon. When he had opened all of the gifts from her there was still a small package on the table, but when he gave her a suspicious look she just shrugged. It turned out to be from Aunt Andy, who had sent him a set of cufflinks, a letter, and another hand drawn picture from Teddy. The picture showed Teddy in the middle with Aunt Andy, Hermione, and Draco on either side of him.

She looked at the cufflinks and noticed with surprise they were old, probably antique, and had the Black family crest on them. Silently, Draco look the drawing and fixed it to his kitchen fridge with a flick of his wand. The one Teddy had given him for Christmas was right beside it. Hermione tried not to look at the letter on the table, but when her eyes swept past she caught a few phrases like "_to remember who you are_" and "_more than one family._" She hurriedly looked away, fixing her gaze on Draco, even as she thought how nice that had been of Aunt Andy.

They had breakfast, Draco placing the letter and cufflinks aside for the time being. Afterward they convinced Pelly to sit and play some card games with them. Hermione found a light sundress in her beaded back and retreated to put it on, tossing his silk robe back to Draco and ignoring his look of disappointment that she was fully dressed. By the time they got back Pelly had fetched the playing cards. It turned out that Draco knew quite a few muggle games from his time with his clients, and he was particularly good at poker. Still, Pelly beat both of them a few times. Pelly explained to Hermione that since Draco couldn't face losing when playing with his clients, he had learned games and practiced with his elf. Hermione laughed as Draco screwed up his face.

They played for most of the morning before Pelly got up to make them lunch. They ate at the table, Hermione enjoyed the experience of a pleasant, reporter-free meal, and the good company. Afterward Hermione helped with the dishes and then she and Draco retreated to his living room couch. They watched another Hitchcock film she had just given him with interest before he put in another Bond film. It took maybe half an hour before one of his hands began to sneak under the hem of her skirt. She tried to keep watching the movie as her skin tingled under his touch, but it became impossible as his other hand snaked under her bra.

"Really? Again?" She said, blushing deeply and trying to turn to look at him.

"You love it," He said between planting kisses on her neck.

"The door's still open," She protested weakly, but she didn't push his hands away. Draco's chest rumbled under her as he chuckled and withdrew his hand from her bra. He picked up his wand, flicked it towards the door, and it shut and locked with a click.

"I told Pelly after you first let me take your shirt off that she was never to come in if the door is closed," Draco said as he held her tightly and rolled them over so that she was underneath him.

"You did?"

"She's never disobeyed me without a good reason. And she knows that a closed door doesn't always mean we're not decent, either." He kissed her neck.

"I wondered why you closed it while we read the other day," She said and gasped as his hand pressed between her legs.

"Shh, Mione," Draco murmured into her ear, making her melt against him.

Hermione briefly considered stopping him, and trying to teach him that he still needed her permission and she was in control of her own body, but that would also require actually making him stop. Besides, who said she wasn't allowed to enjoy him, anyway? Even if they'd already slept together twice in the last 24 hours. Draco's hands were pushing away the fabric that separated their skin and Hermione moaned, pressing herself against him. The movie played on, unnoticed, in the background.

They ended up replaying the end of the movie later, once Hermione's heart stopped pounding and her skin didn't feel like it was on fire. And once he had stopped putting his hands in her underwear. But they did finish watching it, even if Hermione coughed and shifted awkwardly against Draco as the on screen characters began removing their clothes. Draco just chuckled and held her tighter.

When it was time to leave, Hermione found she really didn't want to leave his side. She was holding his hand, his fingers interlaced with hers in a way they hadn't done often in the past. But she had a feeling they would be doing this more, now. She didn't want to leave, but she had to go to work tomorrow and so she packed up her things with reluctant slowness. Draco held her tightly and they apparated away, reappearing outside Hermione and Megan's flat. Hermione managed to get her keys out despite her nervously shaking fingers and Draco's arm around her waist.

"Megan, I'm home!" She called as she opened the door. She and Draco entered and Hermione briefly noticed her friend reading in the living room before her attention was drawn by a huge bouquet of flowers on their kitchen table.

"You have an admirer, Megan." Draco drawled as Hermione went to hang up her dress.

"Actually..." Megan trailed off and Hermione froze, her dress falling from her hands.

"No," She said, horror starting to rise in the pit of her stomach and rising. She looked at Draco and could see the realization dawning in his eyes and his fury building but remaining just under control.

"Sorry, sweetheart. They came a few hours ago," Megan said, putting her book down and laying Hermione's dress over a chair for her.

"I hate him!" Hermione cried, suddenly rushing back to Draco and throwing her arms around his neck. "Why can't he leave me be?!"

"I don't know, sweetie," Megan said as Draco held her, rubbing her back.

"Was there a card?" Hermione asked, blinking back tears.

"It just says 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me'."

"Draco?" Hermione looked up and saw murder in Draco's eyes. But they softened as he tore his gaze away from the flowers and came to rest on her face. "Help me get rid of them?"

"My pleasure, my love," He murmured and kissed her cheek.

Hermione didn't miss Megan's sudden delight at this but for now she ignored her friend. She and Draco each took a side of the basket the flowers were in and carried it out of the door, Megan holding it open for them. They placed it in the middle of the building corridor where all the other tenants would see it. Hermione conjured a sign reading 'Free: please take me!' and Draco placed it where it was easily visible. He slung an arm around her waist with a grin.

"I love you, Draco."

"I know," He drawled, giving her a squeeze as they walked back.

"Um, guys," Someone said behind them and they turned to see Ginny looking curiously down at the flowers. "Why do you have a flower bouquet in your building's corridor?"

"They're from your brother." Hermione frowned. "This way someone gets to enjoy them, at least."

"What?" Ginny said in shock.

"Come in, I'll explain about yesterday." Hermione sighed.

"Shall I make the tea?" Draco suggested.

"Thanks. And check my phone? Here."

Hermione handed her phone to Draco who turned it on while he started boiling the water and getting out the mugs. She wanted to let him do it to show him just how much she trusted him and so he could see with his own eyes that she hadn't even responded to any of the texts. She sat Megan and Ginny down and told them about Ron's harassment the day before, ending with the phone call she took at the wedding before turning off her phone. As Draco placed mugs of tea in front of Megan and Ginny he handed Hermione back her phone, informing them there were more missed calls and half a dozen more texts.

The texts were horrible, even if they were technically just more of the same. Her hand automatically found Draco's clasping it for assurance, still afraid of the damage Ron might do to the relationship which now really mattered to her. Ginny's face was screwed up in anger and Megan was staring in disbelief when they passed the phone back.

"He was horrible to you, and now he's trying to get you back," Megan said in shock.

"That damn brother of mine," Ginny said angrily. "Look, you two, don't take any notice of that idiot. He should know he's screwed up royally. Draco, Mione was right months ago, she's way happier with you and you're being a hundred times better, so you keep at it!"

"Um, thank you," Draco said with a sly grin at Hermione that made her blush. Her phone buzzed again and she just slid it over to Draco; she didn't have the courage to check it right now.

"Your friends will help, Mione. You can rely on us to tell him off, or anything you need," Ginny said firmly.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully, squeezing Draco's hand. "Anyway, why are you here, Gin?"

"Oh, good news!" Ginny beamed, taking Megan and Hermione's hands across the table. "I had to come and tell you as soon as we were absolutely sure."

"We?" Hermione said and then comprehension dawned. "Oh my goodness, are you pregnant, Ginny Potter?"

Ginny just nodded, beaming, tears in her eyes. The other two women seemed to go from sitting to hugging Ginny without passing through any stage in between. They laughed happily, cried tears of joy, and showered her in congratulations. They almost upset their tea mugs on the way over and it was only Draco's Quidditch reflexes saved them from spilling. When the girls finally backed away Draco stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Congratulations," He said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Ginny grinned.

"When are you due?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Later this year, late in the fall, we think." Ginny smiled. "I decided I'm going to take a break from playing Quidditch for a bit, though, since it's hard to play when you're pregnant and it'll save babysitting costs."

"We could always babysit for you!" Megan volunteered happily.

"Yes, but you do have lives." Ginny laughed. "We can't monopolize all your time."

The ladies sat again and fussed over Ginny, all mention of Ron forgotten. Draco kept them supplied with tea for a little while, taking Hermione's hand every time he sat, until he kissed the top of Hermione's head and left the room. They talked on, getting very excited when Ginny asked Hermione and Megan to work with Luna to put on a baby shower. They were delighted to be a part of it and launched into a discussion of baby clothes, which soon turned to wondering whether it would be a boy or a girl.

The three women could not be happier for an hour as they chatted. They enthused, squealed in delight, and clasped each others' hands tightly. Hermione and Megan were still giddy when Ginny finally left, a huge smile across her face. Megan poked a little fun at Hermione for Draco calling her 'my love' and Hermione retrieved her phone. The last buzz she heard had been Ron texting, and it was yet another plea to her to take him back. But she was surprised to see the responding texts that she hadn't sent.

_This is Malfoy. Mione is mine now. Leave her alone, Weasley._

Hermione frowned a little, but she almost laughed when she read the rest of the conversation.

_Hermione?_

_ No, still Malfoy._

_ Give Hermione her life back!_

_ And her phone, presumably?_

_ Yes!_

_ She's busy._

There was a few minutes gap in time, and then another message from Ron. _Hermione, I love you!_

_ Well, I don't love you, Weasel._

_ You've always hated her and all of her friends, ferret! All of my family!_

_ I happen to be sitting across from your sister right now, Weasley._

_ Bastard!_

_ Very creative._

_ Creative like you cheating with my girlfriend?_

_ You're getting worse at this, you know._

_ So what? Some people believe me, and that's all that matters to make it hurt._

_ You do know that she can read these later, right?_

Hermione snorted. She could imagine Ron cursing angrily when he got that text. Whatever he did after that, it did not include texting again, since there were no more from him, but it was not the last message.

_I'm not giving her up, Weasley. This is me asking nicely: she's happy, let her be._

Hermione looked at the text. Of course, Draco knew she was going to read it, but still. Where had Draco gone, anyway? He seemed to have disappeared. That kiss on the head must have been a goodnight, she supposed, and he probably apparated home. She couldn't blame him, three women talking excitedly about babies could get tiresome fast for a man, and if she wasn't feeling a little lonely she would have been grateful for him letting them having their moment together. Still, she brushed her teeth thinking of Draco, pausing occasionally to smile to herself. She entered her room without bothering to turn the lights on and pulled off the sundress, feeling for her pyjamas in a drawer.

"Tsk, tsk, Mione, you haven't even completely unpacked in here," Draco said quietly in her ear, his arms wrapping around her. She started, almost hitting her head on his chin.

"Draco! I thought you went home!"

"I did, but then I came back again," He said, kissing the back of her head.

"Why? I mean, I'm not complaining."

"Because I felt like it. And I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione smiled. She could feel his bare back and now that her eyes had adjusted to the low light she saw the outline of his silk robe hanging over her old house coat on the back of her door. He had apparated home, changed, and prepared for bed, and then apparated back. She turned around in his arms, laying her head against his chest, and listening to his heartbeat. Merlin, she loved him, she thought as they stood together for a few minutes. It didn't matter about Ron or that they both had to work in the morning, they would manage. She sighed with contentment as his hands rubbed her shoulders.

"You know," He said quietly. "You're very sexy when you're smiling like that."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, but we have to be quiet or Megan will complain."

"I think I can manage that, but can you?" He drawled in a whisper and nibbled her ear, making her gasp.


	21. U is for Understanding

Fun time with friends. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 21 - U is for Understanding

Draco had never stayed at Hermione's flat before but things worked out well regardless. When Hermione's alarm went off, Draco covered his head with the sheets, but then he paused and snuggled up to her, pressing his face into her chest. She laughed but convinced him to get up anyway and he relented. He asked whether she would mind him apparating directly back in and she said no, confused, and he disappeared after a kiss on the cheek. She went about her routine, having a quick shower and dealing with her hair, when, to her surprise, Draco appeared again. He had showered as well, his hair was still wet, but he had one of his suits on and he carried a plate with a silver cover over it.

"How much do you love me?" He grinned, kissing her cheek again.

"Why?" She said, eyeing the tray with suspicion.

"I brought pancakes for all of us."

"I really love you."

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To hear you say it."

"Well, I can't complain about that."

"Good," Draco said, kissing her lightly. "I love you, too."

They called Megan and all sat down for breakfast, as provided by Draco and Pelly. When Hermione and Megan arrived at the Ministry, Hermione was in a very good mood. Draco had left her with another kiss and gone off to his job as Megan danced excitedly behind them. As they walked to their offices in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Megan reminded Hermione who exactly had told them they should date for real months earlier. Hermione sighed with a resigned smile but her reply died on her lips when they turned the corner. There was a small crowd of reporters in front of their doors, although Hermione was glad to see that Rita Skeeter wasn't there.

"There she is!" Someone shouted.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned, wishing she could fade into the background, but squared her shoulders and faced the notebooks and poised quills.

"Ms. Granger! Ron Weasley told the Prophet he has broken off his affair with Lavender Brown now that he's seen the error of his ways. Do you have any comment?"

"Does Mr. Weasley want you back?"

"How does Mr. Malfoy feel about all this?"

She was barraged with questions and almost recoiled from the assault. So Ron had actually spoken to the press himself. She wasn't sure why, unless he really liked the notoriety, because it wasn't going to improve things with her. She continued to edge towards the safety of our office.

"Draco and I are fine, thanks for asking," She said, pushing a notebook out of her face.

"What about Mr. Weasley?"

"I wish him all the best, but I don't really have any interest in his love life," Hermione said firmly. "Please, I need to get to work."

"Ms. Granger, what do you really think?!"

Between Hermione and Megan they finally got through the press of people and into Hermione's office. Hermione sank into her chair and Megan leaned against the door, listening intently.

"Sounds like they're still there," She said, sitting on Hermione's desk. "Do you think this is part of Ron's plan to get you back?"

"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully. "He always liked the attention and I really hope for his sake that's not the reason for this. But, honestly, I'm not sure if I'd rather think it's part of an attempt to get me back or if he's just doing it for the attention."

"Neither are really in his favour."

"No, they're not." Hermione's shoulders slumped. "And again, I don't know whether I'd rather have: him not understanding what's he's doing, or knowing exactly how much he's hurting me."

"I don't know, dearie," Megan said sadly, but she opened the door a sliver. "I think they've left. You handled that well, though."

"I hope so, and I hope they didn't ambush Draco, too."

"Do people know where he works?"

"Probably not."

"You have your phone? Text him and find out." Megan shrugged. "Are you going to be okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, I think so. Thanks, hun."

Megan left, turning towards her own office before the door closed behind her. Hermione looked at the paperwork on her desk as she dug out her phone and turned it on. Once it started up the main screen informed her she had missed a call and 4 texts since turning her phone off a day ago. They were from Ron, so she ignored them and opened the messages to Draco instead.

_I was ambushed by reporters at the Ministry. I hope they haven't found where you work, but I thought you might like a warning._

_ Thanks. No reporters here, I don't think they know where to find me yet._

_ Good. See you tomorrow night?_

_ Definitely. I love you, my darling._

_ I love you, too, Draco._

Hermione felt better after that short exchange and was able to attack her work with all her usual vigour. She had lunch with Megan as usual but Hermione did receive a letter that showered her in red and gold sparks around her when she opened it. All that was in inside it was 'I love you, my darling Mione' in Draco's writing. She discovered that the letter did that every time she closed and opened it again, and tried to secret it away without Megan noticing. Her cheeks were hot, she knew, but she could hardly believe how sweet he was being. He had even made the sparks Gryffindor colours. She wondered if that had taken some courage on his part.

When she reached her office she wrote an equally short message and pressed her lips to the page, leaving an impression in lip gloss below her signature. It was a simple charm from there so that when Draco opened it he would feel a phantom kiss on his cheek. She sent it off with one of the Ministry owls, smiling to herself, and completely failing to notice the knowing grin on Megan's face when they left work together.

The next day after work Hermione and Draco went to the cafe in Diagon Alley. It was quiet and no one bothered them, except for the possible exception of the waitresses. There were two women working today and they were leaning over a copy of the Daily Prophet and giggling. Hermione and Draco ignored them, even if it took Hermione some minutes to get herself to stop listening. Her words to the reporters the day before were in there, as well as a reprint of Ron's artfully apologetic statement about kicking Brown out and realizing the mistake he had made in letting Hermione go. She wondered for a brief few seconds how Brown felt about all this, but it was only a second's concern. It was difficult to empathize with the other woman, after all, when you had been cheated on.

But for the hours they spent in the cafe Ron wasn't mentioned a single time and once Hermione got her mind off the waitresses neither she or Draco looked away from their tea or each other. They left together, returned to Draco's flat for dinner, and then they went to his room and shut the door. Hermione returned quietly to her and Megan's flat the next morning and was grateful that while Megan waggled her eyebrows she didn't say anything. That was an encouraging reaction, because she had invited Draco to stay again that weekend.

That didn't mean she was lonely or bored, however, for the time until she saw him next, especially since they had arranged a girl's night on Friday. Hermione and Megan went straight to Diagon Alley after work and ignored the few whispered comments easily. The Prophet was still running articles on her, Draco, and Ron, even if they were small and didn't have anything new. She was, unfortunately, getting used to it now since it seemed to happen every time she went out.

But Ginny and Angelina were chatting while they waited at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had checked with George first and made sure there would be no encounters with Ron. George kept them occupied by throwing soft toys at them from the second level of the shop until Luna arrived. The five women left George to clean up his mess and went shopping, browsing robes and clothes, and helping Ginny buy some baby things. Hermione thought that, at their current rate of enthusiasm, Ginny would have enough things for maybe five babies before her one arrived.

Hermione was sure she saw Ron in the crowd once and he stopped and stared as they went by. None of the others seemed to notice him, although Ginny did move to her other side, placing herself between Hermione and Ron. Hermione didn't have time to react other than forcing herself to continue looking at Ginny and under no circumstances glance over. She had been laughing at a joke Ginny made, her face happy, a bag containing her purchases on her arm. If she had to pick a way for Ron to have noticed her, a time while she was obviously happy would have been her choice. They continued to chat normally until they entered their usual restaurant and were seated, piling their purchases on an empty seat.

"That was Ron in the crowd, wasn't it?" Ginny said, looking closely at Hermione, who shifted awkwardly.

"Yes, I think it was. I just saw him out of the corner of my eye," She said meekly. She felt her phone vibrate but she ignored it.

"Well, could have been worse." Ginny sighed.

"Maybe he had this idea that I would be miserable all the time and was so shocked he couldn't say anything," Hermione suggested.

"I thought I saw him and he did look shocked," Angelina said.

"I'm sure it'll work out," Hermione said with false cheerfulness as the waiter came to take their orders.

That worked for a while at least, but she had placed her bag with the rest of their things on the seat beside her and she could hear her phone buzzing. Finally, after half an hour she dug it out to check that it wasn't Draco, or her parents, or, well, anyone other than Ron. All the missed calls and texts were from Ron.

_...you're putting on a brave face..._

_ ...must be horrible for you..._

_ ...you're better than this..._

_ ...deserve someone who loves you..._

Yes, she thought, she did deserve someone who loved her, someone who respected her too, and someone who knew the difference between actions and empty words. Whenever she thought about Ron now, her thoughts inevitably also included Draco; how much she loved him, how much this must be hurting him, and how much better he was than Ron. She tried not to, but comparisons were inevitable and other than their pasts Hermione could find very little to fault Draco with. Her phone buzzed again, this time with a call, and she declined it quickly, hoping in vain the others wouldn't notice. They had.

"Was that him again?" Megan asked, annoyance in her face.

"Sorry. I'll turn it off," Hermione said, reaching for her phone, but Angelina stopped her.

"We're worried about you, not the interruption."

"Right," Ginny said.

"He still wants you back," Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone and Hermione wasn't sure if it was a question or not, but she nodded anyway.

"So he bothers you day and night?" Angelina said in horror.

"Well, I suppose so, yes," Hermione said glumly and again passed over her phone.

The other girls craned to read the messages and it went very quiet as they read the flood of disbelieving messages she had just received. But before they could pass it back it started ringing again. They all looked down at it in silence for a few seconds. Hermione looked around; the restaurant was still fairly empty, but she cast a ring of silence around them anyway.

"Put it on speaker," Hermione said with a sigh. "Maybe keep quiet, too." Megan nodded and answered the call for Hermione, pressing the speaker button and carefully adjusting the volume so they could hear Ron's voice.

_"Hermione? Hermione? Are you there?"_

"Yes, Ron. I'm here," Hermione said in a carefully even voice.

_"Are you okay? I just saw you with my sisters and Luna and you looked like you were forcing a smile."_

Megan made a gesture which clearly said "And what about me, hm? Am I suddenly invisible?"

"Did I? Where was this? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't forced a smile all night."

_"Diagon Alley."_

"That doesn't narrow it down much, but I've really been enjoying myself all night."

_"Really?" _He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes, Ron. If you don't mind, this is a girl's night-" She said, reaching for the phone.

_"Out to cheer you up, huh?"_

"What?" Hermione said in surprise and the other girls looked at each other in confusion. You didn't need a reason for a girls' night, it was just something they did. As much as the three of them loved their spouses and partners, they needed to get away once in a while, and Luna and Megan were always interested.

_"Well, you must need cheering up all the time from being forced to be around the ferret,"_ He said, sympathy in his voice.

"Ron, you know I'm not joking or lying, or anything, I really do enjoy Draco's company," Hermione said in exasperation.

_"Yeah,"_ Ron said, laughing. _"Right."_

"I'm serious. I'm happy with him. Please."

_"Come back to me, Hermione, I can make it better. I can even overlook you kissing him."_

All of them at the table were looking angry now and Hermione most of all. He really was in denial that she could be happy with anyone but him and the arrogance of it was really starting to annoy her. Besides, what did he mean that he could overlook her kissing Draco? He was talking to her like she was the cheating one, as if she was a naughty schoolchild and he was the forgiving schoolmaster. Like she should have been alone and miserable until he had screwed Lavender all he wanted and then welcomed him back again. But even if she did, would he ever be content with just her? Somehow she didn't think so.

"No, Ron. I'm really, honestly, happy with him, I'll kiss him all I want, and I really don't care what you think about that," She snapped.

_"Right, Hermione,"_ Ron snorted.

"Ron Weasley, you listen to me, I will do whatever I like with-" Hermione raged but stopped when Luna placed a hand on hers. She looked into her friend's dreamy face and Luna shook her head.

"Hello, Ron," Ginny said.

_"What? Ginny?"_ Ron's voice was full of confusion.

"Yes, Ron. Now you get to listen to me. I don't care how you do it, but you get it through that thick skull of yours that Mione is happy now. You're the one causing trouble in her life, not Draco, who, I must admit, seems to be good for her."

_"That can't be true."_

"They love each other. You can tell just being around them," Megan said with a shrug.

_"Who the hell is that?"_ Ron shouted angrily.

"I did tell you I was on a girls' night, yes?" Hermione said lazily, in what was unintentionally a very passable imitation of Draco's drawl.

_"Ginny's been listening the whole time?!"_

"Would you have said anything differently if you knew?" Ginny asked in exasperation.

"It's Megan Brand, by the way. One of Mione's best friends who you only met once, and only then by accident."

_"You let them listen and you didn't tell me?"_

"Ginny's got a point. You said essentially the same things to the Daily Prophet," Luna said dreamily.

"You have," Angelina agreed.

Hermione picked up the phone and brought it closer to her mouth. "Ron, please, please, leave me alone. I am really happy with Draco."

_"I don't believe you! It's impossible!"_ Ron shouted into the silence.

"It's true. Good night, Ron." Hermione hung up and put the phone down slowly.

"He really can't comprehend the idea that Draco might be a different person underneath." Ginny glared at the phone.

"No," Hermione said.

"And he doesn't stop?" Angelina asked.

"No. It'll be an hour or two, maybe, and I'll probably get a text again."

"What are you going to do?" Angelina said in horror.

"I don't know." Hermione put her face in her hands and Luna patted her back. "Nothing seems to work."

"Ignore him?"

"He's been doing this for almost a week now," Megan said sourly.

"Confront him?" Ginny suggested.

"He doesn't believe her," Luna pointed out.

"No, I don't think he does. Draco even kissed me in front of him in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"You could always tell him you've done a little more than kiss Draco," Megan suggested and Hermione blushed bright red as the other girls laughed.

"I don't think he needs to know," Hermione said pointedly.

"I'm just saying it might deter him a little." Megan grinned and Hermione coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, well, perhaps I'll save that."

"You'll just have to see with time, I guess," Ginny said kindly as she tried to control her grin. "Just remember we're here for you."

"Thanks," Hermione said, grateful despite her embarrassment.

The night went well after that, Hermione removed her silencing spell, and they had had a very enjoyable dinner. Hermione had been right about her phone, though; it was two hours after the call when she received a text from Ron. It was mildly apologetic but also reproachful. She didn't really blame him for being annoyed about her putting him on speaker, but she was finding it difficult to care. Maybe he would get the hint sooner or later, but she wasn't holding her breath. He was really testing her patience and for a moment there she had been about to hint at the extent of her and Draco's relationship herself.

She ignored Ron's text but occasionally sent one to Draco instead. When she returned with Megan to their flat that night full of food and wine, their purchases in their hands, Draco was leaning on the wall outside their door, waiting for them. Megan quickly turned a laugh into a cough. Draco smiled at Hermione as he pushed himself away and sauntered over with aristocratic elegance, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What, no kiss for me?" Megan grinned.

"Do you want one?" Draco drawled back and Megan laughed.

"No, not really. Carry on, lovebirds," She said, disappearing into her room.

"Hey, Mione," Draco said quietly, pulling her close.

"Hey," She said with a smile, resting her head against his chest.

"Have I told you today that you are beautiful and I love you?"

"I don't think so. But I love you, too."


	22. V is for Venus

A little insight into Draco. Also, thanks to everyone who has written a review. I actually didn't think of having her change her phone number, but I think you'll like the last few chapters anyway. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 22 - V is for Venus

Draco stayed with them at Hermione and Megan's flat that whole weekend. Megan might have minded a third person sharing the bathroom if Draco hadn't asked Pelly to cook for them occasionally and kept bringing them excellent meals. It worked out well, which was good because she suggested he come again the next weekend. She couldn't help thinking about him at work, remembering his kisses, and hearing the echo of him telling her he loved her. If she ever felt chilly at night despite the summer heat she missed the warmth of his arms around her and anytime she felt at all sad she longed for the comfort of his presence. She ended up spending Wednesday night at his flat.

By the end of June they each had basic items like toothbrushes at each other's flat. There was no point in bringing things like that back and forth all the time, especially at Draco's flat where there was so much extra room. Soon some of her clothes were there too, although she still condescended with mock annoyance to wear his very Slytherin green silk house coat when she needed one. It was just so comfortable, possibly more so than her old, worn one.

If it hadn't been for Ron, in fact, it would have a wonderful month. But the whole time there was an undercurrent of tension even as their newfound love blossomed. Draco flinched and went cold for a few minutes after her phone went off which happened far more than she would have liked. She hated it too. She resented that he was determined to drive a wedge between her and Draco, that he couldn't see that she was happy now, and that if he really wanted to help, he could leave her alone. He must know how uncomfortable he was making their relationship, or maybe he didn't, because he didn't seem to understand that they had a real relationship.

Still, it could have been worse. Ron attempted to call, but she either declined them or ignored them completely. He still texted her but she ignored those too and eventually she started to simply turn her phone off whenever she was with Draco. With Draco's permission she left his phone number with Megan and Harry and Ginny so they could contact her in case of an emergency. So she was able to minimize the impact that Ron was having, even if it was still dwelling on her mind and she could tell it was dwelling on Draco's.

But they tried to continue on as normal and Hermione did her best to show Draco in little ways that she truly did care for him. She squeezed his hand or got his tea for him, gave him a kiss here and there, although she didn't think she would have done much differently if Ron hadn't been harassing her. It was not quite harassment, but it was certainly getting close. She tried not to let it bother her and they got together as normal, went out as normal. They slept together just about every time one of them stayed the night at the other's flat, too, and Hermione was certainly pleased to find that it wasn't getting old in anyway. It was the 1st day of July and Hermione and Draco were in Diagon Alley and Draco was trying to convince her to buy some new summer clothes.

"You just want me to wear more revealing clothes," Hermione said disapprovingly and Draco thought for a while.

"Yes and no. I do like seeing more of your skin, but you don't need to dress like that in public, although to a certain extent I wouldn't mind," He said finally.

"Really?"

"Well, yes. Part of what I like is that I'm the only one who gets to see certain bits of your skin," Draco said quietly with a grin and she blushed.

"Oh. Well, if you really want to, I suppose."

"I just thought a summer dress or something might look good on you." Draco shrugged.

"Thanks," She said, smiling up at him, but she spotted Flourish and Blotts. "I'll make you a deal. I'll try on sundresses if you let me look at books, okay?"

Draco pretended to consider that for a few seconds. "I think I could agree with that."

They made their way to Flourish and Blotts but murmured to her that he would join her later and he wandered off in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She smiled after him and turned to browse, her fingers brushing against the embossed spines of the books. She would never stop loving books and it was one of the things she liked most about Draco's flat, besides Draco, was that his front room had enough books in it to make it feel like a library. She could smell the distinct tang of old parchment she loved so much that it was one of the things she smelled in amortentia. Amortentia: fresh cut grass, mint toothpaste, parchment, and...Draco's cologne. He wore it often, just about every day, in fact, and she almost didn't notice it anymore, regardless of how much she liked it.

Hermione heard the bell jangle from the door of the shop but she ignored it. Draco would find her when he was done looking himself and he liked to glance at the Quidditch books before he came to get her. She kept skimming the book she had in her hands, which was one on transfiguration by a former Hogwarts student who had listed Professor McGonagall in the acknowledgements.

She heard steps behind her and a hand touched her hip. She turned with a bright and loving smile on her face- to see Ron instead of Draco. He was smiling back at her but in a second her expression went from delight to horror and she retreated, her back hitting the shelf behind her and her hands raising the book protectively between them. His face went from happiness to pain just as quickly and she could tell that her reaction had hurt him much more than her ignoring his texts or her attempts to convince him on the phone. But still, how dare he come up behind her, touch her, and treat her like they were still together like that?! He knew perfectly well she was seeing someone else, that seemed to be all he could think about.

"Don't do that, please, Ronald," Hermione snapped, the book still between them like a shield.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? Please, I'm sorry, I miss you, and I need you in my life," Ron pleaded, real pain in his eyes.

For a split second Hermione hesitated. Something in his face and in his eyes was different, no, not different; more familiar. He looked again like he had at Hogwarts, like the sweet, if silly, little boy she had met on the train to Hogwarts and whom she had come to love, and not the man who cheated and used her for three years. For a split second she almost felt like the last few years hadn't happened.

But no, they certainly had happened, and she had been miserable with him for a long time even if it had taken her this long to realize it. He had plenty of chances over the years, especially during the decline of their relationship almost a year ago, now, and he hadn't even noticed. Why should he deserve yet another chance when she was so happy now? There was no way she was messing up what she had with Draco for the small chance Ron had learned his lesson. People didn't change in a month or two, and people certainly didn't change because someone else asked them to.

"I'm happy now, that's what happened. Please, Ron, if you do still care about me, let me go. I wish you all the best, and I don't mind being your friend, in time, but I won't date you again," Hermione said finally in a calm, clear voice.

"I can't accept that, Hermione, I love you too much and we have a history together."

"Yes, Ron, but that history includes you cheating on me, remember? You can't pretend that those years didn't happen," She snapped.

"I don't understand," He said, confusion in his face.

"You can't just write off a bit of time that contains something you aren't proud of! It happened and I will never forget it."

"Can't you forgive me? It wasn't like you were helping me."

"So you're going to blame it on me, now? You think it was my fault that _you_ cheated? No, I might be able to forgive you in a few years but I will never forget, Ron, and not just about Brown but also how you treated me for years."

"How I treated you?" He repeated, but for once there wasn't accusation in his voice, just more confusion.

"Do you honestly think there was nothing wrong with it? I was giving you hints, you know."

Hermione was having trouble keeping the anger, hurt, and resentment out of her voice. If he really didn't understand that there was something wrong with how he acted, there was very little to stop him doing it again. And where was Draco? It might not be good for him to see Ron again, but Merlin, she needed him right now. She needed to see that pale, pointed, aristocratic, and handsome face she loved so much. Yes, there was no chance of her going back to Ron, not after learning what Draco was really like. Draco suited her so much more, he supported her decisions and appreciated her. He respected her.

She kept glancing past Ron's shoulder out the window, and as a large group of young witches and wizards passed, there he was. She fancied their eyes met and he understood she needed him, because he disappeared again and she heard the jingle of the store bell. He appeared as if by magic behind Ron. Despite being approximately the same height, Draco seemed to loom over Ron, his carefully blank expression on his face but his fury seemed to roll off him in waves. He held out a hand and Hermione seized it without hesitation, keeping the book between her and Ron as she rushed past to hug Draco tightly. His arms wrapped around her and she could practically feel the two men staring at each other over her head. Finally, Draco moved, putting one hand in his pocket but keeping the other around her waist. She put the book aside as they left, trying to stay as close to Draco as she could without seriously hampering his walking.

"I'm so glad you came," Hermione said, near tears of anger and relief.

"Yes," Draco said icily. Oh no.

"Do you want to read or something? I think I'm shopped out."

"Alright."

He found them a corner to apparate away and they reappeared in his flat. He immediately released her and marched away, running a hand through his hair. Hermione watched him, her heart sinking horribly. She would really murder Ron if he screwed this up for her.

"Draco, I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"Now what? Do you want to go to a club again and get pissed? Am I allowed to sleep with you this time when I help you to bed, staggering drunk?" Draco drawled angrily. Hermione blinked in shock.

"No. I don't know. What's the matter?" This was a new side of him; the fury breaking lose under his calm mask.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I can't go a day without the fucking Weasel trying to take the only woman I've ever really loved, that's what! I turn around and there he is, always, with that damn stupid face of his, and I can't do a bloody thing about it!" Draco was shouting, storming up and down the room, carefully placing his wand on the counter, she assumed so that he wouldn't use it, and she suddenly remembered just how powerful a wizard he was.

"I know. It bothers me too," She said quietly.

"You know what I could do? I could turn his insides out. I could cut him with wounds that won't heal; you know that little spell Harry used on me? I got pretty good with it myself. Or I could boil his blood, that's always a fun one. I threw up when I saw Voldemort use that one for the first time, but I think I could manage it right now," He snarled, slamming his fists down on the table.

Hermione was more than a little horrified. Of course, she knew what Draco was capable of, it just was terrible to hear it so plainly, especially when he was talking about using these spells. But there was one very important point: he wasn't actually doing it. He was talking about it and she was sure he had been thinking about it in the bookstore, but he hadn't done it. He had held her or put his hand in his trouser pocket where he couldn't reach his wand to make sure he wasn't tempted. And she was fairly sure he only thought about it when Ron was being a particularly big nuisance. It made a twisted kind of sense, too. She remembered him saying at her cousin's wedding about his father beating him for minor infractions and then spending half his teenage years around Death Eaters: he was used to seeing people solve problems with violence.

"I know, Draco, I'd like to curse him pretty good, too," She said, although she didn't think he was really listening.

"And the worst thing is I can't _do _anything. I can't do anything and..." Draco turned away from her, taking a deep breath. "And I'm worried...I'm afraid his stupid fucking plans are going to work."

They stood in silence. He was just as afraid of losing her as she was of losing him. He didn't want to lose her that badly. He loved her that much. Her heart was rising now. No wonder he wanted to curse Ron, to fight for his own happiness as well as hers. She hadn't missed the bit about the only woman he had ever really loved. Merlin, she loved him. He only wanted to keep her, and despite all that he held himself back, knowing he had been taught to respond with violence and refusing to give in. Well, she could reassure him about just how much she loved him. Slowly, she walked around to face him, although he wouldn't look at her, his eyes were fixed out the window.

"Draco," She said, turning his head toward her gently. Finally those grey eyes flicked to hers and stayed there. She kissed him lightly, savouring the tingling touch of his lips on hers. "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I'm not leaving you, not if Ron Weasley offered me the world."

Draco's mouth fell hungrily on hers, pressing down so hard it almost hurt, his arms locked around her back so she couldn't pull away, even if she wanted to. She attacked him back, their tongues tangling, her fingers in his hair. His hands roamed her body, pressing harder than he normally did, but it was only adding fuel to the fire that was now burning brightly inside her. He squeezed her rear, then one hand went up the back of her shirt, the other on the back of her head, holding her lips against his. When they finally broke apart she could feel his erection, he held her so close.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," He said in her ear, his voice low and husky with desire. She practically melted against him.

"I love you, too," She said, and gasped as he lifted her and pushed her up against the kitchen counter, the weight of his body holding her there.

"Say it again," He whispered. His hands were pushing up the plain, black skirt she was wearing.

"I love you, Draco."

"Do you want me?" He murmured next in that husky voice. She was blushing furiously and incredibly aware that they were still in the open kitchen, but she gasped at his touch.

"Yes," She breathed in his ear. "But we're in the kitchen. What about Pelly?"

"She won't bother us and it's only the back of your skirt touching the counter," Draco said in a low growl. "Do you want me or not?"

"I suppose so," She whispered and kissed him again, wrapping her legs around him.

Ten minutes later they did make their way to Draco's bedroom, although it took a minute or two to get there because they kept stopping to snog. Eventually they made it and shut the door behind them. Half an hour passed and Hermione was snuggled tightly against Draco, their clothes scattered across the floor between the door and the bed. He pressed his face closer into the back of her neck and tightened his grip around her. She took his hand and kissed it gently.

"I love you so much, Draco Malfoy," She murmured.

He stirred and tried to pull her even closer. "Really?"

She squirmed around until she faced him, holding a threatening finger in front of his face. "You listen to me, Draco Malfoy, I've told you plenty of times today, I've just slept with you twice, and like you I'm not that good an actor."

"I remember you being pretty convincing once or twice," Draco hazarded, trying not to go cross eyed staring at the finger.

"What, you mean in our fifth year?"

"That scene you made in Umbridge's office."

"Did you happen to notice how I managed to hide my face and there were no tears?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh. Yes," Draco said awkwardly, trying hard to look somewhere other than at her.

"And I'm not in the habit of sleeping with random people or lying, especially about something like this."

"I know," He said, pressing his forehead against hers with his eyes shut.

"Then why don't you believe me?" She said sadly and the pain in her voice made him shift, open his eyes, and kiss her gently.

"I do. It's just, I'm me. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess?"

"Why not? Stranger things have happened. And you know that of the four founders Gryffindor and Slytherin were the best of friends."

"Yes, I know. It's not that I don't believe you, I do. It's just...well, sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up one day and find out it was all a dream," He confessed, looking away again.

"Me too," She said, and that got him to meet her eyes.

"Why?"

"There you go again. You are a good boyfriend, you know, thoughtful and respectful."

"Right. Um, sorry. And about that outburst earlier."

"I understand. I do love you, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Well?"

"Well, what?" He grinned.

Hermione pushed herself up and over so that she could shake a finger at his boyish grin. "You know very well, Draco Malfoy."

"Yes," He said, his hands running up her sides. He lifted himself up a little too, so that he could press his lips to a breast. "I think I do."

"And?" She demanded, trying to ignore the rising heat. Really? Again?

"I love you more than I love myself, Hermione Granger."

Well, maybe.


	23. W is for Worry

Sorry about how long it's taken me to get to this. Thanks to those of you who mentioned a while ago that I forgot Neville, but I hope that this and the next chapters will make up for it. Also, have a cookie (::) if you've read all this. Enjoy! Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 23 - W is for Worry

Despite how much she loved Draco, Hermione did feel a little guilty about Ron. In Flourish and Blotts he had looked so much more like the schoolboy she first fell in love with and the hurt in his face had cut her deeply. She still wouldn't consider leaving Draco, but she felt the responsibility of causing his pain now. Strictly speaking she knew all of this was more his fault than hers and the last thing she should do was blame herself, but she couldn't help it. When she got home the day after their encounter, and as she lay in bed waiting for sleep to come, her mind drifted to the pain in Ron's face, and she cried quietly.

Ron appeared to have thought a lot about their chance encounter as well, because she seemed to be seeing a lot more of him. She would catch glimpses of him in the crowds at Diagon Alley and he even showed up at the restaurant at the end of a girl's night. He had spotted them and sidled over, but the others noticed and Ginny intercepted him. Hermione and the others disappeared while Ron cringed and Ginny scolded him in a whisper.

On the positive side, the texts and calls became fewer and further between , but on the negative side she was having more and more near misses. He had decided to change tactics; he must have noticed texts and calls were easy to ignore. It was much harder to ignore him when he was right in front of her. And her friends told her that Ron was coming to them for help, although he wasn't coming right out and asking for it. He was listening to his family members, asking what they were doing, and things like that. He would pick up a mention of a get together or a girls' night and even if they didn't say where they were going, he would be able to pick up when, at least until Ginny and Angelina got wise to it and refused to tell him even that.

Hermione didn't know whether the amount of work Ron was putting into this was impressive or whether she was disgusted he didn't already know her favourite places to visit. He had to trick them out of her friends, say things like "oh, yes, what was the name of that coffee shop in Diagon Alley again?" and hope no one noticed he mixed up coffee and tea and that he was guessing where it was. It was one of her favourite places to go and he had to ask where it was.

Of course, this also meant that all of her favourite places were no longer the sanctuaries they had been. She had been horrified to see Ron walking purposefully toward the little tea shop from her seat by the window one day. Only her pleading with the waitresses and a large tip had saved her from a meeting with him as the two ladies promised silence and ushered her out the back door. Even when she had dated him she could always come here to relax, but suddenly the place of safety had been invaded.

At least that was something she never had to worry about with Draco. He had boys' nights with Theo and Blaise, once even joined by Harry and George, and she had girls' nights, but occasionally they left a day free on purpose. Both understood that it wasn't good to spend every waking minute in company and made sure they had time alone as well. This was despite the fact that Draco spending weekends, often from Friday night to Monday morning, at Hermione and Megan's flat, and Hermione spent at least two, usually three, nights with him. That left her with one or two nights a week alone in her bed. It was nice to stretch out and take up more room than she really needed, but she found herself missing the warmth of Draco beside her or even just the feel of his presence, whether he held her or not.

July was disappearing fast and approaching just as quickly was the party for Harry at the end of the month. Hermione was looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. Harry was turning 24 and in light of Ginny's pregnancy they were making a bit of a party out of it. A small hall had been rented and just about every member of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix was attending, as well as the off-duty Aurors and other friends. Harry had agreed on the condition that it was more of a reunion or get together than a birthday party for him. He was still uncomfortable with people paying him too much attention.

But what made it worrying was that it would be the first time she and Ron would be in the same room together, on purpose at least, since, oh, since Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hermione was nervous that Ron might be making plans and who knew what he would do, even with Draco there. That was another problem: she was relieved he would be there, since she wouldn't have as much fun without him and he would worry more if she went without him. She also felt relieved when she could make it clear to Draco that she was flatly denying Ron every time. She wanted things to be clear between her and Draco with no room for misunderstanding that might cause problems in their relationship.

Despite the looming shadow of Ron, things were well with them over the month. When they went out they both seemed to prefer going to muggle London where they explored and got lost in the crowds of people, none of whom recognized them. It was nice to walk the streets, arm in arm or occasionally hand in hand with Draco, with no reporters and no one whispering as they passed. They went in bookstores and cafes, and they attended a few more plays at the theatre. There they caught a glimpse of a few of Draco's muggle clients but none of them bothered him, even Mrs. Hill and her grasping secretary Alex failed to materialize. And Hermione was happy, happier than she had been in a long time, even with Ron still trying to muck it up.

It was a week before Harry's birthday party when Hermione and Megan were making their way to their offices, they turned a corner and found themselves face to face with Ron and a small group of reporters. Hermione froze in horror and Megan's mouth dropped open. Ron was smiling happily.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed quietly, trying to back away.

"I've come to ask you out," He said cheerfully.

"Leave me alone!" She said, glancing around for escape routes.

"Come with me to Harry's birthday," Ron said, getting down on one knee in front of her and trying grab her hand. She backed away so fast she bumped into Megan.

"I'm going with Draco. Why can't you leave me alone?" She cried, tears forming in her eyes, trying to get her high heels off as quickly as she could.

"Hermione..." Ron said with a smile, shaking his head as if she was being a naughty child.

"Get away from me!" Hermione shouted as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Ron seemed to make a grab for her and she threw the shoe in her hand without thinking, hitting his arm, and he looked back up with a hurt expression, but she already had the other shoe in hand and was running. The flashes of cameras and a few reporters tried to follow her but she had the head start and she knew her way around. At first she just ran blindly and then, on a sudden burst of inspiration, she turned for the Auror Office, arriving in their large room of cubicles and leaning against the wall with a sigh of relief.

"Mione?" It was Harry. He had emerged from his office and was looking at her with concern. Several other Aurors she recognized had looked up and were watching her as well, a few seemed to have put their hands on their wands.

"It's Ron," She said and the expressions of the Aurors watching her turned to sympathy. "He was waiting for me outside my office with a bunch of reporters to ask me to your party."

"Why are you carrying your shoe?" Harry asked, drawing her towards his office.

"Have you ever tried to run in heels?" Hermione rolled her eyes and saw a few Aurors' faces go suddenly wooden.

"Um, no."

"Don't. It's incredibly difficult."

"Okay. Well, where's the other one?"

"I might have thrown it at him," Hermione admitted.

"Look, wait here, we'll get them out of here. This is quickly becoming harassment."

"He tried to grab my arm a couple times," Hermione said, sinking into his chair.

"Right. Which makes him a threat to the personal security of a Ministry official in the line of her work," Harry said firmly, pointing out a few Aurors who stood and headed for the door.

"He isn't-"

"I know, but that's what I can tell anyone as an excuse for interfering. This is harassment, Mione, and we're the security," Harry said, smiling and giving her a quick hug.

"Harry? You're the best brother ever," Hermione said, blinking away more tears.

"Love ya, sis."

Harry disappeared out his door, leaving it open behind him. She saw him wave his hand and a few Aurors left the office ahead of him, a couple more behind. But someone else stuck their head around the door with a smile. Hermione gave a cry and jumped up, running over as he entered to hug Neville Longbottom.

"Neville! It's so good to see you! When did you get back?" She said when she released him.

"Just a couple days ago," He said. "Sounds like things have been eventful here while I was gone."

"You'll find out all about it. But tell me about how your trip went! You were in Greece, weren't you?"

"Yeah, two full years. I'll tell you about that if you tell me why you're running from Ron."

"Deal."

The two of them sat in Harry's office and exchanged stories until Harry returned. Hermione was eager to hear everything her friend could tell her about the time he had been away and she hadn't realized how much she had missed him before now. He, in turn, had read a little of the news in the papers and got a little more from Harry and his grandmother. Hermione hadn't been surprised to hear that his grandmother had been very interested in the Prophet articles about her and sent them along to Neville.

He admitted he had been surprised when he read she was dating Draco and she guiltily told him the truth. She quickly explained how they had started pretending to date, but Draco had turned out to be witty and thoughtful, and just about everything she wanted. Neville gave her a knowing smile and she knew she didn't have to tell him she was deeply in love with Draco Malfoy, he could read it in her face and the way she talked about her boyfriend. His years as an Auror hadn't been wasted.

"And now Ron's harassing you?"

"Um no, not really. I mean, he used to text and call me a dozen times a day and now he tries to run into me at work and when I'm out-" Hermione stopped and replayed that last sentence in her head. "That's practically the dictionary definition of harassment, isn't it?"

"About it, I think," Neville said sympathetically. They both looked up as Harry returned, although, Hermione noticed, with a few less Aurors than he started with.

"He's gone. I left Greene guarding your department and Robins is off to explain to our colleges at the entrance that Ron Weasley is only allowed limited access to the Ministry until he stops harassing you," Harry said, slumping into his chair. "He's not happy about it."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's not your fault," Harry sighed. "I just wish it wasn't one of my best friends I'm protecting you from. But look, any more of this and we can do you a kind of restraining order, alright?"

"What? But, Harry, a restraining order against Ron?" Hermione said weakly.

"Yes. I know, Mione, but look, it's my job to keep people safe. I don't know what Ron might do to try and get you back, and stopping that is my priority. So you report any other times he approaches you, okay?" Harry said firmly, his face set and determined. Hermione looked into his green eyes for a moment.

"Okay, Harry, I will."

"Thanks, Mione. Megan's outside with your other shoe, by the way. Ron will probably have a bruise, but I think his pride hurts more right now."

"Thank you, Harry. You really are the best brother," Hermione said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, as much for her reassurance as his.

"You're not such a bad sister." Harry grinned.

Hermione hugged Neville again on the way out and found Megan waiting for her outside Harry's office. Megan handed her the shoe and once Hermione had them on she put an arm around Hermione's shoulders to take her back to their offices. On the way she told Hermione what had happened after she ran.

Ron had tried to follow and the reporters after him, taking the shoe with him like a desperate prince chasing Cinderella. But she had taken enough turns to confuse him and he had to stop to decide which way to go and that was when the Aurors appeared. They had ordered the reporters out and after one or two repetitions of the order and Harry appearing they finally complied, grumbling. Harry had pulled Ron aside and had a quiet conversation with him although Megan had heard multiple angry outbursts from Ron. He had been escorted out by another Auror, glaring angrily at his former colleges.

When Megan left her and Hermione was safely in her office the adrenaline drained away and she slumped. Finally she gave in and found her phone, texting Draco for reassurance and hoping he wouldn't be too angry. He was angry but he seemed to like the idea of a restraining order, especially if it could be magically enforced. They continued to text back and forth all day, despite their work, and it was at least a quarter of an hour before Hermione could start on the laws.

Two days later Hermione found Teddy wandering into their department and scooped him up, hurrying him into Megan's office. His tag said 'Visiting Hermione Granger'. Megan looked up in surprise as the boy was put in her lap and Hermione crouched in front of him.

"Why are you here, Teddy? Is everything okay?" Hermione said and Teddy took a deep breath.

"Uncle Ron says come out and talk to him and he'll give me an ice cream and I'm not to tell dad, but don't listen to him because he's being a stupidface," Teddy said in a rush and Hermione and Megan's mouths fell open.

"Anything else?" Hermione said weakly.

"He said you're being very mean to him and you should stop because he's just trying to do what he has to because you're being so silly but he's the silly one so don't listen to him," Teddy said just as quickly.

"Where did he stop and let you go, munchkin?" Hermione said in a level voice, but her expression was hard and angry.

"At the elevators."

"Good. He won't see us leave then. Come on, munchkin, we're going to see your dad."

Hermione led the way to the Auror Office and Megan followed, carrying Teddy who looked smug. Harry looked up with concern when she entered, which turned to surprise when he saw Teddy, and fury when he heard Teddy's story. He stormed off, accompanied by a few other Aurors, and when he returned he told her Ron had once again been escorted from the building. This time Harry had been forced to give his friend a stern warning. Ron must know about at least a few of the actions that could be taken against him from his short time working with the department and he had been just as furious as Harry.

Hermione returned to her office with Harry's assurances that the restrictions on Ron would be even tighter and he doubted Ron would try to use Teddy again, since Harry had been hard pressed not to deck his friend one for that. Hermione returned to her desk with Megan and Teddy, and Megan left to return Teddy to Grimmauld Place, where Ginny was waiting. When Megan returned she gave Hermione an account of how angry Ginny had been, since Ron had told her he was taking the boy to Diagon Alley. When Megan left, Hermione picked up her phone to let Draco know again, worry plaguing her about how angry he would get.

Ron really wasn't helping his case and Hermione thought he must know it. Draco seemed normal when Hermione met him later that day, although he admitted to being angry about it. She suggested that she stay at his place the week and that seemed to cheer him up considerably. It made her feel better as well, since it was hanging over her as well. Only two days before the party they were curled up and reading together when their peaceful moment was interrupted by a ringing phone. Draco felt around and found his cell.

"It's Megan," He said before he answered it.

"Oh no," Hermione said.

"Evening Megan," Draco said and paused, listening to her response. The phone was too quiet for Hermione to make out Megan's response but Draco's face went stony and he lowered the phone, pressing a button. "Could you repeat that, Megan? I put you on speaker."

"_Ron just left. I don't know how he found out where you were staying, sweetheart, but he came to the door and got very angry with me and demanded I let him see you._"

Megan's voice seemed to come to Hermione from miles away. All she could do for a few seconds after Megan finished speaking was to hang onto Draco tighter as she tried to fight down the fear flooding her. She was starting to be just as afraid of what Ron might do as she was of losing Draco because of this. Finally, she got her voice to work.

"I'm sorry, Megan. He didn't do anything?"

"_No, just got angry. He threatened a few things, curses and to bring reporters, but that was all. I told him you weren't here and he wanted to come in and look, but I told him he could go stuff himself. He left a little after that._"

Hermione lay there and thought, feeling how tense Draco was beneath her. Ron was backing her into a corner and she didn't really have many options. She looked up into Draco's grey eyes and her heart melted.

"Okay, Megan, can you meet us at the Ministry? Harry shouldn't be there that late, but let's get that restraining order. This has gone too far."

"_Sure, dearie. Shall I give you two time to get dressed?_"

"Megan!" Hermione said in embarrassment, but it broke the tension and Draco began to laugh.

"Meet us in fifteen," Draco said and only waited for Megan's agreement before he ended the call and kissed Hermione, a grin still on his face. "Come on, let's get dressed."

Before they left Hermione sent a quick letter explaining what Megan said and what she was about to do to Harry and Ginny, feeling like she owed it to her friends to let them know. When they arrived at the appointed time and met Megan at the Ministry, Hermione holding tightly to Draco's hand, they were surprised to find Harry there as well, out of breath but determined to join her.

Together the four of them put a file through the Auror Office for Ronald Weasley to stay a minimum of fifty metres from Hermione Granger at all times and not to try to contact her in any way. Harry explained how a spell would be performed to ensure this, a spell that would physically keep Ron from getting too close and notify them if he contacted her by another means. They would also be notifying the muggle government in case he approached her in muggle sight. Hermione listened as calmly as she could, never letting go of Draco's hand as he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles on her skin. The one exception would be the coming party, since it would be impossible for Ron to maintain the distance, but instead the attending Aurors would be asked to keep one eye on him.


	24. X is for Xenia

I had the Latin chapter title and now I have Greek. Xenia is an Ancient Greek word basically meaning hospitality. Not 100% applicable, but I had trouble thinking of a good X word. Enjoy. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 24 - X is for Xenia

On the day of the party Hermione got ready at Draco's apartment, both of them teasing each other, partly in an effort to forget their nerves. Or Hermione's nerves at least. She was wearing the same dress she had worn to the wedding about two months earlier, the one she was wearing the night when they first slept together, and Draco kept grinning and jokingly trying to get her to take it off again. He relented when she pointed out that they had to go and that she was coming back with him that night. He kissed the top of her head and promised to take it off her again later. She laughed and shook her head as her cheeks turned red.

They apparated to Diagon Alley and walked arm in arm to the hall that evening, getting curious looks from shoppers as they passed, but Hermione was getting used to the attention now and was able to ignore it. There were reporters outside the hall and Hermione started to blush under their assault of questions and the flashes of their cameras. Draco pulled her closer and put an arm around her shoulders to shield her until they reached the doors and the thick wood blocked out the sight and sounds of the eager crowd outside.

Hermione sighed with relief as they made their way into the large room they had rented and found that it was already full of people. It was a beautiful old room constructed of elegantly carved dark wood and it so was covered in red and gold decorations that Draco rolled his eyes. There were also little images of Quidditch balls and figures on broomsticks in all sorts of coloured robes zoomed around the room. Candles floated by the ceiling just as they did at Hogwarts and brilliantly lit the room. Hermione noticed that most of the Hogwarts professors were already in attendance as well as the Ministry officials and Aurors. The people who needed the most security, Hermione thought, and most of their security.

Hermione and Draco made their way into the party, first saying hello, happy birthday, and congratulations to Harry and Ginny. Hermione hugged both her friends and surrogate family tightly and Draco shook their hands. Draco commented to Harry about the Quidditch figures while Hermione fussed over Ginny who already had a bit of a bump in her stomach. When Neville and Luna they started to move on but not before Hermione hugged them, Draco shook Luna's hand, and turned to Neville.

"Longbottom. I, uh, I need to apologize to you for...well, quite a lot, in fact," Draco said, running his fingers through his hair.

"If Hermione and Harry and everyone else can forgive you I think I can too," Neville said and both men's faces split into grins.

"That's very decent of you, Longbottom."

"Well, I've heard a lot about you recently, you know. My grandmother has been sending me all the articles about you two in the Prophet."

"Just checking here, but I don't need to hire security, do I?" Draco drawled and Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Hermione filled me in with a little more." Neville grinned and Hermione guessed it was partly seeing his former bully so disgruntled and apologetic that was making him happy.

"Ah, yes, well," Draco said with an embarrassed cough.

"He's been very good to me," Hermione said with a smile, making him give another embarrassed cough.

"I assume you know that if you do anything like what Ron did you'll have the entire force of the Auror Department after you?" Neville said, suddenly serious.

"You do know that they did nothing to him, right?" Draco scowled.

"Yes. He really did all those things they reported?"

"Yes," Draco said when Hermione looked at the floor and took his hand. Draco continued in a mock hurt tone. "But to answer your question, yes, I've been threatened multiple times."

"You'll survive," Hermione said with a smile.

They let Neville and Luna talk with Harry and Ginny, wandering over to get drinks and although Hermione let go of his hand and was feeling a little better, she stayed closer than necessary to him as they went. Draco groaned and turned away as a couple of Aurors moved and Professor Slughorn noticed them and started hurrying toward them.

"Harry invited him?!" Draco whispered while his back was turned.

"He invited just about every other professor, I guess he couldn't avoid it," Hermione said, trying not to laugh.

"Hello, hello, my dear boy and my lovely girl!" Slughorn grasped their free hands and shook them together in his own. "I was so delighted to read about you in the paper! Transcending house lines and making quite the names for yourself in the process!"

"Um, thank you, sir," Hermione managed, not sure if she was flattered or horrified.

"Oh yes, you both were so reserved in your final year, I remember telling Minerva about it, even then I thought you two would make a good couple." Slughorn winked, pressing their hands together before he released them. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. "Oh yes! Maybe things weren't quite like that say, six years ago, but in your returning year there was potential there."

"You mean when I stopped being a complete prat?" Draco drawled lazily, though he didn't release Hermione's hand.

"Possibly, possibly. I thought that Mr. Malfoy's seeker skills might caught Ms. Granger's eye, but too bad you didn't try for the team," Slughorn said with a smile at Hermione who started to blush. So all of her boyfriends had been Quidditch players, that didn't mean that they had to be.

"We weren't allowed to, remember?" Draco pointed out.

"Well, whichever way I knew you would catch Ms. Granger's eye. Slytherin Prince indeed."

"Sir, please, I never deserved that nickname," Draco said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I bet you didn't mind it though." Hermione couldn't resist.

"Yes, well, Gryffindor Princess, that's another story," Draco drawled back with a grin.

"Horace," Professor McGonagall put a hand on the delighted man's shoulder. "One of the Aurors by the food table asked to be remembered to you. I believe he was in Slytherin house."

"Oh was he! Excuse me, my dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger," Professor Slughorn said with a parting smile and disappeared into the crowd.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said with a brief, thin lipped smile. "Don't take any notice of Horace. It was all he could talk about in the staff room every time there was a new article in the Prophet."

"I'm glad someone was entertained," Draco drawled.

"Oh come now, Mr. Malfoy, you must have known before that first article that it would be in the paper," Professor McGonagall said and again there was a small smile.

"Honestly, professor, that was the idea at first," Hermione said. "But then things sort of changed."

"Good. It is nice to see old prejudices forgotten. You're doing well? I hear good things about you at work Hermione, and I'm told Mr. Malfoy's business is successful."

They told Professor McGonagall about their work and asked about Hogwarts. She told them a little of the running of the school and the promising students currently attending, commenting it was much easier to run without Dark witches and wizards attacking every year and now that they were able to keep a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. When she left Hermione and Draco shared a look of mute confusion. Apparently none of their former educators were surprised about their relationship. Hermione wondered if they had seen the potential in their students that their students hadn't. Once they got over their mutual pride and prejudice that the other wasn't worth noticing and never would be.

After Professor McGonagall they talked to a few of the Aurors and Ministry officials, some of which they knew and some they didn't. Professor Flitwick stopped again as well and made a point of complimenting Hermione on the charms she had used for Ginny and Harry's wedding. Apparently the pair of phoenixes were still flying around Grimmauld Place and they had mentioned it to the professor.

Other former classmates were arriving but only a few of them took much notice of Draco, even if they talked more to Hermione than they did to him. But he didn't seem to mind, he just lounged at her side with his silly aristocratic elegance most of the time and let her do the talking. It was mostly the Gryffindors who were wary of him but when he was as polite as he ever was they relaxed. They all seemed to think along similar lines as Neville: if Hermione thought he was alright, he must be. Most of them and the members of the Order of the Phoenix took shaking hands with one of the men they had hunted only a few years ago very well.

Draco noticed Ron's entrance before Hermione did and she guessed what the matter was by the way he tensed and drew closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up and gave him a reassuring smile which he returned after a pause. Sure enough there was Ron at the entrance and it looked like he was scanning the crowd for them, or rather, for her. But they were surrounded by Aurors for the time being and she thought she saw Ron spot them but he wouldn't do anything yet. She hardly thought about reaching over and taking Draco's hand.

"Is he here?" One of the Aurors asked. Hermione recognized him as one of the those who had helped put through the restraining order.

"By the drinks table," Draco growled. The Aurors looked around and spotted the redhead.

"He won't do anything with all of us around. He used to work with us; he knows how much trouble he'd be in."

"I hope so," Hermione said, glancing again at Draco's carefully blank face.

For at least an hour it seemed like Hermione's worries were unfounded. They talked to the Aurors and then to a few more of their classmates, catching up and learning what everyone was doing after Hogwarts. They got a chance to talk more to Neville and he told them about the wizarding community in Greece and a little of the work he had been doing over his two years there. Luna surprised them all by introducing the young man she was seeing who turned out to be the grandson of Newt Scamander. She had almost forgotten about Ron and she was really enjoying herself.

Just as Harry had asked, it was like a large get together with everyone milling about and chatting, and long tables stretching around a couple of the walls and on one side where the guests could get drinks and food and then sit down and eat. Hermione and Draco filled plates and found themselves a place at one of the tables only to have Kingsley Shacklebolt sit down beside them. Hermione was mildly flustered as he talked about her job and the work she was doing as Draco lounged in his chair with a smile. When the Minister for Magic turned to him and started asking about his business he was unfazed.

Hermione shook her head and murmured to Draco she was going to get a drink. He nodded and continued his conversation. She wouldn't be surprised if he had some kind of business deal made in the next fifteen minutes or so, or at least a promise to get in touch to make one. He would probably do better without her anyway. She made her way over to the drinks table, smiling at guests as she passed, and found herself a glass of wine. When she turned, however, she suddenly remembered exactly why she hadn't left Draco's side all evening, because there was a familiar redhead moving toward her.

"Hermione, please, just let me talk to you for a few minutes. I don't understand," Ron said as she recoiled and her hand started to move for her wand. But the look in his eyes seemed sincere, his face was once again more like the Hogwarts school boy than the cheating ex-boyfriend. A few Aurors had already noticed and converged on them, a couple taking Ron's arms and he tried to shrug out of their grip.

"Wait," Hermione said, hoping she wouldn't regret this. "Go get Harry please? He can be our chaperone. I'll give you five minutes, and that's it."

One of the Aurors hurried off and Ron perked up, looking hopefully. Harry came quickly and watched Ron with suspicion as they moved to the edge of the hall where they were out of the crowd and would not be overheard. Harry directed the Auror to wait a little way away and keep a look out. Ron was shifting uncomfortably and kept glancing at Harry, as if he didn't want to talk in front of his friend. Hermione crossed her arms and tried to stop herself going for her wand.

"Well, Ron, you have five minutes, then I'm leaving and the restraining order is back."

"Why did you do that?" He burst out suddenly. "The restraining order?"

"You're harassing me, following me, disturbing me and my life, you've taken me away from my work multiple times, and used up the Aurors' time which could have been spent on something important."

"But, you're my Hermione. You've always been my Hermione," He said.

His voice was pained and reached out to her. She stepped back, reaching for her wand, and Harry stepped forward, pushing Ron's arm back down and holding it. Very slowly Hermione removed her hand and forced herself to relax. But she noticed that there was no confusion in Ron's eyes this time, just pain. He understood, she thought, he knew this whole time, and like I did over the years I was with him he built himself an imaginary world to live in to save himself the pain of knowing that she didn't love him anymore.

"I'm not your Hermione anymore and I think you know that, you're just trying to pretend you don't in the hope that I might forget," Hermione said in a slow and level voice.

"Yeah, I reckon I was," Ron admitted finally, looking at the floor. "I am sorry, Hermione. I don't know why I did all that."

"I'm sorry too, Ron, but the fact remains that you did and you can't erase that time. I will always remember it." Hermione didn't stop looking at Ron and after she finished speaking he looked up at her, carefully examining her face.

"You're not the same person as you were at school."

"You're not exactly the same yourself," She drawled but smiled slightly. "I know it hurts but this is the way things are now. I'm happy in my new life with Draco. The pain will go away in time."

"Draco's coming," Harry murmured and Hermione turned in time to see her boyfriend descending like the wrath of Merlin, one hand in his jacket pocket.

"I told you to stay away from my girlfriend, Weasley," Draco said in a dangerously calm and quiet voice as he grabbed a handful of Ron's shirt.

"Draco!" The sharp word came from Harry and not Hermione, and she closed her mouth in surprise. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and hissed in his ear. "Think about this. Do you want to explain to your cousin Teddy why you won't be able to see him anymore because you're in Azkaban and you forced his dad to arrest you?"

Slowly Draco released Ron's shirt and Hermione took his arms, drawing his hand out of his pocket. He seemed to want to stay in front of her and between her and Ron, but she pulled his arms over her shoulders and clasped his hands tightly. Ron was turning bright red but Harry took hold of his arm this time and said something quickly and quietly. Hermione had a feeling it was something along the lines of what he had just told Draco. _This isn't worth telling your mum you made your best friend send you to Azkaban_, sort of thing. Ron still never took his eyes off the couple as Hermione smiled up at Draco. Some of her boyfriend's rage ebbed away in the face of it and she felt him relax a little, smiling back and kissing the top of her head. Ron turned away.

"Don't worry about me or that restraining order," He said, shoulders and voice shaking slightly. Then he began to walk away at a speed that suggested he would really rather be running. The trio watched him go.

"I think he'll stay away from you for a while," Harry said quietly.

"Yes. I think he's finally let himself see what's really happening. I hope he's okay though, anyway," Hermione said and found it wasn't difficult to keep her voice level. "I'll be alright now, Harry."

"Hm? Oh, er, yes. Of course," He said and hurried away, though she noticed he left an Auror watching them just out of earshot.

"Thanks for not getting yourself sent to Azkaban," Hermione said, turning to face Draco.

"I decided it's much more interesting here. Besides, you would be lost without me," Draco drawled, grinning down at her.

"You, my handsome man, are ridiculous."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately true," She said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Unfortunately?"

"Well, maybe not unfortunate," She admitted, laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever would I do without you to keep me humble?" He grinned.

"You? Humble?"

"Well, maybe not humble," He said and leaned down. Hermione's eyes flickered shut as he kissed her gently. When he pulled away he smoothed her hair back and murmured in her ear, "What would I do without you, Hermione Granger?"

"Be bored? I love you, Draco."

"And I love you," He said and then straightened, offering her his arm. "Now, my dear Ms. Granger, shall we return? I feel certain the party must be getting incredibly dull without us."

"Indeed, sir, it must," She imitated primly and took his arm. "Lead on, Mr. Malfoy."

They returned together into the press of people, nodding amiably at their Auror guard on the way who melted away, presumably to report to Harry. The Minister for Magic was, surprisingly, waiting for them, although he had taken the opportunity to call one of his aides. It turned out he knew about Hermione's restraining order against Ron and politely expressed hope that the talk had been good while keeping largely out of the issue. Hermione wasn't surprised the Minister kept tabs on 'the Golden Trio's' actions, especially one so drastic as summoning legal help but she was also grateful he was tactful about it. Beside her Draco was giving his company's contact information to the aide. It seemed that he turned every party into a business opportunity, but she didn't blame him for taking this one.

Hermione's guilt and worry about Ron slowly faded as the evening went on as she enjoyed her time with Draco and her friends. She also noticed that Ron returned to the party after a period of time, although he didn't even come close to her again. She relaxed soon after and so did Draco when it was clear that Ron was not going to make another pass, but it also meant that Ron was trying to enjoy himself despite the conversation. Hermione talked, laughed, and had a glass or two of wine, and Draco was witty and charming to everyone, regardless of their Hogwarts house.

Hermione returned to Draco's flat with him that night. To her mild surprise, he drew her into the dining room, a room he barely ever used, and one flick of his wand to move the table against the wall and at a second flick music began to drift through the air. Hermione blushed hotly as Draco took her hands, placing one on his shoulder, and began to dance. For some reason the fact that they were alone made her even more embarrassed, perhaps because it meant that their attention was solely occupied by each other.

And hers was on Draco and only Draco, even if the occasional measure of self-consciousness interrupted. All she could think was how handsome he looked, how easily he swept her across the floor, and as the music slowed she moved closer and closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his encircled her waist, both pulling the other even closer, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. The awareness of his touch, the sound of his breathing, the sight of his open shirt and his skin through it, and the smell of his cologne filled every corner of her mind.

"What is that in your hair?" Draco murmured, almost to himself.

"It reduces the frizz. Sorry, I know the smell sort of lingers."

"I like it," He said and ran one of his hands through her hair, making her melt inside.

"Thanks. Um, your cologne? It's nice," She mumbled and she could almost hear the grin.

"You remember our first 'date'? I was wearing it that day."

"Um, yes, I sort of remember."

"And you grabbed my tie."

"Um, yes."

"Honestly I was more worried about you choking me, but still. I started thinking about seeing you for real after dinner and out at that club that night."

"You were so sweet. I don't know if I would have agreed that night, but I was starting to want it too."

"At least we kept fake dating. But you know, for a few seconds I thought you might actually have been tempted to take me home with you that night."

"You did?" Hermione said in a voice high with embarrassment.

"Grabbing my tie like that was a bit of a hint."

"I could have been," She said haughtily, desperately trying to pretend that the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

Draco stopped moving, running his fingers through her hair and pressing his lips to her neck. She practically melted against him. She clutched at his shirt, her legs weak, thinking that she might have collapsed if he hadn't been holding her up. His kisses ran up her neck, along her jaw, and finally to her lips. Hermione relented and when he drew back with one of those loving smiles on his face, she grabbed his tie and, after one gentle tug, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.


	25. Y is for Yours

As you might have guessed this is the second last chapter, which also means its the last bit of set-up in the story. It's a bit short and vague, I know, but I hope the last chapter will make up for it. I must admit, I was mildly surprised by the amount of ire Ron got, and just so you know, I don't actually dislike the character as Rowling writes him. While writing this I didn't really think about him much, I was much more focused on my main characters, but I suppose I felt more sorry for him than anything. But, I digress, enjoy the second last chapter. Ta ta.

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Y is for Yours

Hermione stayed at Draco's flat that entire week, partly because she just didn't want to leave Draco. Besides, his flat was comfortably cool, his bed was bigger than hers and they both fit easily in it, and Pelly's cooking was much better than her own was. She began to keep some of her things there and leave parts of her wardrobe with him, especially when she discovered that he had plenty of room for it. He even bought her a few things like a beautiful jewellery box to keep her things in at his flat, despite the fact that for a day or two all it contained were the pearl earrings and necklace he had given her for Christmas.

Midway through August Draco surprised her by asking her to go with him to France for a holiday at the end of the month. It wasn't difficult to organize the time off from work and Megan gave her unsolicited permission on the condition that Hermione brought her back a gift. Hermione laughed and agreed. Both of them worked late the week before they left, making sure their respective business was in order and that their coworkers would suffer as little inconvenience as possible from their absence. Of course, Draco had a harder time since he ran the company and took a great deal of interest in it, but he said he could trust his second in command not to ruin him with only a week to do it in.

Hermione was excited when they left, driving down to the coast in Draco's car and taking a ferry across the English Channel. She was already having the time of her life as the sea breezes tossed her hair and Draco lounged in a chair nearby. They drove on to Paris where Draco had booked them into one of the fanciest hotels in the city. When she rolled her eyes at him he grinned.

"Only the best for a Malfoy and his lovely girlfriend. Besides, I couldn't let anything happen to my car and this place has better security."

That was a good point and she had to concede to it. Draco's Aston Martin with foreign plates might be a tempting target for any Parisian car thieves. When they reached the hotel his car was taken by the valet, although with an extra tip to encourage the man to treat it well. Their luggage was taken up and they were shown to a suite of rooms probably the same size as Hermione and Megan's flat.

They spent their days wandering through the city, visiting the tourist attractions but also trying to spend time in the rest of the metropolis as well. Hermione remembered some French from previous trips to France but it turned out languages had been part of Draco's early education and he only needed a little refresher to be nearly fluent. This meant they could wander into cafes or little shops off the tourist paths without fear of trouble communicating. Hermione loved it all and she felt that there was no one in her life right now that she would have rather shared it with than Draco. They had one or two minor disputes, caused more by being in each other's company all day and all night than actual animosity, and Hermione thought she used to have more trouble on holidays with her parents than on this one.

Their week passed quickly and Hermione was a little melancholy when they boarded the return ferry, even as she once again stood in the breeze with Draco's reassuring arm around her waist. It had been a fun week in Paris with no worries, no work, no restraining orders, and Draco around all the time.

When they reached London again Draco asked if she wanted a ride to her flat and she considered it, then asked if he would mind her staying with him for a few days. He agreed without hesitation. It ended up being a week into September before Hermione actually returned to her and Megan's flat and even then Draco was going to stay the next night. It was going to be her first night alone in nearly a month and the thought tugged at her heartstrings. She had gone out with Megan and some of her other friends when she returned from France, even if she hadn't returned home, but her roommate still hugged her when Hermione entered.

"Long time no see," Megan grinned.

"Sorry I haven't been home much," Hermione said with an embarrassed cough.

"Sweetie, you're practically living with him, why don't you just move in and save yourself the rent here?" Megan said with a wink.

"Um, I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it." Hermione did think about it now, though. The idea certainly wasn't unattractive and she did practically live there already. But...

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I went a few months without a roommate before you moved in and I can probably find someone in the Ministry to take the room," Megan said with a smile.

"But do you think it would work? It's been almost a year since we started fake dating; that's not that long, really. I mean, we didn't have any problems in France, but."

"Well, that's a great test, since you were together all day, and you practically live there now. That's been going fine, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said, as if admitting a secret. "It's going really well. It's a nice place and I really like the time with him."

"Well, that's it then. All you have to do is get him to ask you."

"You say that like it's easy," Hermione said with a laugh.

"You'll find a way," Megan said. "And don't worry about me. I'll miss you but I'll manage."

"You're a great roommate and a better friend, you know that?" Hermione said, hugging her friend tightly.

"Yes, so I expect extra good presents at Christmas. Just joking," She added as Hermione laughed.

Draco joined them as planned the next night and Megan kept making frantic gestures behind his back which Hermione did her best to ignore. She didn't know how she could bring up the subject of her moving in with him, since he had enough room and it would be silly to ask him to live with her and Megan. When they were getting ready for bed that night she decided to at least approach the general topic.

"How long have you been living with Megan now? Almost a year, isn't it?" Draco asked suddenly. He was lying on her bed in his underwear waiting for her to finish getting ready and he was looking at the boxes she still hadn't unpacked.

"Yes. The same year since we started mostly dating. Most of those are actually magically shrunken furniture in them. I didn't want to push Megan's things out when I came here," She explained.

"Yes," He said thoughtfully. Then he rolled over on her bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto the bed beside him. "Come and live with me. You practically do anyway."

Hermione didn't think she could have refused if she wanted to. There Draco was, leaning partly over her in nothing but his boxers, his skin shining in the moonlight and glinting off his white blond hair. She could just make out his expression and it was one of earnestness, the same kind as he had worn months ago when he asked her to visit. Merlin, she loved him. Her heart felt like it would burst from affection. She ran her hand along his cheek and pulled herself up in order to kiss him softly.

"I would love to," She said and he fell sideways to hug her. "Actually, Megan and I were discussing something similar today. It's silly to pay rent for this flat when I only spend a fraction of my time here."

"Ah, so that's what all that waving behind me was for." He grinned. "She's right, it is silly. And I have plenty of room for you and your things."

"You're so humble."

"You love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Let's start moving you this weekend."

"Are you actually helping, then?"

"Won't you want me to lift all the heavy stuff?" He grinned as she punched him lightly. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

"You're ridiculous and handsome and I love you."

"And you are stubborn and beautiful and I love you."

Hermione spent the next few evenings packing her things, occasionally with Megan or Draco's help. She could tell that Megan was sad to see her go but that sadness was matched by her excitement and joy that Hermione was moving in with Draco. Megan had been right about them from the very first when she suggested that they date for real and there was no reason to doubt that this would be a good change too. She also called her parents to let them know about the planned move and found that her mother, at least, was unsurprised. Hermione heard her mother tell her father and she just caught her father's shouted response over the phone:

"Tell him to watch tomorrow's football game! It should be good! Man City is playing Arsenal!"

Hermione and her mother laughed, although Hermione noted that this meant her father wasn't surprised either. And they expected both Hermione and Draco to visit for tea on Hermione's upcoming birthday, her mother said, and Hermione promised to ask him. Later, Hermione called him and he agreed right away. And then, the next day, he watched Manchester City play Arsenal. Hermione also organized another birthday dinner at their favourite restaurant with as many of her friends as possible.

They moved Hermione slowly in the days before her birthday, taking a box or two at a time, and just as slowly, Draco's flat was turned into their flat. Just as he said there was room for her things. Space was found on bookshelves and he even bought a new bookshelf, a spare room was turned into a den full of her old and comfortable furniture, and she laughed as Draco stretched out on her parent's old couch, settling himself in and then telling her he approved. But she was essentially settled in the day after he asked her to stay on a permanent basis. There were two silk robes on hooks on the back of his door now, one in red and one in green.

Her birthday was on a Friday so she and Draco arranged to go for tea the next day instead. She woke up to gentle kisses from Draco a minute or two before her alarm was supposed to go off and she gave him a groggy smile. Pelly had made them a lovely breakfast and gifts of books and a few comforts such as decorative boxes for her things and silk pajamas. He caught her just before she left for work and kissed her passionately, then wished her a happy birthday. She apparated to the Ministry with a smile on her lips.

Megan was waiting for her when Hermione got to work and hugged her. Her friend joked and chatted at any opportunity all day, although unlike the year before, she and Harry didn't need to remind Hermione of their dinner date. It was the same restaurant as the previous year, nearly the same table, and the same group around it, with only the addition of one person. And in a way, Draco had been there two years in a row, since he had been there and made them a gift of champagne. He seemed amused to now be sitting beside Hermione with Megan on his other side, as much a part of the group as Megan was and completely at ease. Instead of sending champagne over, he was able to order it himself and join the toast to his girlfriend, his eyes never leaving her face.

Hermione had a fantastic time with her friends that night and she thought that the best part was that she didn't have a failing relationship hanging over her head. Ron actually sent her a note, handed to her by Harry, and it simply read 'Sorry again, happy birthday.' She smiled a little and then it passed from her mind completely, having no effect on the rest of her night. Instead of moping like last year, she apparated back to her new home wrapped in Draco's arms. He kissed her in the elevator on their way up, slowly and gently, becoming more passionate when she responded in kind. Hermione's face was very pink when the doors opened and Pelly opened the door for them before either she or Draco found their keys. They thanked Pelly and hurried off, unable to get to the bedroom fast enough.

They stayed in bed late the next morning, although Hermione would have to admit they weren't exactly sleeping. They still got ready and left on time to get to the Grangers, deciding to drive and arrive by muggle means. Hermione's parents lived in a nice area of the London suburbs, similar in situation, in fact, to the area of Privet Drive that Harry was so familiar with, but still Hermione caught a few people enjoying the nice day staring as Draco's Aston Martin rolled by. In fact, one of the Grangers' neighbours accidently dropped the hosepipe while washing his car and soaked himself when Draco pulled into her parents' driveway. Draco grinned and waved at the man when he got out.

Mrs. Granger hugged them both when she answered the door and to Hermione's amusement Draco was more than a little surprised, reacting only after a second's pause. Mr. Granger hugged his daughter and shook Draco's hand and immediately launched into a football discussion. Draco looked relieved to be on this much firmer ground and soon relaxed again. Hermione and her mother chatted about their family and Hermione told her how well she was settling in at her and Draco's flat as the tea brewed and the men talked football. Once the tea was poured and biscuits were arranged on a plate they were forced by the stern glare of Mrs. Granger to abandon the football for at least a little while.

They talked about their jobs, their friends, and their family, news in Britain and in the rest of the world, and anything else that came up. Hermione and Draco avoided allusions to magic but they were both in jobs where this wasn't difficult. Even if her parents couldn't understand Hermione's work with wizarding laws, they could and did understand her attempts to change the muggleborn laws as getting rid of legal discrimination and all Draco had to do was stick to his muggle clients. He listened politely to updates on Hermione's family, even trying to match some of the names to people he had seen at the wedding, although he offered nothing about his own family.

Still, the afternoon went well. Mrs. Granger let the men leave after the first pot of tea was exhausted. She and Hermione chatted over a second one but Mr. Granger and Draco disappeared into another room. At first Hermione thought that the men were suspiciously quiet for minutes at a time and she was almost ready to get up and check on them when she heard the title sequence of the sports broadcast and the announcer introducing that afternoon's game. They ended up staying until the end of the game so that Draco didn't miss it on the drive but Hermione didn't mind since it gave her more time with her mother.

It turned out that her mother had not been at all surprised when Hermione had called to let her parents know she was moving in with Draco. Mrs. Granger had seen the way they looked at each other at the wedding and heard the way her daughter talked about her boyfriend. Her mother even told her that she didn't remember Hermione being like this with Ron other than for a brief spell of less than a year at the beginning of their relationship. Mrs. Granger then pointed out it had been about a year with Draco now, so she was probably safe, making Hermione blush.

When the game was over Mr. Granger wanted to bring Hermione upstairs to show her quickly what they had done with the house since moving in. It was interesting but Hermione wasn't entirely sure it warranted the tour. They returned back downstairs to find Draco pulling his shoes on and talking about their flat with Mrs. Granger, specifically how Hermione was contributing to the monthly payments and how they were splitting the bills. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and Draco received another hug and handshake. She was sure that there were faces in the neighbouring windows as they left and Draco went down to his car.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger waved from the door and they waved back as they pulled out of the driveway. Once on the road Hermione smiled and leaned back in her seat with a happy sigh. The visit had gone very well, just as she had been hoping. Yes, Draco had met her parents before but a visit with just the four of them was very different than a family event with dozens, even if they still didn't mingle much. Especially when Ron had largely ignored her parents she wanted Draco to be on good terms with them and he seemed to be exceeding expectations.

The next day Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left her reading in the living room, telling her he was going to visit his mother. She was a little nervous as she waiting for him to return, not knowing what she was afraid of but worried something might happen. But he returned safely a little over an hour later and even if he didn't look happy, he had a satisfied expression. He came straight to her, kissing her, and then joining her with a book of his own.

When Hermione returned home from work on Monday, Draco was waiting for her, despite the fact that he usually left late. She raised an eyebrow at him as he approached.

"Mione? I have a business trip coming up and I want you to come with me," He said with a smile.

"Where to?"

"Bath."


	26. Z is for Zenith

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting, or following! It means a lot to me to know that you've enjoyed my attempt at a romance piece. But here is the last chapter, extra long and free of all those annoying cliffhangers. I very much hope you enjoy it. I am considering writing a bonus chapter to this, but as it stands this is all, so until next time, ta ta!

S. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 26 - Z is for Zenith

The trip was supposed to be a short one and so it would only require her to take one day off work. She didn't know how happy the Ministry would be about another day off so soon after the trip to Paris, but since it was only one day she thought she could get away with it. She already felt a bit of longing for the days of carefree travel they had during their time in France and once her boss okayed the day off she agreed quickly.

They had two weeks before the business trip and Hermione decided to pack slowly. She wouldn't need much anyway since they would only be away for three nights and they were planning to travel by Floo network. Draco, on the other hand, seemed busier than ever, although logically he must have a lot of business to tie up before he went on the trip. He told her there was going to be another fancy dinner to attend and asked for her measurements for a new dress.

"Why don't I just wear an old one? Would the one I wore to the Christmas party work?" She asked, flipping through the dresses hanging beside witches' robes in her closet.

"I want to order you one from a dressmaker in Bath," Draco said, his wand directing the tape measure along her arm as she swatted at it.

"Why there? If you're so determined it has to be a new one I can look here." She tried to shake the tape measure off her leg.

"I want to order it special. Just stand still for a minute?"

She relented, allowing him to take his measurements, give her a kiss, and go. That didn't seem to be the reason for all the strange behaviour, however. She found out he was spending a lot of his time at work on the phone and running quite a few errands on his lunches or just after work. She went into their study one day and found him with a stack of letters that he tucked away before she could see what was on them. Draco was out for nearly half the weekend before the trip and Hermione was left alone in the flat. Draco had even left a list for Pelly and when Hermione asked if she could help, the elf shook her head, her ears flapping.

Despite all this Draco was no less affectionate to her when he was actually home. He still made an effort to sit and read with her or curl up and watch a movie. He sent her notes at work and once had flowers delivered to her desk. If it wasn't for these secretive phone calls and errands, she wouldn't have had a care in the world, and she would have had a nearly perfect two weeks. But finally she gave up and called Ginny to discuss things.

_"Hello?"_

"Gin? How are you?"

"_A little morning sickness but otherwise alright. How are things there? Settled in okay?_"

"Oh, yes, that's fine, but...Gin, Draco's acting strange. I think he's hiding something from me," Hermione admitted.

_"When did it start?"_ Ginny asked and Hermione thought that was a strange question to start with.

"When we agreed to go to Bath," She said and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

_"I don't think you need to worry, sis,"_ Ginny said finally.

"Are you sure? I mean he's acting mostly normal but he sort of sneaks off to do things without telling me. He even gave Pelly a list of things too."

_"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about it, okay?"_

"How do you know?" Hermione said, worry in her voice.

_"At least one of the times he came to see Harry and I, I know that,"_ Ginny said in what sounded like a careful tone.

"What? He's been to see you and he didn't even tell me?" Hermione said in shock.

_"He just wanted to check something. It was only for a minute or two. Look, don't worry."_

Hermione didn't know if she felt better or worse after her talk with Ginny. She was a little reassured. She really didn't think he was cheating: she remembered him confessing he had been cheated on a year ago, he wasn't really the type, and he didn't act like a cheater as she well knew, but she was still terrified of the thought of losing him. The disappearances and mysterious communications had largely stopped by the middle of the week but when he received a call and hurried out of the room to take it, she gave in to her worry again, this time calling her mother.

But Mrs. Granger had much the same reaction as Ginny had, even after Hermione described the incidents across the last week. Hermione even thought that her mother sounded like she was smiling when she spoke. She was far from reassured, therefore, when she finished work on Thursday. Megan saw her off, hugging her, telling her to have fun, winking, and confessing she wished she was coming.

Hermione only had one bag to pick up from their flat where she changed and joined Draco. He was smiling that handsome, loving smile and she melted under it, her worries washing away. They said goodbye to Pelly and Hermione thought she just caught Draco and the elf exchanging signals behind her back. She mentioned it but Draco led her to the fireplace without much explanation. Draco entered the fire with his luggage first and Hermione tried to ask Pelly but the elf just smiled and wished her a good trip. Hermione sighed, thanked the elf, and picked up her bags. When she stepped out into a wizard pub in Bath, Draco took her hand to steady her.

It was a short walk to the beautiful little bed and breakfast where they were staying and they occupied their evening first by finding dinner and then walking around the nearby streets hand in hand, admiring the view. Draco had a meeting the next morning but he suggested she visit the Jane Austen Museum in town. She was immediately excited and Draco grinned, handing her a page where the directions where written in what she recognized as Pelly's hand.

"I took the liberty of looking up some places you might like," Draco explaining, kissing her. "Have fun this morning, my love. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Try not to daydream in your meeting," Hermione said with a smile.

She sat in their bed and breakfast, watching him stride away in his perfect suit with a smile on her face. Silly or not, she loved him. He turned, spotted her, and waved, a grin on his face, and she waved back. She ended up taking a cab into the centre of town and then wandered over to the museum. The city was beautiful, much of it built with carved stone like London but without many of the modern buildings and the huge, grand houses. It had the feeling of a city in the country; a place for country dwellers to come. She enjoyed the museum and went into a few shops, all the while seeing advertisements for an upcoming Jane Austen Regency Ball, and then went to the restaurant where they had decided to take their lunch together. Draco was waiting for her there.

"How was your morning, my love?" Draco asked, kissing her cheek.

"Good. This is a lovely place. And your meeting?"

"As well as expected. I just need to hear if they accept."

"It's a big deal?"

"The chance of a lifetime."

"No wonder, then. Oh, did you know there's a Regency Ball tonight? A big party based on Jane Austen's books and British culture during the early nineteenth century."

"No, I didn't," He said, though she thought he was fighting down a grin.

"Too bad. It might have been fun. Pretend to be a nineteenth century gentlewoman for a night," Hermione laughed. "So, what's the plan for this afternoon?"

"Would you like to tour the Roman baths? I got us tickets, if you're interested. Then we need to pick up the clothes for the party tonight."

"The Roman baths? I'd love to!" Hermione said excitedly and Draco smiled.

Hermione was fascinated by the ruins of the Roman bathhouse as they walked through the museum, arm in arm. But Draco bent down to read the information plaques just as she did. He knew a little history from his early education but Hermione was able to explain more and give him an idea of the rise and decline of the Roman Empire, especially in Britain. She was enchanted by the ancient building and delighted by the actors portraying Romans, even if Draco stared furiously at the man playing a Roman soldier when he chatted a little too long with her. Hermione smiled at this little display of jealousy and kissed his cheek, which relaxed him and made him smile.

After the tour, including a taste of the baths' water which made Draco grimace, they made their way to a small shop where Draco picked up multiple pieces from the woman behind the counter. This made Hermione curious; he hadn't told her about anything more than her own dress. But what was even more curious was that probably half of the items in the shop were old style clothes. While they waited she examined a high waisted white dress of exactly the sort she always imagined Jane Austen's ladies like Elizabeth Bennett or Emma Woodhouse wearing. They dropped the items off at their room before going for dinner.

"Draco. You said you were ordering me a dress. What's in the other bag?"

"You'll see," He said with a wince.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"For now."

"Does this have something to do with all the letters and the phone calls and the visits and everything else?" Hermione said angrily, though she managing to keep her voice down.

"Uh, yes," Draco admitted.

"And when will I be let in on the secret?" Hermione drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Soon." Draco shrugged.

"Really?! What is this all about?!" She said, nearby diners looking over at them.

"Okay, okay, come on," Draco said, standing and holding out a hand. He was wearing his calm mask and she wondered if that meant he was nervous or upset. She took it slowly and he drew her up.

The rest of their dinner was packaged and they took it with him, apparating to a secluded spot by their bed and breakfast instead of taking a cab and walked the short distance back to their room. Draco sat her on the bed and opened his bag, pulling out a folder he usually kept his business papers in. He rifled through it while she watched, occasionally glancing up with what looked like embarrassment and twice running his fingers through his hair. Hermione was mildly shocked that anything could make Draco Malfoy so nervous.

"Mione, I've told you a lie today," He said finally and she stiffened, fear dropping into the pit of her stomach. He pulled something out of the folder and held it out. "I did know about the ball."

He was holding a pair of tickets. She took them with shaking fingers and read the information on the front. They were very clearly for admittance to the Jane Austen Regency Ball that same night. Her eyes were pulled to the clothing bags they had picked up that afternoon. He had ordered her a dress from a shop in Bath, the shop with all the Regency style dresses in the window. Two tickets, two sets of clothes. She looked up at Draco again and saw him watching her with a nervous look in his eyes.

"You arranged for us to go?" She managed.

"Yes."

"Draco Malfoy, I love you so much!" She broke into a beaming smile and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him back onto the bed with her as she laughed.

"You better. I'm going to wear one of those ridiculous outfits for you, you know," He drawled, but he was grinning.

"Thank you," She said, burying her face in his shirt collar.

"Anything for you, Mione," He whispered.

"I can't believe you set this all up!" She laughed weakly.

"Well, up you get, my love. You have an appointment at a muggle hair salon in fifteen minutes, then it's back here to get into our clothes, and we're to be picked up in two hours."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she tried to find something to say and words completely failing her. Instead, she kissed Draco desperately and he held her tightly to him. It was far too soon when they separated and he set her on her feet, apparating again back into town. They walked to the salon where Draco had booked Hermione in for her hair and there were a half dozen other women getting their hair pinned up for the same ball.

The woman worked quickly, making a loose bun encircled by a thin braid, strands of hair escaping here and there in a natural sort of way. The hair framing her face was curled into loose ringlets and arranged to stay out of her face. To Hermione's surprise, Draco then came forward and pulled some carefully wrapped jewellery out of his breast pocket. They were hair ornaments of silver with what might have been diamonds sparkling on them. The hair dresser obediently adorned Hermione's hair with them while Hermione sat in stunned silence. She felt that the cost of any one of the items now in her hair was probably higher than that of most of her outfits combined.

"Ready?" Draco said with a grin, holding out his arm. She took it and they walked out slowly, Hermione barely moving her head.

"Draco, I can't wear all this. I'm afraid if I turn my head I'll drop hundreds of galleons worth of things."

"I want you to. And she pinned them in well and secured them. Believe me, I watched. And, my dear Mione, you look like the stars are in your hair," He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," She murmured, blushing hotly. "You really are feeling particularly romantic tonight, aren't you?"

"It's hard not to be, with you here. Come on, let's get you out of those clothes."

"And into a dress?"

"Unfortunately," He drawled and Hermione laughed. That was more like Draco.

They had to help each other into their outfits, firstly in order to figure out how exactly the unfamiliar garments were supposed to work and secondly, in Hermione's case, to pull them on without damaging her admittedly amazing hair. Hermione's dress had two white undergarments that were pulled on over her underwear. The top one was thinner than the first and had a beautiful pattern of lions embroidered around the hem. Over that was a sort of overdress in red that fell over the others on the sides and back but open in the front to show the white dress and the embroidery. It was tied with gold ribbon under her chest. From the puffed sleeves to the chest, to the length straight down to the floor, the dress fit perfectly. Finally there were stockings, a pair of white shoes that were almost slippers, and gloves of white silk that reached to her elbows.

Draco's clothes were a little simpler, even if Hermione couldn't help laughing about the flap at the front of the pants. He had black pants and a long black jacket with a high collar. Under that was a white shirt and a carefully tied white cravat that Hermione helped straighten. He refused to wear the hat. Hermione stood to fix a fold in his shirt and paused, glancing over at the mirror.

"We look quite the pair," She said, staring at the unfamiliar reflection.

"I look good," Draco said with a grin and Hermione gave him a light punch. "Okay, okay, I guess you look good, too."

"You're so kind." Hermione laughed.

"You know I love you."

"And I love you."

"Come on, I think there's an overcoat for you somewhere. Our ride should be here soon."

She found a tan coat similar in style to Draco's but almost as long as her dress and Draco helped her pull it on. He also found the fan he had ordered for her which was the same red as her dress and also with a pattern of gold lions. She buttoned up the coat and Draco shrugged on a matching coat over his jacket. Finally, he tucked his wallet and his wand into his jacket pockets as she packed a little money and her wand into a long, regency style purse. He offered his arm and she took it, her gloved palm on his forearm, and he led her out into the night. Draco was having trouble keeping the grin off his face and Hermione was smiling broadly. But her smile soon turned to shock again.

"Draco Malfoy, did you hire a coach?!"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"How many other surprises do you have in store for me?"

"Only time will tell, my love."

The coach driver opened the door for them and Draco handed Hermione up. He got in after her and sat on the seat opposite her, the driver shutting the door. They heard the jangling of the harnesses and the carriage jerked forward, but soon the ride grew easier. Hermione watched through the windows and tried to understand the reality of where she was sitting. She could hardly believe that she was sitting in a coach in clothes out of a novel across from her amazing, handsome, silly man who had set this all up.

She watched with wide eyes as they drove past the beautiful Bath Abbey and stopped near it. Draco exited ahead of her and extended a hand, and helped her down from the coach. She was a little nervous as they entered and were greeted by a muggle at the door. Everyone inside and, it seemed, most of the people outside, all wore period clothing. They were given a quick orientation once the man verified their tickets, Hermione was given a dance card, and they were shown into the hall.

For a moment they stopped and Hermione stared in amazement at the room which would have been beautiful in its own right and even without the crowd of people inside, every one of which was in period dress. There was dancing, groups learning the dances, people sitting and eating or drinking tea, and still more chatting in groups or pairs. Hermione felt like she was going to wake up back in London at any moment.

She and Draco talked to other people there for a while, meeting people from all over the world as well as from within Britain. When Draco pulled her over to dance, she discovered that he had researched this as well, because he already knew the steps the instructor was trying to teach them. But this meant that when the group stepped out onto the floor to go through the motions for real, she could trust him to know his part. She felt a little silly and thought Draco looked sillier and she told him with a laugh that at least no one they knew would see them. He pulled her out for the dance they knew twice more when it came up as she smiled and laughed.

"Let me sit for a while, Mr. Malfoy," She teased as they left the floor for the third time. "I'm not used to all this dancing."

"Of course, Ms. Granger," Draco drawled, drawing her away. He raised his free hand slightly and one of the guides at a door raised a hand in return. "This way, Ms. Granger."

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her out the door beside the guide.

From there they were directed to a door that led outside to a small area where a bench had been set up. It was made of carved stone and surrounded by too many rose bushes to count, rising on trellises to form walls. She didn't think she had ever seen so many roses in one place and she could smell them in the air.

"This is where we're going, Mione," Draco said, taking her to the bench and sitting with her.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione breathed, her eyes moving from one exquisite bloom to another.

Draco stood and removed his wand from his pocket. He carefully took the biggest and most beautiful red rose he could find and cut it from its stem, using another spell to remove the thorns. Then he tapped it with his wand and the petals seemed to crystallize, the light of the moon and stars, and the blue tinted muggle lamps glittered off it. He sat again and offered it to her and when she took it with shaking fingers she thought it looked like living glass. The petals were still soft to the touch but somehow solid at the same time.

"I love you, Mione," Draco whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too, Draco," She whispered back. He smiled, gently taking the rose from her hands and using the stem to anchor it in her hair to the side of the bun.

"Mione, my love, I have a confession to make," Draco said, taking a deep breath.

"What?" She said, a drop of fear disturbing this perfect moment.

"I've lied to you about one other thing in these two weeks," He said, his eyes on the ground. "There was no business meeting. This morning I was finalizing all my plans for tonight."

"Why are we here then?" Hermione said, confused. "You didn't come here just to surprise me with the ball, did you?"

"Partly," Draco said and took another deep breath.

"What is it, Draco?" She said as gently as she could, removing her glove and taking his hand.

"Mione, sometimes I have no idea why you fell for a ridiculous fool like me, but I love you more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't take the world for you."

Hermione's breath caught in her chest and her heart began to pound. Draco kissed her hand and, without releasing it, moved off the bench, getting to one knee on the cobbles in front of her. It was a beautiful night, surrounded by roses, stars, and beauty, but she never looked away from Draco's face. Those grey eyes were more full of love than she had ever seen them before and his lips curved in a loving smile.

"I don't think I could bear life without you. My amazing, lovely, intelligent, wonderful Hermione Granger. Do you think you could bear to spend your life with me?"

He was proposing. Draco Malfoy wanted to marry her. Only two thoughts seemed to fit in her mind, the first that he was asking to marry her, and the second was that she loved this ridiculous man with all her heart. She loved that handsome face looking up at her with a mixture of love and nervousness, she loved the man who had opened his heart and his life to her, who did more than he needed to make her happy, to make her comfortable, to make her feel loved. He had made up the idea of a business trip just to come here and propose to her.

"Yes," She breathed, watching the joy dawn in his face unrestrained. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Hermione fell forward, hugging him, and he caught her, easing them both back onto to bench. They sat there for some time, clutching each other tightly, every other consideration eclipsed by joy. When they drew apart he again reached into his pocket but this time his hand came out holding a ring box. She noticed that both their hands shook slightly as he opened the box and slid the circle onto her finger. It was simple but elegant, the band made of vines of gold and silver intertwined and about a dozen diamonds frosting the top. Her fingertips brushed it as his ran along her jaw, lifting her head so that he could kiss her gently and tenderly.

"I feel like I've fallen into a dream or that the clock will strike twelve like in Cinderella," Hermione said as tears of joy escaped her attempts to stop them. He held her, wiping her cheeks with his handkerchief.

"What's Cinderella?"

"A servant who wants to go to the prince's ball and a fairy godmother grants her wish. She goes and dances with the prince and they fall in love but at midnight the spell ends and she runs away before they find out who she is. But she leaves a shoe behind and the prince tries it on every girl in the kingdom until he finds the girl it fits, which is Cinderella, and marries her."

"Sounds like he was on the wrong end of a bad memory charm to me," Draco drawled and she laughed wetly. "I think you'd be angry if the only way I could recognize you was by your shoe size."

"Yes. I don't think I would be marrying you if that were the case," She said and both of them paused as the sentence sank in.

"I wouldn't expect you to, my lovely fiancée," Draco said, kissing her again.

"There is no one I'd rather be with. Now that I'm here I can't imagine it any other way. I love you, Draco."

They sat together for a little longer until Draco took her hands and drew her to her feet. Reluctantly she began to put her glove back on but Draco stopped her.

"Not yet. I have one more surprise for you, my own Mione," He said with a grin.

"Another one? I'm not sure if I can take any more surprises," She said as she finished mopping up her eyes. She was a little glad he had stopped her putting on the glove. She couldn't stop glancing at the ring.

"You'll like this one," He said with a grin, leading her back into the building and nodding at a waiting employee who slipped through the door. "Although I hope you liked the last one, too."

"Very much," She said with a smile. The hand on his arm was the one with the ring and it glittered in the lights. "Why are we waiting here?"

"You'll see."

Draco was smiling broadly the whole time and so was Hermione as she took the chance to look around. It was a beautiful building. From the other side of the door the noise stopped and there was muffled shouted and then the chatter slowly rose again. Hermione looked questioningly up at Draco but he didn't appear about to tell her anything. Hermione didn't know what she had expected, but she didn't expect two other employees to take the handle of each door and the first to appear, then slip through into the hall again. She heard him shout through the opening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you, Mr. Draco Malfoy and his fiancée Ms. Hermione Granger!"

The men on the doors opened them wide and it was only because of Draco at her side that Hermione thought she had the courage to walk out. If they weren't under the gaze of so many muggles she would be glaring at him, or possibly hexing him, for putting the spotlight on them. Then she stopped. The first row of people stood a little ahead of the others and, to her shock, they were certainly not muggles. Harry stood in the centre in a military uniform next to Ginny in a Regency dress tailored to fit her expanding stomach. And there was Megan, Luna, Neville, George and Angelina, and even Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They were all smiling and clapping as Hermione's mouth fell open. Ginny held out her arms and Hermione rushed forward, hugging her friend tightly.

"What are you all doing here?" Hermione managed after a moment, wiping away more tears.

"Draco-er, I mean, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, straightening his red jacket and glancing around, "He set it all up, got us the tickets, clothes, portkey here, and rooms for the night."

"That's what you talked to them for," Hermione said, and Draco nodded.

"The letters, the meetings, the calls, most of it, in fact. I had to buy some of the tickets off mug-other people, since they were sold out."

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" She said, thinking of the organizers of the ball who had allowed them to be announced. Around them the ball was beginning again and the muggles spread out to the tables or to dance.

"Well," Draco thought for a second. "Yes, I think so."

"You...you ridiculous, romantic, amazing man," Hermione said a little weakly, smiling despite herself. It was hard to stay angry with him when he had been setting up this amazing night.

Their friends laughed. Soon the two of them seemed to be at the centre of a circle, hugging, shaking hands, and receiving congratulations from all their friends. The women oohed over the ring and the men commented about the extreme preparations Draco had taken. They stood and talked for a long time and Hermione received explanations for just about all of Draco's strange behaviour for the last two weeks.

He had come up with the idea of a business trip to get her to join him without suspicion. He apparently already had a handful of tickets and bookings at bed and breakfasts with the idea of surprising her by taking her and some of their closest friends. But once it was turned into a marriage proposal, he had to get a few more tickets and rooms off muggles. He set up the hair appointment, the coach, and arranged with the ball organizers for the little rose garden and for the announcement with their friends at the front of the crowd if she said yes. He had looked up places for her to visit to keep her busy and so she didn't get suspicious. Then he had to arrange all the outfits to be completed with little notice, besides finding a ring. He had even thought of the little details like putting the two Aurors in military uniforms while the rest of the men were in gentlemen's dress.

It was a wonderful night, indeed, just like something straight out of a fairytale. All the members of the group talked and laughed, mixing freely with each other, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw alike. They even danced, although Neville sat out, claiming an injury from a spell he received in the leg in Greece, even if Harry pointed out he hadn't reported one. Draco had also arranged for her friends to go through the lesson on the regency dance. Megan and Luna stood with the Slytherin men as Harry and George took their places with their wives, Harry looking more than a little uncomfortable, Hermione noticed. There were a few muggle couples in the dance as well, but they barely noticed.

Hermione didn't think she could have imagined a more perfect evening for a proposal, as she danced with Draco in a beautiful dress, with all her best friends in their Regency finest, only one glove on and a crystalline flower in her hair. It was bittersweet when the ball ended but she tucked her ticket safely into her little purse as a keepsake. She also found that Draco hadn't just ordered one coach; there were two waiting for them when they left. The Potters, Megan, Luna, and Theo Nott would all be staying at the same bed and breakfast they were and spending the day with them tomorrow.

They split up at the bed and breakfast to their separate rooms, Draco taking Hermione's hand and holding it tightly. When their door shut behind them Draco kissed her passionately and she responded until they broke apart.

"Wait, wait, I want to call my mum. And we should get everything out of my hair," She said and he groaned, leaning against her.

"You're right. Here, sit on the bed."

Hermione obeyed, finding her cell phone and sitting on the bed. The mattress sagged as Draco sat behind her and she felt him carefully removing the ornaments from her hair. Her mother quickly answered the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi mum," Hermione said, suddenly finding that her voice was choked with tears. Draco's hands massaged her shoulders and he kissed her neck.

"_Did you say yes?_"

"What? You knew too?!" She spun around to look at Draco. He smiled innocently and handed her the rose he had placed in her hair earlier.

"_Of course. Draco talked to us about it. He asked for our blessing and wanted to know if his idea was a good one. So?_"

"Yes," Hermione said weakly, looking from the rose to Draco's smiling face. "I said yes."

"_That's great, sweetheart. We really like him. Your father says as long as he keeps watching the football, Draco's alright by him, but he thinks Draco's nice too._"

"Thanks, mum."

"_We love you, Hermione, and we're so glad you're happy now. Keep us up to date._"

"I love you too."

"_Enjoy your day in Bath!_"

"Thanks. Night."

"_Nighty night, sweetheart,_" Her mother said and Hermione ended the call, turning the rose between her fingers and looking at Draco, even if she kept glancing down at the ring on her finger as it caught the light.

"You asked for their blessing?"

"Yes."

"Why? Not that I'm complaining."

"It was the proper thing to do. Besides, a lot of wizards do it. I've only met them a few times and I wanted to make sure they approved. Then I wanted their opinion on my plan. I talked to your father before the football game on the day after your birthday and when he took you upstairs he was giving me time to talk to your mother."

"Oh. Thank you," Hermione said, placing the rose carefully on the nightstand. "You're a very proper fiancé."

"You know, I've never been that good of an actor," He said with a grin.

It was nearly an hour before they actually prepared to sleep, although some of the time was taken up by their attempts to get out of the Regency clothing, which was a little trickier than what they were used to. Hermione hung them up before they went to sleep, curled up close together.

They met their friends for breakfast the next morning and Draco laid out the places that he and Pelly had found in their research as possible places to visit. They voted and agreed as to where to go and set out on what Hermione felt was a little like the first day of the rest of her life. It was a fantastic day even if they decided to return to London that night and, after checking out, apparated home. Their home.

It was the next day, while Hermione and Draco left the little tea shop where they first had real, pleasant conversations over a year ago that a Prophet reporter caught sight of their clasped hands and the ring on Hermione's finger. A photo, with an enlargement of their hands and the ring, appeared on the front page the next day, along with a headline that made Draco laugh and Hermione shake her head.

_SLYTHERIN PRINCE DRACO MALFOY AND GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS HERMIONE GRANGER ENGAGED!_

_When will the wedding take place? Where and when was the proposal? No comment- say friends._

The article went on to speculate the details of the proposal. Using a muggle venue meant that not a word of it had reached the magical paper. Yet, it was hard to be angry, since, in a way, the nosy reporters had been part of the reason they started pretending to date in the first place. They ignored the paper and were a little kinder to reporters when they were inevitably stopped the next time they were out. After all, without the Prophet, they may never have gotten together, and Hermione may have never learned the ABCs of moving on.

The beginning.


End file.
